


Inescapable Fate

by Rachele21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Conflict, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ relationships mention, LadyNoir - Freeform, Little bit of Marichat, Mentions of a gang or occult, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Identity, Violence, adrienette - Freeform, bit of Ladrien, dark themes, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 111,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachele21/pseuds/Rachele21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Marinette Dupain-Cheng left Paris, leaving behind her life along with Ladybug. Only to be called back when her mother gets into a serious accident. Returning to Paris won't be easy, especially faced with change. What will happen when she returns to the city? How will this affect her new life in Shanghai? And what will Chat Noir's reaction be towards her return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug that belongs to Zagtoon and Thomas Astruc.

Hi! So this is my first time writing a Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic before. I have written fanfiction before for the Vampire Diaries. Usually fanfics about Klaroline (Klaus and Caroline). I have really come to like the show, characters and plot. Just a warning for anyone who might be reading this. I am rating this T but I would still say that it's in between T and M maybe even M for some certain scenes in this story. SO you have been warned.

And I just want clarify that this takes place in the future. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino are no longer teenagers but young adults. I hope many of you readers enjoy it.

Chapter 1

The Return

Marinette's Pov

Marinette was staring out the window of the moving taxi, all the while nervously glancing down at her phone. She had been doing this since she had gotten off the plane. She could now see the familiar sky high monument that she had always admired since she was little girl and living in the city.

Now at the age of twenty-two, Marinette has returned to 'her' city once again. It had been so long since she had been home. Home? It seemed very vague now, she had always referred it as her home, but over the years she had gotten use to calling China her home though the feeling was different.

As the taxi pulled up to her family's old bakery, memories flashed through her mind and she is forced to recall the day that she had left. It wasn't a day she liked to think about, and had long since tried to forget about, over the last few years; along with her life here.

Everything was just how she remembered it, except for the closed sign on the door. It was still 12 noon, and her parent's would always be open till at least 6 so that they could have dinner together as a family.

The taxi driver unloaded her luggage and placed them beside her. She placed a few euros in his hand, and he bid her a goodbye and left. She bit her lip and stared up at her old childhood home that was still standing after five years. In her mind it had turned to dust along with the rest of her old life. She had forced herself to forget for so long.

Now she was nervously wondering what would happen the moment that she opened the door and face the incomplete pieces of her old life.

"It will be okay Marinette," A tiny voice broke the silence. Marinette glanced down to the small red face poking out of her purse to look up at her.

"I'm worried they will be upset with me. After how I left things…" Marinette hadn't even come to visit her parents in the last five years. Instead they came to visit her in China. She hadn't stepped foot in this house since the day she left and never looked back. Not even giving her parents warning. She remembered how worried they had been about her the day that she left without telling them. The small ladybug Kwami shook her head.

"Marinette they are your parents and they love you no matter what." Tikki assured her. Even though Marinette had left her mask behind along with her life, and never once transformed into Ladybug in China. But Tikki still stayed with her after all these years.

Marinette nodded slowly, she was right. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock on the door. She lightly knocked and stood back waiting for the door to open.

After a few moments she heard movement and a voice. 'Were closed for the day! Come back tomorrow!' A faded familiar voice sounded through the door. She signed and bent down to reach for the spare key under the doormat. She unlocked the door and entered the bakery that she hadn't stepped inside in so long.

The smell of baked goods hit her, and she was reminded of when she would always come home from school and share her Papa's famous croissants with him. Those were good memories and times. Ones that she had missed all these years.

She turned to find him sitting at a table mindlessly picking at a slice of chocolate cake with his fork. Unable to even enjoy the dessert, with thoughts and worry of his wife on his mind. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Turning in his chair, he froze at the sight her. It had been so long, his eyes started to water at the sight of her. How he had missed her so much, there were nights over the years that he had thought of going to China and dragging her back home. But he knew that wouldn't have been right.

His daughter was here, standing in front of him. After five years, she was really back; he felt as though some light had returned into his life along with some hope.

Marinette could see all the pain, sadness and anger that she had caused in his eyes. But it all faded slowly and was replaced with love. A tear escaped his eye, and slid down his cheek.

"Oh Marinette, mon petit Marinette. You're really here." She felt tears in her own eyes. She raced over to him, hugging him close to her.

"I've missed you too Papa." The two just held each other for a few minutes. The separation over the years had killed them both. But Marinette couldn't take that step and come back, not after everything… she couldn't…

Marinette and her father spent the next hour talking and comforting one another. Tom promised that tomorrow, they could go see Sabine in the hospital and see how she was doing. They were interrupted by the bell signaling that there was a customer.

Marinette assured her father that she would take care of the customer and let him rest. It felt so familiar when she stepped behind the counter, like she was back in school again coming home from a long day to help her parents with the bakery.

"Hi welcome to-

"Marinette? Is that you?" She glanced up to the man that stood in front of her. She stared at him confused. Clearly they recognized her but she didn't recognize them. She would admit that some of their facial features seem slightly familiar. He could see her confusion and decided to clear up the situation.

"It's Nino Lahiffe, from high school. I sat in the desk in front of you and Alya remember?" Right then and there it all clicked. Her eyes widened as she took in her old friend and fellow classmate. Five years was enough to change him, he was much taller now a bit lean and somewhat muscular. His hair had grown a bit no longer buzzed, but a bit messy. And his eyes were that familiar coffee color.

"Nino, oh my god how have you been? It's been too long." He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, five years to be exact. I'm doing great, just picking up some of your dad's famous macaroons for me and Alya." At the mention of Alya, Marinette froze. It had been so long since she had heard from or seen her best friend or childhood best friend now. The last letter she had received before all ties seemed to have been cut between them was almost two years ago.

Things had just gotten so complicated over the years to stay in contact with one another. Marinette hated even thinking that it was for the best to cut all ties between them and move on with their lives. She had thought this would be easy, seeing as she finally had everything she wanted really.

Back in China, she was starting to design, after almost two years of studying fashion. Since she had received the news of her mother from her aunt, her aunt had persuaded her that she should apply for an internship. Not knowing how long it would be till her mother got better.

Back in China, she had an internship already set up there as well. But since the current situation, she decided to take her aunt's advice on this one. Then once she returned to China could she proceed her internship and start her career. She even already had her own apartment, not to mention she was already building a life for herself there. She had a life back in China, and she was happy. Right?

"Nino, how is Alya?" Her old friend and classmate perked up with a smile.

"She's great! She is now a real journalist just like she had always said she'd be. She really loves her job, can't say she ever takes a break from her work sadly." He chuckled to himself. Marinette smiled, it was nice to know that Alya was happy here.

"Are you two still together?" He flushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, we have been together now for almost five years now. Can you believe that?" Marinette was happy that Nino and Alya were still together but she couldn't help but feel slightly a little bit jealous of their relationship. She had always had a hard time being in a successful loving relationship. She had always felt lonely and sad like something was missing, and to this day it seemed as though it still called for her here, back in Paris. She thought it was most likely because it was the city of Love. But she never gave in, not once. "She misses you, you know." She was taken aback and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Alya, I've seen it over the years. When she talks about you…I can just see it in her eyes. She has missed you." Marinette looked away. "So how long are you here for?"

"I don't know yet, probably until there is news of my mom recovering." His brow furrowed.

"What happened?" He hadn't heard the news of Mrs. Dupain-Cheng getting into a car accident and now she was in the hospital in a comma.

"My mom was in a serious car accident a few days before I arrived, I came as soon as I got the call from my aunt informing me what had happened. My dad had contacted her as soon as everything happened apparently, then I took the first flight out to get here as soon as I could." Marinette explained. She swallowed hard, just the thought of her mother seriously injured, even the possibility that she could die made her feel guilty.

She couldn't help but think what would have happened if she had been there. Now that there was a chance that her mother might not be around much longer, Marinette felt both fear and guilt.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. That's terrible! I hope she gets better real soon. Alya and I will even come to see her in the hospital when we get a chance. She was always like a second mother to us when we were kids."

"Thank you, I am sure that will mean a lot to her that you both will come and see her." She said handing him the macaroons that he had ordered. He handed her a few euros.

"It was nice to see you again, maybe we can get together sometime over dinner or something. Alya would want to see you." He reminded her. She nodded, it was true that Alya would and Marinette wanted to see her but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

When she left again it would be hard to leave like she had before. Nino waved goodbye as he walked out of the door. Marinette sighed, she could still remember the days with her friends, and when she wore the mask.

Since it would be awhile till Marinette could visit her mother in the hospital she decided to work on a few designs for the new season. Grabbing her sketchbook and pencil from her suitcase, she got right to work but then stopped.

A thought occurred to her, it had been a while since she had been to her favorite spot for inspiration. Gathering her things, she walked out of the bakery and to her favorite spot in all of Paris to sketch some new designs.

She sighed as she gazed up at the tall structure, the symbol of Paris. The Eiffel Tower, the capital of France. She always came here to get inspiration for her designs, it had been a tradition of hers when she lived here.

Marinette concentrated, glancing around for anything that would spark any ideas. After a few minutes of gazing around the area and the Eiffel Tower she began sketching. Ideas seemed to be flowing out of her like a river. She had always had to put so much work into her designs back in China. But here it seemed as though she found her inspiration once again.

"That looks really good Marinette." Tikki complimented peeking out of her purse while munching on a chocolate chip cookie. Tikki had always loved sweets, in China, Marinette would always feed her little Kwami moon cakes. Tikki had grown to love those kind of cookies as well over the years.

Tikki grinned watching her chosen continue her sketch. Marinette couldn't agree more, she felt this design really spoke to her, giving her a really good feeling that it was a good one.

After spending most of the day in front of the Eiffel Tower, the sun started to set. She gathered up her things and decided that it was time to head back now. She was just making her way down the street when there was explosion followed by the sound of screams and gun shots. Marinette looked around watching people scatter away from a bank. Three men with bags of money in their possession raced toward a car. One of them threatening the driver to get out of the car.

The three criminals got into the car and sped off down the street. People were still running and screaming away from the scene of the crime.

For a second, Marinette almost ran after them but stopped herself. This wasn't her job anymore, yes she could fight and she would admit that she did help fight crime time to time in China. But not like this, and without a mask. She wanted to turn her back and act like nothing had changed but for some reason she found that she couldn't.

She had worked so hard to at least have somewhat of a normal life. Just as she was about to turn and force herself to leave, she saw movement in a blur of black. She couldn't resist, curiosity had gotten the better of her and she turned her head her eyes searching for the familiar black blur. Gazing up to the roofs tops once again, she saw another man in a clad of familiar black leather.

She stared up at him, it had been so long. His blonde hair looked more golden and longer, his eyes the same cat like green. He had changed so much over the last six years, time seemed to have done him good now standing good 6 feet tall at least. He was no longer the lean slightly scrawny teenage boy anymore that she remembered. He had filled out now, and was much broader and a bit muscular looking too.

There in all his glory stood Chat Noir her partner-Ladybug's old partner. She watched as he pulled out his baton from behind him and it instantly lengthened as he jumped and raced across the rooftops. Running after the truck that held the three robbers. His transformation had changed somewhat over the years. He still wore a leather suit but it seemed different a bit more mature looking on him.

She watched as he launched himself off the roof and gracefully land onto the roof of the truck. Panic overcame her, as she watched her old partner face the three men head on. The one in the passenger seat had raised his gun out the window toward her old partner.

Marinette quickly ran into an alley, where no one could see her and what she was about to do. Before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed her purse and let Tikki out.

"Tikki transform me!" She blurted out without thinking. It had been on instinct but there was no turning back now. She had to help him, she wanted to help him.

"W-what?! Marinette are you sure?" It had been the first time in so long that Marinette had transformed or even asked to.

"Yes Tikki I'm sure," She heard a crash coming from down the street followed by a groan of pain. It only made her more anxious that he had gotten hurt. Three men all armed against him. She was sure that the suits weren't gun proof if he got shot. "Tikki now! Spots on!" She watched as Tikki was sucked into her earring, from which the ancient magic of creation awoken from her miraculous. She closed her eyes feeling Tikki's magic transform her.

Her hair was a lot longer than when she was in high school it just about dangled over her shoulders, she felt ribbons wrap around the parted strands of her hair. Her suit stretched across her body, and she felt the mask appear on her face concealing her true identity. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at herself.

Her suit had changed, black raked up from her hands to her elbows and from her legs up to just below her knees. She still had the red and black polka dots standing out as a ladybug would.

She could see her appearance in a puddle of water at her feet. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails that draped down against her shoulders, with two red ribbons that held the pigtails together. The strands of the ribbons now descended down to her waist. She blinked twice staring at her new found appearance. The magic had reshaped and transformed her suit to fit her now mature adult body.

The sound of a grunt pulled her out of her thoughts, turning away from the puddle she noticed the Chat Noir was still engaged in fighting the men off. Looking down to her waist, she found that she now had two Yo-yo's clasping her waist, it seems as though she has received an upgrade after all these years. Yet the second Yo-yo was a lot different than the original. It had the same spots, as the other but she could tell that it was not the same Yo-yo. Not daring to mess with the new Yo-yo unsure of how to use it or if it indeed was the same.

Grasping the original one in her hand, she took a deep breath. It had been so long since she had used the weapon. She tossed it up to the lamppost on the side of the building, pulling her own weight she found herself swinging up and onto another lamppost. Blinking twice in shock, it was a good thing over the years that she had maintain to stay in shape. Before long she was hovering over a crashed vehicle, with three men fighting the cat superhero.

She couldn't deny that she had missed this now. It had been so long, since she had transformed and she couldn't help but remember how good it felt to. It felt exhilarating, as she swung herself across the city to where Chat Noir and the men were.

She kicked one man to the side as she landed. And as quick as she could spun to face the other men and her old partner, she could see that he was actually doing really well in the fight. She noticed one of the three men try to sneak up from behind him, as he tossed another man to the side.

Again thinking on instinct, she swung her Yo-yo, letting it wrap around the man's body and with all her strength she yanked.

The man was caught by surprise, and yelped when he was pulled away from Chat Noir and thrown into a lamppost, using her Yo-yo she tied the other man up. She noticed another man being knocked to the ground by Chat who had skillfully countered his opponents attack. He slowly turned his head to find her standing there.

She could feel his gaze on her, and she couldn't stop herself from glancing towards him as well.

There stood Chat Noir her old partner, he could only stare at her like she was a ghost. She could see in his green cat eyes, the flashes of sadness, anger and pain as he took in the sight of her. She wanted to say something but now was not the right time and they both knew that.

She shifted to face the other man once again, he lying on the ground unconscious. Sensing movement behind her, she turned just in time to see one of the other men try to attack her from behind. But he didn't get very far, Marinette stood stalk still in shock and awe as ex-partner had grabbed the other man by the throat in midair showing off his impressive strength before knocking him down.

Chat Noir gripped his staff in one hand and launched himself at the one of the last men. The final man in question was trying to fight the male superhero off. But obviously knew he would be of no match to the other man without his gun.

She turned back to the other men that had been on the ground unconscious one of them of which she had tied up with her Yoyo, to keep him from escaping. He seemed to come to in that moment and struggled against the binding of her Yo-yo. He stared up at her and his mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"Y-you?! You're supposed to be dead!" She shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint. You have caused enough trouble for one day." She muttered in irritation. Suddenly sensed something making a swipe at her. She dodged and rolled out of the way from the attack. The other man that had once been unconscious had tried to attack her when her guard was down. He tried to make a few good punches and hits at her to no avail. She easily had sidestepped and avoided his attacks. In one swift motion, she knocked him to the ground with a kick.

He groaned in frustration, before she could expect anything he pulled a gun out from behind him and raised it towards her. Ladybug hadn't known what to expect, she was caught off guard. As he finally put some pressure on the trigger.

However, he lost his aim, thanks to a certain staff that had knocked the gun out of his hands. Ladybug turned to see Chat Noir standing there handcuffs in his hands. Without a word he moved and quickly handcuffed the man. It was then that Ladybug had noticed he took care of the other two and handcuffed them as well.

With all three men defeated, now it was time for the confrontation that she was dreading. She already knew that this wasn't going to be a happy reunion.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. What was she thinking? That she could just come back and try to fight with him once again? He thought. After five years, why now would she return when he was just starting to accept that she was gone forever and that he would never see her again?

"I-I…wanted to help you-

"You wanted to help?" He laughed humorlessly, she felt a stab in her heart. "That's real rich coming from you." His voice cold but also seemed stutter to hold no care in his voice. She had hurt him when she left, in a way she had broken his heart.

That was another reason why she refused to put the mask back on, she didn't know how she could ever face him after she left without a word.

He shook his head trying to understand, he was angry and hurt but a part of him wanted to run to her and hug her. To hold her close to him, to reassure himself that she was indeed real and not an illusion.

"Did you even care?" He whispered more to himself then her. But she heard him, and could only stare at him appalled that he would even ask that.

"Of course I did! I-

"If you cared, you wouldn't have left then! You wouldn't have disappeared without as much as a word. To me…" His hands clenched into fists, all of the feelings he held inside for so long were now coming out. But he forced them at bay, he wouldn't let her see how much she affected him. He would not be weak, all these years he forced himself to grow strong and move on. He snorted. "It's been six years, and I have been fine without you. So you don't have to feel obligated to help me now, you can just leave again." Her eyes sparked with tears, she held them back though. She deserved this she knew that she did.

"Chat…I…"

"No. You don't get to come back here and try to act like everything is fine. That things haven't changed. That you didn't leave and we are still a team. I don't need you anymore, and I never will." He forced the last sentence out, watching as pain filled her eyes. Now she knew how he felt when she left him. "Goodbye Ladybug, may we never cross paths again."

She could only stand there and watch him disappear into the night. Marinette had absorbed everything he said in. She felt the tears starting to break through the wall that she had tried to put up to keep them at bay. They started streaming down her cheeks, her partner-ex partner, her best friend basically just stabbed her with a knife.

Marinette had to remind herself that she deserved this, she had left everyone and everything behind. And she had known the consequences for leaving too, she always knew it wasn't going to be easy if she ever came back. But reality was much worse than she could have ever imagine.

She needed to face facts, he would never forgive her.

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I am always up for positive feedback or criticism. It helps me become a better writer. Thanks! Until next time!


	2. Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and reviews. It's great feedback for me as a writer to know whether to continue this story or not. Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter 2

Things Change

Adrien's Pov

When the elevator beeped alerting everyone inside that they had reached their floor. Adrien Agreste exited the elevator and headed down the hall toward an office. He was there to meet up with Alya and Nino to head out to lunch. After all these years the three had remained friends since high school.

"Adrien, I'm hungry." The twenty two-year old groaned, pulling his jacket back to look at the cat Kwami inside.

"Plagg you just ate like twenty minutes ago," Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still tired and hungry from when you transformed last night." Adrien rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You will have to wait," Plagg pouted and Adrien continued down the hall.

"Hmm you know I was quite surprised last night; I never thought you would ever be cruel to her. Granted it has been six years since she was last seen for that matter. But still, I remembered the days when you were infatuated with her. Always chasing after her like a love sick fool of a boy that you were. You always did believe that she was the love of your life." Adrien's face hardened slightly at the mention of Ladybug.

She had reappeared out of nowhere last night, he had been beyond shocked when he saw her. Even if a part of him, felt that one day he might cross paths with her once again. He had just started to move on with his life and now she appeared once again and he couldn't get her out of his head. Why had she suddenly come back? Why now?

He hated himself most of all because when he saw her again, it felt like his heart had returned to him for the first time in six years. He knew he had always missed her, and longed for her even when she was still in Paris. The superhero duo working together to keep Paris safe.

He couldn't even deny seeing her new suit he had found her even more beautiful than when they were teenagers and couldn't help but shamelessly ogle her in her red skin tight suit. Her hair was longer and her eyes were bluer and sparkled in the moonlight of the night…

NO! He shook his head. She had left him, didn't even think about him when she made the decision to just disappear. It had taken him so long to get over her. To move on with his life, she was just another person that abandoned him once again. All he wanted was for someone to care and love him. He had thought that person was her, he never thought she could hurt him. But in the end she had been the one to hurt him the most.

"That was a long time ago Plagg, like you said I was a love sick fool of a 'boy'. Things change. And I was wrong…she wasn't the love of my life. And I don't know if there's anything left of our relationship or if it can even be repaired." Despite that Plagg was always lazy, sarcastic and somewhat mean at times. He felt bad for his chosen, he just wanted to be loved and accepted; not abandoned. Over the years that Plagg had gotten to know Adrien, learning about his tragic childhood and the pain that he suffered. Living with a father that was cold and absent most of his life. The disappearance of his mother, he still wasn't sure whether she had disappeared or just left him.

And finally Ladybug, the first person he had opened himself up because he had always felt this deep connection with her. He thought she was different, but in the end she had left him too.

Sometimes he still wondered if he could blame everyone around him or if it just was his curse since he was the embodiment of bad luck.

Adrien entered the office to find his best friend since he started going to public school when he was fifteen. He was busy spinning around in one of Alya's desk chairs. He gave Adrien a friendly smile.

"Dude you will never guess what happened yesterday," Adrien raised an eyebrow and glanced to Alya who was on the phone at the moment.

"What? Did you meet another celebrity?" Last celebrity that Nino got to work with producing music with was Axel Stone, Jagged Stone's son who was a famous singer and drummer in Europe today.

Nino hadn't actually thought that he would be as successful as he thought. Back in their teen years, Nino and Alya started officially dating towards the end of high school and he was kind of intimidated with all her future plans that she would talk about. He wasn't great in school, and he knew that Alya wanted to go to college sometimes he questioned why she was with him when he could only see her succeeding in life.

But Alya and Adrien had both been there for him. Alya had literally smacked him silly for thinking that she was too good for him, and almost breaking up with her by the time graduation rolled around the corner.

While Adrien had proven to be the best, best friend that he could ever ask for. He had seen his friend lost that last year of school and gave him a connection to Jagged Stone who loved his first mix. From there Nino seemed to rise and build a name for himself.

He didn't just become a DJ, he became a Music Producer and this year he even started his very own company. He shook his head.

"No, I saw Marinette." Silence. Adrien stared at him in shock. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the shy girl that sat behind him in class in high school all those years ago. He had actually considered them friends, despite the fact sometimes it was very hard to talk to her. Mostly because she would stutter around him. He always felt bad, because he thought he might have intimidated her or something. Even worried that maybe she hated him, because of the whole 'gum incident' when they first met. "She's back in the city," Nino continued. "Can you believe it, it's been what, five years since we last saw her."

"Marinette?" Adrien waited for him to confirm that it was her. Nino nodded.

"She was helping her dad with the bakery yesterday." Nino smirked as he remembered back in the day Marinette had a crush on Adrien. "And you know bro, she looked great. No ring on her finger either, she might be single." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. Adrien blinked twice in shock, and blushed slightly.

"Nino, you know I don't like it when you and Alya try setting me up with someone." Nino shrugged.

"I'm just saying man, I mean you knew Marinette and always got along. There might be a possibility that there could be something more there if you two meet again." The phone slammed down on the holder. Both men turned to face the frustrated looking Alya.

Alya Cesaire, one of the best journalist at Agence France-Presse. She has proven over the last two years to be one of the toughest too, willing to take on anything to find the truth. She could put Lois Lane to shame actually.

Just like Nino and Adrien, she had changed over the years as well. She was pretty tall, actually stood 5'8 now. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt, and floral orange blouse with a black blazer over it. The sleeves reaching just before her elbows, whilst a black belt wrapped around her waist; finishing the look with a set of black stiletto heels. Not to mention like Nino she resorted to using contacts over the years, but sometimes would wear glasses. She now looked and was a sophisticated, successful woman of her time.

"I can't believe that Marinette's back in the city and you're only just tell me this now. Let me guess she didn't want me to know. And wasn't planning on telling me either." She snapped and folded her arms across her chest in irritation.

"Babe, Marinette just returned to the city yesterday she hasn't had time to meet up with old friends and reminisce about the old days. And I'm not sure she will, her mother's in the hospital she's was in a car accident apparently a few days ago, she's in a comma right now. That's why she's come back to the city. Marinette came back to be here with her father during this hard time. I actually promised her, that we would come by and visit Mrs. Dupain-Cheng in the hospital sometime. I mean she was always like a second mother to us back in school when we were kids." Nino explained.

Adrien couldn't say that, even after Marinette had left Paris that he, Nino and Alya hadn't still gone to the bakery for the Dupain-Cheng's baked goods not to mention if they heard anything from Marinette. They still actually went to the bakery every now and then, Adrien always loved their croissants while Alya and Nino got the macaroons.

Whenever he would visit, Sabine was always there to greet him with a friendly smile. She treated him with such kindness and motherly affection. In a way Nino was right she was like a second mother to them.

Not to mention whenever Adrien would have stopped by she would constantly say he was 'too' skinny and needed to add meat on his bones. Being a model he had a special diet. But she was also his secret over the years, whenever she would see him back then she made sure he was well fed despite his diet.

Being Chat Noir, and eating much more properly thanks to her he had become well fit and muscular over the years as he grew up from a boy into a man. Surprisingly his father actually noticed and instead of lecturing him he found the physical change quite good, for his modeling career that is. He shook his head, not wanting to think about his father. Especially since he didn't deserve to be called a father much less for what he did years ago.

Alya sighed and looked away. It had been so long since she had seen or even heard from Marinette. She had so many questions, and wanted so badly to confront her and demand to know why she left all those years ago without a word. She had been hurt when she found out that Marinette no longer lived there.

Marinette had written a letter to her promising that one day that she would tell her the truth of why she left. After begging Alya not to question or demand and answer out of her. Alya wanted so desperately to track her down and find her like the journalist/reporter she was. But her friend told her that it was best if she didn't. That it was for the best.

"Why did Marinette leave again?" Adrien asked glancing at his two friends for answers. Nino shrugged and glanced to Alya for an answer since she had been best friends with the girl a long time ago.

"She never told me why, she didn't even tell me she was. It wasn't until she was out of the country that she contacted me through a letter saying that she was sorry but she had to leave. She promised that she would try to remain in contact. But over the years, the letters stopped coming and soon we just seemed to have lost connection all together."Alya said sadly looked away, pausing then she continued.

"For the past five years, I always felt as though Marinette was hiding something from me. But I wasn't sure why she would hide anything from me. I mean I was her best friend! In her last letter she had practically begged me not to question why she left when I had been itching to ask her once again." Alya glanced up at them. "To this day I don't know why she left, but her mother has always believed the reason behind Marinette leaving the city, is because she was offered a scholarship for a fashion program in China. Something that she couldn't pass up. But why she never told me or even her parents is a mystery altogether." She said tapping a finger to her lips, pondering in thought. Nino shrugged.

"Well according to her dad, I heard she is becoming quite the designer since she might be staying here longer than she intended to, seeing as her mom's in pretty bad shape. She should be applying for an internship here instead of China." Adrien glanced to him processing his words. He remembered that Marinette had always loved fashion, and she was extremely talented so if she was offered to attend a program that it wasn't surprising.

"Hey why don't we invite her to have lunch with us? It would be great way to catch up with one another." Alya was conflicted on one hand she wanted to see her friend again. But on the other, she was still mad about her leaving and then losing contact after she promised she wouldn't. "It will be fun guys, come on. Just like the old times, it will be like a reunion." Nino assured.

"I'm in," Adrien agreed. He had never had a problem with Marinette before. In fact, it would be nice to catch up with an old friend from Lycée (High School). It would be cool, to ask her about her career and maybe see some of her designs. Adrien and Nino glanced at Alya.

"Come on Alya, I'm sure that Marinette would want to catch up too. And to see her best friend again." She gave him a look. "Old best friend." With a sigh she nodded. Nino had called the bakery, since they didn't have Marinette's phone number. After a few moments of speaking with Mr. Dupain-Cheng. He confirmed that Marinette would meet them over at the café de Paris.

Now here, Adrien, Nino, and Alya sat around a table outside of the café. Each had a cup of coffee and a plate of croissants sat in the middle of them. Alya had crossed her arms, she looked determined like she always did when she was to interrogate someone for information.

Adrien and Nino could only guess that Alya would be questioning Marinette the entire time of why she left and where she has been. But they also worried if the two old best friends would get into a fight. Marinette had always seemed a bit like a private person. And she may not like people prying into her personal life, especially since it had been five years since they had all seen each other.

After a few moments, a raven haired woman in her early twenties appeared and walked towards them. She was dressed in lovely light pink sundress along with a jean jacket and flats. A brown purse was slung across her body and to the side.

There Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in front of them. Her hair was partly up and the rest draped down the sides of her shoulders. Over the years Marinette soon dropped her signature pig tails altogether, and started wearing her hair down more often. As she got older she let her hair grow out, now it was draped down somewhat passed her shoulders. She gave them a small smile, and a little wave of her hand.

Adrien stared at her, sure he had thought she was cute back then when they were fifteen. But Nino was right, the years had been kind to her. She had grown more beautiful if you could really say that, he wondered how he never noticed her before. She had matured from a girl into a woman, and he couldn't help but notice. As his peridot green eyes strayed to her hips admiring her curves. He mentally scolded himself and forced himself to focus. This is Marinette, your old friend and classmate from Lycée not some woman to ogle.

He stood on instinct and raised his hand to greet her. She glanced to him, having to raise her head slightly since he was much taller now than when they were teenagers. Sure he had always been an inch or two taller than her back in their teenage years, but now he appeared to be a little over 6 ft. Unfortunately for Marinette, everyone had always seemed much taller than her. Having stopped growing when she was fifteen or sixteen years old. He gave her a smile in return.

"Marinette, it's great to see you again. It's me, Adrien Agreste. I sat in front of you in class remember." She nodded and shook his hand. In return he pulled a signature Chat Noir gesture.

Grasping her hand in his, in one swift move he turned her hand over and brushed his lips against her knuckle briefly. She jumped slightly both not expecting his sly gesture and the static shock that ran between them once their hands connected. He felt it too though, the electricity that seemed to have passed between them. He wasn't sure if that was a sign or not, but he had definitely never had that happen before with anyone else.

She blushed slightly at his gesture and nodded.

"Adrien, it's nice to see you again too." He gave her his typical Chat Noir grin. Nino snickered to himself watching the display of his best friend and old classmate interacting after five years. He waved at her and said 'hi' while Adrien pulled out the chair for her to sit down like a gentleman that he was, she sat down and muttered a thank you in return. Adrien followed suit and sat down in his chair sitting in between Nino and Marinette.

The guys both gave Marinette friendly smiles. But Alya was silent the entire time as she stared down at her long lost friend.

Marinette bit her lip nervously. She had been expecting this confrontation all day, but she didn't want to fight. Even if she knew that she couldn't stop it from happening, she was still recovering from her confrontation with Chat Noir last night.

She couldn't hide the sadness that she felt deep within when Chat Noir had made it clear that she was no longer his partner or part of his superhero life. Like a knife had been pushed into her heart and twisted it in the most painful way possible.

The memories of their adventures together as Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting crime together, had them become best friends. But last night she could confirm that he no longer saw them that way. And he wasn't just going to let her waltz back into his life, or make things easy for her. He was hurt, and wanted her to know what she had put him through all these years.

Deciding that the silence was unbearable, Marinette took this time to speak.

"Hi Alya, it's great to see you. Um, I heard that you are a journalist now that's so awesome! I always knew you would be one, one day. No one is better for the job then you. I mean you were- are just so talented-not that you weren't ever talented when it came to writing but back in Lycée you were writing articles for the newspaper and reporting on the 'Ladyblog'." She rambled on.

"I'm surprised you knew, we haven't been in contact for over year or two now." Alya said cutting her rambling off with sneer. Oh there was no way she was going to make this easy for Marinette. Marinette winced at her tone.

"I'm sorry-

"I don't need your apologies or your excuses. I want to know why? Why you left all those years ago? Where was my best friend when I needed her? We promised we would have graduated together during those years of school together." Marinette looked away and shook her head.

"Alya I am truly sorry things didn't turn out like we planned back then. But I can't tell you why I left. But I can assure that I had my reasons. Maybe one day I can tell you, as for now I just can't talk about it, I hope you can understand." Alya huffed in frustration.

"It's been like five years! I deserve an explanation!" She cried gritted her teeth and glaring at Marinette from across the table. Nino put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Alya calm down babe, you are hurting your croissant." He pointed out, glancing down at her dessert that was being gripped in her hand so tightly. Marinette took a deep breath trying to keep herself calm.

"Alya-

"Tell me the truth Marinette, why did you leave?" She demanded once again. "Give me an answer!" Marinette's blue eyes sparked with anger and frustration now.

"Well I can't give you one!" She said throwing her arms up in the air with frustration. She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Why couldn't she just dropped the subject, Marinette didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't talk about it, her eyes seemed flash with fear for split second but then she composed herself.

Alya groaned in frustration on the other side of the table.

"Okay let's just calm down," Adrien suggested when he saw Alya was about to try and say something else that probably might cause a reaction from Marinette. "We all didn't come here to fight; we came here to catch up with one another. Not to accuse each other." Alya and Marinette sighed knowing he was right. "Even if it's been years you guys are still friends right?" Marinette glanced up at Alya.

"Yes," Marinette said. Alya was shocked by this response. "Actually if it makes you feel better you have always been one of my best friends. Even in China, when I never got to see you. You have always been my best friend." Alya's gaze softened.

"And you have always been mine." She gave her a small smile. "I know you won't tell me why but when you're ready to talk about it. I'm here to listen." The girls hugged one another. Nino flashed a smile at Adrien, both relieved that the tension had been lifted between them.

"So speaking of China, Marinette what was it like living there?" Nino asked.

"It was pretty cool, during my years of school I stayed with aunt and uncle. They were nice enough to let me live with them while I pursued my studies." Nino nodded.

"Right I forgot that you had family in China. Hey! I remember Adrien use to take Chinese. He's fluent!" Adrien shrugged.

"I stopped when school came to an end, I wouldn't say I am fluent but I can understand it fairly well." Nino rolled his eyes.

"That's an understatement of the century dude, I still remember how you were able to communicate with that business man from China that was discussing fashion business with your aunt Evelyn. You were able to understand him and talk to him." Alya chuckled and turned to Marinette.

"Yeah I remember when I called him to go help Marinette communicate with her other uncle. Since she didn't know how to speak Chinese." Adrien remembered that well enough, best soup he had ever eaten and got to practice his Chinese with a man who spoke the language. It was also pretty cool to hang out with Marinette at the time he had been trying to get to know her. But she had always stuttered around him, that it was hard. "Whoa girl you went to live in China and didn't even know how to speak the language…how did you manage? Do you even speak the language at all?" Marinette grinned to herself.

"As a matter of fact I do," She said proudly. "Being in China, I was immersed in the language. My aunt Hua helped me when it came to communicating with others, and slowly I just started picking it up having to be able to adapt to being in a different country. I can't say my cousins were any help in that department though." She groaned remembering how her cousin Lei liked to make fun of her and tease her for her Chinese. Telling her that her accent sounded like she was some farm girl.

She learned never to ask him for help, learning that the hard way. When she asked him for help he told her say a few words that she didn't understand in Chinese. She hadn't even realized what she said when her aunt scolded her son, and his father gave him a stern look.

"Yǒuqù de shì, suíhòu shuō, zài zhōngguó shénme," 'Interesting, say something in Chinese.' They glanced at Adrien all at once. He grinned and turned to Marinette for her to say something. She blinked at him surprised but shrugged.

"Zhēnshi tài gāoxìng zàicì jiàn dào dàjiā, nà gǎnjué jiù xiàng jiù shídài," 'It's nice to see all of you again, it feels just like old times.' Marinette replied with a smile. Alya and Nino glanced at each other not understanding the conversation that had started between their two friends who happen to be fluent in another language. "Nǐ de kǒuyīn yǒudiǎn guānmiǎntánghuáng nánbù." 'Your accent is a bit southern sounding.' She commented with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes at her comment. "

"Nàme nǐ tīng qǐlái běibù," 'Well yours sounds Northern.' The two seemed oblivious to their best friends as they continued their playful banter in Chinese. Until Marinette froze at his next words. "Nǐ de yǎnjīng zhēn piàoliang," She stared at him with wide eyes. The blonde flashed her a toothy grin that seemed so familiar.

"Okay guys can we go back to talking in our native language now." Nino said breaking her out of her shock and turning back to their friends. "So you two speak Chinese, it's great but annoying because for all we know you could be talking about us and we won't know it." Adrien chuckled.

"Sorry man," Alya smirked at Marinette.

"So what were you talking about then?" Marinette bit her lip and glanced to Adrien still trying to figure out the meaning behind his words to her.

"Nothing just reminiscing about the good ol'days." Marinette answered.

"Well how about we do that together, instead of speaking in another language that sounds like it's made up of too many words sounding like 'Ching chang chiyan'" He tried to impersonate their words, but knew that he wasn't even speaking Chinese. They all laughed at Nino's attempt to sound like he was speaking Chinese.

The gang of friends continued to talk about their lives and joke around with one another. Marinette smiled to herself. And to think she almost chickened out if it wasn't for her father and Tikki's persistence. She had missed this. She had missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nǐ de yǎnjīng zhēn piàoliang: English Translation: Your eyes are really beautiful In case you all were wondering what Adrien had said that shocked Marinette so much.
> 
> So there is the second chapter, it appears as though Adrien has made it clear that he is done with Ladybug. And now seems to have taken an interest in Marinette unbeknownst to him that they are the same person. So much for moving on lol 
> 
> Next chapter will start to be delving deeper into Marinette's past also Adrien's. Until next time!


	3. Illusions of Past: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait, but this chapter is a bit lengthy hopefully it makes up for it. Back to Angst it seems lol enjoy!

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug that belong that belongs to Zagtoon and Thomas Astruc.

Chapter 3

Illusions of the Past: Part 1

Five years ago:

Marinette turned away sadly from the sight of Lila flirting with Adrien. Ever since she had come to Paris, France and started going to school here she had been all over him. She had thought Chloe was horrible, but Lila was worse. Every time Adrien would even say 'hi' to her, Lila would desperately try and get his attention back to her.

Even Nino, Adrien's best friend. The girl was trying so hard to get Adrien's attention it was almost annoying. But what was worse was that she was trying to be a part of their little gang. Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien had become good friends and often hung out together.

Marinette still had a crush on Adrien, but her stuttering was starting to come less and less now that she was finding herself more comfortable with him as she got to know him more. It annoyed her endlessly though that Lila would constantly invite herself places just so that she could be with Adrien.

But Marinette refused to be mean to the girl, after what happened when she had first arrived. The girl felt guilty for how she had treated the new girl all due to her jealousy and it ended up causing an akuma attack. But there was only so far that the girl could go.

She sighed as she continued to sketch her latest design, she couldn't help but glance up at Alya and Nino who were sitting across from her. The two had just started dating almost two weeks ago now, and still going strong. They seemed really happy together, not to mention acting all lovey dovey with one another. Okay she admitted it, she was jealous of her best friend. She had a boyfriend, the two had fun together and were able to do things like cuddle.

She probably would never be able to do those things with Adrien, who would probably start dating Lila or Chloe or someone that wasn't pathetic old her.

When the bell rang that signaled the end of the school day, Marinette walked out of the building by herself since Alya wanted to wait for Nino. Just as she was about to descend the steps there was a tap on her shoulder. She spun around so fast that she nearly lost her balance, but caught herself and quickly righted herself. She frowned when she saw who it was standing behind her. Lila. The brunette grinned at her.

"Mary there you are I have been looking for you everywhere. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute." Marinette gritted her teeth, even after all the times that they have been around each other she didn't even know her name. And just by the tone of her voice, she hated how Lila always tried making herself look superior to anyone else.

"It's Marinette," She shrugged not caring.

"Whatever, anyway. So I was wondering if you would do me a favor." Her a favor? She had to be joking right?

"A favor?"

"I heard that you are hanging out with Adrien this weekend at your house." Marinette's hands clenched into fists, she wasn't sure if Adrien had told her but at the same time she knew it didn't matter because wherever Adrien was Lila knew and would make herself known. "I was wondering if you could talk to him, maybe see if he likes me and put in a good word for me." Marinette stared at the Italian girl. She was not serious? "I mean were friends right Marina." How were they friends when she didn't even know her name?

She found herself ranting about it with Alya. She wished the girl would just go back to Italy. She hated that Lila was forcing herself into their lives, and she wasn't even nice. She insisted upon making herself look better than everyone else.

She stared out at the night sky, here she was on top of the Eiffel Tower gazing over the city. She was transformed, she had needed to get out of the house and think. Just then she heard the sound of feet land on the tower beside her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

He took a seat next to her, before slanting his gaze toward her.

"My lady, what brings you out here tonight? I thought we scheduled to patrol tomorrow?" She nodded.

"We are; I just came out here to think. Why are you here?" She inquired. He shrugged.

"Needed to get out of the house, you could also say I'm hiding." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're hiding? Chat Noir a scardy cat," She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"My civilian form is different; I tend to attract a lot of attention. If you knew who I was underneath this mask bugaboo, you wouldn't be able to resist me." He grinned at that thought. She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Doubt it," She was silent again, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. She glanced at him.

"Just some things in my civilian life. It has been pretty stressful lately." Chat nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, tell me about it my life is about to get even more stressful when school ends." She pursed her lips. She would ask why? But that would be digging into their personal lives and she wanted to keep their secret identity's a secret. To keep her friends and family safe. Also save him from the disappointment of knowing that the pathetic clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the one behind the mask. She was doing him a favor; he wouldn't think she was that great. Ladybug was amazing but Marinette was not.

"Paris always seems to look more amazing at night." She broke the silence changing the subject. Chat nodded.

"It is the purrfect view," That ruined it, she groaned and he could only smirk in return.

"God seriously not again with your puns. There just terrible," His smirk only widened.

"Bugaboo, you know that my puns are pawsome."

"Oh god please stop," She placed her head in her hands annoyed. Why did he have to have a thing for puns? Well there was no way he would ever make it as a comedian that was for sure.

Just as she was about to continue their playful banter, a building across the city burst into flames and a series of screams followed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir sprang to their feet in an instant. Both glancing at one another then nodding. Taking off in the direction of the building that was left in a mist of flames and smoke.

Marinette hated the feeling that she got when she was close enough to see the building. Deep down she felt something bad was about to happen. Something that would be unavoidable.

The smoke drifted away to reveal a young man in black leather, with a sword in one hand she looked to the other to realize he was holding a child in the other. Horror struck her, in that moment. As she caught a gaze of the child's horrified face. Manon.

Present Day:

Marinette gasped as she sat up in bed in a sheen coat of sweat. One of the disadvantages of once being a hero is that the traumatizing experiences that she had gone through still haunted her even in her dreams to this day. She sighed and brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

For a moment she glanced around her room, her childhood room. Everything was left just as it was the day she left. Nothing had changed, she was shocked after all these years that her parents hadn't just gotten rid of everything and turned her room into a guest room or something.

It was like things hadn't changed, that she was still fifteen, still crime fighting superhero: Ladybug fighting side by side with Chat Noir, best friends with Alya and still crushing on Adrien.

Alya and Nino…Adrien…it had been so nice to see them yesterday. Alya was a little harder to make up with but she had managed. She couldn't say the same about Chat Noir. Glancing to her side she found Tikki yawning and floating over to plate of cookies that Marinette had left out for her in the morning.

"Morning Marinette, did you sleep well?" The red kwami asked.

"It was alright. How about you?" Tikki gave a smile.

"It was great, it's so nice to be back in Paris again." Tikki wasn't going to mention the real reason that she might have looked much brighter then she had in a while. That's because yesterday she was able to have a reunion of her own too.

Tikki was the only one that held Marinette's secrets. And through all these years she stayed with Marinette always. She was someone that Marinette could talk to about anything even the reason behind why she left. Tikki already knew the reasons behind this, and didn't pressure Marinette. And what Marinette had gone through over five years ago.

There was knock at her trap door, Tikki quickly hid as it flipped open. Her father stood there glancing around till his eyes fell upon her.

"Marinette, I almost thought that perhaps I had dreamed all of that." Tom had to admit it was still shock seeing his daughter there. After all these years he had gotten use to this room just being an extra for any guests that they might come to stay. "The doctor called he says you can go see your mother today." Marinette nodded.

"Alright, I just have to do run a few errands today and confirm my internship." Tom smiled and pulled out a piece of paper in his pocket. He unfolded it and handed to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"When I heard you were coming to stay with us for a while. I thought I'd send in your application. When you were little you had always loved fashion and I happened to remember your supposed idol of fashion designing." Marinette slowly turned over the piece of paper to find a letter. She read the first sentence and her eyes widened at the words. 'Marinette Dupain Cheng you have received an internship with the Agreste Fashion agency.' She glanced up at her father still in shock.

"Papa…I don't know what to say…" She felt tears in her eyes, for once happy tears. Just as he was about to say something she cut him off and tackled him in a bear hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Papa." He smiled and wrapped his arms giving her a squeeze before the two released one another.

Marinette had always been a big fan of Gabriel Agreste, at least she was when she was a teenager. She still thought he was a great designer, but he stopped being her idol a long time ago. The man and designer that she had looked up to at such a young age turned out to be nothing more than a mask in itself.

It was amazing that his company still had maintained business even after what happened five years ago. She couldn't imagine what Adrien had been through after that. She had heard from Alya when they were still in contact, that he had an aunt on his mom's side of the family, that took charge and became his guardian. It was the day before she left Paris, May 25th, 2017. A day that still haunted her even to this day.

"You are welcome, maybe it will also persuade you to stay…" He trailed off as he watched her frown.

"Papa this is great and everything but you know that my 'home' and life is now in Shanghai." Tom just nodded though he seemed disappointed.

"I just thought that maybe now that you have already started to build your life you might actually come 'home'." She was about to protest yet again to claim that Shanghai was now her home but he didn't let her interrupt him. "I am not talking about a 'home' as in a residence. I am talking about 'home' that is with the people you love you and they love you in return. That is what a 'home' truly is. But if you believe that Shanghai is then I won't interfere. I just hope that you are happy Marinette. That's all I want is for you to be happy."

And he left her with that, she sighed it was like he was trying to make her feel guilty. She hadn't meant to leave on purpose, honestly it wasn't like she truly wanted to leave. At least forever.

Groaning she trudged to her bathroom and shut the door intent on taking a quick shower.

On her way to the Agreste Fashion Agency, Marinette was both excited and nervous. She couldn't believe that her favorite fashion designing company had given her an internship. Marinette had chosen to wear nice blue dress today, a pair of heels and her hair was clipped up. She always tried to look professional when it came to jobs and making the first impression.

Funny enough Marinette hardly shopped for clothes anymore, only when it came to a special occasions or a time limit. She arrived at the secretary's desk and smiled to the woman behind the counter.

"Hi my name is Marinette Dupain Cheng, I am here for an interview for the internship." She said with a friendly tone in her voice.

"One moment please, we will be right with you." She gestured to the seats. Marinette sat down and crossed her legs. As she waited she pulled out her sketch book and flipped through different pages of her designs over the years. "Mr. Agreste will see you now." Marinette froze hearing the sound of his name. He was here, not in…prison? Marinette felt all the color drain from her face.

"It's will be okay Marinette, I'm sure there is an explanation. Perhaps his sentencing was cut short. Everything will be alright, remember he doesn't know who you are." Tikki whispered from her bag encouragingly. Marinette cleared her throat, as she approached the door. She knew that he didn't know her secret or who she once was. It might be hard to be in the same room with him. Rest assured if anything went wrong, she could defend herself and also transform if need be.

She knocked on the door before hearing a 'come in'. Entering the office, her eyes fell onto the man in question. There sat at the desk was none other than Gabriel Agreste.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." She blinked twice. He had never officially met Marinette in person other than through Facetime. But as Ladybug she had met him before as both himself and his alter ego Papillion, AKA Hawkmoth.

"You remember me?" She asked shocked. Gabriel nodded.

"You were that girl that won my Fashion design competition years ago. I have to say it was hard to forget someone like you. Your hat design was well designed for a girl your age at the time. I have to admit I was even impressed, and I usually am not so easily impressed these days." She blinked quite taken aback. Had Mr. Agreste just complimented her.

"Ah thank you…"

"I will admit though that your name after all these years escaped me until my son happened to mention the name of his classmate that won the Fashion competition in Lycée." He continued. "Please come sit," He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, she obeyed and sat down in front of him. "Now onto more important matters. Such as the fact that your resume is quite impressive really. Since living in Shanghai you have finished school and gotten your degree in Fashion. Not to mention you have even made business hand sewing and designing clothes and selling them to people." Marinette nodded. She decided to just go along with the interview despite that she was still uncomfortable being in the same room with her arch nemesis.

"It's kind of a funny story actually. My younger cousin Hun actually destroyed his suit for the wedding that we were invited to. His mother-my aunt was furious because the wedding was in two days. I offered to hand sew a suit for him, and I was able to get it done by the time of the wedding. A few people actually noticed my work and asked if I would be willing to design clothes for them too." She explained and fidgeted with her fingers. She could hardly stare into those grey, emotionless and the emptiness in his gaze. It only seemed to be bringing up images, memories of the past. Making her nervous, that he would transform into Hawkmoth and attack her. Gabriel nodded.

"I see, it's extremely rare for someone to have a talent such as yours. It is almost like you were born with designer's hands." She gave a small forced smile. "But now how is your eye, I wonder…" He said tapping his chin. Pulling out a book from his desk, he flipped through the pages and placed the book in front of her.

Marinette stared done at the book that depicted a specific design that Mr. Agreste had been working on. "Tell me," He continued. "What do you think of this latest design I am working on?" Marinette took a moment to study the design and to think of a perfectly good response. She knew that the designer was testing her not just on her sewing skills but on her creativity and having a good eye for things like colors and styles.

Marinette began to explain her thoughts on the sketched design, but also expressed what he could add or take away. She was kind of nervous as the thought of criticizing the successful fashion designer's designs. But he didn't seem to mind, and surprisingly she thought she saw a small smile forming slightly.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng, you are hired.". This had been her dream since she was ten years old and first discovered the Fashion world. She would have felt like she had won a free pass to Heaven, minus her boss being her enemy. "Be here tomorrow by eight, and I will give you your first assignment." She nodded.

A few minutes later she was out in the hallway with mix feelings. She was happy that she got her first internship in the fashion industry and with a company that she had admired since she was little. But she knew that it would be difficult working alongside her enemy.

"I did it Tikki, I got my first internship." She practically squealed quietly to herself. Her kwami smiled at her from inside her purse. "The only problem is it's with Hawkmoth." She lowered her voice so only Tikki would hear her. Sure, she was sure that all of Paris knew that, but for her it was much harder knowing your enemy is out and walking around once again.

"That's wonderful Marinette, I am happy that you got your internship. I understand that it will be tense working with Mr. Agreste since your past history together. But this could be good for you, whatever you decide I will support you." Just as Marinette was about say something she heard her name called.

Turning her head, she followed the sound of which her name was coming from. Behind her down the hall, Adrien Agreste stood with a smile and a wave of his hand. It looked like he was getting ready to leave too.

"Adrien hi," She greeted him as he caught up to her.

"Hey, what brings you here?" He inquired curiously.

"I applied for an internship with your dad, and I got hired." She murmured excitedly with enthusiasm in her voice. Half fake enthusiasm because she still wasn't sure about working with him.

"That's great Marinette! I always knew you were an amazing designer." He complimented her. He did always think that she had been. He still remembered her designs from when she was a teenager; he had known she had real talent, that this was definitely where she belonged.

"Thanks Adrien," She was surprised he still remembered her designs from the competition. She had thought that he would have forgotten about that a long time ago.

"So it looks like since you will be working here then, that we will be seeing more of each other." She nodded.

"Looks like," She agreed. To think when she was in Lycée, she couldn't get one word out in front of him, because of her crush on him. If her teenage self could see her now. Over the years as Marinette got older she matured and become more confident in herself. Her designing was actually what helped build her confidence plus her aunt's advice and encouragement.

Her teenage self would be so proud, but there was also another difference besides the confidence factor. Over the first year she had spent away from Paris, her friends and Adrien. She had outgrown her crush on him long ago. In fact, she had dated other guys in Shanghai during her senior year there up through college too.

"Well maybe we can meet up for lunch sometime, it will be nice knowing someone else around here my age." She raised an eyebrow. She thought there might be some other models or people around here his age. Maybe he even had a super model girlfriend, or that said girlfriend was Chloe. "I would actually like to hear more about your time in China. Like in what part of China did you live?" She rolled her eyes.

"Shanghai, is not as interesting as it sounds. I was just living with my aunt and uncle plus my cousins. Trust me it was like crazy, not to mention living with them the less three years made me really happy that I'm an only child." She replied with a chuckle.

"Nah, I find China interesting. I actually love Chinese food too." Marinette chuckled.

"Really?" He grinned and nodded. "You should have come over more often when we were kids my mom always made Chinese on Thursday nights, she loves to cook for anyone who has a big appetite." Where Marinette's father was the baker of the family, Marinette's mother was the chef of the family. And she could make the best Chinese food there was, obviously since she had been born in China.

"I'm sorry about your mom by the way." He said sincerely. "How is she doing?"

"I'm not sure, I was actually just going to see her." Adrien nodded. Marinette didn't know what had possessed her to do such a thing but she couldn't stop herself. "Would you-would you like to come to visit her with me?" Adrien stared at her in shock. "I mean you don't have to do if you don't want to." Adrien shook his head.

"No that's okay, sure. Your mom was- is always kind to me." He assured. "Let me just grab my car keys and we can head over." Marinette stared at him.

"You have a car?" Stupid, Marinette you shouldn't be surprised his father is like a billionaire even out of prison. He's a celebrity practically made of gold, she thought eyeing his hair.

"Yeah come on," Together they walked down to the indoor garage. Marinette stared at the latest modern day French car. A black Citroen C5, a very expensive brand and car in Europe.

"Wait since when do you drive? What happened to having a chauffeur driving you around?" She remembered how Adrien always got a ride home from school despite for the fact that he was down the street from the school back then.

"When senior year started I wanted a change, and the best way to do that was by getting my driver's license. Once I had my license I persuaded my aunt to let me drive to school. But in all honesty, once my aunt Evelyn came around she let me off the leash a bit more. She almost reminded me of my mom in a way. I suppose it could make sense since they were sisters." He disclosed as he unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for her.

Even after all these years, he was still a gentleman like she remembered. Marinette climbed into the passenger seat and strapped herself in. Closing the door behind her, he made his way to the driver's side and hopped in.

Though she had her license too, she didn't exactly have her own car not that she had needed one anyway. Living in the city, she usually found a ride with a bus or a train and for the most part she didn't have to travel that far anyway.

Silence fell over them as Adrien pulled out and drove them to the hospital. Marinette hated the silence between them and decided that she would take the initiated to strike up a conversation.

"So you're still model?" She asked breaking the silence. Adrien shrugged.

"Yeah but only part time now." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why only part time?"

"Well I'm taking classes, and modeling is helping me pay the bills right now." Marinette hadn't even realized that he was also taking college courses, she had always assumed that he would be model. Also he was filthy rich, he would probably get out of school debt free.

"What's you major?"

"Biophysics," Marinette stared at him. She was taken aback by his choice of major. That had been the last thing that she would have expected the model to be majoring in or attending college at all.

"Why Biophysics?"

"Growing up Physics always happen to fascinate me. Why Biophysics? Because I want to go into the medical field. I want to be able to help people, and I feel that this is one way that I could do just that." He explained. Adrien had always been honest and kind since Marinette had met him.

It was one of many traits that she had admired about him, and that had her falling for him the day they first met. It hadn't been a great start, but his honesty and kindness had really touched her, when it came from someone of a higher class to her just an ordinary girl then.

Entering the hospital, Marinette already felt uneasiness. How could a hospital not? When it literally was a place where the injured, dying or sick came. This whole place screamed death to her, and only reminded her why she was there. Her mother was a patient, from being in an accident and was now stuck in a coma.

Marinette and Adrien walked toward the front desk, where a woman sat. Looking up from her work, she glanced up at them.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng I am here to see my mother Sabine Cheng." The woman nodded and paged the doctor who was responsible to treat Sabine. After a moment the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," He said turning to her. She nodded and stepped in front of him. "You are Tom and Sabine's only daughter, yes?"

"Yes, I wanted to see her."

"Of course, and this is your husband I presume?" The two young adults flushed.

"N-no! He's just an old friend-

"Yeah just a good friend of the family." Adrien and Marinette rambled on. The doctor stared at the two for a moment then nodded.

"Okay…right this way then." He waved his hand, beckoning them to follow him.

Arriving at the room, the doctor started to explain her mother's condition to her. "You see Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, your mother was hit by a car last weekend. Her injuries were very bad, but it was the way she came down on her head that triggered the worst of it. Unfortunately, her condition still hasn't changed, I am concerned though because she grows less responsive every day." He informed her as she took in the sight of her mother lying on the coma.

There lie Sabine, her skin was pale, paler then it ever had been. Dark circles hung below her eyes that seemed locked or forever closed in a way. Her once beautiful dark hair was starting to lose its color. She looked so weak and lifeless, not to mention the sight of her injuries and being hooked up to a machine.

Marinette felt her heart twist in pain at the sight of her mother's practically broken body. She crossed the room over to where her mother lie, unconscious. Like she was forever locked away in an endless sleep. The doctor took this moment to give them some privacy. Marinette practically fell to her knees on the side of her bed, feeling pain and sadness, at the sight of her mother.

She jumped slightly when a hand touched her shoulder, she glanced up at Adrien from beneath her lashes. Tears had already started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you. It's hard when it comes to the possibility of losing someone you love, especially a parent."

Marinette knew or was well informed that Adrien's mother had disappeared or so she heard from Nino. Not much was known about what happened to her, nor did Adrien like to talk about it. It was a sensitive subject for him because he had apparently been close to her.

"Adrien…can I ask…what happened to your mother?" She watched as he seemed to tense once she had finished her sentence. Silence. "I'm sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't know." Was all he said. Before either one of them could get another word out there was an explosion causing the ground to shake. The jolt causing Adrien to lose his balance and fall forward into Marinette.

"Oof!" They both muttered as they fell back on the ground. Adrien forced himself on his hands and knees. Pushing himself up off her, only to be bewitched by her gaze. Her beautiful bluebell eyes, he swore that in a way they seemed familiar like he had been looking into them all his life.

Marinette on the other hand was taken aback by their compromising position, but she wasn't by any means distracted by the model and her high school ex-crush on top of her. Pushing him to the side, she stood up and glanced at her mother who still lay unconscious in the hospital bed.

"What happened?" She exclaimed going to the window and wrenching the curtains open, to look out across the city. She gasped taking in the explosions followed by the screams of civilians.

"Ah, you stay here I'll go check out what's going on." Adrien didn't give her chance to respond as he left the room. Her hand clenched in fist, as she heard the civilians of Paris cry for help. Sighing she finally gave in.

"Screw it," She muttered as she shut the door. Opening her purse, Tikki emerged from it gazing up at Marinette in confusion. "Tikki there's trouble, I can't sit back and do nothing. I don't care if Chat Noir hates me right now. This doesn't seem like some robbery like the other day." Tikki nodded.

"Okay Marinette, be careful." She nodded.

"Tikki spots on!" With a flash of red light, Ladybug emerged from it. Opening the window, she grasped her Yoyo and tossed it to a lamppost, swinging herself from the window into the open air. She began her way through the city towards sound of explosions and screaming civilians.

She landed on the ground by a deserted car in flames. Looking around she glanced to one woman running from a person in a body suit and a full skeleton mask? She was confused by this, swing her Yoyo, it wrapped around the man and tossed him to the side.

"I don't know what's going on here, but harming innocent civilians isn't exactly what I call a good first impression if that's what you're going for." She said wittily.

"Like you are one to talk, giving off the impression and your word that you would always stay and protect Paris along with us once being a team." An icy voice murmured from behind her. She glanced to Chat Noir who just grasped his staff and extended it ready for battle. It was then that she noticed he also had another too like she had another Yoyo.

"At the time I meant it," She replied softly.

"Right, I thought I told you get lost. I don't need your help, so just leave-

It was then that she noticed, that the skeleton man wasn't alone, there were four other people with skeleton masks as well coming towards them.

"Chat,"

"It's Chat Noir to you, don't even think about calling me kitty-

"Chat! Look out!" She cried. Chat finally came to his senses, luckily his cat abilities as a superhero kicked in. He sidestepped and countered the other masked person's attack. While Chat was engaged Ladybug turned to the other skeleton masked man that she was facing.

The masked man launched himself at her, she dodged his attack, and made a swing with her Yoyo. He easily maneuvered his way to the side and made another move against her, tossing a few side jabs at her. She managed to block his jabs until he expectantly knocked her off her feet with a swing of his leg.

Ladybug gasped taken by surprise at his stamina and skill against her. He made a motion of grabbing her. But she rolled to the side in time, and jumped to her feet. She swung her Yoyo to a lamppost. Barely missing his next move against, using her body as leverage she swung herself around the beam and knocked the masked man back.

Just as she landed on her feet, she was grabbed the other masked person was trying to restrain her. She grunted and gritted teeth in annoyance. Using her agility and flexibility she managed to swing her leg up all the way and smack them in the face with her foot.

Thus causing their grip to loosen enough for her to escape and throw them off her. She made a quick glance towards Chat to see how he was holding up. He was currently busy fighting two of the masked people at the same time. One tried to attack him while he was distracted by the other, but he seemed to sense this and dodged in time.

Ladybug couldn't deny that her partner-ex partner kept impressing her with his agility and strength. He must have kept in shape and learned a few skills over the years.

Catching her by surprise, the other two masked people appeared and attacked her once again. She blocked most of their attacks, but hit by a few punches. One of them grabbed her by the arm and swung her into a wall. Causing her to hit her head slightly against it. For a moment her gaze was blurry, as she looked up at the attacker in front of her.

She jumped back in fear at the sight him in front of her. He was coming towards her to take her Miraculous: her earrings!

"No!" She cried. Suddenly he disappeared, and she finally came to her senses. Finally grasping onto reality she realized that Chat had intervened and knocked the two masked people back with his staff.

She sighed and slowly stood up almost shaken. Closing her eyes, she put a hand to her forehead trying to shake off the memory. Realizing that this was getting them no where she decided to try something else.

"Lucky Charm!" Red light formed from her Yoyo and what appeared before her baffled her. "A blanket?" She stared at it confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She thought for a moment, just as she was starting to formulate a plan. She was knocked to the ground, the blanket following out of her grasp.

The masked man ripped the blanket in two, she watched in amazement as it dissolved into Ladybugs. And that's when she heard the familiar beeping signaling she had five minutes' left till she de-transformed. She could still hear the sound of civilians and sirens. Realizing that it looked like they were going to be beaten, she glanced at Chat for help for maybe an idea.

Chat seemed to be thinking the same thing. The cops had just arrived, with a last minute idea he raised his hand.

"Catacylsm!" Dark essence seemed to form in his hand. He slammed it to the ground. The area where the masked terrorists were destroyed and they fell into the sewers. Chat turned to the officers. "There down there, but you should be able to handcuffed them. Find out who they are and what they want." The cop nodded. Chat started to walk away.

Ladybug was at his side grabbing him by the shoulder. "Chat," She tried to speak with him but he in return just shook her off. "Chat please listen we need to talk about this."

"No we don't, were not a team anymore that ship sailed a long time. I work alone now. Just leave Ladybug you're not wanted or needed here anymore. Honestly I'm just done with you and us whatever relationship we had is beyond repair." He turned away to leave once again. She stared after him for few moments taken aback by his cold words. His words were like ice and cutting her deep.

Swallowing the pain, Ladybug walked faster and turned in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Chat, you and I both know there is more to this attack then just any other ordinary crime. Okay! These people were trained how to fight, they pretty much almost beat us." He snorted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, and if it wasn't for me they would have gotten away. Like I said you're not needed, in fact you out of practice. You just froze up in the middle of fight, you could have gotten yourself killed tonight. Be smart and just leave."

"No!" She was getting tired of his cold demeanor towards her. Sure she deserved it but right now this was serious. "Chat something is going on here, and I can't just let this go." He glared at her in annoyance and anger.

"Um…excuse me ah Chat, Ladybug I think you two might want to see this." A cop interrupted their argument holding up an iPad with the news live. But it wasn't the news playing, there on the screen was another masked man but he wearing a different mask as opposed to the others.

"People of Paris, from this day forth you may call me Ying Ling for I am your savior." Ladybug and Chat stared at the man that was speaking. The mask was quite creepy and demonic looking.

"Years ago, the people of Paris, were introduced to the Superheroes of Paris; known as Ladybug and Chat Noir. They saved Paris from the super villain Hawkmoth who was the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. Each one of these people whether heroes or villains of Paris, wielded an ancient stone known as the Miraculous. I am here to inform you that these stones are ancient and evil. Even though Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris from Hawkmoth, what's to stop Ladybug and Chat Noir from turning against the people of Paris, against humanity. I bring this to the attention, because their Miraculous stones aren't just any regular power like that of Hawkmoth's. They are much more powerful then they seem to appear. I am here a voice of the people. You see I have seen these Miraculous wielders be corrupted by their power. In fact, I am victim of one of these miraculous holders. So I ask you people of Paris, why put so much trust in these hero's when the power of the Miraculous stone has already proven to have corrupted one wielder." He paused for moment before continuing. "We have already seen that Ladybug doesn't care for the people of Paris any longer, she disappeared five years ago breaking her promise, the oath she took; to you the citizens of Paris." Ladybug hesitated and couldn't help but glance to Chat. What was this mad man trying to do? "And let's forget about your Cat guardian, Chat Noir. Though he has stood by Paris, and protected he might be the one you should fear the most. For his Miraculous stone is the embodiment of Destruction and Chaos. He is most dangerous, as he could do more damaged then just destroying things. You see, I have a vision of the world's future not just Paris's. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be the humanity's end. The wielders will reveal their true colors, the trust that you put in them they will only turn on you. Don't you see you are relying not on people, but on those who have been given power they should not have. I propose this, Ladybug and Chat Noir I know you're watching. Hand over your Miraculous, save these people from your wrath and if you don't we will take it by force." And with that the screen went black.

Ladybug noticed Chat was already walking away. She ran over to him.

"Chat, you can't just walk away. This is a threat against the city we have to do something." Chat stopped and she ran right into his back. He turned swiftly around to face her. His expression hard, his green eyes icy.

"We? We aren't doing anything; I'm going to take care of this threat. And you are going back to wherever the hell you came from." She flinched at his tone.

"No, Paris needs both us now more than ever. I know I can't go back in time and fix this. But Chat, you can't fight him on your own if he has followers like these." She gestured to the masked people being escorted into the cop cars.

"I can and I will. I have been facing many other threats and criminals by myself since you left."

"But Chat, this is-he's a terrorist basically, please let me help-

"No! I refuse to work with you ever again! You left! You made that choice all on your own, made it clear you didn't care about Paris about me! So no we will NEVER be partners ever again." There it was, their bond was completely severed now and there wasn't anything she could do fix it. The only sound that she could hear now was the beeping of her Miraculous. "You better go, secret identities remember. Besides I don't want to know who the coward is behind the mask anymore." With that he extended his staff and took off over the roof tops of Paris.

Ladybug stood there for a moment, then took off in the other direction. She landed in an alley when her transformation wore off. Tikki appear and yawned tired from the fight, suddenly hearing silent sobs. Tikki turned to her chosen, there Marinette sat against the wall with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There, there Marinette it will be okay I'm sure it will work out." Marinette shook head sobbing harder.

"No Tikki…I truly hurt him, my best friend." She sniffled. "I destroyed our friendship and our bond. H-he truly will never forgive me," Tikki tried nuzzling her cheek in comfort. "He's right, I was a coward, I'm still a coward."

"Maybe if you told him the truth, I'm sure he'd understand-

"NO! He can't know, no one can know Tikki. Please Tikki I don't want talk about it."

"But it might help if someone knew the truth-

"No," She shook her head. "I'm sorry Tikki I just can't…"

Note: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Plus a new villain, got to have some conflict not just drama. So next chapter spoiler: the threat against Ladybug and Chat Noir continues along with the lives of the citizens of Paris. A bit of fun for Marinette with her friends. Adrien and Marinette spending more time together maybe... Until next time!

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Getting some back story on Marinette's/Ladybug's part along with Adrien/Chat Noir's. Next chapter, Adrien's pov and more of his back story as well especially with the aftermath. More Ladybug and Chat Noir plus Adrien and his father's relationship right now. Until next time!


	4. Illusions of the Past: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter. Before we begin I just wanted to let everyone know I made a spelling error for the terrorist name. I changed it on the last chapter but in case you didn't see it here is his name. Yao Guai. I apologize for the mix up but this name was hard to spell even pronounce haha. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 4

Illusions of the Past: Part 2 

Adrien’s Pov 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir hand over your miraculous, save these people from your wrath, or we will take it by force-

The video paused on the computer as Adrien stared at the screen. He was sitting at his desk in his apartment replaying the terrorist threat that had been broadcast tonight. He studied the man in the mask, though he couldn’t see his face he was trying to find any clues to who this man could possibly be. 

From the art of the mask, Adrien could tell by the colors and the style of it that it was some sort of Chinese mask. If it wasn’t for his studies in the language, culture and history he probably wouldn’t have been able to recognize the type of mask. 

He stroked his chin in thought, so the terrorist could have something to do with China perhaps, he could be from there or perhaps he was interested in the mask. Maybe it meant something…? But what?

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of camembert cheese filling his nose; causing his nostrils to flare at the stench. He turned his head only to find Plagg hovering next to him with his stinky cheese. 

“Ooo, a Chinese mask,” 

“Plagg! Oh god! How many times do I have to tell you get that filthy piece of camembert out of my face!” Adrien was nearly gagging as he plugged his nose with his fingers. Plagg just smirked tossing his cheese into his mouth and engulfing the entire piece in one bite. Licking his lips; he sighed in happiness. “After seven years, I still can’t get over the fact that in order for me to transform into a super hero, I have to feed a Kwami. That’s not the problem though, it’s the fact that he only eats camembert cheese. So for the rest of my life I have to suffer with the stench of that disgusting cheese.” Plagg gave him a look. 

“And how many times do I have to tell you that Camembert is life, and that’s the deal if you want to transform into a superhero.” Plagg muttered poking him in the chest with his tiny paw to make his point. Adrien sighed rolling his eyes. 

“It amazes me that out of all the Kwami’s I got the gluttonous one of them all.” Plagg gave him a look. 

“Hey! I am not just any Kwami, I am the god of destruction! You should feel grateful to get one of the most powerful Kwami.” Adrien snorted. 

“That’s your excuse for everything.” 

“Hmph! Well it’s the truth!” Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the image of Yao Guai. 

“What do you think he’s hiding behind that mask?” Plagg shrugged. 

“Same thing your hiding behind yours kid, your identity.” Adrien shook his head. 

“No, there has to be more to it, I mean why this mask?” 

“Well the mask and the name Yao Guai represent and mean demonic in a way.” Plagg informed. Adrien nodded looking back to the image for a moment. “You know she’s right,” Adrien froze at his words. “You can’t fight this battle alone,” 

“What?” Adrien frowned. “I’ve fought many different criminals over the years. By MYSELF without her help or needing it for that matter.” Plagg shook his head. 

“This is different; this threat is not just towards Paris but to the world.” Adrien’s fist tightened as he was getting upset with the topic change. 

“You’re taking her side!” Plagg put his hands up in attempt to calm him down. 

“This man has followers, you don’t think there was a reason why these people attacked a selection of civilians and not just everyone. They were trained how to fight; these are not like your average criminal’s ones that rob banks or threaten to harm women or children whether for money or personal satisfaction of harming someone. Yao Guai and followers represent the same threat that Hawkmoth did.” Adrien stood up from his chair rather roughly. Two topics he didn’t like to talk about: Ladybug and Hawkmoth also known as his father, Gabriel Agreste. 

“You want me to team up with Ladybug again even though she broke her promise and her duty to Paris when she disappeared for six years! What’s to stop her from doing it again?” Plagg sighed. 

“Adrien I understand that she hurt you personally and deeply, but this isn’t about you. This is about the world, and the other Miraculous users not just Ladybug and Chat Noir. He has threatened balance in the world. Taking away the Ladybug Earrings and Black Cat Miraculous in attempts to destroy them; will only unleash chaos on the world.” Adrien scoffed. 

“Since when have you become wise and are actually trying to advise me for once?”

“Look kid, don’t get used to it but I also only tell you this because this does have to do with my life force after all.” Adrien shook his head. 

“No.” Plagg stared at him. “I am not teaming with her again, I can’t trust her what if she abandons me again. I refuse to be made a fool of again, because I put my trust in someone who didn’t really care about me.” Plagg frowns. 

“Have you ever thought that maybe there was a reason that she left, maybe something that was out of her control.” Adrien shook his head. 

“No but I don’t care because if there was a reason and if she cared about me she would have told me. Honestly I don’t care anymore, I still can’t believe I admired her especially for her bravery and strength. But it turned out that was just the mask, and that she’s really just a coward.” Plagg decides it’s best to leave his chosen be, because he was stubborn when it came to those who had betrayed him in the end. 

In fact, despite that Plagg never really showed Adrien much affection he cared about him. Sometimes he wondered if it was just his very own presence that had been bring bad luck for his chosen. And the worse there was; loneliness. The boy had always talked about his mother’s disappearance; it had been rough for him because he was close to his mother. 

And even though his father was there, he never really was in the sense. When he met Ladybug, it was like hope had been brought to his heart and Plagg watched as his chosen fell in love with the heroine and his kitten’s partner. 

But when Ladybug disappeared, Adrien hadn’t been the same in the sense. It took a toll on him especially after everything that happened. 

“Alright if that’s what you think is best then kid,” He yawned. “I’m tired from all the power that you used tonight. I’m going to sleep.” Plagg floated over to the shelf where his make shift bed was. He curled into a ball he closed his green eyes. 

Adrien watched his Kwami float over to his bed. After a few moments Adrien went over to his closet opening his door and turning on the light; he browsed it for a few moments till he found what he was looking for. 

Opening a trunk, he found old crinkled up papers; his apparent love letters to Ladybug that he wrote back in the day; that he had never given her. But that’s not what he had been looking for, as he riffles through the paper to a small black box. Glancing down at it, he slowly opened it to look inside at the object.

 

Flashback: 

Paris, France: May 23rd, 2017

As the rain started pouring down on the city, Chat/Adrien watched Hawkmoth- his father being taken away by the police. Turning away from the man he once called father he pulled out the pendent; the miraculous stone. Nooru the butterfly Kwami appeared in front of him. 

“I wish to thank you and Ladybug for saving me and the city.” Chat gave him a small smile. 

“I think you have suffered more than the city has, being imprisoned and forced to use your power to turn people into villains to do harm to people.” Nooru nodded then flew up to his ear. 

“I’m sorry Adrien,” Chat’s eyes widened at the little Kwami as he gave him look of sympathy. Nooru noticed something or someone behind him causing Chat to follow his gaze. 

Ladybug stood in the rain, her usual signature pigtails were gone the ribbons having fallen loose. Leaving her dark wet hair down draping against the sides of her shoulders in waves. Her bluebell eyes pierced his own, and he felt his heart beat fast just gazing at her in the pouring rain. 

He had always thought she was beautiful, but in the rain she looked like a goddess in his eyes. Even though her suit was somewhat torn, and a small cut on her chin. She still looked beautiful to him. 

He felt the box in his leather pocket, this was the moment he had been waiting for. They had finally defeated Hawkmoth, and now there was no longer any danger nothing threatening them from learning each other’s identities. 

Adrien stepped towards her taking a deep breath, he refused to lose his confidence; having waited this long to confess his feelings for her. He gave her a smile, and love shined through his cat like green eyes. 

“Ladybug-

“Chat I-

The both of them spoke at the same time, Ladybug seemed to hesitate for a moment before gesturing for him to go first. Chat took notice to her nervousness and did he say that he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. 

“Ladybug, we finally did it we stopped Hawkmoth and saved all of Paris. Together.” Ladybug wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. 

“Yeah...we did it.” Her voice seemed off, from the usual sass and confidence that he was used to hearing in it. 

“I’m not sure where this leaves us, whether we will continue being heroes of Paris or if this the end of our partnership and as heroes…” She seemed to flinch slightly at his words. “Well…I kind of don’t want it to end, sure it was an exhilarating experience but,” He paused for a moment. “To me…being a hero means nothing without you fighting by my side.” Ladybug’s lips began to tremble, almost as if she were about to cry. 

Chat was confused but continued and reached inside his leather pocket to retrieve the box with the pendent. 

“Ladybug there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a very long time but never seemed to have the courage to; especially when we were always in constant danger fighting Hawkmoth and not being able to reveal our identities. Till now…” She looked up at him her eyes wide in horror at his words. 

She must have realized where he was going with this because suddenly she started backing away from him. Chat frowned in confusion at her actions not understand what was going on. 

“Ladybug? Are you okay?” She started shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry Chat, but I-I…have to go!” Grasping her Yoyo at her side she threw it toward a building and swung away. 

“Ladybug!” He called after her but she continued on as if she hadn’t heard his cries for her. He thought about going after her but decided against it, since she apparently didn’t want to see him plus she was already gone and he couldn’t track her when his miraculous was running out of time too. 

Removing his hand from his pocket, revealed what he had intended on giving Ladybug that night; a cat pendent. Perhaps he could try giving it to her another time, like the following day when the Mayor promised to reward them for saving the city and to finally let the people of Paris know that the battle with Hawkmoth had come to an end. 

If only that was the case, unbeknownst to him at the time; but tonight would be the last night that he would ever see Ladybug ever again. 

Present Day: 

With a scoff, Adrien shoved the pendent back into the small box and tossed it towards the trashcan. The box hit the rim but didn’t fall in to the can instead behind it but he didn’t seem to notice. He made his way over to his bed, removing his shirt along the way and tossing it to side.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling, deep down even though he wouldn’t admit it but Plagg was right. This was a bigger threat then robbers robbing a bank, and he might need Ladybug’s help to defeat this new villain. 

But he refused, she didn’t deserve to be his partner any longer. Every time he let someone in and trusted them, they would only abandon him. He was done being walked over by others, people trying to control him and think they knew what was best for him. He had been done being obedient Adrien Agreste a long time ago. 

The following morning, Adrien arrived for work around 11 am. As soon as he entered the office, Nathalie was in front of him as if she had been waiting for him the entire time. 

“Morning Adrien, there has been a slight change of plans. Your father has asked to meet you this morning.” 

“If it’s to meet for lunch tell him that it was a nice offer but I could think of a few other people I would rather have lunch with.” Adrien muttered intending to head straight to shoot without another word. 

“Adrien you know your father is only trying to reach out to you. It wouldn’t hurt to try and spend time with him once in a while.” Adrien rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Yeah and how long did it take for him to finally reach out to his son, ten years perhaps? Tell him thanks, but no thanks.” Nathalie sighed. 

“Very well, but that’s not what your father wishes to meet with you about.” Adrien raised a brow at her. 

“Then what about?” 

“I am not sure, but I believe it is just an assignment he wants to talk to you about.” With a shake of his head, he followed her back to Gabriel Agreste’s office. He entered the room, finding his father standing by the window with a cup of coffee in hand. 

Gabriel turned to him as soon as he heard him enter. 

“Thank you Nathalie, that will be all.” She nodded as she exited the room; shutting the door behind her. “Adrien, it’s good to see you. It’s been…a while since we last spoke.” Adrien crossed his arms.

“We’ve both had a busy last few months it seems.” Gabriel nodded. 

“Yes, I believe we have…” He trailed off as he stared at a picture of his wife and Adrien on his desk. 

“Well? What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?” Adrien pressed not wanting to be here longer then he had to. 

“I have an assignment for you, I was hoping that you would be willing to model-

“I already am modeling for Denise’s collection; I won’t model for yours.” Adrien cut him off. Gabriel paused and glanced down at the ground not meeting his son’s eyes. 

“I understand that things haven’t been easy between us after these last few years…” 

“Easy? Things were never easy between us, even before Hawkmoth.” Gabriel’s jaw clenched. 

“I know,” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yes I do; I am your father.” 

“Father?” He laughed humorlessly then frowned. “Do you even know what that word means? A father is someone that cares for you, protects you, raises you. Since mom hasn’t been here, you haven’t even met the qualities of a father. Instead buried yourself in work and even became a villain terrorizing the city. So you may think of me as your son, but you are not my father anymore!” Adrien snapped. 

Gabriel’s shoulders sunk in defeat. 

“I see…well I guess there is nothing left to say to change your mind?” He was greeted by silence, Gabriel nodded in understanding. “Very well, Adrien; if that’s what you want then I will oblige. However as for the assignment, I wasn’t asking you to work with me; but with our new intern. I believe you are familiar with Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien frowned and unfolded his arms. 

“Yes,” 

“I was hoping you would be willing to model a few designs that she is working on presently.” Adrien slowly nodded, and Gabriel couldn’t help but notice his son’s change in behavior. He knew that the two had been classmates, but he had never particularly seemed to talk about her back then like they were good friends. 

Perhaps it was the fact that his best friend was friends with her. Although he had heard from Nathalie that Adrien had gone with Marinette to the hospital. The reason however was unknown to him. But he doubted if he were to ask Adrien that he would tell him. 

“So are you up for the task? Or should I ask another model?” 

“Uh no-yes! I mean that will be just fine.” Adrien answered. Gabriel nodded sitting down in his chair. 

“Well that was all, now I’m sure you would like to meet up with Miss Dupain-Cheng to discuss the shoot then hmm?” Adrien nodded. “Have a good day- Gabriel stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed that he was alone again the door left open. Adrien had taken his leave before Gabriel could even think twice.

With a sigh he reached into his jacket and pulled out an old ‘regular’ brooch. He remembered Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken his miraculous from him. Opening it revealed the image of his wife. He brushed his thumb across the image. 

“Mon amour tu me manqué tellement,” He whispered to himself. “J’aimerais que vous soyes ici.” Closing the brooch, he held it tightly in his hand and pressed it to his chest over his heart. 

Adrien stood in the elevator waiting to reach the floor that Marinette was currently working on. He was kind of excited and anxious all at the same time. 

“Gee I haven’t seen you this infatuated with a girl or woman since Ladybug,” Plagg muttered from his place in Adrien’s blazer. He was dressed today in a dark pair of jeans, grey V-neck shirt with a black blazer and belt to complete the look. Guess one could say that living with a fashion designer your entire life you might pick up a thing or two on style. That and he still had to be well dressed for modeling. 

“Infatuated? Who said anything about that?” Plagg rolled his eyes. 

“Kid you’re doing it again, I can tell your already smitten with her.” Adrien frowned and looked down at him. “Your eyes,” He pointed out. “They always light up when you see her or hear her name.” Adrien cleared his throat and felt his cheeks heat up. Was it that obvious that he might already be developing feelings for Marinette? Sure he knew he was attracted to her, but they had only hung out twice since she had come back from Shanghai. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. I can’t explain it but I feel drawn to her somehow. And it’s been a long time since I had any sort connection like this with anyone else since-” Ladybug. Sure he had also felt a deep connection with Ladybug a long time ago, but Adrien had also dated other girls before. Sure he may have liked them and was attracted to them but he had never been drawn or connected to them so naturally before. 

It still had him questioning how he hadn’t noticed Marinette when they were younger. Probably because she didn’t talk to him a lot. And when they would she always seemed nervous or seemed like she didn’t like his presence. 

Plagg rolled his eyes and shook his head knowingly. If you only knew, kid. He thought. The elevator dinged when they reached the floor, opening the doors right then. Adrien had barely strolled out of the elevator when he was cornered by three women.   
“Oh my god! Adrien Agreste!” One of the woman said looking like she was about to faint on sight. 

“What are you doing on this floor handsome?” Another asked. Followed by another whispered squeal. “God he’s so hot!” One of the reasons he wanted to leave the fashion business, he couldn’t walk anywhere without being tackled like the last piece of meat. 

“Ah ladies I would really appreciate it if I could have my arms back please I have work to do on this floor actually,” A women with red hair fluttered her eyes lashes at him and smiled at him. 

“Surely you could spare a few minutes…” She murmured as she trails her finger down his chest seductively. 

“Alright guys break it up, give the man some space before you suffocate him to death. Besides those designs aren’t going to make themselves.” They glanced to where Marinette was standing with her arms folded across her chest and stern look on her face. 

“Adrien surely you are here to model my collection hmm?” A brunette asked. 

“No he’s here to model mine,” The women glared at each other. Causing Marinette to sigh, rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

“Actually ladies, I’m here for Marinette but ah perhaps another time.” He removed their arms from him and strolled over toward the very woman who had never been so happy to see. The women frowned but said nothing and walked away. 

Marinette chuckled and pointed to her cheek, emphasizing that there was something on his. Adrien groaned raising his hand to wipe the lipstick off his cheek. 

“After all these years Adrien Agreste still has crazy raging hormone fangirls chasing after him.” Adrien rolled his eyes as he followed her back to her office, still wiping the remaining lipstick left on his cheek. 

“Yeah well it’s always been a price one has to pay when it comes to being a celebrity.” Marinette giggled as she walked over to one of her designs that she had been working on. 

“Sounds stressful, don’t know how you managed back then.” Adrien shrugged. 

“Wasn’t easy, but I managed.” He replied. 

“So,” Marinette began as she started to sew once again. “You came see little ol’ me then, what can I do for you Monsieur Agreste?” She asked jokingly. Adrien smiled. 

“Well it seems that you and I will be working together for this season’s latest designs.” Marinette glanced up at him.   
“Ah so you get to be my dummy then hmm,” She teased. He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m anything but a dummy, I’ll just be modeling your collection this year on the runaway and even a few shoots.” He answered. 

“Yup mostly just standing there and being ogled during the whole event. Not to mention having to stand while I have to hem the clothes to fit you. You still remember how I was clumsy back in class right? I have to warn you I sometimes am very clumsy with the needle; I might accidently poke that flesh of yours.” Adrien snorted. 

“I’m pretty sure I can handle it Mari,” Marinette froze at the nickname. Adrien noticed her reaction and tried to correct it right away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you that it just came out. I won’t call you that if-

“Adrien it’s okay, it’s just been a while since someone outside of my family has called me that.” She gave him a small smile. “I like it by the way,” He returned her smile, relieved that he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries when he called her that. 

“Knock-knock, did we interrupt something?” Adrien and Marinette glanced to the door where Alya and Nino were standing. 

“No not at all,” Adrien replied quickly. Alya flashed a suspicious glance to him.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Marinette inquired. Nino answered by holding up a large bag full of food. 

“Were on our lunch break, and Alya wanted to see how you settled into your office.” Nino answered digging his hand into the bag and pulling out a macaroon, god he loved those macaroons. Alya swore every time he took a bite, he moaned in happiness. 

“Actually I was thinking that we could all go out tonight actually. Have some fun,” Alya said taking the bag from Nino to stop him from eating on the macaroons. In return he frowned and tried to reach for it again only for her to give him a stern look. 

“I use to work at this one club in Paris, I know the owner really well so we should be able to get in. Plus, it will be great for the four of us to hang out again, I feel like Alya and I make Adrien here the third wheel every time we go out. No offense bro,” Adrien shrugged.

“Can’t help it if your two best friends are dating each other, although the public displays of affection can get kind of annoying and not something I want to see or know of. Only reason I am okay with my own apartment.” Marinette glanced at the three of them. “I mean seriously guys you’re not exactly suttle.”

“You guys lived together?” All three nodded.

“Yes and I am still mad that I had to throw away that perfectly good couch thanks to them.” Marinette’s eyed the couple who was not meeting their gaze, and their cheek’s red. 

“Oh, oh! Oh god really guys?” Marinette shook her head trying to get that horrible image out of her mind. 

“Dude you didn’t have to throw away the couch!” Nino defended. 

“Yes I did, because it wasn’t just the knowing part but the SEEING part too!” Adrien groaned having to recall coming home after classes, only to open the door and find his two friends exposed in a very compromising position. He had all but screamed and hightailed out of there like a cat drenched in water; not to mention basically begged a college friend to let him stay the night. 

Marinette put hand to her mouth trying to contain her laughter. But she couldn’t, she knew from experience that sometimes things like that happened with roommates. She was just happy she wasn’t the one found in that compromising position with another person and grateful that they were at least mostly covered. 

“You’re just jealous you’re not getting any Agreste,” Alya mocked with a smirk. Adrien frowned and rolled his eyes. Nino shrugged. 

“So how about it then guys?” Marinette thought for a moment. 

“I guess could use a break from work and personal affairs. I’m in,” 

“I would have thought you would have been busy getting the next big story,” Adrien muttered. “Didn’t think you would have time to have some fun Alya.” Alya shrugged. 

“I’ve just persuaded my boss to let me do a piece on Ladybug and her return to Paris. I wonder where she had been all these years. But he also wants me to write a story on this new villain or terrorist for that matter. I wonder if this will bring Ladybug and Chat Noir back together. I mean I always thought they made a good team.” Adrien jaw clenched at change in topic. 

“Who cares where she has been, she left the city, left Chat Noir to defend the city by himself. Honestly if someone did that to me, I wouldn’t forgive them or be friends again for that matter.” Marinette eyes flashed to his for a moment he thought he saw hurt in them. Alya nodded. 

“You do have a point; I remember the day Ladybug first disappeared. Poor Chat Noir was constantly being questioned about her whereabouts. I swear I watched that guy every day that Ladybug was gone, and saw him struggle every day with the hurt. Until I guess it finally set in that she wasn’t coming back, and boy did it crush him. In some aspects, I think Chat became less friendly and goofy once Ladybug was gone. Sure he’s not mean but you can kind of see over the years the light in his cat eyes and smile; started to darken somewhat.” Alya explained. Marinette paused her sewing for a moment taking in everything that Alya had said. “It wasn’t hard to see that, that cat boy was head over heels in love with her, and she broke his heart in the end.” Marinette flinched slightly nearly dropping her needle at Alya’s words. Broke his heart, she thought. 

Suddenly feeling guilt inside of her after all these years grow a little heavier each time. Again though she would always seem to dig a deeper hole and just bury the guilt once again to keep moving forward in her life. 

“Yeah I feel for the guy, even if she never returned his feelings the least she could have done was let him know the truth of her absence over the years. I mean he deserves that much right?” Nino commented. Alya nodded in agreement, while Adrien just seemed off. His face had seemed to harden slightly over the past few minutes. Marinette had never seen Adrien like this, sure she had seen him calm or reserved but never seen him look so tense and perhaps frustrated too.   
“Well that’s exactly what I’m going to find out. I will not stop until I find out the truth, not just for the public but for Chat Noir. Next time I see Ladybug she won’t be leaving without some answers.” The journalist vowed. 

“Babe, sometimes I think you take your job way to seriously.” Alya gave him a look. 

“I don’t like secrets the truth must be discovered and for the whole world to know.” 

“What if there is reason behind her disappearance…but what if it’s…bad?” Marinette interjected. They turned to look at her curiously. “I just mean you never know, she could have had to leave for family reasons or something…” She said failing to make an excuse. Alya shrugged. 

“Well if that was the case, she could have at least Chat Noir. She had no reason not to tell him the truth.” Alya basically unknowingly threw it back in her face. 

“Even if it was something to do with family or something bad, she could have at least told him the truth. They were best friends right? They trusted one another, but I guess Ladybug leaving revealed that she didn’t truly trust him enough to tell him the truth.” Adrien said. It was then that Marinette noticed the steel in his voice. He had tried to make his voice sound leveled back, Marinette could hear the difference. 

It was no mystery to her, Adrien had been a fan of Ladybug back then. So now she was seeing for the first time since her disappearance his true feelings towards Ladybug. He no longer admired her, instead resented her. Disliked her, hated her. 

“Okay, how about stop talking about superheroes and villains right now or were just gonna get into whole debate about it like Game of Thrones.” Nino muttered breaking up the conversation. “So you coming to bro? To the club?” 

“Yeah sure,” Adrien agreed. Nino grinned. 

“Great, so I will send you guys the address. Do you guys want to carpool or just meet there?” Alya grinned. 

“How about we carpool together? Use less gas that way,” Alya suggested. Adrien and Marinette agreed. “Hey girl, how about you come over to Nino’s and my apartment and we can get ready together-

“Oh no! From what Adrien just mentioned I am sure I want to stay clear of your place.” Marinette chuckled while Alya frowned and Nino blushed slightly. 

“I swear Agreste, one of these days we will see you in the act and then we will be even.” Adrien rolled his eyes at the threat. “Not to worry Marinette Nino will be getting ready with Adrien tonight. It will give us some girl time, to catch up some more.” 

“Okay,” 

“I can’t believe it, your kicking me out of my own apartment.” Nino said. Alya rolled her eyes. 

“So dramatic, alright so I will come by after work and we can head back to my place to get ready.” Marinette looked at her confused. 

“Alya I will need to get my clothes, make-up and hairbrush back at my place first.” Alya put her hand up to stop her. 

“Not to worry girl, I went out and got you an outfit for tonight and I’ve got everything else.” She assured the designer. Marinette sighed but nodded. She really hoped that the outfit that Alya supposedly got her wasn’t a style that she disliked. 

Just then a phone rang, Nino pulled out his cell and answered the call. Alya sighed. 

“Well it looks like that’s our cue to go, see yah guys later!” She called along with Nino waving goodbye as he spoke on the phone following after Alya. 

“So ah where were we?” Adrien gave her a smile as he toys with a ball of yarn on the table. For a moment, she thinks he’s like a cat somehow seeming to remind her of a specific cat. But brushes the idea off at the last second. Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled out a measuring tape. 

 

“I guess I should start with getting your measures,”

Adrien moved about the room, trying to find his other shoe. He had somehow misplaced it. While he was searching his room for it, Nino was busy trying to decide if he should wear a hat or not.   
“Hat off, you know Alya gets annoyed when you wear it out.” Adrien reminded his best friend. Nino sighed. 

“I know; it’s just this one wasn’t just my signature cap it was a nicer hat. I thought maybe she wouldn’t mind.” Alya didn’t care that sometimes Nino still wore a cap wherever he went. All she asked him was that if they were going out on a date or somewhere nice that he would take it off. He agreed, thinking that it was fair. “So what’s going on between you and Marinette?” 

“What do you mean?” Nino grinned at him

“Dude it’s obvious that something is between you guys, you know Alya’s going to start questioning you guys about how close you two have been getting.” Adrien sighed. 

“Okay, I’m attracted to her and maybe I really do enjoy Marinette’s company. I just can’t explain it, every time I see her; it’s like some strange force comes over me and I gravitate to her.” Adrien admitted. “Even when we were kids, after we became friends I always felt thought she was a great person and wanted to be a good friend of hers. I guess I felt connected to her even back then, but I was blinded by- Adrien voice trailed off and his face hardened slightly at the mention of her. “Well anyway, I’m just wondering whether Marinette is also interested in me?” He said as he grabbed his jacket. 

“Maybe you should try flirting with her, or asking her on date. Remember what you always said ‘be honest and let it come from the heart’.” He jokingly reminded him. Adrien had told Nino this when it came to finally asking Alya out on a first date. The blonde just rolled his eyes while shrugging his jacket on. 

“I’m not sure yet, even if I do like Marinette…I am not really sure I am in any position to start a relationship. Especially if she plans on returning to China. While I would like nothing more than to figure out what I feel for her exactly. I just…I don’t know if I can take that chance again.” Nino nodded understanding what his best friend meant. Adrien had a hard time over the last few years when it came to letting people in again. This was especially difficult for him when it came to making new friendships or even romantic relationships.

It was like ever since Ladybug left, she took something from Adrien or broke something. After the battle with Hawkmoth and her disappearance, Adrien started become more closed off and a bit cold. Even to Nino and Alya at first, but slowly he pulled through that dark time. But he was still changed in a way. Now Adrien just didn’t trust or care too much about someone too fast.  
In a way, sometimes Nino thought he could be paranoid that a new found friend or girlfriend would betray him but at the same time he would all but expect it. It was crazy but Nino knew that his best friend who was like a brother to him had been through much. It was no secret that Ladybug hadn’t left him unscathed. Leaving a scar on his heart forever. 

“Speaking of complications, sorry I haven’t been much help these last two days with the crime that has been happening…or with Ladybug…” Adrien’s jaw clenched slightly. 

“It’s alright, I handled it.” Nino shook his head.

“No it’s not, I should have been there. Had I known that a terrorist would unleashed upon the city I would have come. But lately Alya has been getting suspicious every time I miraculously disappear. At one point she practically tied me to a chair, demanding to know where I had been these last few nights. I told her it was nothing to worry about just some things happening at work. She didn’t seem buy it, and nearly accused me of possibly cheating on her.” 

“I know it’s not easy, but if she knows it could be dangerous for her. Especially now that there is a terrorist on the loose causing chaos in the city.” Adrien reminded him. Nino nodded. 

“I know, speaking of the terrorist what are you going to do?” 

“Simple, I’m going to stop him and bring him to justice.” Nino pursed his lips thinking of his next words carefully. 

“And Ladybug? Will you be teaming up with her?” Adrien turned his peridot green eyes toward his friend. They seemed to darken slightly, again the pain and anger was still there left in his heart from Ladybug’s betrayal. 

“No.” One simple word filled with ice. 

“Master Nino,” A green blur moved through the room toward Nino. The dark skinned man looked toward his turtle Kwami. “May I advise to bring extra fish or seaweed with you, in case there is another attack you will need all of my strength and power to aid Chat Noir.” Nino blinked up at him and nodded. 

“Sure man, but how many times do I have say you don’t have to call me Master just Nino is fine.” Wayzz nodded. 

“Sorry Ma-Nino I sometimes forget because of tradition over the last thousand years.” Nino nodded and grabbed a small bag of seaweed while sighing. 

“This is how I will have to smell for the rest of my life, fish or seaweed. No wonder Alya thinks I eat too much seafood.” Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Says you, at least you don’t have to smell like disgusting Camembert cheese all the time.” He complained then plugged his nose when Plagg entered with a piece in hand.

“He is right, cheese much stinker then fish or seaweed because it is technically mold.” Wayzz puts out. Plagg glares at him as he swallows his piece of cheese in one gulp like always. 

“Cheese is life, at least it’s not slimy.” The two Kwamies continued to bicker back and forth. Adrien gives Nino a look. 

“Camembert is the worse because Plagg eats every twenty minutes and is a glutton. I win this one.” Adrien points out. Causing Nino to sigh in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay, but here it is part 2! And it looks like Marinette and Adrien are getting closer. Just so you know I did say that there was supposed to be more Ladybug and Chat Noir in this chapter but I decided to split it up since this chapter is pretty long. Plus there was just a lot to cover. I really wanted to do Adrien’s Pov because I wanted to establish both sides of the story which is through both Marinette and Adrien’s perspective. Adrien seems different around his friends for the most part. But I would like to establish that Adrien’s kind of just hiding it from them. Nino might know a bit more about it, since he actually knows that Adrien is Chat Noir, and what he has been going through these last few years. Tada! Nino has the turtle miraculous. Anyway so you guys get to see more of his buried anger and rage which is mostly influenced by either Ladybug or Gabriel/Hawkmoth his father. So tell me what you guys think of adding Nino as part of the Miraculous team, I have always loved the idea.


	5. The Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I had been busy with midterms and work these last few weeks. And by the end of it, my mind just turned into mush. Anyway here is another chapter, for you guys. Enjoy!

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic  
I do not own Miraculous Ladybug that belongs to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. 

The Agreement 

Marinette’s Pov

After another moment, Marinette released the last strand of her hair from the iron. Letting the curl droop down like a spring, caressing the side of her cheek. She combed her fingers through her hair making herself look presentable. She smiled at her appearance, then turned to Alya who had just returned from the closets with the outfits that she had chosen for the two of them. 

Marinette eyed her suspiciously, too which Alya continued to smirk as she tossed her the bag. The fashion designer pulled out a red and black lace over-laid mesh dress. Marinette glanced back and forth between the dress and her sly reporter friend. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. 

“Why am I not surprised you would get me something that is just so daring,” The dark haired woman said with a chuckle. Alya put her hands on her hips almost defensively. 

“Girl, were going to nightclub everyone there is going to show some skin or a lot one way or another. Or wait how did you word it, daring?” Alya walked over to her. “Besides you never know there might be some cute guys there.” She said wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. Marinette snorted. 

“Aren’t you with Nino?” Alya snorted. 

“Yes, but like an object in a store. One can look, they just can’t touch. But I was also talking about you,” 

“Not interested,” Marinette murmured as she walked over to the bathroom to change into her dress.

“Oh not interested in looking because you found certain someone perhaps,” Marinette popped her head out from behind the door and raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” Marinette thought for a moment, she hadn’t exactly told Alya all about her new life in China. So what was she getting at?

“Don’t play dumb with me Mari, it’s no secret that you and Adrien have been spending some time together lately.” She pointed out with a sly grin, then turned to the mirror to brush on some lipstick. 

“Were just friends Alya,” Marinette said honestly. 

“Just friends my ass, I’m still wondering if I should tell you. I think Adrien might be interested in being more than just friends.” Marinette just scoffed at the thought. Adrien Agreste interested in her as if. She was pretty sure he could get any girl he wanted, especially from the scene that she had witnessed yesterday and broke up. “I’m curious Mari, it’s been five years and I still wonder if you still have that little teenage crush on him.” 

“Alya that was years ago, I haven’t even seen him till now. I was just a teenage girl with a silly little crush like any other. I wouldn’t exactly call my teenage self an expert on love back then. Or my crush that normal, probably an obsession. I have moved on since then and have dated other guys.” Marinette exited the bathroom just then. Alya turned to face her, and grinned. 

“Girl, that dress looks amazing on you. Adrien won’t be able to take his eyes off you tonight or any other men for that matter.” Marinette signed. 

“Alya I hate to disappoint you, but I’m not interested in Adrien anymore. I only see him as friend, besides it would have never worked out between us. Remember I have a life back in Shanghai that I will be returning to once my mom makes a recovery.” Alya stared at her for a long moment processing her words. Marinette wasn’t interested in Adrien. Marinette didn’t have a crush on Adrien Agreste. Marinette no longer even gave any indication that he, Adrien Agreste was her soulmate the love of her life. Marinette was over Adrien Agreste. “Alya are you okay?” 

“Damnit!” She muttered making Marinette jump. “Girl even though you have been in Shanghai this pass five years, I really thought you and Adrien were meant to be. I mean do you have any idea what I planned to do during our next year of school. Ugh can’t believe I’m saying this, and I’m going to sound like such a nerd too! I basically shipped you two from the start, and Nino was like my partner in crime. I was going to try making up for it tonight. So disappointing I thought you two were end game.” Marinette blinked and stared at her shocked by her words. 

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and giggled nervously. For a moment she almost seemed like her shy, awkward teenage self again. 

“Sorry Alya, but people change as do their feelings over time.” Alya sighed. 

“Looks like, but what if I am actually right and Adrien is interested in you; what will you do?” Marinette shrugged. 

“Reject him,” She paused. “I know it sounds cruel, but I don’t feel the same way. Plus it would be a lot worse if I strung him along like that. Once my mother recovers I will be going back to Shanghai, and I would never be interested in a long distance relationship. Believe me I have tried and experienced those, it never works out.” Alya nodded understanding. Just then Marinette’s cell phone rang. 

Pulling it out of her purse, she glanced at the caller ID.

“Mind if take this?” She asked. Alya nodded toward the other room and Marinette thanked leaving her to answer her phone. 

Not more than a few minutes later, Marinette returned. Alya had just finished getting ready and was texting Nino. 

“Ready?” Marinette asked. Alya nodded. 

“Who was that?” Alya stopped her just as she placed her phone in her purse. 

“Oh that was Huang,” Marinette informed her. “He’s- A knock sounded on the door, then opened to reveal Nino and Adrien on the other side. 

“Ready to go yet, I swear Alya you take forever sometimes.” Nino grumbled, till both men took in the sight of the young women. Nino was staring at Alya like she was last piece of meat on the table. Rolling her eyes, she stepped over to her boyfriend and glanced to the model beside him. 

Adrien’s green eyes were on Marinette, and his mouth was slightly opened at the sight of her. The dress that Alya had picked out suited her body well, outlining her figure and curves perfectly. Even giving a perfect view of her legs, even though she wasn’t tall her legs were still gorgeous and did he say somewhat muscular too. Alya and Nino made a knowing glance at one another. 

“Close your mouth Agreste or you will get flies.” Alya teased. Adrien seemed to have forgotten his voice, when he finally found it. It still wasn’t right…

“Meili,” Marinette stared at him for a moment in shock. Adrien only just realizing he not only spoke in the wrong language but also the language that the woman in front of him was also fluent in. It appeared that in that moment Adrien’s brain had imploded. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Marinette on the other hand, was taken aback by his compliment. He had called her beautiful, she felt a bit of heat in her cheeks. 

“Dude, you okay?” Alya rolled her eyes. 

“Okay guys as much as we would like to watch you lovebirds struggle in your attempt to flirt with one another we have a reservation that we have to get to.” Marinette gave her a look as she exited the apartment Nino right behind her. Adrien finally seemed come back to himself and held the door open for Marinette. 

“Xiexie,” Marinette murmured low enough for only him to hear. He froze as she walked passed him out the door. He felt a blush begin to form on his face, shaking his head he composed himself and moved to catch up with her. The four friends then got into a taxi together and headed downtown to the club. 

The first thing Marinette noticed as she entered the club known as the Le Duplex, was the pounding music and flashing lights. Not to mention the crowds of people, dancing, and drinking. Marinette and Adrien were currently sitting at a booth each with a drink, as they watched their best friends dance together. 

“So how is your mother been doing since your last visit?” Adrien questioned breaking the silence. Marinette glanced up at him. 

“She’s still in a comma, but the doctors think that some of her injuries are actually starting to heal.” Marinette answered. It was true, her mother’s injuries seemed somewhat better, but that didn’t mean she was any closer to recovering either. She had asked Tikki if there had been anything she could have done to help her mother. Sadly, Tikki admitted there was nothing that she or Marinette as Ladybug could do. Her mother’s life was in god’s hands, or luck as Marinette looked at it. 

Marinette sometimes believed that being Ladybug had a price. Yes for the most part she had good luck, but she believes that what happened that day five years ago is bringing her bad luck. Karma was a bitch if not evil in its own right. 

“Is there anything that they can do?” She shook her head. 

“The doctor’s said it depends on her, will she make it through this is the question.” Marinette murmured looking away suddenly sadden by the topic of her mother. Adrien seemed to realize this and decided to change the subject and try to cheer her up. 

“Hey do you want to dance?” She turned her face to him, eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion at his request. She hadn’t thought he would ever ask her to dance really. Teenage Marinette would probably be on the verge of squealing and most likely stuttering. “I mean if you want to…” 

“Sure,” Marinette agreed. She was sure one dance between friends wouldn’t hurt. She stood, turning to make her way to the dance floor; with Adrien following close behind her. Marinette grinned as she spun to face him beginning to move her body to the rhythm of the music. The two swayed back and forth, Marinette giggled as she spun around in place. Adrien never taking his eyes off her. He was to lost in her blue bell eyes, that he hadn’t realize he had missed his footing and accidently bumped into someone. 

A man about Adrien’s height maybe an inch or two shorter turned to face him. The other man didn’t look very pleased. 

“Oh sorry I kind of lost my balance,” Adrien apologized. But the other man didn’t seem to take it. 

“Yeah well maybe you should get off the dance floor,” Adrien glared at him, his anger just a tickle away of igniting. “Hey wait a minute I know you, you’re that super villain’s son, Adrien Agreste. You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here.” Marinette frowned while Adrien face hardened and his hands clenched into tight fist. 

“Excuse me but who made you King of the nightclub, there isn’t a law stating that he doesn’t have the right to be here.” Marinette defended him. She always did wonder what happened when people learned of Hawkmoth’s identity being Adrien’s father. But Adrien had no right to be treated horribly he had no idea that his father was the villain that had been terrorizing Paris all those years ago at the time. 

“Yeah well what’s to stop this bastard from becoming just like his old man, he probably knew the entire time and didn’t say anything. He’s just as guilty as his father.” Adrien jaw now clenched as he took a threatening step forward. “What’s wrong pretty boy, can’t say anything because it’s the truth.” Marinette glared at the man that was making an ass out of himself. 

The old Adrien that she remembered would have been calm and tried to ignore them perhaps even walk away. But this Adrien didn’t, all of a sudden the man was knocked back by a fist colliding with his jaw. The man was taken by surprise, and lost his balance for a second before straightening himself out. 

The man’s eyes flared, and he all but launched himself at Adrien intending on strangling him. Marinette gasped watching the scene play out in front of her, she was sure that the bouncers would notice by now; they might throw Adrien out. 

At first Adrien had been tackled to the ground, but now Adrien had all but shoved the other man off him. She pushed and shoved to get through the crowd of people who were now watching the two men brawl. The two engaged in a fist fight, she couldn’t help but notice how good Adrien seemed to be doing in the fight. In fact, he seemed to know what he was doing. 

Marinette finally had broke through the crowd and stepped toward them to intervene, intending on breaking up the fight herself. 

“Enough!” Marinette yelled. The man simply glared at her. 

“You are defending this bastard, then you are just as low as him.” 

“What’s going on over here?” A bouncer now stood by them. Just as explanation was about to be formed. There was an explosion, followed by the screams of people. Now people were running away from the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal the terrorists. It was chaos from there on out. People were pushing and shoving trying to escape, but Marinette only struggle against them desperately looking for Alya, Nino or Adrien since she got lost in the mass of people. 

Marinette pushed against the crowd frantically glancing around for any signs of her friends. It was then that she finally spotted Alya in the crowd trying to record the scene on her phone. It was like Lycee (high school) all over again. Only this time, Nino wasn’t there trying to get Alya out of harm’s way. Figuring he must have got lost in chaotic crowd of people trying to flee the club in a panic. Marinette was frantically glancing around the crowd wondering where Adrien had gone, deciding it didn’t matter at the time, she raced towards the bathrooms. 

She stumbled through the crowd, suddenly she was grabbed causing her to jump. Noticing from the corner of her eye the mask, she gritted her teeth in anger. 

“Let go!” She yelled grabbing their hand twisting it around their back and shoving them forward to the ground. Turning to try to make a run towards the bathrooms once again, she was blocked by another. She didn’t even have to make a move to defend herself when they were knocked into the air their bodies flying over the bar knocking back into the glass shelves causing them to shatter from the impact. 

Standing in front of her was none other than Chat Noir, who crouched low in a protective manner. Turning his head slightly in her direction he spoke quickly. 

“Go get out here! Find a safe place!” He muttered as he fought against the masked people causing terror. Marinette nodded and raced toward the exit, once outside she made a quick glance to confirm that the coast was clear. Opening her purse, she freed Tikki from its confines. 

“Tikki Spots on!” Marinette was consumed in the magical red light, and in seconds Ladybug stood in her place. 

Entering the club once again she kicked down the door; then ran inside. She noticed Chat was engaged against the terrorist group, in the next second one of the terrorist held a weapon in his hands of what appeared to be some sort of Taser like weapon. Just as she processed that thought, Chat cried out from the object pressing against his body sending electrical waves. She could see the electricity as it stung him enough to make him lose his balance and fall to the ground on his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth trying to fight off the pain, she could catch glimpse of his cat like fangs.

His weapon; staff clattered to the floor as he tried to fight against the stinging pain of electricity. Even though they’re relationship was in a bad place right now, she couldn’t let him lose his miraculous or worse be killed. Without a second thought she swung her Yoyo, it flew toward them; wrapping around their hand. With a tug, the terrorist fell forward to the ground whilst the Taser was sent flying across the club.

This move seemed to grasp their attention, but also was a useful distraction. All-of-a- sudden a green circular blur knocked all three of the terrorist that had been surrounding Chat; on the back head. The object soured back in the direction it came almost like a boomerang. 

Ladybug’s bluebell eyes followed in the direction of where the flying object had come from. The intruder stepped out of the shadows as it caught the weapon that had just knocked down the three terrorists. The weapon that this mysterious green stranger held was a shield, it was shaped and appeared to look almost like a turtle shell. 

He wore an all dark green suit, a hood covering his head, boots and a belt that wrapped around his waist. He held the shield on his arm, and stood tall as he took in the sight of her. 

Ladybug took a fighting stance unsure who this masked man was, questioning if he was an ally or an enemy. Gripping her Yoyo tightly in one hand, she swung it at him. He blocked it with his shield, her Yoyo having been deflected. And strangely enough it left no dent on the shield in his hand what’s so ever. 

“Whoa! Easy there, girl! I’m the not the bad guy here.” He muttered. 

“Who are you?” She demanded. 

“He’s a friend,” Chat grumbled as he stood; grabbing his staff along the way. 

“Call me, Carapace.” He introduced himself. “And you must be Ladybug the late heroine of Paris.” Chat huffed in annoyance. 

“Not sure if she still deserves that title,” The black cat sneered as he shook his head. “You just don’t know when to quit do you? I told you I don’t need you or your help for that matter. I can handle things on my own.” Carapace gave him a look. “And if I do, Carapace’s got my back.” Ladybug glanced at the other man, he was a new superhero. He had a miraculous stone too. 

“No I’m not just going to walk away, Chat my Kwami advised me that the only way to stop him is if we work together. Look you can hate me, but trust that I am here for the people of Paris. It was once my home too you know,” Chat scoffed. 

“Trust you? Even for the people of Paris? You left Paris for five years! Breaking your vow to Paris and me! You are only right about one thing; Paris was once your home. You don’t belong here anymore Ladybug when are you going to get that into your tiny bug brain.” She glared at him return. 

“I didn’t truly break my oath to Paris, I helped stop Hawkmoth remember? You were there! We stopped him together, I made that oath to stop him and protect the people of Paris. Maybe I implied that we-I would always protect Paris-

“Ah guys…” 

“Maybe we did defeat Hawkmoth together, but where were you after that? You didn’t help successfully make sure that the butterfly miraculous didn’t fall in the wrong hands. Or the new enemies that rose in Paris while you fled, enemies that needed superheroes to defend them!”

“Guys-

“I assumed you could have handled the task of the butterfly miraculous! I never thought that Paris would have any more chaos after Hawkmoth. I didn’t think I was needed anymore!” 

“That’s an excuse! That’s not the reason why you left!” 

“Guys-

“What does it matter?! I had my reasons!” 

“Guys-

“That’s not good enough-!

“GUYS!!!!” The two turned to the turtle superhero. “Can you two continue this argument later and not in the middle of fight!!” Their turtle comrade was busy fending off to of the terrorist while they had been too absorbed arguing. Grasping her Yoyo, and him his staff the two ran to aid the other superhero. 

Ladybug dodged as a terrorist tried to tase her, swing her Yoyo just in time as it hooked onto a balcony rail giving her enough momentum to swing around them and knock them to the ground her with a swift kick.

Just as she landed on her feet, she sensed movement behind her. Ducking her head just in time before she could get hit by them. She gasped when another appeared behind her, she moved to the side nearly losing her balance when one made a motion to grab her. With good agility and flexibility, Ladybug did a front handspring forward. From there hopping onto the bar, as she tried to dodge their attacks.

They were just as skilled as she was when it came to strength and agility. Understanding that they had clearly been trained for this. Just as she thought she had dodged all their attacks, she miscalculated and was hit in the stomach by something hard. Landing on the floor, groaning and quite dizzy; she had little time to act when she grabbed and being held back. This terrorist, was clearly a man and she could tell that he was quite built. 

Struggling against his hold, as one of the others held a rope and a Tazer. Just as she was starting to think of plan, a way to get out of this before they knocked her out. One of the man’s hands that was restraining, stumbled slightly but gripped onto mid-section close to her rib. 

Causing her to freeze, and her body started to shake slightly uncontrollably. Memories. Horribly, tormenting, scaring memories plagued her mind. She felt as if she was suddenly sucked back into that memory like she we’re asleep having a nightmare. 

She couldn’t hold back a scream as she now kicked and struggled against his hold with all her might. She refused to feel any more pain by his hand, she wanted it to end. To stop! 

“NO! Let me go!” Ladybug was no longer there with the present, suddenly completely absorbed in the memory. The man had lost his grip and she was dropped to the ground unceremoniously. Ladybug panted with sweat and she finally came back to her senses, only to find Carapace in front of her with a look of worry. 

Apparently, he stepped in just in time, using his shield to block the Taser as Chat finished off the other two. Cops were flooding into the scene, unfortunately it appeared that only two of the terrorist were caught, while the others had time and help to flee the scene. 

“What?” She asked. “What are you staring at?” Carapace’s mouth moved but no words were spoken. He helped her up. She grew annoyed with his staring though. “What are you looking at?” She demanded. 

“What happened to you?” Was all he said. She blinked and could hardly muster a reply or an excuse. 

“Ladybug!” 

“Alya,” Carapace whispered. Ladybug glanced at him with a questioning look. She noticed him glancing down at the jade color bracelet that he wore on his right wrist. It was blinking, establishing that his transformation was running out of time. “Ah see you later, turtle out!” 

“Alya, hi,” Ladybug said with a smile. The reporter’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Y-you remember my name?” Ladybug frowned realizing that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

“Ah yeah, the girl that ran the Ladyblog. It’s kind of hard to forget, the girl that was constantly getting herself into trouble just to report the latest superhero news.” Ladybug explained. Alya grinned.

“Well the fans want what the fans want, but I’ll take that as compliment. And I’m so glad I caught you for an interview.” Ladybug hesitated. 

“I-I’m not-I mean-what do you need to interview me for haha. I’m sure there is already big news besides me, like ah Carapace. New superhero big story.” Alya shook her head. 

“He’s not really new anymore, he been Paris’s superhero since the late year of 2017.” Alya informed her. “Besides right now the public wants to know more about the return of their heroine Ladybug. The big question is; where have you been all these years? And why come back now?” Ladybug’s miraculous beeped letting her know she was about to de-transform. Which was actually odd given that she hadn’t used her power. She figured it was Tikki’s way of letting her know that she wanted to talk to her.

“I’m sorry Alya maybe another time. I have somewhere I have to be.” Alya opened her mouth to question but Ladybug had already turned away and raced towards the exit. Before leaving she noticed that Chat was also gone. He must have taken off with Tortue. With that said Ladybug swung away on her Yoyo through the city to find a good place to release her transformation. 

She landed in an alley way, and the red light engulfed her. Marinette now stood there, and sighed leaning against the wall of the alley. Tikki flew in front of her looking at her in concern. 

“What is wrong with me Tikki? I thought I had finally moved passed this.” She touched her side and winced slightly. Tikki nodded. 

“It’s a scar Marinette it will always be there, the memories with it.” Marinette shook her head. 

“But they stopped two years ago!” She cried. 

“Maybe being here and becoming Ladybug again has something to do with it. They are both connections to your past and your scar.” She took a deep breath. “But Marinette I have warned you, you would never be completely free of it. Remember I tried to convince years ago to talk to someone and not to try and bury it deep within.” Marinette nodded. 

“But who could I ever talk about this with, I can’t talk to my parents because they can’t know I’m or was Ladybug or Alya, Chat-” Marinette stared at her Kwami who nodded. 

“Who could understand what it’s like to be a superhero, the decisions you make, suffering you take, battle scars.” Marinette shook her head. 

“No.” 

“Marinette surely you knew he would have been the one to talk to. You are connected to one another, that’s why you both were chosen. To act as one, together. It is natural that you would have shared if not anything then everything.” 

“And your saying I broke it, I destroyed it.” Tikki didn’t say anything for a long moment.

“It is not broken, but has come to point where it’s hanging by a thread. Right now, though it is only me and Pl-Chat Noir’s kwami that is keeping it that way. The only one to severe it completely would be if one of us was destroyed.” 

“I see your reasoning, if I knew that there was hope that he wouldn’t…” Marinette paused. “If he wouldn’t leave me and cut me out from his life completely.” 

“But Marinette that’s what you did, your fear and stubbornness got to you.” Tikki tried to reason. Marinette shook her head. 

“Tikki you saw what happened tonight, yes maybe still have some issues. But I will work through them, the truth is I don’t know if I will ever be ready or able to tell Chat the truth not without the chance of losing him forever. Even when he hates me, he’s truly the only person have that knows parts of the real me, maybe not my identity but the deepest parts.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late as Marinette was walking home, Alya had contacted her asking if she was alright and needed a ride. She assured her that she was fine and would be just walking home. A shadow passed over her causing her jump slightly. 

Keening in her senses, she turned and threw a punch toward the being behind her. Her hand was grasped in a larger hand then hers. 

“Whoa! Easy there, quite feisty aren’t you princess.” Marinette stared at him in shock. He chuckled as he let of her hand. “What’s the matter princess? Cat got your tongue?” A smirk spread across face.

He was smiling, and joking and calling her princess? She finally seemed register that Chat didn’t know she was Ladybug. He was acting somewhat like old self a little more charming she had to say though. 

“Chat Noir, what are you doing here?” 

“Well saved you today, but as your knight and shining armor I wanted to make sure you were alright. I hadn’t even realized that you were back in the city. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve seen you.” She sighed. Not really-like you just saw me like an hour ago when you were yelling at me, she thought to herself. 

“Yeah it has been a while, you’ve changed a lot I see.” He grinned. 

“Oh I see you find me devilishly handsome or even more so now,” He said while wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Well you’re certainly not the scrawny cat boy I remember.” She giggled. He pouted. 

“I was not scrawny!” He protested. She only laughed harder. 

“Yes you so were,” Her laughing only stoppedwhen she realized how close he had gotten to her. 

“So I’m not scrawny to you now then hmm?” Guess he’s still a flirt, she thought. Touching his nose with her pointer finger she pushed back away from her. The gesture seemed quite familiar. 

“Ha-ha you’re so silly, this has been fun but I really should be getting home. I have things to do tomorrow.” She was about to turn away when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. 

“Allow me Princess,” Grasping his staff tightly he lifted them up. The next thing she knew, she was being carried in his arms across the rooftops. They landed on her balcony, she blinked slowly processing that he had brought her back. 

“Here you are princess, home sweet home.” 

“Thank you,” She knew she probably shouldn’t ask this but she couldn’t stop herself. 

“So I hear Ladybug is back in the city, are you considering working together against this terrorist that threatens Paris?” Chat’s mood died and he frowned. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I just always thought you guys worked well together is all.” She explained hastily. He was probably going to yell at her ‘again’ even if he didn’t realize that she was Ladybug. 

“No.” He said in monotone. “We are not.” 

“Why not? If this Terrorist and his gang are causing this much chaos in the city you might need help.” He shook his head. 

“I don’t need help; I can take care of this threat without her! Like I have done for the past five years!” He practically yelled. His outburst caused her to step back on instinct. Chat sighed and calmed himself not wanting to frighten her. “Look, it’s complicated why Ladybug and I aren’t working together anymore.” He confessed. “It’s so much more than her just abandoning me and the city for the last five years.” She nodded. 

“Chat,” Marinette finally spoke after a long moment of silence between them. “I understand that your hurt, and you have every right to be mad at me-her.” She quickly corrected herself hoping he didn’t notice her stutter. “But don’t you think after tonight that you should at least work together and stop this Terrorist. I mean people are getting hurt, and these people-terrorists are not akumas. They don’t have special powers, but that doesn’t mean they’re not dangerous. Tonight, is an example of that, what if this happens again. It’s only get worse; and people are going to get hurt. Some could even be the ones you care about and love.” She sighed. Her attempt to reason with him yet again probably didn’t change his mind. Chat was silent for a few moments, then spoke.  
“I see,” He murmured. “Well princess; it’s getting late and this cat is due for a long night sleep. I bid you adieu,” And with that he jumped off her roof and left into the night. 

Now Marinette was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling deep in thought when Tikki came buzzing to her side. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Marinette!” She cried. Marinette sat up confused staring at the alarmed looking Ladybug kwami. 

“Tikki what is it? What’s wrong?” She demanded. 

“Marinette he’s calling you!” She stared at her confused. “Chat Noir.” The young woman’s eyes widened at the name. 

“What?” 

“Transform!” Tikki muttered. 

“Tikki Spots on!” Red light lit up Marinette’s childhood bedroom. As soon as the light died down Ladybug now stood in her place. Reaching for her compact that was buzzing, she answered it. 

Chat’s face appeared on the screen. She almost gasped at the sight of his face. She never thought he would make the initiative to contact her. 

“Chat-

“Meet me at this destination in ten minutes. I’ll send you the coordinates.” 

“What-

“If you’re not there in ten minutes or less then that’s it you will have missed your chance.” He stated. 

“For what?” 

“To talk.” And with that the call ended. 

Ladybug glanced at the time, it was practically one in the morning. With a sigh, she walked out on her balcony and tossed her Yoyo and swung across the city towards the coordinates that Chat requested to meet. A couple of minutes later she landed on top of the monument with a thud. 

“Well what do you know? She actually answers her compact doesn’t let it go to voicemail and comes when asked to all in one day.” Ladybug turned as Chat ascended from his place in the shadows, all the while clapping his hands mockingly. Ladybug huffed in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest.  
“There’s a terrorist on the loose, of course I’m going to answer.” He snorted. 

“Yeah, where were you when I was dealing with other deadly enemies?” He tapped his finger to his chin as if thinking for a moment. “Oh that’s right you weren’t there, instead you disappeared for the last five years and expect me to just accept this and make up. I’m sorry things don’t work like that. Care to explain where you have been for the last five years?” 

“I thought you said you didn’t care what excuse I had because you were done with me.” She retorted. 

“True and still don’t but sometimes curiosity gets the better of the cat.” She rolled her eyes. “Must have been a big deal for you to so much as abandon you partner without a second thought.”

“Why did you ask me to come here if you are only going to keep shoving that in my face?” She demanded. 

“So you are prepared to know how it feels when your partner abandons YOU.” She stared at him confused. “Were going to make a deal,” He began. “We will team up together fight Yao Guai and save Paris.” Ladybug stared at him in shock a small smile started to form. “But when this over, were done. This will be last time that we will EVER work together again. Things will go back to the way they were. You disappear again and go back to wherever you came from. While I continue to live my life in Paris. We won’t make any contact with each other ever again, that will be it. The end of our partnership for good.”

Ladybug felt as if a hand was clenching her heart in a tight fist. They would team up this one last time but then they would go their separate ways and never think of each other again. Ladybug wanted to protest but stopped herself, this is what he wanted. This had been what she started, why not finish it? He was giving her the out, a way back to her new life. But also, making it clear that things were set stone for her just as they are for him now. He didn’t want her in his life anymore. And with that thought, she submitted. 

“Deal,” With a nod he took his leave not sparring her another glance. Ladybug stood on the rooftop watching her partner, her teammate, and her best friend leave. She tried, she really-did try to hold back the tears in her eyes. But a single tear escaped and slide down her cheek. And for once in a long time she wished she could go back in time and change things but she knew that it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the late delay, I hadn't meant to but between work and midterms and hanging out with friends things just got hectic. So it appears that Ladybug and Chat Noir are teaming up again...what could possibly go wrong? haha So here's a spoiler, some returning characters will be arriving in the next couple of chapters. Stay tuned!


	6. The Binding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? She's updated twice in one week? Has the world gone crazy? Lol No, I just had a little bit of a head start and some free time. Not making any promises though, that updates will be faster or anything. No this is just a little special, consider this a Halloween treat for you guys. I just want you to know before you start reading that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. For those of you who have been waiting and hoping that there would be more Ladynoir confrontations, fighting, maybe talking etc. This is the chapter that you have been waiting for, this whole entire chapter is ALL about Ladybug and Chat Noir with a Tortue also. But mostly Ladybug and Chat Noir, and the return of a very special someone. Hope you guys enjoy!

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. It belongs to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.

Chapter 6

The Binding

Third Person Pov

It was a quiet morning in Paris, as Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino gathered around a table at a café. The four friends were chatting away reconnecting and catching up after the long years. But lately peace was the last thing that took place in the city as of late. Marinette had been back in Paris for almost two weeks now.

During this time, she had been busying herself with work, helping her father with the bakery and meeting up with Adrien, Alya and Nino now and then. Most of the time, Marinette saw Adrien more than Alya, sometimes even more then her father. But that was mostly because they worked together, they had been working on the winter season collection for the company.

Marinette found herself regretting that she had left Paris without getting to know Adrien that well. She always knew that he was kind and selfless, but she had never realized the other sides of him as well. Honestly behind his model persona the guy was kind of a dork really; a cheesy dork. But she found it downright adorable. They talked about the old days, and discussed their interest. One of which she remembered was that he was a big fan of Jagged Stone just like her.

One time Adrien even brought in a couple of his albums. The two had spent the entire day listening to them while working. Just as Marinette enjoyed these moments they shared so did Adrien. He learned so much about her that he didn't know, other than the fact that she was a talented designer, big fan of Jagged Stone, and was one of the sweetest people he had ever met. Honestly he wished he had the chance to get to know her when they were kids, maybe then he would have noticed her. Someone that was real, good and safe…unlike someone with a mask.

Even though Marinette was enjoying her time in the day with Adrien, Alya and Nino. She couldn't deny that nights weren't easy for her. Between her mother slow recovery and fighting against the Terrorist group that was terrorizing Paris all in order to take their Miraculous and destroy them. The Terrorist group known as the Moni Cheng, led by a masked psychopathic man named Yao Guai.

She couldn't say things were looking good for Paris. Just the other day, when the people of Paris were started to get ready to celebrate Hero Appreciation day; a day that marked the end of Hawkmoth's terror when Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated him. A day that to Marinette wasn't full honor and appreciation but rather a horrifying experience and memory.

People, even children who looked up to the heroes had been attacked some injured. All to get the attention of the heroes. It was the only way that the Terrorists could draw them out of hiding amongst the civilians. The worst part was that after each battle with them, she always felt as if they had lost.

Suddenly Alya shot up straight from the table, her mouth wide open. Nino raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend confused. Adrien was busy trying to make sure that she hadn't knocked over the coffee.

"Alya are you okay?" Marinette asked.

"Look, there's another attack in the city." The trio turned to glance toward the TV by the counter of the café. Sure enough another attack was taking place. "It's at City Hall, I'll catch you guys later this will surely make a story fit for the front page." She muttered gathering her phone and bag, she all but took off running out the door. Marinette, Adrien and Nino glanced at one another.

"Well I better go after her, to make sure she doesn't end up getting her in the crossfire." Nino murmured standing up. Adrien followed his lead.

"I should go too, to make sure that Nino also doesn't end up getting hurt. You stay here Marinette you will be safe." Adrien instructed. Marinette wasn't exactly going to protest when she needed to be alone to find a safe place to transform. The men also ran off after the reporter leaving the designer to make her way to the exit in the back.

Once in the alley way, she made sure that the coast was clear before releasing Tikki from her bag. The red kwami looked up at her chosen with her big blue eyes.

"There's been another attack Tikki, we need protect the people. Not to mention figure out way to stop them." Tikki frowned.

"Marinette, I really don't think this is a good idea." Tikki said, confusing Marinette.

"What do you mean Tikki? There shouldn't even be a second thought here, the people are in danger!" She cried. Tikki nodded.

"I know Marinette, but things haven't been gone so well since you teamed up with Chat. Not that you were much better before you decided to team up again." Tikki explained. Marinette frowned. It was true, since the two had become partners again things hadn't been going their way. Their partnership wasn't the same, not like when they were kids.

"I know, but we don't exactly have a choice. People are in danger, and I can't just sit by and do nothing. We will just have to keep trying to find a way to work together." Marinette tried persuade her.

"But Marinette-

"There's no time Tikki, Spots On!" A flash of red erupted, then slowly the light died away to reveal Ladybug. The red spotted hero took off in the direction of City Hall swinging across the city with her Yoyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived on the scene just as Chat and Carapace appeared by her side on the rooftop across from City Hall. A mass of people we're running away in panic and fear; racing for their lives from the infamous Moni Cheng.

"Okay, first things first we need to get all the civilians to safety." Ladybug giving instructions. Chat folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. "Okay, Carapace you provide defense, while Chat gets the civilians to safety. I'll distract them. Got it?" She always had to be the leader, and act so bossy. Chat just shook his head and turned away.

"Got it," Carapace said with a thump's up. Ladybug turned her head to her cat partner, who had his back to her while she waited for his response. He just nodded simply then hopped off the roof. Ladybug made a glance to Carapace, to which he just shrugged and followed Chat's lead.

Ladybug took off across the roof hopping onto the next then leaping to the ground in front of the group of Terrorist.

"Ladybug, hand over your miraculous." One of them demanded. Ladybug scoffed.

"Not going to happen," She muttered as she swung her Yoyo, wrapping it around the man's ankle. With a yank, she sent him flying back; crashing through a building window. This action sparked the other three to act. Ladybug took this time to focus, the first one made a motion to use the Taser like whip on her, she dodged and swung her leg back knocking him forward to the ground.

Turning she came face to face with the next one, having to arch her back down just to miss the knife that had been about to stab her. The blade sliced through the air just a few inches about her nose. Nearly losing her balance, she fell forward catching herself in a front handspring. Just when she landed on her feet, another came up from behind her to Tazing her with the other agile like weapon.

She all but slide down into a split to avoid the strike. Using her Yoyo, she wrapped it around one of the goons and pulled hard. Sending them flying into the another. Just as she started to get up, she felt a sting of pain causing her to cry out; falling to her knees as she struggled to stand.

Just the one of the Moni Cheng made a motion to electrocute her again, the sound of running was heard behind him. Turning just in time to block the attack he was face to face with Chat. The two fought as if they were sword fighting, but this time Chat had two staffs almost as if he had two swords. Chat blocked his move, the two-struggled against one another; trying to push against the other.

"Hand over you miraculous." He demanded.

"Come up with something more original," Chat replied with a scoff. Then in one swift motion, he shoved harder against his staff. Not expecting this, it caused the man to lose his foot and fall to the ground.

Just as the Moni Cheng terrorist was about to get up, Ladybug swung her Yoyo trying to help Chat. But she made a mistake, the masked man dodged and instead her Yoyo got tangled with him instead. But that wasn't the worse of it to come, Ladybug hadn't been aware of her surroundings and was shoved toward Chat. The collided and fell to the ground tumbling across the street.

The duo grunted and groaned as they rolled; causing the two to become tangled together. When they finally stopped, Ladybug tried to moved; but she was stuck pressed against Chat's well-toned and firm chest. She groaned hating how her body seemed to enjoy the feel of Chat's against hers. There were so many reasons why this was so wrong in the first place. But she refused to admit that she might be attracted to him.

The two struggled to get untangled from the other.

"Great," Chat grumbled as he tried move his arms, which were tightly wrapped around her waist by the tight indestructible magical Yoyo thread. "Thanks for hitting me, and getting us into this situation. Real smart Ladybug," She gave him a look, which wasn't difficult since the two were face to face.

"Oh I'm sorry I was trying to help you. My bad for trying to work together with my partner." She sneered as she began to try and quickly untangle them.

"Maybe if you actually tried to work together as a team and not a leader we might actually be able to stop these terrorists. But your plans get us nowhere and you're always screwing up." He retorted.

"Well at least I'm trying to find a way to stop them, other than just attacking them!" She yelled becoming enraged.

"GUYS!" They stopped their bickering and turned to find Carapace in front of them. He had been defending them the entire time as always when they ended up in this situation or when they were just arguing. "This is getting us nowhere!" Raising his shield he all but slammed it into the ground with slight irritation. The ground rumbled and causing the terrorist to lose their balance slightly.

Carapace sprang into action using his shield like a Frisbee he knocked two terrorists back, flying towards the building with a crash. He raced toward the other three, engaging in hand to hand combat. He had tossed one to the side, gave a few series of punches to another and shoved another back against a lamppost so hard that it knocked them back cold. The last terrorist tried to attack him from behind but he didn't get that far, when his shield flew back like a boomerang and hit in the head. The shield then clattered to the ground at Carapace's feet.

With a huff, he grabbed his shield and placed it on his back looking more like a turtle. He strolled over to his teammates with an irritated look on his face. Ladybug and Chat had finally been able to free themselves from the Yoyo thread.

"Okay this needs to stop, every time we go up against the enemy you two either argue or get trapped, tied up and continue to argue. And I always have to intervene and save your no good sorry asses." He muttered. Ladybug and Chat looked away both ashamed. The trio was still getting used to working with one another. But Ladybug and Chat Noir still couldn't seem to work together like they used to. Causing some strain and difficulty for them to defeat the enemy.

"Look I don't know what else to do, but until you guys figure something out to improve your fighting then I'm going to have to be the one out here fighting. Just fix this, whatever it is that's keeping you guys from stopping the enemy." Carapace sighed and turned away to help the cops arrest the remaining Terrorists.

"You see this is all your fault, Carapace and I were just fine defending Paris till you came back." Ladybug stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me? My fault?" Chat just turned away as his staff lengthened and launching himself over the rooftops. Oh-no; he wasn't going to leave just yet. Ladybug followed him swinging on her Yoyo; she managed to catch up with him. Landing in front of him, blocking his path."How dare you?! I have been trying to help you, and your blaming me for this? This isn't my fault! If anything, it's your fault for not trying to at least work together again like partners. You say that we are but were not! You still act like were not on the same team; never following the plan and causing problems." Chat glared at her.

"Yeah well if were teammates-partners whatever then we work together; I'm not your sidekick Ladybug so stop treating me as if I am." Suddenly their miraculous began to beep, their eyes widened. Quickly they turned away from one another as they de-transformed. Marinette didn't dare turn around and discover who her partner's identity was and she refused to reveal hers.

Adrien was annoyed he had planned to argue and storm off. Not argue and de-transform almost revealing his identity to Ladybug and finding out hers as well. Plagg flew up, floating in his face with an irritated expression.

Marinette on the other hand came face to face with a very angry looking Tikki.

"Enough of this! Both of you! You are partners!" Tikki shouted. "You're supposed to be working together not fighting against each other." Adrien could hear Ladybug's kwami yelling.

"Kid, you need to stop fighting or you're never going to defeat Yao Guai." Plagg snapped. "Plus your fighting is getting old and still giving me a bad headache. So stop acting like idiots, suck it up and work together like a team."

"Well blame her, she's the one that can't seem come up with a good plan or fight that good." Marinette scoffed, if she hadn't remembered keeping their identities secret she would have spun around to him and slapped him.

"Excuse me? You're the one that doesn't follow the plan and decides to just take action before thinking something through." She muttered. Once again their arguing was started. Tikki and Plagg were growing agitated with their chosens. The two glanced at one another and nodded.

"Stop it!"

"Seriously guys your giving me a pounding headache over here,"

"If you guys can't learn to get along, then it's time to drastic measures." Tikki informed them. "It's time we visit Master Fu." Marinette froze as she recalled the old Chinese man that lived across the street from her. She hadn't seen or thought of him since she was last in Paris which was five or six years ago now.

Adrien remembered Master Fu, it had been a while since he last saw the old man. But not five or six years like Ladybug. Master Fu had been there for Adrien when Ladybug disappeared. It was a dark time for Adrien between his father being convicted of the crimes of Paris and Ladybug's abandonment; Master Fu aided him with his troubles.

The worst was yet to come when villains gravitated to the city causing problems. Villains that would make Adrien stronger and more experienced or skilled in his powers.

Tikki and Plagg hovered over them, both slowly nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now here Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves in an old house that had changed over the years but still was familiar in some ways. It almost seemed as though no one was home, the two heroes scanned the house in search of the man.

Ladybug froze when she entered one room that looked like a study. Her eyes were glued to the wall across from her. There all along the wall, were some cut out newspapers and photos. It was of the masked Terrorist man, Yao Guai. Apparently, there were sightings of him all over the world. Was Master Fu tracking him?

"Ladybug," The red spotted hero jumped and spun around holding a hand to heart to calm herself when she realized who was standing in front of her. There Master Fu stood in front of her. He had aged somewhat more over the last five or six years now. His hair was turning from grey to white now, and he stood arched over using a cane to support himself.

"Master Fu," He gave her a small smile.

"I knew I would see you again," He murmured softly. Ladybug smiled slowly. He was the one person that wasn't angry with her for leaving. And the first to smile at her presence.

Chat took this moment to enter the room, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the doorway facing the two of them. Master Fu turned to the cat superhero.

"Chat Noir, always a nice to see you now and then." The young man nodded.

"Same,"

"I see we have much to discuss, come I'll boil some tea." With a flick of his wrist he beckoned for them to follow him. The pair followed the old man into what appeared to be the living room. "Please take a seat," He gestured to the pillows on the floor.

Ladybug folded her legs under her as she sat down. Chat sat down crossed legged next to her, his arms still crossed his chest. The two made a glance at one another, only to quickly look away. Ladybug wrapped her arms around herself, feeling hurt by Chat's behavior. Even though they were trying to work together, they always continued to argue. Both said hurtful things to one another in their anger. She wished that they could stop fighting, but Chat wouldn't let the past go, and he was not going to make this easy for her.

Silence was unbearable but she didn't risk speaking, knowing fully well that it would only start another argument. So, she just stayed quiet looking out the window waiting for Master Fu to return with the tea.

Just then Master Fu returned with the tea in hand. He struggled to walk while carrying the tray and using his cane for support.

"Do you need help with that?" Ladybug asked politely. The old man shook his head stubbornly.

"No, no, I got it." He assured. He was just a few feet from the table now, when his cane slipped out of his hands causing him to fall forward. Ladybug sprung to her feet about to launch herself at him. But Master Fu was caught in time by Chat who had wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Letting him use Chat for support.

"Thank you boy," Chat lowered him to the floor so that he could sit. "These blasted old bones have finally become weary and weak after only almost two centuries now." Fu said with a frustrated groan. Clearly not happy with how he was aging.

"Two centuries?" Ladybug stared at him in shock. "And there just starting to become weary and weak?" Master Fu turned to her as he was pouring a cup of tea.

"Yes, I have lived for nearly two centuries now. I have only survived this long because I am the Guardian and once the holder of the Turtle Miraculous." He explained as he handed her the cup of tea. She accepted it from him with a thank you.

"You were the holder of the Turtle Miraculous, but-

"Yes I have passed it down to the next chosen Carapace. Usually it is passed down to the descendant but since I do not have any children or grandchildren then I could not continue the tradition. I am still the Guardian of the Miraculous but eventually my title will be passed down to Carapace who will take my place as the next Guardian of the Miraculous." Master Fu continued passing Chat his cup of tea, and pouring himself one.

"You gave your Miraculous to Carapace, but why?" He stopped the tea just before it could reach his lips. Master Fu made a glance toward Chat, who still-remained quiet; taking a sip of his tea. Ladybug followed his gaze, and gave him a look of question.

"Why do you think?" Master Fu questioned. "Other evils came to Paris, and Chat Noir could not do it alone no matter his status as a Miraculous Holder. Though the Black Cat Miraculous is one of the most powerful of the other Miraculous; it is weakened when it is without its counterpart. Thus making him much more vulnerable and more prone to possibly dying. Since your leave, I have taken many steps over the past five years to ensure that Chat Noir would not be hurt, injured or at the mercy of his enemies. In return I bestowed him with a teammate that he trusts that could help aid him against his enemies." He signed. "Since I am old, I could not aid him myself, so I looked closely for someone who would use Wayzz's powers wisely and fight to protect the people."

Ladybug looked away, she hadn't realized that she had left Chat vulnerable. Nor did she know that separated, she and Chat were weaker and much more vulnerable. She had assumed, that he would have been able to defend the city; on his own. But she had been wrong.

"So tell me Ladybug, Chat Noir; what has brought you here to my humble home?" Ladybug glanced at Chat wondering if he would speak but he continued to remain silent and sip his tea.

"Our Kwamis sent us to you because we can no longer fight like we use to. I mean we just aren't fighting as partners more like separate." Ladybug explained honestly.

"I see, and what do you think is the problem?" He inquired to hear their explanations.

"Well I came up with a good plan, and Chat always ends up doing the opposite. When it comes to a battle, Chat's all action and less strategy-

"Well you're bossy," He interrupted. "And think that you're the leader."

"What? I do not-

"You treat Carapace and I like sidekicks, and act as if you're all high and mighty." He snapped. Ladybug shook her head.

"I'm just coming up with ideas and strategies on how to take down the enemy and not just go head first into a situation. And maybe, if you actually listened for once; we would have stopped them by now." He turned to face her with his cat like green eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Maybe sometimes freeze up for no good reason while were in a fight then we could actually get an upper hand on the Moni Cheng!"

"Enough." Master Fu interjected. "Neither of you have answered my questions. Why are you unable to work as partners again? Because you're no longer connected or fight in sync like one being." The two heroes looked at him confused. "Why aren't you fighting in sync?"

"Because were fighting," Ladybug answered lightly.

"Yes, but is it not just something else."

"Her abandonment," Chat said. "The-the fact that I don't feel I can trust her anymore…" He confessed. Ladybug stared at him. Master Fu nodded.

"You don't trust each other, there is too many painful and angry memories between you. Causing the two of you, to no longer fight together; as one." Ladybug let her eyes fall to the ground sadly. So, their relationship affected their partnership, and it was broken from the way Master Fu had described it. It sounded like it was beyond repair now, maybe this had all been a mistake? She thought.

"So that's it? We can no longer work together? We can't stop Yao Guai and the Moni Cheng?" Master Fu shook his head.

"No, you will still be partners and fight against Yao Guai."

"How?" Chat demanded. "I can't just forget that she abandoned me causing me to distrust her."

"By repairing the connection or the bond between the two of you." Ladybug still didn't look up.

"But how? I don't think we can move pass this." She admitted sadly.

"With time and communication. I want the two of you to focus on your relationship, not your professional, your personal relationship." Ladybug and Chat looked at one another, it was clear that neither liked the solution that the Guardian was telling them to do. "Lesson number 1," He began. "Establishing communication," Grabbing his cane and stood heading to the other side of the room where an old trunk lie.

He lifted the lid and rummaged through a few belongings till he finally found what he was looking for. Pulling a small chest out, he brought it over to them. Ladybug and Chat moved to get a better glimpse of what Master Fu had in the chest.

Master Fu opened the chest to reveal two ancient looking bracelets. Ladybug arched a brow at the old man not understanding how bracelets would bring them together.

"Take one and put it on please." Grasping the bracelet in her hand she clasped it on her right wrist and Chat did the same. As soon as the bracelets closed around their, the jewel began to glow red.

"I don't get it, how are these going to bring us together?" Ladybug asked.

"This was a waste of time, and I have to be going." Chat muttered standing he turned to leave, suddenly he felt himself jolted backward. Blinking twice in confusion, he made an attempt toward the door again; but couldn't. This time he used his strength, finally he was at the door only in the process did he hear a yelp.

And the next thing he knew, he lay on the floor flat on his stomach with Ladybug pressed against his back. He cursed in annoyance.

"What did you do old man?" He demanded.

"The bracelets are magic and are connected. You can't go anywhere without Ladybug and she can't go anywhere without you." Chat shoved her off him and made a motion to try and remove the bracelet from his wrist. But no matter how he tried to remove it, it remained attach to his wrist. "You cannot remove the bracelets not until you learn to establish communication with the other who wears the bracelet." He informed them.

"What?!" They yelled in sync. Master Fu nodded.

"You must learn how to communicate, and the best way to do that is if you have to rely on each other." Master Fu advised. "Until then the bracelets cannot be removed. Be careful the bracelets also allow you to feel everything the other is feeling. I wouldn't try to destroy the bracelets either, it could have some potential repercussions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chat groaned in frustration as he struggled to get the pesky bracelet off his wrist. They were now on a rooftop of a building. Both not only stuck together but unable to transform back to their civilian forms. Ladybug had already come to conclusion that there was no point in trying to get the bracelet off, it wouldn't come off no matter what.

"Ugh! That's it! Cata-

"NO!" Ladybug cried covering his mouth with her hand. His eyes flashed in warning letting her know that she should quickly explain her actions. "Don't! Remember what Master Fu said there could be potential repercussions if you destroy the bracelet. I don't know about you but I really don't want to find out what he meant by that." She tried to reason with him. He sighed and removed her hand.

"Fine," He snorted. "So what do you suggest bossy bug?" Her face hardened.

"Don't call me that," Giving him a glare. "And I don't know,"

"Great so were stuck, great just great real peachy. I don't know about you but I have a life and I'm sure my friends are going to be looking for me soon." She gave him a look.

"Oh and what you don't think I have a life, friends or family?" Chat shook his head.

"No I think you do, but I don't think they might want to be in the same room as you right now. Seeing as you have been gone this long. I suspect that you also abandoned them as well." She didn't answer. "Well that answers that question."

"No it doesn't!" She protested.

"Alright then explain," She opened her mouth to tell him off. But he didn't allow her to speak. "There's really no point in hiding anything now, clearly I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah well this establish 'communication' thing goes both ways. I'm not the only one that is going to have to put out here." She pointed out.

"Well I don't have anything to hide unlike you." She gave him a look.

"Oh really? How about this, why is it when someone mentions Hawkmoth you start acting strange and might I say a bit enraged?"

"Why wouldn't I? I hate talking about him because of what he did to Paris. He akumatized so many victims and hurt so many people." She shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, these last two weeks I watched as someone mentioned Hawkmoth's name and you looking like you were about tear something to shreds. No one acts like that unless it's something much more like on a personal level. Care to explain?" He just looked away.

"If I were to tell you, you might know who I am under the mask." He replied coldly. Ladybug decided that it was best not to touch upon that subject first. Perhaps for another time maybe down the line when he trusted her again if that day ever came.

"Right…" She looked away and gazed up at stars as the two sat in silence. Ladybug snorted. "I still remember doing this all the time on patrol." She said. "And oh my god your puns, haha you practically lived to annoy me with your horrible puns." She chuckled.

"My puns were awesome," He defended, he wouldn't admit it but it did bruise his ego a little bit. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually have missed them over the years," She stopped laughing when she realized that he was silent once again.

"Yeah well you're not one of the fortunate few that get the privilege to hear them anymore." She looked away sadly. Just when she thought for a moment they could just forget these last five or six years that they had gone separate ways.

"I'm sorry-

"Just stop. Honestly you need to stop thinking that an innocent apology is going to make anything better. It doesn't change anything Ladybug, it doesn't change the fact that you left. Broke your word, didn't think twice about how it would affect Paris or me. So please just stop thinking that an apology is going to make this whole thing go away." Ladybug's bluebell eyes drifted back up toward the night sky.

When her eyes slanted toward the monument that towered over the city, a rush of memories flooded through her mind just before they could be too much she looked away.

"You know, for what it's worth there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you since I left." She said quietly while fiddling with her fingers. "You have no idea how hard it was to leave Paris. My family, friends…you."

"I guess it wasn't hard enough because you still left." Chat sneered.

"Chat-

"Why'd you do it?" She didn't answer. "Why? Why would you leave? Just for once answer the damn question. Can't you be honest with me for once in your life." She bit her lip.

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I can't,"

"Can't or won't?" He was getting tired of her excuses. Why couldn't she for once tell him the truth? How did she expect them to be partners again if she couldn't even be honest with him; if that was the case then trust would never be formed again. And not only would their partnership suffer but so would Paris because of it.

"Chat listen please, I can't talk about it. Not just because I don't want to. I can't talk about it with anyone not even my family or friends. It's complicated, even if I wanted to tell someone; it's hard. It brings back memories that I don't want to think about." That I don't want to relive, she added in her thoughts. She took a deep breath turned her entire body to face him. "Look Chat, there many different reasons why I left, but all were driven mostly by one emotion. Fear. I was afraid." Confusion flashed across his face.

"What were you afraid of?"

"Many things, you were one of them."

"Me?"

"Yes, but I wasn't truly afraid of you-no that's not what I mea-

"Oh no I see perfectly, even that long ago you truly didn't trust me. Were you afraid that I might use cataclysm on you or something. Because I have news for you Ladybug that would have never happen." He grumbled folded his arms across his chest and turning away from her.

"Well I mean during the akuma attacks sometimes-

"I meant when I am not being controlled by an akuma or something. Then I am in control of my body." Ladybug nodded.

"No I know that, Chat that's not what I meant-

"How could you ever think back then that I would hurt you?" Had she no idea what hold she had over him when they were kids. Not to say that he would hurt her now that he wasn't infatuated with her. But he couldn't say he'd really risk his own skin or life for her; like he once had. Ladybug could hear the anger in his voice, clearly she couldn't get her thoughts across because she kept messing up. "So do you still fear me now then?" He snapped turning to her.

"Chat no please you don't understand." She tried to get his attention as he continued his angry rant. Just as she was thinking about smacking him on the head, something caught her eye. She gasped and all but launched herself at him to shove him out of the way. Bullets fired as they landed behind a chimney. Pieces of the bricks began to break off from the pressure and force of the bullets.

"What in hell!" Chat muttered. The firing of bullets finally ceased, only for four Moni Chengs to jumped onto the roof. Ladybug gripped her Yoyo and was about to swing away, only things didn't go as plan.

Forgetting that Chat and her were attached basically to the hip now by some magical bracelet. Chat ended up being thrown into the air with her. The problem was that the weight was unexpected and the thread of the Yoyo; and she didn't secure it properly either. Causing gravity intervene so to speak.

The two heroes fell off the roof, and were heading towards the ground fast. Gripping Chat's hand in her own, she desperately swung her Yoyo as hard as she could. Praying that it would catch them so they wouldn't paint the sidewalk with their flatten bloody bodies. Almost five inches above the ground they came to stop.

Ladybug's Yoyo had caught the two, and together they swung up into the air. In process of their air they did a couple flips. Finally catching their balance, they landed on top of another roof lightly. Ladybug panted with adrenaline, as she stood brushing herself off. She gasped when she saw the 4 Moni Chengs hopping over the rooftops after them.

"Chat," He huffed in irritation noticing the masked people still pursuing them.

"This is impossible we can't fight like this; we can't even be a few feet away from each other without the bracelets pulling us back together." Ladybug nodded in agreement. They couldn't fight like this it was impossible. These bracelets were holding them back, how were they supposed to defend themselves?

Just then, the four Moni Chengs arrived, landing on the roof gracefully. Chat gripped his staff as one of them motioned for their gun. Ladybug took a defensive stance, grasping her Yoyo in one hand preparing for a fight.

Chat Noir was able to deflect the bullets that were being shot towards, by spinning his staff in a circular motion. Causing the staff to look simply like blur of silver to the human eye. Just the bullets started to cease, he moved forward to engage the two Moni Chengs. But again things didn't go as planned for both of the superheroes. The bracelets magical force jerked the both of them back to one another.

Unfortunately, it didn't end there, two sticks were jabbed in their sides. Electricity followed spreading a shocking and burning pain through their bodies. Both of them screamed in agony. Though it was painful the two fought against it, refusing to be defeated so easily. Ladybug's thoughts were frantic, she was desperately trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Both were unable to separate from each other, causing them to be unable to defend themselves.

Tikki help! She cried in her mind, praying that her Kwami would help her.

Stop resisting!

Resisting?!

The force! Use it to your advantage, don't fight separate. Fight together as one being! Suddenly everything seemed to click. Turning to Chat she desperately tried to get the message across.

"Chat the only way were going to get out of this is if we fight together!" Chat glared at her.

"What do you think we're doing?!" He growled through gritted teeth. Still struggled against the pain of the electricity running through his body.

"No fight as one!" He glanced to her. She glanced at his staff, and for once the message was clear to both of them. Gripping his staff, he extended it fast. The staff extended and knocked the Moni Cheng back. Giving Ladybug and Chat Noir the perfect amount of time to attack them. Instead of leaving each other's sides, the two began to work close together.

Chat blocked the two Moni Chengs attacks, giving Ladybug a perfect chance to advance on them. Knocking one in the face with her Yoyo and using the other as leverage to tossing them into the other two that had been about come at them from behind. Ladybug sidestepped just in time as the other Moni Cheng tried to grab her. Instead she blocked a few of his punches, and Chat practically decked him with his staff.

Hitting them so hard, that he went into chimney, he didn't show any signs that he was getting up after that. Just then the other three moved to circle them. Chat stabbed his staff into the ground swing his boot into one of their faces, then stop the electrical whip. It wrapped around his staff, conducting the electricity with it.

Gritting his teeth, he tugged hard causing the Moni Cheng to fall forward. Ladybug jumped lightly on his back, just enough to propel herself in front of him. Kicking the electrical whip to the side, she engaged in hand to hand combat with them. Intercepting their fist, she twisted it around and tossed him over her shoulder.

Chat used his now electrical staff, and swung it like an American baseball bat at another Moni Cheng. It wasn't just the force behind the blow that caused them to be thrown back so hard but the electrical shock too.

Two down, two to go. Chat thought. It was like suddenly in that moment, the two just became one being by some force. Neither one had time to think about anything else. Ladybug and Chat moved in sync dodging, advancing and getting good attacks on the Moni Cheng.

Chat grabbed Ladybug by the waist and swung her around, using the momentum Ladybug flipped in the air and kicked the Moni Cheng in the face. Then landed on the ground in front of Chat who shielded her from another attack, kicking the Moni Cheng in face causing them to causing them to black out. Ladybug used her leg to kick the electrical whip into her hands and stabbed the Moni Cheng with it. They cried out and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Just as Ladybug stood started to feel victorious and coming down from her high. She felt a tingle run down her spine, as if she finally understood that saying "someone is walking over my grave". She didn't get a chance to even turn around when a firm body collided with hers. Falling to the ground with a thud, Ladybug groaned and opened her eyes. She was hit with a shock, as she stared into those cat-like green eyes peering into her bluebell eyes.

She felt stomach suddenly feel with butterflies and her cheeks began to heat. Strangely enough it was the first time in her, but she finally admitted that she was attracted to her partner. This just confirmed it, realizing he had just saved her life from being stabbed fifth Moni Cheng that they hadn't realized was there.

But now the fifth was nowhere in sight, and they were alone amongst the unconscious Moni Cheng that lie unmoving. Chat stood up and she followed shaking off the thought of how she hated not feeling him close to her.

They could hear the sound of sirens; echoing throughout the city. Informing them that the police were already on their way.

"We did it, we worked together as one being." Ladybug said with a smile. They had actually for once stopped arguing and put their minds to it. Maybe there was hope that they would win against this fight after all. Chat nodded but still remained quiet. She frowned and stared at the ground instead. "Chat when I said I was afraid of you; I never meant that I was afraid that you would hurt me physically. What I meant was that I feared that you would hate me, end our friendship." Chat gave her a look.

"I don't exactly like you that much right now and were not friends Ladybug that you can be sure of. So now you have nothing to hold you back, so answer the question. Why did you leave?" Deep down a part of her wanted to tell him, to tell him everything. But she knew that it wasn't that simple, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you the answer you are looking for. But just know that not once did I ever fear that you would try to harm me." He sighed.

"I never would have harmed you, even in the slightest. Back then I hated the idea of you being hurt or someone hurting you. I didn't care how many times I took a hit or saved you, I would have done anything for you because I loved you." Ladybug stared up at him in shock. How many times had Chat tried to tell her how he felt about her. And when he finally could, it was too late. "You had been the light of my life, you were compassionate, confident, strong and my best friend. Our fight against…Hawkmoth had been more than just a duty. It gave me a chance to fight alongside you. Without you it would have meant nothing to me."

Ladybug felt touched by his confession. Sure, she had suspected that he might have feelings for her back then. But she never imagined that he was in love with her, all those times he flirting with her. She didn't take him seriously. And was too in love with Adrien, that she failed to see that perhaps the boy for her had been him. And when she left, broke his heart painfully. No wonder he had reacted to her so cold and full of hate when she returned.

It was sad, because now she was starting to notice him and see him in a new light. But she also knew that he was no longer in love with her. Another stab of pain and guilt hit her.

"So whatever you are hiding, I'm sure that you have told me back then it wouldn't have changed anything between us. I would have followed anywhere, not because I had to but because I wanted to." Ladybug felt tears coming to her eyes. She had never hated herself more than in that moment. What had she done? She wished she could have gone back and changed things. Now there was no guarantee that he would still be here for her, if she told him the truth. She knew she owed to him. But she wasn't ready, and she was sure he wasn't either.

"I'm sorry Chat, but I can't tell you. And now I'm not sure if I ever will tell you, knowing that were not friends anymore and that I have hurt you so deeply. We have both suffered, as for my secret…this is my punishment. I have accepted that this is how things are going to be forever; because what I did and can't take back." He looked at her with not understanding the meaning behind her words.

Just then the bracelets unlocked, freeing them from being forced together. Removing hers, she turned to him.

"It seems that we have finally been able to establish communication between one another. Master Fu will be pleased, and we can finally fight against Yao Guai and the Moni Cheng. Ladybug and Chat Noir won't be easily beaten along with the help of Pussanite Tortue. We will stop Yao Guai and you have my word that we won't ever see each other again. Goodnight Chat Noir." Without giving him a chance to respond she took off through the night, leaving him utterly speechless.

He may not have gotten an answer but he might have lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette arrived home, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tikki nuzzled her cheek.

"Are you okay Marinette?" She nodded.

"I must have been such a fool back then," Tikki cocked her head in confusion. "A fool not to notice that my best friend was in love with me. Instead I fell in love with Adrien Agreste, I didn't even know him that well. Not like I knew Chat." Marinette wrapped her arms around herself. Trying to shove these newfound feelings back. She froze, no.

Feelings? For Chat Noir? NO! She couldn't! It wasn't right! Especially since he hates her anyway.

"Marinette you're not falling for Chat are you? I mean all you have been doing is arguing." Tikki didn't really understand. Not that she thought it was bad if she was, well in the sense that she had no hard feelings towards Chat. She thought he was a good man and partner for Marinette.

"No! Of course not! What would give you that idea?" She shrugged.

"Just how your talking." Marinette shook her head.

"No, and even if I did it wouldn't work out between us. One, he hates me. Two, it would be too complicating to date without knowing the others identity, and three, there's Shan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the end of the chapter. Phew! That took a lot of time and creative thinking but I'd like to say I did good job writing this chapter. Hope this was worth the wait guys. So it appears Master Fu has returned! Who was happy that he is still alive and so very insightful. With his help along with Tikk's and Plagg's they finally get Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop arguing and communicate for once. We finally get to see more sides of Ladybug and Chat, not to mention new developments. So Marinette/Ladybug is actually starting to notice Chat and coming to have feelings for him. But has Marinette also revealed that there is something else or someone standing in the way of a possible them. Besides each other too, identities and unrequited feelings etc. And last but not least, a little bit of information regarding to the reason behind Ladybug's disappearance. And so the plot has just thickens people, haha. Have a Happy Halloween! Until next time!


	7. A Not So Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it has been a really long time since I have updated. I was like really busy. (Further explanation at the end) anyway so here is the next chapter. Be warned it is quite dark and can be a bit tense. But of course more back story to the character and how they become who they are now. Enjoy!

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. It belongs to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.

Chapter 7

A Not So Special Day

May 20th, 2017 Paris, France

Ladybug could still hear Manon's terror-filled screams echoing in the city. She had all but raced for her life swinging from lamppost to lamppost. Jumping over rooftops to catch the akumatized kidnapper. When she finally caught up to him, she found him waiting at the top of Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir and Ladybug had fought hard to save Manon. She could still hear the little girls cries for her to save her. Manon had been taken by akumatized villain known as the Shade. Somehow Ladybug and Chat Noir were evenly matched with this new villain. Despite their attempts, she had failed to save Manon. For the Shade had taken her away and disappeared within the darkness of the night.

Ladybug was devastated, Hawkmoth had chosen his new villain well this time around. The Shade had taken her away, and seemed to vanish without a trance. But why would he want Manon? What was the reason behind her kidnapping? Where was she? Was she even okay? All these thoughts were swarming around in Ladybug's mind, as she held onto the ladybug doll that she had made for the little girl.

The worse part to face, was telling Manon's mother Naijah what had happened; and how they failed to get her daughter back from the villain. The look on her face when she heard the news told Ladybug (Marinette) everything she needed to know. How her mother was so upset, and the pain that she was feeling.

Marinette felt that she could only blame it on herself. No matter how many times Chat tried to reason with her and explain that it wasn't her fault. She never once believed his words.

Manon was gone, and it was all her fault. Marinette went home that night with tears in her eyes sobbing to herself in her bed. Even Tikki's reasoning and advice failed to cheer her up. Even when she fell asleep crying, her dreams into nightmares showing Manon's terrified face.

It only made things worse for Marinette, she had no idea how far her emotions had taken her now. Even the Miraculous and Tikki couldn't protect her from the aukuma that was now entering her bedroom window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day: Paris, France May 23rd, 2022

Marinette's Pov

Marinette had just woken up not too long ago. She was taking a sip of her coffee while browsing through the newspaper. Mindlessly she handed Tikki a chocolate chip cookie. The kwami was more than eager to accept, since Marinette had used a lot of power yesterday as Ladybug.

"Well looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir made the front page this morning. And Alya happened to interview Chat before he left yesterday." Marinette murmured as she flipped to the next few pages of the newspaper. Lately it seemed that the Moni Cheng, Yao Guai, and the superheroes were taking over the newspaper. There wasn't anything normal to report other than these terror attacks.

"I'm proud of you Marinette, you and Chat found the connection that you lost. And now are fighting to keep that connection. So, that you can fight together as one." Marinette gave a small smile in return. "But remember Marinette the bond is not completely fixed, there are still many things that you and Chat still have to overcome together. If you want to defeat this new enemy."

So even though Chat and her had finally found a way to work together again like old times, the bond was still not completely formed. Like Master Fu said, the first step was communication. They must hear each other out. She had once heard from Tikki long ago, that each time Chat and her fought together their bond was growing.

Right now, though they had a long way to go. To reestablishing the bond that they had nearly lost. Like Chat had said, they weren't friends still. But at least now they could try to communicate properly. To speak to each other, but she still wasn't sure if they could even trust one another still.

She just wondered what would happen if they did succeed in repairing this sacred bond between them. When Yao Guai and his followers the Moni Cheng were finally defeat, she couldn't help but think about how things would end between her and Chat.

'"But when this is over, were done. This will be the last time that we will EVER work together again. Things will go back to the way they were. You disappear again and go back to wherever the hell you came from. While I continue to live my life in Paris. We won't make any contact with each other ever again, that will be it. The end of our partnership for good. Deal?"

"Deal,"'

Marinette sighed sadly. She knew how things would end, Chat and her would say goodbye for good. Once her mother recovered she would go back to Shanghai to live her life in her new home.

"Marinette look!" Tikki squeaked breaking the fashion designer out of her thoughts. She glanced down to where Tikki was pointing at the TV.

"Breaking News, Mayor Bourgeois has just announced that despite the terrorist attacks occurring around the city they will still be celebrating Heroes Appreciation. A day that is special to the people of Paris. This day is when Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris from the super villain Hawkmoth who was revealed years ago to be Gabriel Agreste. And just like five years ago, the people still have no idea the reason for wanting Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers. It still baffles us, that the famous fashion designer that we had known and loved was the one behind the devastating attacks on the people of our great city.

It was after that day, that our heroine Ladybug had disappeared while Chat Noir remained the guardian of our city. He was later joined by another hero called Carapace. Together the two have defended are city. But it wasn't until a month ago when people first sighted the red and black spotted heroine once again aiding Chat Noir in a fight against robbers.

But since the return of Ladybug, a terrorist group that call themselves the Moni Cheng have been attacking the citizens of Paris all to draw the old guardians; Ladybug and Chat Noir out of hiding. The one leading them is a man known as Yao Guai. Little is known about this terrorist other than the fact that he wears a mask, believes that Ladybug and Chat Noir even heroes like them are dangerous to the world. He feels that it would be best for them to give up their powers for him to destroy them.

However, despite these attacks and threats against the celebration of Heroes appreciation day; the mayor has not only chosen to celebrate it but to invite Ladybug to join the celebration. Despite that it has always been about honoring Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir and Carapace have attended each year together.

Now the only question left, is whether Ladybug will attend Heroes appreciation day and does she deserve to attend after her disappearance for the last five years? Stay tuned!"

Marinette stared at the TV for a long moment. First, she was surprised that Chloe's father was still mayor of Paris after these last five years. The man sure does like being the mayor it seems, or he just like the power that comes with it. And two, Marinette-Ladybug had just been invited by the Mayor himself to attend the Heroes Appreciation.

As far as Marinette knew, she didn't feel that it was a good idea to attend much less for the people to be celebrating it with the Moni Cheng around.

"Well?" Tikki prompted waiting for her chosen to say something.

"Well what?" Marinette looked at her confused.

"Will you go?" Marinette gave Tikki a look.

"Tikki, you can't expect me to go there. It's just not my scene besides I'm not ready to face Chat after the other night. It would be easier if it was just an attack, but this is a gathering."

"So?"

"So, Tikki I don't want him to keep asking me where I have been after all these years. I always dislike it when I lied to him or hid things from him. But it was all usually about my secret identity. I just hate lying to him now after everything, but this is different. This is something that I can't tell anyone. And I just feel like if he keeps asking me, I might just explode and tell him." Tikki sighed.

"Marinette, would it really be so bad if someone knew. You've been holding this secret in for so long now."

"Tikki, you know he already hates me. Telling him the truth about why I left and what happened that night. He would never forgive me. If he knew the truth, he might think I'm…a monster." With that Marinette stood and walked over to the pot of coffee; pouring herself another cup. Tikki shook her head.

"You don't know that Marinette. Sometimes you have to give that person a chance. You can't just think that they will leave you without a second thought." Marinette stared at her cup for a moment, then sighed.

"Well even if I was able to tell him the truth what would it matter now, clearly once the Moni Cheng and Yao Guai are defeated we will be going our separate ways. Remember we-I have a life back in China Tikki. A life that I worked the last five years for, a normal one. A-and I'm happy there…" She trailed off. Tikki just nodded simply.

"If that's what you want Marinette, I will stop pressuring you about this." The little kwami said as she flew over to place a small paw on her cheek for comfort. The half-French/Chinese young woman gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Tikki."

"Of course, by the way Marinette I thought you should know that you have less than twenty minutes to make it to work." The young woman's eyes went wide and in less than a second she snapped.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" She muttered as she raced to her bedroom and pulled out a bunch of clothes. Tikki giggled as she watched her chosen freak out. She had missed this, seeing Marinette frazzled like she always had been when she was almost late, late, or really late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien's Pov

Adrien wasn't happy, no he was far from it. He had never been so angry and not to mention disgusted in his entire life. Cheese was everywhere in his room, with Plagg sitting on his desk devouring each one because he had been so hungry since yesterday.

It was no wonder Adrien couldn't have anyone come over. Nino and Alya did all the time but they always mentioned that his apartment reeked. Plagg was humming as he engulfed another piece of cheese, in his own world of happiness.

But not only was Adrien mad about his apartment smelling like cheese. He was even more angry that Plagg had used his credit card to purchase all of this cheese. He swore if it wasn't the need for Plagg to help him become Chat Noir he would have strangled the kwami right then and there.

Plagg could sense his chosen's mood from across the room and rolled his green eyes while licking his lips satisfied.

"I warned you when you use too much power, I get hungry and I need my cheese so that you can become Chat Noir. That was the deal remember? You agreed to it, so suck it up and stop complaining after six years' kid." Plagg muttered munching on another piece. Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"That's the last time I ever give you access to my credit card and laptop Plagg. Out of all the Kwami's I get the one the appetite of a pig."

"Hey!" Adrien simply rolled his eyes as he pulled on a blue cashmere pull-over (Shirt) on started working on the buttons. Adrien brushed a comb through his hair. He glanced over himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a pair of black vital jeans that could closely resemble slacks, a blue cashmere pull-over and a well-tailored black blazer.

Always having to represent the company he thought to himself. Just then his cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID which read: Nino, he picked it up.

"Hey, what's up bro? I'm just getting ready to head out to work at the company."

"Dude what happened last night?" Nino's voice sounded through the phone.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Alya showed me the interview with Chat Noir and the pictures last night. You and Ladybug worked well together last night. How did you finally manage to stop arguing and finally work together?" He questioned.

"Well we weren't exactly getting along the entire day, until Plagg and Ladybug's kwami de-transformed us and demanded we got see Master Fu."

"Master Fu, haven't seen that guy in over a year now. How is he? Oh never mind, that's not the point, did he help you guys?" Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, probably not the way either of us were hoping but he attached these ancient bracelets to our wrists. Basically, once they were on they couldn't be removed until we started to find our connection as Ladybug and Chat Noir. We couldn't leave each other's sides either. We were stuck to each other almost the entire day." Adrien grumbled brushing a hand over his face. He was getting so agitated with Ladybug, she was making things harder than they needed to be. The only way they were going get anywhere and defeat Yao Guai and his followers was by forming their bond again.

This required for her to stop lying and start telling the truth. He may have gotten a clue or a bit of information out of her that she let slip but he still wasn't sure what she meant. He had stayed up almost the entire now trying to deceiver those words that she had said. But nothing was clicking.

"I'm sorry Chat, but I can't tell you. And now I'm not sure if I ever will tell you, knowing that were not friends anymore and that I have hurt you so deeply. We have both suffered, as for my secret…this is my punishment. I have accepted that this is how things are going to be forever; because what I did and can't take back."

"Anyway, despite how annoying it was to be attached to the hip with her, it actually worked and fought together like back in the day." Adrien was willing to admit that once they had found that connection he felt invincible. They had been almost unstoppable.

"Dude, you guys didn't just fight well together you were INCREDIBLE!" Nino muttered. "Finally, I don't have to all the work by myself anymore. Although it still made me look better then Batman or Captain America. You think I should have called myself Captain Carapace? Oh wait! Maybe Captain France or Carapace of Paris hmm? Are we even allowed to change our superhero names now? Or is there some sort of rule book for this superhero business. Huh I never really bothered to ask actually." Nino rambled.

"No clue, but it's been almost five years, I think you're stuck with the name now to be honest." Adrien pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, by the speaking of superheroes; are you going to the Heroes Appreciation day this year?" Nino wondered. Adrien blinked twice and thought for a moment.

"That's today?"

"Dude where have you been? It's posted all on social media. You also have a planner! Do you not have this written down or at least the date? And I thought I was un-organized." Nino scoffed. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You forget Nino I am not just a superhero, I am also a working man and I attend the university. We can't all be a famous music producer like you and create your own schedule." There was silence at the other end.

"So, I own my own music company that doesn't mean I'm well organized and can make my own schedule. Alya is my planner, you know this." It was true, that girl was not only a reporter but planner too. She organized most Nino's affairs it was her part time job in a way. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about. Did you hear that Mayor Bourgeois personally invited Ladybug to come too? I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that, what I think is wrong is celebrating this day with the Moni Cheng out there. He's not very wise to do this with what has been happening now." Adrien hadn't realized that the mayor had invited Ladybug. It was never ending, no matter where he went Ladybug would be there. It seemed that he couldn't escape her really.

"Despite Ladybug and I's tense relationship right now. I will be attending the Heroes Appreciation day celebration. I'm going to make sure that the Moni Cheng don't attack the people." Adrien replied.

"In that case I'll join you, in case those cult followers show up."

"Alya's going isn't she." Adrien guessed.

"You know us so well. She couldn't bother to stay away, especially if the chance the superheroes will be there. She hopes that Ladybug will show up so she can get that interview this time. If anything happens to her and she got hurt I would never forgive myself man." Over the years, Adrien had been good friend with both Nino and Alya. He had watched their relationship bloom and how they fell in love. The two were very close not just as partners but also because they were friends too.

"Didn't try to talk her out of it?" Adrien asked.

"I tried man! But you know Alya once she's got an idea in her head she isn't going turn it down. If you try it just makes her more determined." Nino explained. Alya was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. Never try telling her what to do.

"Alright, well look Nino I'll meet at the celebration this afternoon. But right now I have to be getting to work before Marinette starts to wonder where I am." Adrien informed him. There was a slight pause at the end.

"You and Marinette huh? Did you make a move yet?" Adrien frowned.

"Nino!"

"Come on dude, I can tell your totally into her. I say make a move now otherwise you will regret it later when she leaves to head back to China." Adrien shook his head frustrated.

"That's the point Nino! She's going to be going back to China once her mother's better so what's the point then?"

"So, what? The point is that you clearly like her right. You never know her relationship with you might persuade her to stay her Paris. What I'm trying to say is plans change all the time. Nothing is set in stone. Take a chance you never know." Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Besides I'm still not sure if she is interested either yet. Look I have to go I'll call you later bye."

"Bye good luck with Marinette." Adrien just sighed in annoyance. He should have never told Nino of his attraction and developing feelings for Marinette. Now he was feeling pressured. But he was also worried that she didn't feel the same way.

Adrien never really had trouble talking to the opposite sex, even if he was interested in someone. In fact Adrien had dated a few girls here and there, they were never anything serious. Although there had been one girl he had dated for a long time. Things didn't end well between them, at first it was hard but they managed to become friends again.

He couldn't say the same about his relationship between him and his father. And then of course there was Ladybug. Really, how could he have known that his father was the villain behind the attacks against Paris. Sure, things had been different after his mother's disappearance, but he never thought that his father would have gone that far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May 24rd, 2017 Paris, France

"BEEP BEEP"

Adrien groaned and rolled over planted his face into his pillow. He wasn't ready to face the day, having not slept much throughout the night since the events from the following day. Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated Hawkmoth and saved Paris. Ladybug. He had been about to confess his feelings for her and give her the pendent.

He had thought the moment had been perfect, But he must have made a mistake. She had run away from him before he could even confess. What was worse she still hadn't contacted him, especially about the meeting with the Mayor.

But that wasn't even the worse hit that he took last night figuratively. It was only when he discovered Hawkmoth's identity that was final push to make Adrien explode.

He hadn't even been able to head to school, because as soon as he stepped out of the door he was immediately pounced on by the reporters.

"Adrien! Is it true that your father was the super villain behind the attacks known as Hawkmoth?" One person demanded.

"Adrien! Is it true that you knew your father was evil villain known as Hawkmoth?"

"Adrien! Were you aware of your father being Hawkmoth and were you apart of his attacks?"

"Adrien! What will you do now that you have lost both your mother and your father?"

"Adrien. Adrien! ADRIEN!" Adrien felt all the pent up feelings of anger, hate and sadness build up and he couldn't contain it any longer. His hands were clenched into fists, not even when Natalie brought him inside and tried to speak calmly to him helped. He shook her hand off and ran up to his room. He needed to get away, he needed to leave he was about to suffocate.

"Plagg claws out!" After a few seconds the green light disappeared to reveal the black cat superhero himself. He leaped out of his window and jumped onto the building on the other side. He started to run and jump across the rooftops of buildings of Paris.

He ran until he couldn't, and came to a stop on a building in front of the Eiffel Tower. He stared down at his staff his finger pausing over the button. He debated whether to try calling Ladybug again. He wasn't trying to make another attempt to confess his feelings, he just needed her. After a few moments, he shook his head and sighed.

Before he had run up to his room, Natalie had informed him that his father wanted to see him. But Adrien had refused, he didn't want to see him. He couldn't stand the idea of knowing that his father was Hawkmoth. That now he had lost both of his parents. All his father had done was push him away in the last year. This had just been the final push to send Adrien over the edge, he wasn't sure that he would ever forgive his father.

Chat Noir had come to a stop, trying to calm himself. But something caught his green eye instead. Glancing over he noticed a billboard, it wasn't the billboard that caught his eye but what as on it:

HIMSELF.

And the Agreste name. That name that was now nothing more than a curse. He hated his father's name, his name. Gritting his teeth, his hands clenched into tight fists once more. With a cry, he charged toward the billboard.

"CATACLYSM!" He practically roared across the rooftops of Paris. The power of destruction erupted from his clawed hand and he thrust it at the billboard. The dark energy over took the board and spread like veins. In just less than five seconds the billboard shattered into pieces.

And with that blow Chat Noir fell to his knees, feeling utterly defeated. After a few moments of just sitting there feeling worthless and angry his transformation wore off and Plagg flew out of his ring.

The kwami fell to the ground limp and hardly moving for a moment before he came to. He groaned turned to look at his chosen. He looked as if he had just had enough of his civilian life. Plagg normally was always grumpy and seemed to not care but in truth the kwami did care for his chosen. He wanted to help Adrien but he was not sure what to do.

He feared if he tried to help, if he interfered it would only make things worse. This is why Plagg never tried to always show emotion towards his chosen. Why? Because he was the incarnation of bad luck! That's why. He would only make things worse he was sure of it.

He had already lost too many Black Cats in the past. So he just got tired of it, thus he tried to pretend he didn't care otherwise unless it was himself. Plagg shuffled on the ground looking up at Adrien with sadness in his green eyes.

"Kid we should probably head back or at least find someone to stay." Adrien nodded. But he wouldn't go back his house. Gathering Plagg up in his hands, he stuffed him in his coat pocket and proceeded on foot.

It wasn't long before his feet dragged him to a familiar neighborhood, to a familiar house. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He heard voice on the other side and sound of footsteps approaching the door. After a moment the door opened to reveal Nino.

"Adrien? Dude! Where have you been? School was cancelled because there were so many reporters there waiting to interview you. Is it true? Is your father Hawkmoth? And everyone's saying that you were an accomplice." Nino practically blurted out as soon as he caught sight of the blonde-haired boy. Adrien's hands clenched into fists, but as quickly as they closed they opened again.

His lowered his head sadly as Nino continued to question him. Perhaps he had been wrong, the one person that he had left would end up leaving him too. All because of his father. Learning of his father true identity had people questioning him left and right not to mention treating him different. He had hoped that Nino wouldn't be one of them.

"Nino!" A woman's voice sounded through the house. "Is that Adrien?"

"Is that the boy, who's father akumatized and hurt people mama?" said another voice. Adrien decided that it was best to leave. They would only judge him too. This had been a mistake. He turned away and started to walk away.

"Adrien! Bro! Wait!" Nino had to run to catch up with him. "Dude…are you okay?" Adrien just shook his head simply.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to bother you and your family Nino. I should get going." He tried to leave once again.

"Dude, what are you talking about? You're not a bother. Let me guess you came here to escape the reporters." Adrien didn't say anything. "Don't sweat it dude, I got your back."

"It's probably best if you don't associate with me, people might not treat you very well. Also if you don't want to get pestered by reporters." Adrien advised. "Besides I understand if you don't want to be around me for a while.

"Wait what? You want to stop being friends because of the media. And you think you're doing me a favor?" Nino arched a brow confused with his friend.

"It's probably for the best. Especially when we get back to school. I don't want you to have to face the hardships of being friends with super villain's son." He said through gritted teeth. Nino stared at him in shock.

"Okay look dude, I may not be a super hero but I'm a DJ as well as a human being. DJ's constantly have to deal with critiques even normal people. And on top of that I've had to deal with Chloe since I was a kid. I think it's going to take more than a few mean comments or insults and pestering from the media to break me. Besides your my best friend and I'll stick beside you no matter what." Nino promised. Adrien glanced at Nino, he was slightly shocked. He had never had a friend that truly cared for him. Then again, he had never really had any true friends to begin with.

"Really?" Nino nodded.

"Now come inside, my mom's making Poulet Basquaise for dinner tonight, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind setting up an extra place at the table for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day:

Marinette's Pov

Marinette was just starting to finish up another outfit for the collection. The fashion designer hadn't left her office, working on assignment after assignment. She was so focused on her work that she failed to realize someone was there.

"Just like back then your designs still manage to surprise me." Marinette jumped and turned to face her audience. Alya smirked as she stood in the doorway with a hand on her hip. "I still remember that pidgin hat that you came up with. Your creativity never ceases to amaze me girl." Marinette shrugged.

"I'm still not sure, I'm trying my best to make everything perfect for Mr. Agreste. I mean I want to make sure that he is impressed." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Your overthinking things Mari, I bet once he sees these he will be wowed. And who knows you could get a promotion."

"Maybe, but I am not sure that I will be around for that. Once my mother's better, I will be returning home to Shanghai." Alya frowned.

"Right. Shanghai." Alya said in monotone. "Marinette w-what if your mother doesn't get better?" Marinette froze at her words. "I mean she been in a comma close to almost a month now, what if she doesn't recover or she doesn't wake up at all-

"Don't!" Marinette snapped. Her hand clenched into a fists and she shook her head. "Don't even say that!" She didn't want to think about the possibility of her mother dying. And especially with how she left things between them. She would never forgive herself if her mother never waked up.

"Marinette I'm sorry but you might have to think about the possibilities." Marinette shook her head.

"I won't even consider it a possibility. She will wake up, she will. She has to." She said more to herself then Alya. Almost as if she needed that reassurance because she couldn't stand this conversation. Desperate to end it she changed the subject before Alya could speak any further. "What are you doing here Alya? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was and still am. I'm going to the Heroes Appreciation Day." Marinette stared at her.

"Do you think that is wise? I mean with situation that Paris is in right now. The Moni Cheng is still threatening Paris. I am almost sure that they wouldn't miss a chance to attack today." Alya rolled her eyes.

"That's why the Mayor happened to call in the cops and even the swat teams. If the Moni Cheng try to harm anybody they have back up. Not to mention that Chat Noir and Pussainte Tortue will be there to protect everyone." Alya replied. "The Mayor even invited Ladybug to come. I am keeping my fingers crossed that she will be there. I won't leave until I get an interview with long lost super hero." Marinette bit her lip. Of course Alya was desperate to go to try and get the story that many people wanted to know. Her story.

"But what if she doesn't show up?" Marinette asked. Alya shrugged.

"If she doesn't then I will just have to keep on trying to track her down. I have actually decided that I am going to pick up where I left off. I am going to investigate Ladybug and finally find out who she is once and for all." Alya vowed with a grin of determination. Great, now she was going to have to be even more careful with her secret identity.

She had thought about many times in the past before she had left Paris about revealing her identity to Alya. But had decided against it, believing that it was for the best when it came to protecting her along with her family. The mask was more than just a mask it was a shield. To block her enemies from discovering who she is so that they won't go after the people that she loves or they would use them against her.

"So why are you here then?" She asked.

"You're coming with me. I need someone to get a few shots not to mention I think that you might enjoy it." Marinette fiddled with her fingers.

"I don't know Alya, I still working besides Adrien will be back soon and wonder where I went. He's modeling the outfits remember?" Alya smirked.

"How could I forget? Oh, if only teenage Marinette knew that one day Adrien Agreste would be modelling some of her designs. She would probably collapse in a puddle of goo. Not to mention on the plus side you've probably seen him shirtless now." Alya teased. "Get a good look at the goods?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Alya I told you I'm not interested in Adrien." Alya gave her a look.

"Oh, but come on girl, don't tell me you weren't at least checking him out and maybe felt attracted to him hmm?" Marinette sighed.

"Seriously? How did we become friends again?" Alya waved her off.

"Oh stop, you know you love me. Now answer the question, don't leave me hanging." Marinette just shook her head.

"You're unbelievable." But answered anyway. "Yeah okay, he wasn't bad looking." Alya raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Fine, he was very attractive but like I said Alya I'm not interested. Besides I'm sure he has girls lining up for him left and right." Alya just shook her head. Just like back in Lycée, Marinette and Adrien were oblivious to each other's feelings.

"Anyway, Adrien's going to the Heroes Appreciation Day too with Nino. So, you won't have to worry besides I believe it is your lunch break." Marinette sighed, she could see that Alyay wasn't giving her much of a choice. In the end, Marinette went without a complaint.

The two arrived at City Hall, outside in the middle of the square everyone was socializing, playing games, and preparing for the Mayor's annual Heroes Appreciation Day Speech. Marinette noticed some toys and even balloons of Chat Noir and Carapace, she even was surprised to find a few of her as Ladybug.

"There's the Mayor I am just going to get a quick interview with him first. Why don't you go find something to eat while you wait? I will be right back." And with that Alya left without another word. Leaving Marinette to take a look around.

She had never been to the event, even before she had left Paris. Being here brought back memories of the old days when she was shy and clumsy Marinette. Things had changed so much in the last five years. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," She apologized and looked down to find a young girl who couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old. The girl blinked and slowly looked up at her. For a moment when Marinette's eyes met hers a familiar face flashed into her mind. She quickly shook off that painful memory. The girl's eyes had seemed vaguely familiar, they were a hazel green color. Her brown hair was pulled apart into two loose braids and she was dressed in green sun dress.

"It's okay," The girl said. Marinette took notice to the doll that was in her hand. She stared at it, it reminded her of the doll she had created long ago. But that was impossible it had been lost on that final day. She must have just won it in a game or something.

"I see you're a Ladybug fan." The girl grinned and nodded eagerly.

"She is the best superhero ever!" Marinette stared at her. She was shocked to hear her say that.

"Really? But didn't she leave Paris for five years. Aren't you upset that she broke her promise to Paris?" Marinette rambled desperately trying to understand how to this one person thought she was the best compared to Chat or even Carapace.

"She did, but she saved us too with Chat Noir. She also saved my cousin. If it wasn't for her, then she wouldn't be here today. And that's why she is the best, because she goes out of her way to save people. She didn't just save my cousin but saved me and my family from heartbreak." Marinette was touched by the girl's words. She was curious who her cousin was. "I hope she comes today, I've only ever seen a glimpse of her on TV since she came back." The girl walked away clutching her doll close to her chest.

Marinette stared after her then glanced over to the Mayor who was walking to the podium. That was when she heard the cheers and screams. Glancing up she saw the two heroes of Paris racing over the rooftops towards the people.

Glancing back to the little girl who was now next to her parents, Marinette made a decision.

"People of Paris, it gives me great honor and pleasure to welcome our faithful heroes. Chat Noir and Carapace!" The crowd of people erupted with cheers and applause as the heroes stood before them waving and smiling. "Chat Noir, Carapace great heroes of Paris we celebrate this day-

"It's her!" Someone said.

"She's here!" Another announced.

"She actually came?" Said another person. Everyone stopped talking and gazed up toward a red spotted figure, standing on a building. Grasping her Yoyo she swung herself down towards them, gracefully flipped in mid-air and landed on the platform in front of the crowd.

At first it was quiet, with everyone just staring at her. She was starting to think this had been a bad idea feeling awkward she hesitantly stood in front of them.

"Ladybug!" With that the crowd cheered and she felt a bit relieved. The Mayor moved to stand next to her.

"L-Ladybug this quite the surprise I hadn't thought you would come." Ladybug gave him a small smile.

"What can I say? I couldn't decline a thoughtful invitation from the Mayor himself." He nodded.

"Sir," Ladybug and the Mayor turned to someone standing off stage. "We need to keep moving, we have a time limit remember? Before your meeting with the ambassador." A woman with scarlet red hair murmured. He sighed.

"Of course, Ms. Sabrina. Well you heard the woman Ladybug." She nodded and glanced over at the young woman. It was then that she took in the woman's features. Red hair, blue green eyes. It clicked. It was Sabrina Raincomprex, Chloe's BFF back when they were kids.

Sabrina had also changed in the last five years. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she no longer wore glasses. And she was dressed in a white blouse, pencil skirt and black stiletto hills. Her whole appearance screamed sophisticated and mature. But at the same time she no longer appeared to look geeky.

Sometimes Marinette had to take a step back and remember that she was all grown up now and that so were the people she once knew. It wasn't 2017 anymore that was for sure. Ladybug took her place right next to Chat.

Chat glanced at her, but she looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. Despite what had occurred between them recently thing were still awkward and the atmosphere was filled with tension. She knew that was between them was complicated and would take time to heal. They were far from being friends yet. And trust and forgiveness were a long ways away.

The Mayor gave his speech, and not long after it ended reporters began shouting questions at them. Ladybug hated that they were mostly for her, all having to do with her arrival today and her disappearance for five years. She felt like she was being caged in and becoming claustrophobic.

"Ladybug will you finally answer the question that everyone is dying to know? Where have you been these last five years?" Alya emerged from the crowd holding up her phone to record it. Ladybug bit her lip. Other reporters started joining in. She felt like she was being backed up into a corner.

Ladybug noticed that Chat and Carapace were also looking at her. Her eyes begged for her help but she was sure that they wouldn't at least not Chat.

"That is…a very good question. Uh…all I can say was there were many personal reasons." Ladybug stated.

"Like what?" Alya persisted as always.

"Is it also true that you, Chat Noir have no idea where she has been or knew why she left?"

"That is very true, your question is as good as mine." Chat said. "Some might anticipate that I would, being as we were partners and all." A clear jab sent her way. She gave him a look. The subject was still as tense as ever and sparked anger between them.

"Look, there were just personal matters in my civilian life and others." Ladybug tried to explain.

"Why will you not simply give of us a straight answer? What are you hiding?" Alya continued to interrogate her.

"Nothing I-

"Why would you leave Paris? When we needed you. You made us a promise. Till now we had all assumed that you were dead. But then you appear a month ago, clearly not dead. Why do this to the people? Bring them hope and then crush it?" Alya was clearly pressuring and attempting to guilt trip her to drive the truth out from her. It didn't help that some people were joining in now as well.

She didn't get the chance to even answer when there was an explosion followed by screams. The three heroes glanced over to the smoke. Emerging from the smoke appeared four Moni Cheng's. Without hesitation, they attacked. People were screaming and fleeing for their lives. Another explosion erupted and in came another group of Moni Cheng.

Ladybug heard a shot coming from her side. The Mayor was being attacked and taken. Grasping her Yoyo, she swung it towards the Mayor. It wrapped around him and with a tug she took him out of harm's way.

Chat grasped the two staffs on his back, with a twirl. Then he crouched in a defensive position. Ladybug and Chat engaged the Moni Cheng as the Mayor was safely taken to the car with the police. Ladybug dodged an attack and Chat took a swing at the enemy. Knocking them off the stage.

"I knew this was going to happen." Chat muttered in annoyance. He had tried to swayed the Mayor to cancel it. But he insisted on doing it for the people and to give them hope.

"I didn't even understand why he would think it was good idea with the Moni Cheng around." Ladybug agreed. Chat just shook his head. Ladybug rolled to the side and then swung her leg knocking another back.

Chat raised his staff just in time to block a dagger from stabbing him. Raising his leg he kicked them back. The Moni Cheng clearly not finished made another attempt to attack him. Chat shifted his body just in time, grabbing his hand and throwing him over onto his back.

A Yoyo suddenly flew behind him, and wrapped around another who had been about to attack him from behind. She then proceeded to pull practically swinging him across city hall.

Meanwhile, Carapace was defending the citizens. Giving them enough time to escape, he used his shell shield to his advantage. One Moni Cheng appeared behind him and tried to restrain him. Grabbing them by the back of the neck, he threw them off while blocking another's attack with his shield.

With a shove of his shield, sending a devastating blow against the other Moni Cheng. Carapace was so engaged in fighting, that his body turned cold having all the blood drained from him when he heard a piercing scream. His eyes flashed over to young woman who fell to the ground after being electrocuted.

Rage suddenly coursed through his veins at the sight of her lying unconscious on the ground.

"ALYA!" He cried. With that he hit another with his shield not caring as he raced over to her. The Moni Cheng that had been standing over glanced up at him racing toward him. The Moni Cheng was clearly stupid, attempting to face the enraged turtle superhero.

Carapace all but swung his shield at the Moni Cheng, they dodged but were still not prepared for the force of the turtle hero. Carapace felt a tug at his gut, as he slammed the shield down on the ground causing it to rumble. His gloved hand glowing a distinct earthy green hue. With concentration, he was able to throw the piece of rock at them.

Ladybug had taken this time, to notice her turtle comrade scream Alya's name and come to her rescue. She was shocked to learn that it appeared he had some sort of earth power. The Moni Cheng was barricaded under the rock debris. Carapace panted as he had used most of his power it appeared.

Turning back, he lifted Alya into his arms and without so much as a nod he leapt into the sky hoping over the buildings away from city hall. Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to take on the rest, as the police continued to take the terrorists into custody.

"What was that about?" Ladybug asked. Clearly implying Carapace's sudden concern with Alya followed by his strange unlikely power. Chat turned to her.

"Carapace just doesn't react well to people getting hurt-er it makes him feel guilty I guess you could say." Chat lied slyly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about what he just did? I didn't think we could do something like that." Chat shrugged.

"His power, strength his own miraculous doesn't rely on the need of another to perform such power. As the turtle miraculous his power originates from the Earth. Which symbolizes strength, intelligence and protection. Though it seems he is quite powerful, it also drains him though sometimes it is not enough to cause him to de-transform. It's a bit complicated to explain." Chat informed her. Ladybug nodded and started to turn away to investigate the area.

Suddenly she felt a stab on her shoulder followed by the bolt of electricity running through her body. She screamed, images ran through her mind then she fell to ground writhing in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May 20th 2017 Paris, France

"Marinette!" Tikki cried in panic. She had all but zipped over to her chosen who was on her knees sobbing. The dark purple butterfly was getting closer to her earring; her miraculous. Just as Tikki thought she could save her, she found herself being absorbed into the earring as well as the akuma.

It was instant, as soon as they were absorbed the miraculous pulsed with purple electricity and just as soon as that happen Marinette felt a burning a pain. She screamed and fell to the floor, struggling to fight against the pain. She could actually start hearing a voice echoing in her mind. Hawkmoth.

She refused to become his next victim and fought against his control. Soon Hawkmoth's voice slowly dissolved in her mind. But Marinette felt the power of the miraculous and the akuma merge together, the next thing she knew she was transformed into Ladybug. Marinette could barely make up but she started to hear Tikki's faint voice.

"Marinette! You need to find Master Fu now! There is no time to waste, you're in danger." Grasping all of her strength to coop with the unbearable pain, Ladybug climbed her ladder to the roof door and exited her room.

Standing on the roof she started to sway back and forth. The pain was immense, she touched her earring and gritted her teeth. She had to find Master Fu, Tikki had warned her that she was in danger. Marinette did her best to concentrate and to focus on finding Master Fu rather than the pain.

With clenched teeth, she swung her Yoyo and began her way to Master Fu's home across the city. Little did she realize or notice the dark veins descending from her damaged earring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present:

Ladybug grunted and looked up at the Moni Cheng holding a electrical agile in hand and they attempted to reach for her earrings her miraculous. Suddenly a staff hit them in the jaw knocking them to the ground, unconscious. The staff instantly shortened, and Chat sheathed it on his back.

He moved to stand beside her as she stood up. She glanced up at him.

"Thanks," He didn't say anything only glanced at the side of her shoulder where the Moni Cheng had aimed. Ladybug studied him for a minute, it was no doubt that he remembered that specific spot very well. She was sure that he was remembering what happened to her years ago.

"Right well I should get going," Chat took his staff out again planning on leaving. Ladybug moved in front of him.

"Wait Chat I think we should plan a patrol." Ladybug suggested. Chat stared down at her.

"Yeah sorry I'm not sure if I have time, I kind of have other things that I would rather be doing then spending a night out with you going about the city." He grumbled. She was right they should do a patrol, but he had no interest in spending any more time with her then he had to.

"Chat if we want to stop the Moni Cheng faster were going to need to work together and find out more about who this Yao Guai is." Ladybug reasoned. Chat sighed.

"Fine, I will inform Carapace as for when. We will be in touch." He lengthened his staff and shot up onto a roof and from there he took off running. Ladybug decided to do the same, but instead turning in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien's Pov

Chat jumped from building to building till he landed on his apartment roof. Glancing around to make sure that the coast was clear, he then proceeded to de-transform. Plagg zipped out form the ring and floated above Adrien. He yawned and his stomach growled.

"Well I'm in need of a nap and some cheese." He muttered as he floated towards the door. Adrien rolled his eyes as he grabbed the black cat kwami and made his way downstairs. Just as he reached his floor, he entered the hallway only to bump into someone.

"Oof," The two responded.

"Oh Adrien! I'm sorry I hadn't realized that you were there." The young woman said a blush forming on her cheeks as she looked at him. Adrien waved her off.

"It's okay Colette," Colette was Adrien's neighbor. She resided in the apartment right side of his. She was around his age and studying at the university to become a teacher. She had bright red locks of hair with leafy green eyes. Her skin was pale and she was dressed in a pair of capris and bright teal blouse. She smiled up at him.

"Funny stopping into you here, in the first time in weeks. I feel like sometimes I hardly see you anymore. Always disappearing, empty apartment. Sometimes I wonder anyone lives there." She murmured.

"I've just been busy with balancing out classes, homework, a job and life itself." He said, all were true but he kept out the part of him being a secret vigilante/superhero.

"Really? You kind of kept me up last night with your breaking into your own apartment and everything. And I only knew that it was you because I heard you were making so much noise. Sounded like you came from the window, because you didn't even open it." Adrien nodded.

"Well I happened to have been locked out of my apartment, so I decided not wait till morning for the land lord to give men an extra key to get in. I apologize if I woke you up." She shook her head.

"It's alright, it isn't anything that I am not use to." He bit his lip, he hadn't realized that he had been that loud. "I mean I still remember you on my terrace that one time early in the morning. It was also raining." She chuckled. "You also looked almost like a drenched cat outside, begging me to let you in." She teased. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "You still didn't answer my question why you were there on my terrace at 4 am in the morning."

"Oh I umm had to save my cat from the rain and got locked out." She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a cat," Well that was kind of true if you didn't count Plagg.

"Right well I meant a cat that I just found outside my window." She tilted her head in amusement at his excuses. "Anyway I'll see you around." Adrien moved around her and continued his way to his room. Colette stared at him curiously. Adrien Agreste was a mystery all together, it was clear he was hiding something. She just wondered what this big secret was.

Adrien turned the knob on the door to his apartment, and entered closing the door behind him. His mind was running on overdrive, he couldn't get the image of Ladybug cowering to the ground clenching the side that he knew held history.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 years Ago:

Paris, France May 20th, 2017

Adrien sighed as he stared at the TV. He had been flipping through the channels, but every channel only displayed the tragic news that he already knew. An akuma had kidnapped the little girl named Manon. A little girl that he heard from Alya that Marinette babysat.

Tonight he had been frustrated that this akuma had gotten the upper hand on Ladybug and him. And that the consequence was that this akuma had taken this little girl. Who knew where she was? Or how frighten she probably is. Not to mention what could Hawkmoth want with a child?

It was only after he got home, that his father forbid him from leaving the house. Paranoid that his prized son would be taken next. His father had then disappeared into his study, and ordered to not be disturbed. He was always leaving him alone, how he missed his mother so much. He wished that she was here right now, she always knew what to say and how to cheer him up when he was down.

"Adrien, it has been almost an hour since we've been home and you still have given me any of my Camembert cheese. Hello! I'm starving here!" Plagg complained as he floated in front of his face with his tiny arms crossed and an annoyed look displayed on cat face.

"How can you even think of food right now? A girl just went missing tonight, and I've never felt more useless then tonight. I couldn't even do anything to stop it, to save her from Hawkmoth." Adrien muttered as he stood up and walked away from Plagg.

"Adrien don't sweat it, I am almost certain that you and Ladybug will track down this akuma and save the child." His chosen simply shook his head.

"How do you know that? We couldn't even fight that akuma tonight, Hawkmoth won tonight." Plagg flew up into his face.

"No, he hasn't not yet anyway. Tonight, may have been a small victory but when it comes to this war you and Ladybug have won plenty of battles against Hawkmonth. You will find a way to find the girl and finally defeat Hawkmoth once and for all." Adrien looked away.

"I just wish we knew why Hawkmoth would kidnap a child. What is his plan? Why akumatize someone only for them to kidnap a child." Adrien thought for a moment. A sudden burn on his finger drew him away from his thoughts. "Ow!" He grasped his right hand, where his ring was. He noticed Plagg hissing in both slight pain and anger. "What was that?"

"Let's go now," Plagg said.

"What? Did you miss the part where my dad basically forbid me from leaving?" Plagg flew to the window.

"He forbid Adrien not Chat Noir."

"What's going on Plagg?"

"No time to explain, we need to find Ladybug and fast." Plagg said seriously for once. For once Adrien decided to listen and ask questions later.

"Plagg transform me!"

Across the buildings of Paris, Chat Noir was jumping over the rooftops. The only light was that of the full moon that lit the night sky. Grasping his staff he tried calling Ladybug once again, only for it to go straight to her voicemail.

"Ladybug, it's Chat where are you?" He sighed. Where was she? Plagg made it seem like something had happened to Ladybug. Although his kwami still gave vague details. A shadow flew over him. Glancing up he saw Ladybug swing across the city. "Ladybug!" He called. But she didn't seem to hear him and continued.

Grasping his staff in one hand he raced over the rooftops to catch up with her. When he finally caught up to her she had landed on the ground in an ally. He jumped down into the ally, noticing that she was leaning against the wall not to mention she seemed to be wincing in pain. Her hand was pressed to her ear.

"Ladybug, are you okay?" He came closer to her as she began shaking painfully. He placed his hand on her shoulder desperate to get her attention to know what was wrong with her. He wanted to help her. "Ladybug?" He heard her hiss. And in the next moment he found himself on the ground with her straddling his waist; a hand at his throat. Her hand began gripping it tightly, and he could only gasp for breath.

He stared up at her and noticed her eyes had changed from her normally beautiful blue bell eyes to a purple shade. But that's not all that he saw. Her right side of her face had little purple veins growing and extending from her ear.

"L-Ladybug…! It's me! C-chat N-nooir…!" He practically gasped. Nothing changed though, she only gripped tighter and he grasped her hand trying to remove it desperately from his throat. His lungs were already starting to burn from the lack of oxygen and his mind was also becoming fuzzy. "…Ladybug-please! It-is me! Chat, your kitty! You're partner-your friend!"

Something seemed to change in her eyes and she frowned. He watched as the purple in her eyes faded and was restored with those bluebell eyes that he knew. Her loosened and she blinked twice staring over him.

"Chat Noir?" He nodded and panted trying to catch his breath. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just tried to do. Scrambling off of him she maneuvered herself as far away from him as she could. He moved to sit up, and rubbed his juggler staring at her. "Chat, oh my god I am so sorry I-I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay Ladybug, I know you didn't mean to." She glared at him.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I tried to attack you! I could have killed you." She muttered flailing her arms in the air. Shaking her head, she looked at the ground while holding her ear in pain. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered to herself mostly.

"Ladybug, what is going on? Are you alright?" She placed her hands on her head, almost grinding her nails into her skull as she grit her teeth in pain. She only answered with a cry of pain. Quickly jumping to his feet, he ran towards her and knelt by her side. "Ladybug! Talk to me are you okay? What happening?" She glanced up at him, her eyes flashing from blue to purple.

"Chat! I can't hold it back, it's trying to control me. HE'S trying to control me!" He stared at her both confused and concerned.

"What? Who?"

"It's-an akuma Chat. Akuma, must find Master Fu…" She trailed off before she collapsed into his arms.

"Ladybug? Ladybug!" With no other choice, he scooped Ladybug up in his arms. He couldn't deny he loved the feeling of being this close to her. He shook his head though to clear him of thoughts of Ladybug being in his arms. He had to focus and get her to Master Fu. He was the only one that would know what to do surely.

Leaping from building to building, it took everything in him to get to Master Fu's house. He couldn't waste any time. He had to get Ladybug to Master Fu. He knocked on Master Fu's door, after a few minutes the door swung open to reveal the short old Chinese man.

"Chat Noir?" He glanced down to the figure in his arms. "Ladybug?" He raised his hand to her forehead. She wasn't conscious but she was shaking and clearly in pain. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I found her like this. She attacked me, tried to kill me. She's not herself, she said that it might be because of a akuma trying to control her. But were miraculous holders, we don't get akumatized. Master Fu gave him a look.

"You are not completely immune from Hawkmoth's attacks. Come bring her inside immediately." Chat entered the small home, and followed Master Fu's instructions to place her on the table. Master Fu began to examine her. The veins on the side of her face began to glow purple and grow once more.

The old Miraculous holder followed the veins to where they had emerged from. Ladybug's miraculous, her earrings. Her right ear held the one of the earrings, was cracked yet glowing a light purple. He shook his head.

"What? What is it?"

"Ladybug's miraculous has been touched by that of an akuma."

"But how? I thought Miraculous holders aren't able to be akumatized." He gave the black cat a look.

"No, they aren't and you would be a fool to think that you were. But you can resist which is what makes you strong. She must have been truly devastated or angry for an akuma to be triggered. It is clear that Ladybug is having almost a war within herself. Tikki is trying to fight the akuma off almost like white blood cells fighting off viruses or any sort of invaders." Fu explained.

"What do we do? Only Ladybug can capture and purify akumas."

"Yes that is true, but that doesn't mean I can't extract the akuma from her earring either. Think of it kind of like an exorcism in a way." He continued. Chat glanced at the time.

"Oh shoot! I have to get back home like right now before my father realizes I'm gone. Will you take care of her please?" Chat asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, now go on we wouldn't want you to get into trouble with you father." Chat just nodded and then left the house without another word. All he knew was that he had to be home before his father suspected that he was gone again and sneaking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day:

Adrien stared down at his ring and then glanced at Plagg who was busy engulfing his cheese down his throat. (As always). Brushing his finger against the piece of metal, memories flashed through his mind.

Shaking his head, he opened his fridge and pulled out some leftovers for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya's Pov

Alya gasped and sat up in her bed. Glancing around, she was confused on how she had gotten there. The last thing that she remembered was the Heroes Appreciation Day event, she had been questioning Ladybug until the Moni Cheng appeared and attacked the citizens of Paris. And she was one of them.

"How are you feeling?" Alya jumped when she heard his voice. She couldn't believe her eyes. The turtle superhero himself was standing in her bedroom. She could only stare in shock.

"I'm fine," She moved to stand when she groaned in pain. He was at her side immediately. "Ow,"

"Rest, you need to regain your strength. You were wounded." He gestured to her bandaged arm. She touched her arm, it stun; a little. She glanced up at him, their eyes seemed to meet. His hazel brown green eyes were filled with concern but Alya couldn't understand why that was, or why they seemed familiar to her.

"You saved me," It wasn't a question. Carapace didn't speak just nodded. "Thank you," He gave her a small smile then turned back to the open window. Just as he made a motion to leave her words stopped him. "Tell me, do I know you?" He turned back to her noticing her studying him closely. "You just seem very familiar to me. Tell me, behind the mask do we know each other?"

"I think everybody knows the infamous reporter Alya Cesaire hell bent on finding out the truth no matter how dangerous it could be." She frowned, he smirked in return. He gave her a salute and he was gone. She pushed herself to stand and moved to the open window.

Glancing out into the city, the turtle superhero was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but feel touched that this superhero had saved her life but also stayed to make sure recovered. Who was this masked man? She had never taken the biggest interest in him until now. But he had spiked up curiosity inside of her. She had to know the truth and she was determined to do so.

Just then she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Grasping it she hit the talk button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Alya? Oh thank god! I was so worried!" Nino's voice sounded through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Nino, it's okay calm down I'm alright. I'm home, safe and sound I promise." There was a sign of relief on the other end.

"Alya I'm so sorry! I should have gone with you today." She shook her head.

"No Nino, you had to work. No one knew this was going to happen. Besides I am big girl I can take care of myself." She assured. Silence on the other end. "I'm fine I promise, I was saved by the supehero Carapace."

"Well it seems I owe him one for saving the love of my life." She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Love of your life? Cheesy much?" He chuckled on the other end.

"Very,"

"Well I'm tired, this whole day took a lot out of me. I'm going to head to bed. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better," She just shook her head.

"I will I promise." She murmured. After a few seconds, she continued her tone turning into a serious one. "I love you Nino,"

"I love you too,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette's Pov

Marinette arrived home and practically took long strides over to the cabinet. Grabbing a glass and a bottle; she poured herself a glass of wine. Taking a long sip, she began to breathe. Marinette wasn't an alcoholic but once in a while it once in a while it would help with these traumatic events. It numbed the pain for her, sighing she touched her right ear brushing her fingertips against her earring.

Even though it had been all of five-six years ago, she could still remember the pain. It was a very sensitive part of her body. It was one time in her life, that her miraculous almost didn't just destroy itself but her along with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five years ago:

Paris, France May 20th 2017

What was happening to her? Where was she? Her whole body felt as if it was being lit on fire. And each moment that passed another wave burned her worse than the one before. She had never experience such pain before. The worse part wasn't just the pain, but also the sounds of Tikki's high pitch screams echoing in her mind.

She wasn't the only suffering from this pain, Tikki was being hurt by it too. She wished to be able to do something, to stop Tikki's screams, each one shattered her deep within her core. Her friend was being hurt and she wanted nothing more than to get it to stop. Images flashed through her mind, as she tried desperately to control over her own mind and body.

Images of her strangling Chat Noir her parter and her best friend. His green cat eyes flashed in her mind. She fought with every ounce of strength that she had left just to gain some level of control back.

"L-Ladybug…it's Chat Noir…your Partner…-your 'Friend'."

As if waking up from a dream, she blinked a few times and finally regained her sight. It was then that she realized that she was really strangling Chat and that it hadn't been some sort of dream.

"Ladybug…please…" Horror erupted within her, she quickly released him. She stared at her hands in fear. She had just tried to kill Chat, she scrambled away from him. Why did she do that? She backed herself back into the ally wall as Chat sat up to face her. He rubbed his throat.

"Chat? Oh my god, I am so sorry!" She cried. She felt herself breaking into tears, how could she hurt Chat? Sure sometimes she got annoyed with him but at the end of the day he was her best friend and she would never do anything to hurt him. She already started to feel the burning pain return, and she couldn't help but cry out.

"Ladybug? Are you alright?" He moved closer to her wrapping a comforting arm around her. Tears started to stream down her cheek.

"C-chat I-I can't hold it back, he's trying to control me." She gritted her teeth and placed her hands on her head practically grinding her nails into her skull as she shook in pain. Another wave hit her, the akuma was demanding control again. She wasn't strong enough to resist. She could still hear Hawkmoth's voice echoing in her head from before.

"What? Who?"

"It's an Akuma chat, must…find Master Fu…" She couldn't keep herself awake much longer as her strength was diminishing. The last thing she heard was Chat calling out to her, then everything went black.

The next thing she knew, she awoke. She glanced around realizing that she was on the Eiffel Tower. She heard the sound of fighting coming from behind her. Turning she finally understood that saying of when someone was having an out of body experience. Was she dead? Had the akuma completely taken over her body?

Chat was fighting her re-animated lifeless body. She could see he was somewhat holding back, as he kept shouting at her.

"Ladybug! It's me, Chat! You have to wake up! Fight the Hawkmoth, fight the akuma please. I don't want to have to…" He trailed off unable to say the words he meant. Akumatized Ladybug swung her Yoyo at him, it wrapped around the staff in his hands. With a tug, she pulled him to the ground.

He groaned as he moved to hold himself on his hands and knees as she loomed over him. An evil smirk plastered on her face. Her eyes were lifeless and the color purple, not to mention the purple veins hand completely spread covering half of her face along with the side of her body down to her hip. She used her leg and kicked him in the face. Knocking him to the ground.

Her eyes widened in fear as she watched her dark self, clearly hell bent on killing Chat. No! She cried unable to make a sound. She couldn't let this evil imposter kill Chat. Tikki! Help me please! She thought. She could only watch as she wrapped her Yoyo around his throat preparing to strangle him.

Chat! Please you must fight me! Fight for your life! She tried to yell to no avail no sound escaped her mouth. Stop please! She could feel tears in her eyes. Suddenly everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Chat standing over her with his staff at her throat. First, she noticed the bruise on his cheek, the cut on the side of torso. Reality hit her then, she had done that to him. She had hurt him, tears formed in her eyes.

"Chat…" She whispered. His composure faded from stone cold features to that of concern. He was panting, he had been just about to take her out like Master Fu, said he might have to. He had almost done it, he had to force himself to become someone else to separate his feelings and what was right. Like Master Fu had told to.

"Ladybug?" He questioned hesitate.

"W-what happened?" She looked around realizing she was still on the Eiffel Tower.

"You attacked Master Fu, and broke out of his house." She felt tears in her eyes, she had not only hurt Chat twice but Master Fu as well. She was dangerous, she was losing control. She began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Master Fu or anyone. I'm so sorry!" He kneeled down at her level. She felt more waves of burning pain hit her. "Oh please! I hate it make it stop! Please make it stop! I hate it! Make it stop Chat please!" She begged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien's Pov

Chat knelt that there looking conflicted as she continued to sob begging him to end it. Master Fu had informed him there was a time limit, and now she had surpassed it. He was sure there was no way to fix it, no way to save her other than death. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill her. He loved her, he wouldn't but he also knew that she needed to be stopped.

Chat just held her as she cried into his chest, gripping him tightly to her as her tears wet his suit. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, she was exhausted it seemed because it was not long before he found her asleep in his arms. He didn't know what had come over him but he let his transformation go.

Plagg flew out his ring and faced him. He stared at him, his green eyes begging him for some help if he had any. Plagg glanced to Ladybug who was both fast asleep and her face was buried in his chest.

"Plagg, is there a way to save her? Please there has to be. If you know of anything I'll do it." Plagg looked conflicted for once.

"Look kid, it's too much of a risk there could be dire consequences." The blonde simply stared at him determined.

"So there is a way, tell me Plagg. Tell me!" Plagg shook his head.

"Kid listen, it's a dangerous attempt."

"I don't care tell me how can we save her." Plagg stayed silent. "Tell me! I'm sure her kwami is suffering too." Plagg sighed.

"Alright listen to me very carefully. Under normal circumstances you are never, ever, ever and I mean ever to do this kid. I'm serious it's very dangerous even for us; I being the incarnation of Destruction and you chosen; to wield the power." Plagg paused. "You know that Ladybug has powers like Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug. And you have the power of destruction, well we also have the ability to extract darkness." He stared up at his kwami.

"Extracting darkness? The akuma?"

"Is a form of darkness, as of being the Black Cat the incarnation of both. Destruction and Darkness. With this power, we can take back the darkness. Ladybug is vulnerable to the darkness; hence her power is of Creation and Light."

"Great! Then let's do it now-

"Hold on kid, not so fast it's not that easy. The darkness may be extracted but it can't truly be destroyed it has to be contained or in this case taken upon." His chosen looked confused.

"What do you mean taken upon?"

"I mean just that. For us we can absorb the darkness within ourselves. In other words, you would have to take it upon yourself." The kwami explained. The boy swallowed hard.

"What will happen if I do?" Plagg looked down at Ladybug.

"You darken a piece of your soul." Silence filled the air. "Now you see why it's so dangerous. By taking on this darkness, you could darken your soul and become corrupted. You would never be the same person if you did this. That is why Ladybug is the one to purify akumas and not you." His chosen nodded and gazed down at the girl in his arms.

"I'll do it." Plagg stared at him.

"Kid think this through be rational about this-

"No Plagg, there is nothing to think about. This is Ladybug we are talking about. I need her, I can't be a superhero without her. A-and I need her, I can't watch her be destroyed. I-I love her…" He had said it, he had never truly said the words out loud but he did. He was a bit relieved that Ladybug was unconscious at this moment. Plagg sighed.

"Very well, but you must promise me that you will never use this ability ever again after this."

"I promise."

"I'm serious kid, ever again."

"I promise I won't ever use it again. Now just help me save her please!" Plagg nodded.

"It's good thing, that you aren't doing this when you Chat Noir. It's much more potent that way, the darkness being absorbed into your miraculous. But this time around your lucky it's me instead." He watched as his kwami flew to the side of her infected earring.

Plagg took a deep breath, and placed his tiny paw on the cracked earring. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. After a few moment the earring started to glow, the purple essence itself began to flood into his paw. Plagg gritted his teeth in pain, after a few moments the purple disappeared and the earring repaired itself and flowed red once more.

Plagg lifted his paw away, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground with a silent thud.

"Plagg!" The boy cried reaching down to lift Plagg into his hand. "Are you okay?" Plagg opened his eyes slowly and they flashed purple for a second before returning to their normal shade of green. He gritted his teeth then after a few moments he took a deep breath.

"I'm fine kid, it just takes a moment for me to remember to control myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I am pretty much darkness kid, and if I absorb more then it makes me stronger but it also can be tempting to just relish in the darkness and turn my back on humanity. To control it, it tends to take a lot of energy out of me. Hence why sometimes I eat a lot more cheese then you think is necessary. Well for me it is, in order to control my dark side. But that's what Tikki comes in for." He looked at the kwami confused. "Tikki is Ladybug's kwami. She is the light to my darkness, and I am the darkness to her light. We balance each other out, just as I need her, she needs me." Plagg continued.

Ladybug began to groan and move slightly. It was only a matter of time before she came to and found out who he was.

"Better change back kid now before she wakes up. Be warned once you do, you might feel a bit of the darkness of the akuma that I absorbed. And I haven't fully absorbed it within me. Remember kid this was your freebee. Never use this ability no matter how easy it may seem to do so. I've seen many things happen to my past Black Cat's and once you start there's no going back. No one will be able to save you from that. Remember that next time you think about using it." His chosen nodded. "Better take her back to Master Fu. He will want to know what happened."

"Plagg transform me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladybug groaned as she woke once more this time in Master Fu's house. Master Fu stood by her with a cup of tea in hand.

"Here, drink this please." She obeyed and took a sip, then coughed from the taste.

"What happened? Where's Chat?"

"He had to return home, his family was going to start looking for him if he didn't. It seems that you were able to fight against the akuma. The akuma is gone now, and you are going to be fine Marinette." She gasped and looked down at herself realizing she wasn't transformed.

"What? How? Does Chat know?" Master Fu shook his head.

"After he left, I used some of power that I had left to release Tikki from the power of the miraculous. When she was released however she wasn't in pretty good shape. She was hurt badly, if you hadn't fought off the akuma enough to release it, then I'm sure there might have been the possibility of it destroying Tikki. And if that happen so would the miraculous along with whoever was wielding it." Marinette heart skipped a beat. She could have died.

"I could have died?" Master Fu nodded.

"Yes, and you very close to it. If that happen the akuma would have taken on a life of it's own your body. That is why I told Chat that he might have had to make sure it never came to that. Even if it meant losing you." She stared at him.

"You told him that he might have to kill me?" Master Fu nodded.

"There was no other way, and we couldn't afford to have that happen. I wasn't happy by the idea but it was necessary. But you pulled through, you fought for control so hard that you pushed the akuma out. You saved yourself, your much stronger then I had ever anticipated my dear."

"How is Tikki?"

"She is doing much better, rest assured the both of you will be fine."

"How could have an akuma almost possess me? I thought we were immune thanks to the miraculous." Master Fu shook his head.

"No my dear, you were not. But I will say it's a lot harder to get akumatized. I take it you were really upset today." She nodded.

"I lost Manon to an akuma, and nearly got akumatized. How could I ever let my guard down?" Master Fu shook his head.

"Mistakes happen, even to heroes. But the only thing that we can do is learn from them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Present Day:

Marinette's Pov

Marinette stared at her reflection in the mirror as she trailed her fingers down side of her face, throat, shoulder. Scars from where the veins had once been when the akuma had nearly destroyed her and Tikki through the miraculous. That old saying went through her head. 'Reopening old wounds' Her stay in Paris sure has been bringing back those painful memories.

Marinette heard her phone buzz. Walking over to her bed she grabbed if off the dresser and sat down.

'You have one new message.' The voice informed.

"Hey Marinette, it's me; Shan. I haven't heard from you in almost two days. I'm worried about you, this whole thing with your mom…I know it's not easy. Believe me I know what it's like to lose a parent not that your mother is gone-look I just wanted to let you know I am here for you. I am always here for you. I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. I just…want to be there for you when you were there for me. I wish you would let me do that, I wish you had let me be there with you. Just call me back when you get this, I love you."

Marinette glanced down at her phone, gazing at the wallpaper on her screen. Shaking her head she placed the phone back on the dresser and rolled over ready to fell asleep.

Image held a picture of Marinette and Shan wrapped around one another in front of the Jin'an Temple in Shanghai. The two were smiling, the sad part was now when Marinette gazed at that photo of herself. She saw a completely different person, perhaps someone fake. And she hated herself for hating that person. That person that she had wanted to be for so long. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but Paris was changing her.

She didn't know why, she just knew that she wanted it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a really long chapter to make up for the long wait. I'm sorry I got caught up between work and college, not mention applying to transfer to another college and applying for graduation. Like I have literally been stressed out these past few months even with Christmas too. Anyway so here is another chapter now we kind of know a bit more about Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien past. Marinette is really suffering from P.T.S.D (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). How Chat did whatever it took to save her, even putting himself in danger. Plagg told him to never ever use that again, because he would be darkening his soul. Keep that in mind in future chapters to come "hint hint nudge nudge" hehe Alya and Tortue come face to face who is actually Nino under the mask. Not to mention, Manon is older and Marinette is doing her best to avoid her. Sabrina is working for the Mayor (Chloe's father) whom is still the mayor after all these years. To think that Marinette was almost destroyed along with Tikki for almost being possessed. Any longer and the miraculous was sure to be destroyed. Anyway be prepared for more drama, dark elements to the story and dear I say romance. Haha not mention more characters from the past to now the future. Until next time! See yah!


	8. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I apologize for the big delay, but I was finishing college. Anyway I actually have been working on this chapter for a while. It got pushed back to this week instead of last week. Why? Because sadly my grandfather passed away this last weekend. So I had a bit of a family emergency, hopefully you guys will understand. But I am happy to have at least finished this chapter and updated. I've been wanting to for a while.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took a lot of thought processing and brainstorming. More drama and angst warning. By the way this may be a bit dark so be prepared for what is to come. Enjoy!

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic

I do not own Ladybug that belongs to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.

Chapter 8

The Masks

"The human face is after all, nothing more nor less than a mask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Marinette's Pov

"NO!" She screamed as she watched helplessly as she fell to her death. Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to reach for her but to no avail. Lightning flashed and cracked in the sky.

The unmistakable evil laughter echoed in her ears, as Marinette crawled to her feet. Her whole being shaking, she looked around at the dark figures now surrounding her.

"Get away!" She cried putting her hands in front of her. But they did not listen, and stayed where they were. She felt as though she was suffocating.

"You let her die. You could have saved her!" One cried.

"It's your fault she dead! You promised to always protect and be there for the People. You gave your word! You broke it! You are no hero!" She shook her head. Trying to tune out the voices.

"I tried!" She tried to defend herself with tears falling down her face.

"You failed! Now she is dead, look at yourself, look what you have done!"

"No no no…" She grasped her head as if in pain and shook it. "Stop please!" She begged.

"You know it's the truth!" Another claimed.

"I-I no! I'm not…I would never-it was an accident-I didn't mean to!"

"Don't deny it, it's written all over your hands." Her eyes flashed down to her hands, she noticed the ground wet where her hands were placed. Dark liquid pooled at her hands. Slowly she brought her hands up and turned them over. She all but gasped.

"No." She whispered. Blood. Blood was on her hands. She desperately tried to rub it off but the blood stained her hands. Her hands began to shake, and her lips trembled. "No." She clenched her hands into fists, digging her nails into the blood and her skin. "NO! Stay away from me!" She screamed.

"Murderer!" They all cried in unison and came closer to her.

"No, no please don't…" She tried to cover her ears to drown out they're voices. But it did nothing, she could still hear them. They started closing in on her.

"MURDERER!"

////////

Marinette screamed as she sat up in bed. She glanced around her room, she was safe. It had just been a nightmare. She placed a hand on her chest and begin taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Marinette!" A red blur appeared in front of her. The yell nearly made Marinette scream again in fright. But realized that it was only Tikki. The Kwami flew over to her, and placed a tiny paw on her cheek taking her in. "Are you alright? I heard you scream." The dark-haired woman nodded.

"I'm fine, Tikki." She told her. Tikki didn't seem convinced. "It was just a nightmare. I will be okay."

"You haven't had nightmares like these in years. This is almost the third night that you have suffered from such horrifying dreams. I can tell that they really scare you, your heart is beating fast and your sweating. And sometimes you toss and turn in the night."

"I'll be fine Tikki, it's nothing I can't deal with." Marinette's phone rang just then. Who could possibly be calling at four am in the morning. Groaning she pulled the covers off her and stood to grab the vibrating device that lie on top of her dresser.

Tikki watched Marinette answer the call. She knew what her chosen had said, but she didn't believe it for a second. She worried about her, and if there was one thing that Tikki knew was that sometimes guilt and truth found another way out.

Tikki had promised she wouldn't pressure Marinette about her past or her dark secret that she was keeping hidden and trying to bury. But it was becoming too much for her to hold inside of her. She needed to talk to someone, it's just that Tikki wasn't that someone she needed to talk to.

But eventually the truth was going to come out sooner or later. She couldn't keep it hidden much longer. It was starting to affect Marinette physically and her mentally.

Marinette tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear. She gave a muffled and sleepy 'hello' into the phone.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I am Doctor Emile Moreau," Marinette was immediately on high alert now. "I apologize for calling this late but it is rather important."

"What is it? Has something happened to my mother? Is she alright?"

"I think that it's best if you come to the hospital, this is something that needs to be discussed in person." He murmured vaguely.

This is how Marinette found herself standing before her mother's hospital bed. She was strapped to the bed, looking worse than the last time. A tube was positioned to her mouth and knew it ran down her throat. Her mother was in need of more oxygen, apparently her lungs were not fit to provide it by themselves. Marinette could see the singed marks on her mother's chest where the doctors used a defibrillator to restart her mother's heart.

The doctor had explained what had happened tonight. How her mother went into cardiac arrest. That her heart had stopped, she had been so close to death yet again. To think if the doctors hadn't succeeded her mother would be dead right now. And she would never be able to see her again.

Never to hear her voice, see her eyes open. To touch her, to feel her love again. Tears burned in her eyes, as her father went to discuss options of how to prevent this from happening again and heal her faster.

Once they were alone, Tikki floated from Marinette's bag and floated next to her looking over her mother's form. Tikki could see pain in Marinette's blue bell eyes. If her mother didn't make it, she was sure that she would break for sure. Marinette's soul was so fragile, just barely hanging onto life.

Despite what Marinette would claim; especially back in Shanghai, she knew the pain and darkness she was suffering from. Her chosen had been through a lot since she first became Ladybug. It was no easy task for a teenager to take up being a hero for the people.

And to grow up witnessing the inhumanity of war, greed, and power. Along with torture and coming close to death time after time after time again. These became both her mask and scars that she would bare for the rest of her life.

"Tikki…" The Kwami turned to young and damaged woman before her. Marinette didn't look at her as she spoke. She kept her eyes on her mother. "Please…" She whispered her lips trembling as she continued. "If there is a way…I beg you…" A sob escaped her lips.

"Marinette…"

"Tikki, please I can't let her just die. If there is a way to save her please tell me." The Ladybug Kwami shook her head.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I know it hurts but we can't interfere with balance. Despite what we represent, life, creation, light, good…this we cannot do."

"Tikki," She now turned to her Kwami, her tear stained face and pain in her eyes. Shattered Tikki deep. She cared for her chosen, but she couldn't. It could only make things worse. "Tikki please! I can't lose her!" She shook her head. "I-I can't lose her. I just can't…" Tikki brushed her tears away with her small paw-like hands. Trying her best to console her chosen.

Marinette continued to cry as Tikki consoled her. Tikki wished she could help Marinette. But it was against the ancient laws of nature itself. They couldn't interfere with fate or balance. It was not right, and it was also dangerous.

Work, went by in a blur. Marinette seemed as though she were a zombie, in some sort of trance wherever she went. She ignored Alya's texts and calls, she just wanted the day to end so she could go home and be alone.

But her thoughts often drift to Ladybug. Tikki had said there was no way to help or save her mother. However, that didn't mean she couldn't try. There had to be more to the Miraculous then that. She was bestowed with one of the most powerful Miraculous Holders, alongside Chat of course. There had to be something she could do.

This brought her back to how she came by the Miraculous-Tikki. Master Fu, had been the one to give it to her. He is the Guardian of the Miraculous after all. He probably knew everything about them. If anyone had information and knowledge on the Miraculous itself he was the one.

/////////

Adrien's POV

Adrien was on his way to work and he was meeting with Marinette to model the clothes. The Fashion show was drawing near. He took a sip of his coffee and took a deep breath rehearsing what he had been practicing since three am in the morning.

He was quite nervous, it had been a month and he wasn't sure if it was a good time to drop this on her.

"Ugh, would you just shut up! You have been drilling this for hours. It's not like you haven't asked out girls-women whatever; on dates before." Adrien glared down at Plagg in his jacket pocket. "I swear you have more confidence as Chat Noir then you do as Adrien Agreste." Adrien huffed in annoyance.

"Well I'm nervous because I'm not entirely sure what she will say. Most of those other girls I knew felt the same way but with Marinette it's hard to tell. Sometimes I think she might feel something for me but other times she treats me more like a friend then someone she's interested in. Almost like out of all other girls I have been with I have no effect on her what's so ever." Gee, almost like a certain someone. Plagg thought to himself. Apparently, he liked the women that played hard to get or had no interest in him what's so ever.

Just then his phone sounded and he glanced down at the text.

We have a problem…I might have done something.

-Nino

Adrien opened the link on the text. The title was "Who is the superhero Carapace?" by Alya Cesaire. He groaned.

"Shit. Nino…what have you done?" Plagg glanced at the article then to Adrien.

"That woman is quite the little mover and shaker isn't she? First Ladybug now Tortue, she isn't going to give up on finding out who you all are behind the mask." Adrien shook his head.

"Tell me about it, Nino has really put himself in a sticky situation this time." Plagg nodded.

"Well if only Alya knew that her boyfriend that she's living with, was a hero of Paris. One that she is now interested in investigating despite that she knows everything about him." Plagg chuckled. "That kid really needs to be even more careful now that he has a target on his back from his famous reporter girlfriend." Just then Plagg's ears twitched as if picking up on something. Adrien seemed to have noticed the movement.

"What is it?" He asked. Plagg ignored him for a few moments, then frowned. "Plagg," Adrien said trying to draw his attention back to him. With a sigh Plagg spoke.

"Master Fu, he wants to see you. Now." He answered. Adrien blinked twice surprised with his words. He wasn't expecting Master Fu to contact him and through Plagg of course. He hadn't thought that would be possible seeing as he had handed down his Miraculous to Nino.

"What? Now?!" Plagg nodded.

"Now, kid. I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you. Master Fu obviously wouldn't be calling you to hang out. It's most likely important, so get a move on." Adrien cursed and grabbed his phone. He sent a quick apologetic text to Marinette explaining that something had come up and he couldn't make it. With that he sent the message.

Adrien glanced around making sure the close was clear as he hid in an alley way. Opening his jacket, he released Plagg from his pocket where the Kwami had been trying to sleep.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

///////

Marinette's POV

Marinette continued finishing another design sketch, this would be her last one that she would have to create. It was perfect since the Fashion show would be in two weeks. She would have to put it together first then provide the finishing touches.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, telling her that she had a new text message. Glancing down at the screen, she read the name above; read: Adrien. She opened the message and started scrolling down to read the message.

It seemed Adrien couldn't make it, for something came up and it was something that he couldn't ignore. He told her that he would see her tomorrow though for sure. She should have expected, seeing as it he was almost seven minutes late.

Suddenly Tikki flew out of her bag and in front of her flaunting her tiny arms in the air.

"Marinette!"

"Tikki what is it?"

"Master Fu, he asks to see you." Marinette blinks surprisingly and taken aback. Did he know that she was already planning to see him anyway? "Transform quickly, he is waiting."

"Guess I will be taking an early lunch then," She nodded and glanced around finding a window. Opening it she looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Tikki Spots on!" A flash of red engulfed the office and disappeared to reveal the hero. She grasped the ledge of the window and perched there for a moment. Grabbing her Yoyo; she swung it at the peak of the chapel in front of her. With that she jumped off and swung across the streets of Paris heading toward Master Fu's house.

She noticed the window opened, a clear message that she was welcome. She gracefully swung herself in and landed lightly in front of the old man and another unexpected guest.

"Ah Ladybug, perfect timing. So, nice of you to join us." Ladybug glanced over at Chat and bit her lip. She hadn't expected him to be here. "Tea?" He asked.

"Uh no thanks," He nodded and gestured for her to sit down. She obliged.

"Now, I'm sure your wondering why I asked you here." Chat nodded looking a bit frustrated today, Ladybug gathered. He grinned. "Did you think I would forget about your deteriorating bond, then you are sourly mistaken." He stood just then. "You only have so much time to repair your bond and defeat Yao Gaui and his Followers. Time is of the essence and he seems to be winning right now. Until we have fully restored your bond, you are still vulnerable to him." Ladybug shook her head.

"I don't understand, the other night we fought well together. We fought not separate but as One. That is what you have been telling us to do right from the beginning." Master Fu nodded.

"Yes, but your bond isn't complete. Not even close, and with the last five-six years of separation it has also cost you to go backwards instead of forwards. The bond between you and Chat is based on the strength which equals how powerful you are. Even once it is reformed again, you two will still need to grow and build it together. I can only guide you, the rest is up to you." Ladybug and Chat listened to his words. "You didn't think that once you two have your bond back that, that is that. There is much more to it than that. You were supposed to grow and strengthen your bond when you were given your Miraculous and given the task to stop Hawkmoth's evil." Chat studied him.

"So, what you're saying is that from the very beginning our mission wasn't only to stop Hawkmoth but to strengthen our bond? And once we had grown up we would have been at the peak of our true power?" Chat said trying to process. He turned to Ladybug with his arms folded. "Well look how that turned out." Ladybug gave him an annoyed look. Really? Was now the time to act this way? This was a serious matter.

"Really? Right now?" He shrugged.

"I'm just saying," Master Fu decided that this might be the best time to interrupt before things got heated and turned into an argument. Which was not his goal, after all he only had a certain time to guide the two heroes in a positive direction for their relationship. He worried that this rift between them was too damage, that even with his help he feared it wouldn't be enough to fix the damage that was cause.

Both heroes took the blame in the matter of their dying relationship/partnership. If he didn't succeed than all of Paris would be at the mercy of other evils in the world.

"Yes, you see you have other powers. There is a reason why you two are the most powerful. You didn't think that 'Lucky Charm', 'Miraculous Cleanse' or 'Cataclysm' were the only powers you had besides your weapons of course."

"We have other abilities?" Ladybug questioned. Tikki hadn't told her that. Does that mean there could also be a way to save her mother?

Master Fu turned away from them to look out the window at Paris. "You are not even at your most powerful yet." Ladybug and Chat glanced at one another. "You can't even imagine what abilities you have further to develop and when you combine your powers together as one."

"So how do we develop these abilities?" Chat questioned.

"They will appear when you are ready." Master Fu glanced between them. "Both of you. For now, we must focus on reconciling your bond. Starting with the next lesson." Chat groaned. "Lesson number 2: Acknowledgment."

"Acknowledgement? That's the next lesson? I don't understand, acknowledge what?" Master Fu shrugged.

"I cannot answer that, only you can do that. You both know the answer, you must confront this and face it. You must both accept each-others feelings about this problem." Master Fu explained. Ladybug wanted to deny it but she knew where this lesson was going to end up. It was all going to come down to yet again, her abandonment. Reasons why and where she has been all this time.

But she wasn't ready, she couldn't talk about this right now. And with Chat, so how was she ever going to repair the bond and save Paris yet again if she couldn't tell him the truth. If she couldn't be honest with him.

Before another word could be spoken, both their communicators went off. It was Carapace he had sent them a message. It read:

Meet me at the Eiffel Tower. Now.

-Carapace

Ladybug and Chat glanced at one another and both stood at the same time.

"Thank you for your help Master Fu, but we must go something has come up." Master Fu nodded. Both heroes bowed their heads in respect. Master Fu gave them a small smile as he watched the heroes leave. He still remembered their teenage selves. They had grown up so much in many ways. Yet at heart they both still had their flaws. They may have slightly changed now, but in a way they were still similar.

Master Fu looked at himself in the mirror. He was old, older then he had been when he had been six years ago. With his Miraculous passed down, and time beginning to catch up with him. He knew it was about time, gazing at the ancient box sitting on his dresser. He gritted his teeth as his hand started trembling. He cursed his old bones and this pathetic disease.

He hated being weak but sometimes sooner or later it was time to admit it and accept it. Time was catching up to him now.

//////

Ladybug's POV

Ladybug and Chat crossed over the roofs and buildings of Paris. It was later in the day now, and the sun was starting to set. The moon was ready to emerge in the night sky. Ladybug stopped to stand on the building facing the Eiffel Tower. Chat was ahead already jumping onto the structure's bars.

Flashes of images went through her mind. The bloody Final Battle with Hawkmoth took place here. Her right hand started to shake, with the memories. Gazing all the way at the top. For a split second she thought she saw him. His figure, and turned around with an evil grin. But with a blink of eye or a flash of light, the man was no longer there; but replaced with Carapace.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she followed Chat's lead and climbed up the Eiffel Tower to where Carapace waited.

"Carapace," Chat said they fist bumped the other. Ladybug bit her lip remembering when Chat and her saved Paris from an Akuma. It had been their victory bump, but it seems as though not only had things changed here. But she was truly replaced not just as a partner and hero. But as Chat's best friend.

Ladybug mentally slapped herself. She had no right to have these thoughts. She was the one that left him behind, in fact she should be thanking Carapace for looking out for Chat and being there for him when she couldn't do that for him.

"Glad you guys could make it. I wouldn't have contacted you guys if there wasn't an emergency." Ladybug nodded.

"Not at all, wasn't like I had anything better to do honestly." Chat muttered and Ladybug gave him a look as she crossed her arms. She gave him an 'Are you serious, right now?' look. Chat just shrugged.

"Anyway, what's up?" Ladybug asked.

"So, I was on my way home and I came across a mugging. And I found this guy, spying on me. So decided to pick up and take the cargo here." He stepped to the side to reveal the Moni Cheng that was currently tied up. "He tried attacking a citizen, I was going to take him to the police. But I had a better idea, I started questioning him instead. But what I realized is, he doesn't speak French so…I can't exactly get anything out of him." Ladybug glanced at the masked man for a second, stepping over to him she grabbed the mask and took it off. The man looked up at her and gave her a look of loathing.

Well it was no wonder the man didn't speak French, he was no Frenchman. He was an Asian looking man, and Ladybug could only stare. Carapace glanced at her shocked expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and blinked twice.

"Zhège bùduì!" 'This is not right!' Ladybug and Chat turned to him. Both clearly understood him but did not notice the other clearly responded to the Chinese boy's outburst. "Nǐ bù yìng gāi zhuā zhù wǒ!" 'You are not supposed to catch me! "Wǒ yīnggāi zhuā zhù nǐ, dài zǒu nǐ qíjī bān de shítou!" 'I am supposed to capture you and take your miraculous stones.'

"Bàoqiàn ràng wǒ shīwàng, xiànzài zúgòu xiǎo de tánhuà, gàosù wǒmen nǎlǐ kěyǐ zhǎodào yáo guì?" Ladybug spoke firmly. 'Sorry to disappoint, enough with small talk. Tell us where we can find him? Yao Guai.' Chat and Carapace both had a look of surprise written on their faces. The Heroine was speaking Chinese and she clearly understood what the man in front of them was saying.

"Méiyǒu! Méiyǒu! Tā huì huǐle wǒ zhège!" 'No! No! He will destroy me for this!' The young man yelled.

"'Tā'? Rú yáo guì?" 'He'? As in Yao Guai?' Chat asked. Ladybug also taking notice that he spoke the language. How did he come to know Chinese? And why did his voice sound so familiar when he was speaking in another language.

"Tā huì bǎ wǒ kàn zuò shì yīgè shībài, zài tā de jìhuà zhōng sōngle yī kǒuqì." 'He will see me as a failure, a loose end in his plans.' He claimed. Chat cursed.

"This is getting us nowhere," He muttered, and in the next moment he had the boy against one of the beams of the Tower with his clawed-hand enclosed around his throat.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried helplessly as she watched Chat threaten the boy.

"Wǒmen zài nǎlǐ zhǎodào yáo yáo?" 'Start talking? Where is he?' The boy didn't say anything. Chat tightened his grip around his throat.

"Nǐ shì yīgè guàiwù! Rúguǒ nǐ rènwéi wǒ huì gàosù nǐ shénme! Wǒ rènwéi nǐ huì bǐ Hawkmoth zìjǐ gèngjiā zāogāo." The boy sneered in his face with a cunning little smirk. 'You're a monster! If you think I am going to tell you anything! Ha! You will probably be worse than Hawkmoth himself.'

Chat gritted his teeth, his fangs starting to show. Carapace cleared his throat. He may not know what had been exchanged between the two in Chinese but he had heard 'his' name and the response that Chat made. He knew whatever the boy said he had stupidly compared Chat to Hawkmoth. And that pushed Chat farther than anything else.

Rage filled within him, dark rage. Chat tighten his hand on his throat and gave him a sadistic smile. One that Ladybug had never seen before, that even made her hesitate.

"Bù xǐhuān shuōhuà ma? Yěxǔ wǒ kěyǐ jiějué zhège wèntí. Rúguǒ wǒ zhēn de shì zhèyàng yīgè guàiwù, nàme wǒ xiǎng wǒ yīnggāi shì yīgè zhèngquè de è. Nǐ zhīdào wǒ shì duì de ma? Wǒ yǒngyǒu shé me lìliàng? Pòhuài de lìliàng, hǎo ba, rúguǒ nǐ bù tíngzhǐ shuōhuà, wǒ zhǐshì kěyǐ shǐyòng tā Zài nǐ shēnshang." Chat threatened to a point where even the boy actually had real fear in his eyes.

'Don't feel like talking huh? Well maybe I can fix that. If I am really such a monster, then I guess I should be one right hmm. You do know who I am right? What power I possess? The power of destruction...well if you don't start talking I just might use it on you.' Ladybug gasped and the boy's cocky smile vanished now his eyes did show fear.

She all but ran over to them and yanked Chat off the boy. He fell to the ground gasping for air. The Heroine turned to face her cat comrade.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded. Chat didn't say anything. She just stared at him trying to understand what had just happened. He was threatening to use his powers on a boy, a person. She knew he was their enemy at the moment; but still, he was talking about harming someone. Heroes don't do that. Sounding like a bit of hypocrite now are we. Her conscious snapped back at her. She ignored her thoughts.

Chat took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Carapace glanced to him clearly understanding that he was upset and the kid had been able to do that to him. The whole Hawkmoth thing, it was clear that it was a sensitive subject for Chat but Ladybug still didn't understand why.

His reaction said a lot about his feelings to the subject of Hawkmoth also known as Gabriel Agreste. Perhaps Chat knew him outside of the mask or something. That reaction seemed to spell out personal. Whatever Chat's problem was, it had to do with Hawkmoth.

She remembered his words though, if he were to tell her the truth or reason for his reaction to just even Hawkmoth's name, she would know who was under the mask. She really didn't want to know who he was under the mask, but at the same time she couldn't help her curiosity. Both about the Hawkmoth issue and who her partner was.

Even when she was 15-16 years old, she had been curious about her partner's identity. Ironically enough she had been debating towards the end of their mission to reveal themselves to each other. But that night their many things that were out of her control, and that forced her to change her mind.

"Fēngkuáng de húndàn," 'Crazy bastard.' The boy grumbled under his breath. Chat flashed a glare in his direction. He wasn't going to hide his annoyance and dislike for them now. Even if he was no more than a boy, maybe no more than seventeen.

"Hǎo ba, rúguǒ nǐ bù gàosù wǒmen, wǒmen huì pài nǐ huí dào tā nàlǐ, tā huì zhīdào nǐ de shībài. Yǒuxiē shì gàosù wǒ, nǐ bǐ tāmen hàipà tā gèng duō." Ladybug turned back to the boy still trying to grasp his breath. 'Alright listen if you don't tell us where Yao Gaui is we will send you back to him so then he will know of your failure. Something tells me you fear him a lot more than us.'

He seemed to hesitate as he processed her words, he seemed to be debating which was worse.

"Hǎo?" 'Well?' Chat murmured as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground. Expressing his impatience with the boy.

"Dìtiě, dìtiě xiàfāng." Ladybug eyes widened. So, he was here, he was in the city. But not really in it, beneath it. 'The subway, underneath the subway.'

"What did he say?" Carapace asked.

"He said, that Yao Guai and his Followers the Moni Cheng are underneath the city. Underneath the subway." Ladybug explained. Chat was still glaring at the boy. He didn't trust him, even if he wasn't a Moni Cheng. Then again though, that's how Chat was meeting most people. Only with experience of betrayals, trust was something that was very important to him.

"That is if he is telling the truth." Chat pointed out. Ladybug glanced to him.

"Oh, what do you want to torture him to find out?" He shrugged as if to say maybe. "Chat were heroes not torturers. We don't harm others." Chat gave her a look.

"You know very well that he would have no problem killing us. I don't buy his story, it has to be a trap an ambush perhaps." Carapace glanced at him.

"Chat, either way if it is we have to check it out. It means that the Moni Cheng are infiltrating the city now. And what if Yao Guai is here like he claims. We need to learn more about him if we want to put an end to his crimes against the city." Carapace stated. Ladybug nodded in agreement. Chat sighed.

"Fine, but he's coming with us. If anything happens, kid you have won yourself a first ticket to jail. And let me tell you right now, you would never survive there, kid." Chat sneered.

/////////

Alya's Pov

Alya wouldn't have called herself obsessive. No, she wasn't obsessed with the turtle superhero as of late. No, she didn't find him fascinating or feel touched that he had saved her the other day. No, she didn't feel special just because she had a moment with the very attractive Turtle superhero.

Had she even once thought that Chat Noir was attractive? No, she was anything but obsessive. These thoughts circulated in her mind as she read every article on the Turtle hero since his appearance. There had to be some sort of clue, who this mystery man was. No hero, since Ladybug had ever gotten her attention like he had.

She just couldn't figure the hero out. It was like he knew her outside of the suit. But there had to be more to it. Did she work with him? Were they friends? Did they go to school together?

She shook her head, he could be anyone but she was sure that he seemed to act like he cared about her. Did he really know her? Or only find her attractive, maybe even like her?

If he did, would that be such a bad thing? She all but nearly dropped her laptop. YES! That would be bad, she was with Nino and she was very much happy and in love with the man. The two had been together since the end of lycée. But she had to admit that the superhero was quite handsome and he did make her feel special.

Which kept bringing her back to his identity. Who the hell was this guy? A charmer? A player? She had to know the person behind the mask with every fiber of her being. It was different then trying to find out Ladybug's identity for the past six years practically. She still wanted to know who the woman behind the mask was. But there was a big difference between them.

Ladybug had never saved Alya's life personally, or had some sort of moment together that made her think there was a chance that they knew each other in real life. Carapace had put some sort of force on her and she was desperate to find out who this man was.

She looked at the time on her phone, it was pretty late. She was surprised that Nino hadn't called her yet. As she scrolled through all of her texts, she actually found nothing from her so-called boyfriend.

She had texted him a few hours ago about dinner, but she had received no answer. To be fair, she had worked late. But sometimes Nino just would disappear mysteriously without a call or a text. She sometimes questioned if he could be cheating on her. But she kept scratching that idea from her mind.

Nino was many things, but he had never been unfaithful to her in the past five years that they have been together. He had never given her reason for her to doubt him. Still the question did appear a lot in her head.

Nino also happened to be a great guy, but with any other girl then Alya he seemed to trip over his own two feet. No offense to Nino, but she was probably the only girl he had ever dated. Alya would admit she had a few dates with many guys. But it was never serious, however with Nino things just clicked.

She just was starting to wonder where he was disappearing off to all the time. She dialed his phone number, intending on finding out where he was and if he wanted to get a late dinner. But the phone only went to voicemail.

She glared at her phone, why wasn't he answering her?! Was he really ignoring her?

"Damnit Nino! Answer your god damn phone!" She ended the call and placed it in her bag. Gathering up her things, plus articles and information of Carapace. She left the office to head home.

Right before she exited the lobby, she heard her name being called. Turning she found her boss and head of the company, Hector Durand.

"Oh Mr. Durand, I hadn't realized that you were also working late tonight." Alya said as he caught up to her.

"Good evening Ms. Cesaire. I hadn't realized that you had either. Always working hard as ever Alya." She smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir,"

"That's what I like to hear from one of my favorite reporters and journalists in the business. Tell me how is that Ladybug interview coming?" He inquired. She sighed.

"Very slowly sir, I can only get so much out of her. I am trying to devise a way to have her sit down and do an interview but I am still looking for ideas as to 'How' I could get her to do that. She seems very secretive when it comes to her past, but at the same time that does seem normal for her. However, I feel like she has become a bit defensive when questioned about it. So that is something different, but no matter what; I intend to find out sir. I will uncover the truth on Ladybug's disappearance for the last six years." Alya promised. The older man gave her a smile.

"Great! I will be glad to have the report on my desk by the end of the next two weeks." Her eyes widened.

"Two weeks?" He nodded.

"Surely, that will give you enough time. Remember I have asked for reports in less than a week sometimes a few days even. We do have a deadline remember Alya. The people want to know the truth, it is our job as reporters to give them what they want. And Ladybug has been the talk of the city for the past month. The people are dying to know where she has been. And I will be damned if another company gets an interview with the heroine and writes her story. You MUST get Ladybug's story. Can I count on you?" She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Of course; sir, I will not fail. I will have the report on your desk at the end of the two weeks." He nodded.

"That's what I like to hear. How about I up the price a bit, if you give me Ladybug's story by then, then I will certainly give that promotion that you have been hoping for, for the last few months." Her mouth dropped at his words. He grinned knowing he was sure to have a deal with her. "Have a goodnight Ms. Cesaire and remember two weeks." She sighed. She was going to have to work her ass off just to get that interview and then another 10x harder in order to get Ladybug tell her what she wanted to know.

Alya was no quitter though, she would fight to the end for that interview and she sure as hell wanted that interview.

//////

Meanwhile underneath the city of Paris…

Carapace sighed as he stepped in another muddy puddle. They were entering a cavern that was beneath the city. Apparently, there was a secret entrance, and the Moni Cheng Follower showed them where it was. They entered through the sewer that was closest to the subway. It was a secret short cut to the lair of which they were heading.

Carapace glanced down at his bracelet, when he was in superhero form; the stone took the appearance of a watch. He scanned their location, they were deep beneath the city now. In fact, it was hard to tell where they were.

Chat was dragging along a defiant Moni Cheng while Ladybug walked in front glancing around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Just this one cavern, it makes me curious about the others. Could there be more? Perhaps this isn't just one fort but many." Carapace stated. Ladybug turned to him.

"I don't know, I just hope we remember our way out. I would rather not be stuck down here forever." She plugged her nose, as she was hit with another aroma of sewer stench. She made a gagging face. It was smelled so bad down there.

"Well why don't we ask the Follower." Chat grumbled. Ladybug gave him a look.

"Let's just focus on finding Yao Guai right now." The hero trio continued to walk through the tunnel. Carapace finally noticed that his Miraculous stone was picking up something on his radar setting.

"Guys, hold up." He raised hand as if signaling for them to stop walking. "There's movement in the area." Ladybug and Chat stopped moving and turned to look at him.

"Moni Cheng?" Chat asked. The boy in his grip smirked as if in knowing. They heard shuffling around them. Ladybug used her Yoyo as a torch allowing it to glow brightly. She nearly dropped her Yoyo with a gasp. They were surrounded by the Moni Cheng.

"Great." Chat groaned and tightened his grip on the boy, another Follower of this Terrorist group. Ladybug still was uncomfortable with their masks. Masks were dangerous because that hid things not just someone's identity. It's what made people unpredictable.

"You idiots thought I would really lead you to Yao Guai." The boy in Chat's grip chuckled humorlessly. He had led them right into a trap. With a swing of his leg, he knocked Chat back in the gut. The cat superhero was taken by surprise, and stumbled back. Thus, giving the boy enough time to move back to the rest of his fellow Followers preparing to capture the heroes.

"You speak French?" Carapace snapped clearly annoyed. Believing the whole time that he didn't speak anything but Chinese. But turns out he knew how to speak in their native language. The boy only continued to grin.

"Oops did I forget to mention that." He snickered watching Chat's face, as he continued to glare at the cat superhero. Clearly satisfied with himself that he had pissed him off.

Ladybug grasped her Yoyo preparing to fight, while Chat grabbed both of his staffs from his back. With a twirl, he stood his ground ready to fight these terrorists. Carapace grasped his shield from his back, and took a stance ready to battle with the enemy.

The Moni Cheng came closer, Ladybug started spinning her Yoyo in a circle as she got ready to block a strike from a possible attack. Chat noticed movement from the corner of his eye, as one of the Moni Cheng motioned to make a sneak attack on him. Chat blocked it with his staff, just as he had blocked the first strike a second advanced on him.

Chat's second staff clashed with the sword that the other Moni Cheng was using. The two fought one another, going back forth. Carapace used his shield to shove one of the Moni Cheng that he was dealing with; back and then swung it across his face knocking him backward into a side wall.

Ladybug took to Chat's side, to swing her Yoyo; she wrapped a good chuck of the Moni Cheng with her Yoyo and sent them flying into the opposite side of the wall. Chat knocked another Moni Cheng to the ground. Grabbing Ladybug's arm he tugged her to the side before she could be hit. Chat blocked the next few strikes at them, meanwhile Ladybug advanced on them.

She kicked one in the jaw, forcing them to fall backward and having a hard time getting back up. With her Yoyo she swung it toward another and dragged them just as fast back to her. As soon as they were close enough; she landed punch on his face causing him to fly back again from the force.

Carapace on the other hand was knocking Moni Cheng back left and right. But he also noticed the change in numbers. There had to be more Moni Cheng around here it seems. He knew they couldn't keep fighting them forever, even if they are doing pretty good. With more reinforcements coming and the heroes starting to lose energy it was necessary and best strategy he could come with.

"We need to retreat!" Carapace advised. There was no way they were going to be able to fight them much longer. They needed to buy time for another day. Eventually they would fight them, but for now they needed more time.

"What?" Ladybug gasped turning to him in surprise as she shoved another off her. Chat glanced around the tunnel, knowing there was so little room here. He nodded.

"We have to go, we will have another fighting chance, we must be smart." Chat agreed. As much as he hated the thought of retreating, Carapace was right. They weren't ready, because they were outnumbered badly and knew little about their enemy. And as a side note, Ladybug and Chat's partnership was still unsteady at most. They weren't ready yet. Carapace could see this, they were not ready to face Yao Guai yet.

Ladybug didn't seem too sure about the idea, but realized that she had no choice because even as they fight together there are still too many of them to defeat on their own. Chat glanced at Carapace and nodded.

"Time to make an epic escape." Chat muttered, the two male superheroes smiled and high fived each other. As they were turned to face the Moni Cheng proudly. Chat and Carapace raced together toward the Moni Cheng, grabbing each other's arms they spun themselves in mid-air.

Carapace raised his right fist toward the ground, as he swung Chat up with his left arm. Chat raised his claw-like hands toward the ceiling of the tunnel. Both yelled at the same time "Cataclysm!" "Earth!" Carapace's fists glowed a nature green hue as he slammed his fist into the ground. Causing the earth to shake and rumble. A crack almost like that of thunder echoed through the tunnel.

A dark energy sparked in Chat's palm as his hand brushed against the ceiling of the tunnel; the dark energy of destruction spread like veins consuming everything in their path. Gracefully both superheroes landed and ran back toward Ladybug.

Now it was their time to escape. Ladybug took one last look at the boy in the midst of the rocks falling and blocking the path between them. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to have caused him to become one of them and their purpose for serving. She understands that people make mistakes. But this one is truly bad. She didn't know what to think of him.

All she knew is that she wished she had stopped him from ever meeting Yao Gaui and his Followers. Now his new master and leader. The boys grabbed Ladybug's hands and dragged her along with them away from the chaos of the rocks coming crashing down on top of them.

/////

On the other side of the city…a sewer lid burst open and three masked heroes exited the sewers. Ladybug moved the side shaking her legs out. She groaned in annoyance.

"It's going to take more than one shower to get rid this disgusting stench off me." She grumbled. Carapace shrugged and glanced down at his boots with the gunk and garbage.

"I've been through worse." He said remembering that time he and Adrien visited the United States together. Granted it had just been only him touring most of the time, since Adrien was off modeling for his father's collection. He had rather enjoyed traveling to another country besides traveling to a city like Niece, France for once.

Sadly, the rest of the week in the United States wasn't all that great. He hadn't realized that what he thought was a dog; was actually known as a skunk. The annoying animal had sprayed him with a repellent stench. And the rest of the trip had been ruined. As he had to spend most of time in a bathtub full of tomato juice. While Adrien had the audacity to take a picture of him in a tub filled with tomato juice.

That had been the worst three days of his life. So, he didn't mind the sewage all that much compared to the skunk. He really hated that skunk. Chat brushed himself off, then kicked the sewage lid back into place.

Grabbing his staff, he unlocked his staff-phone. His eyes narrowed as he focused on whatever he was doing on the phone. Ladybug glanced at him and back to Carapace who shrugged.

"Chat?" Ladybug called. He didn't look up from his screen as he continued.

"The Moni Cheng have infiltrated the city, which means that Yao Guai has to be here too. It's time we start investigating him, we need to know more about him." Chat said all too serious for Ladybug's liking. She hadn't ever seen her cat superhero companion and partner so serious before. She was usually the one to begin the investigation. Chat of course helped, but he hadn't seemed much like the kind of person to take charge.

Again, Ladybug was coming to learn different sides of her superhero partner. There had been only a few times in their past, where he seemed very focused and serious. But at least he would have made a joke or two in between with his pawns. Now he reminded her of a cold, serious man who worked too hard.

Carapace nodded in agreement. Chat was right, there was clearly so very little they knew about him. If they were going to hunt down the terrorist leader they were going to have to be more cunning and perhaps keep a low profile.

"Yes, I agree we need to. If we learn more about him, we might be able to not only find him but find a way to bring him down along with his power." Ladybug said. Chat nodded and turned his staff to them so they could see what was displayed on the scene.

"This is spreading like wildfire on the internet. The Moni Cheng, aren't only trying to bring us down. But they are gathering more Followers from our very own city." Chat explained as he showed them the Facebook, Twitter and YouTube pages. It wasn't just a message but almost like propaganda. These days, everything spread much quicker through the internet.

"This is getting worse, it's becoming an uprising of rebels." Carapace glanced at Ladybug and nodded. He turned back to watched the video. It depicted them as the villains and the Moni Cheng as the heroes. Taking different images and videos of their fights with the Moni Cheng and changing the story. So now it looked like Ladybug was attempting to harm the citizens of Paris, Chat using his powers to destroy the city. And Carapace was going on a rampage threatening the citizens.

"This is an outrage, they are using lies to create an army of Followers against us." Carapace hissed. This Terrorist group clearly was messed up. They would have the people believing that they were the villains the monsters, and the Moni Cheng portraying the heroes. This made his blood boil, because he knew out there; children were watching this. Some might start to believe in these things, he could be brainwashing people. That both angered and scared him.

This man clearly had power, and he knew what audience he would direct it at. Not only did he show this to everyone but Carapace was sure that there would be many rare people that would respond and agree to this.

"That's why we need to find him as soon as possible and shut this whole thing down." Chat muttered as he placed his staff back into his sheath on his back with its twin. Ladybug nodded.

"I agree Chat, but remember we need to be smart about this. We can't just go charging in like we did tonight. You saw where that got us, nowhere. Yao Guai and his Followers clearly know what they are doing. This isn't a game anymore, it's a war. If we want to stop him, we must work together to overcome this villain. He isn't like Hawkmoth, he's different. Everything that he stands for and what he believes." Ladybug advised. "We should start meeting for patrol real soon to discuss more about this." Carapace glanced at her then to Chat.

"And you two, need to start committing yourselves to mending your relationship back together. You guys are better, but even I have to admit your superhero selves five years ago were better." The two superhero partners turned to glare at him. He shrugged. "I'm just saying, you two; need to get back in the game, especially since we are now officially at war." Chat folded his arms and made a side glance at her.

She didn't have to look to know that he was staring at her. Both of them thinking about Master Fu's words today. The next step to mending their relationship was addressing the elephant in the room. But she was scared.

"MURDERER!" The word echoed in her mind. She shook her head, trying to ignore sounds in her mind.

"Um, Carapace I think Chat and I work well together just the way we have been. I mean we can fight as one right Chat?" Chat raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, the only thing we can do now is learn everything we can about Yao Guai and take him down." Carapace was not amused.

"I may not be the next Guardian yet, but I am well aware of Master Fu's lessons and teachings. You two aren't ready yet to be classified as partners as well as the two most powerful miraculous out there. You need to work together, get to know each other and learn to trust each other again. Once you have done all of those things, only then will you guys be ready." Chat huffed in annoyance.

"As far as wisdom goes, not bad. However, what you are asking is impossible." He turned to Ladybug. "It's clear to me she doesn't want to repair and save this 'relationship'. And as far as I'm concerned I'm not sure I care enough to be effort into this. I was only doing this for the people and to stop Yao Guai. I have been trying to push myself to reach out to her, but she can't meet me halfway." Ladybug shook her head.

"That's not true, Chat I'm trying. It's just my past, this-this is complicated. It's hard for me to talk about these things. I never thought that I would have to in order to save Paris. I really want to repair our relationship, but I just can't do it. I can't tell you the answers that you seek." Chat glared at her, his anger flaring his fists clenched into fists.

"Guys, calm down. Let's not ruin all of the progress that you have made so far. You will be taking steps back instead of moving forward. Just breathe, take deep breaths and calm your-

"You keep saying that, I think your just making excuses. Even when we were kids five years ago. You never trusted me, never would have let me in. You even wanted to keep our identities a secret. You and your secrets Ladybug, well you know what I'm tired. I'm tired of trying, I'm tired of always putting myself out there but never being good enough for you. Tell me Ladybug, will I ever be worthy of trust in your eyes?" Ladybug glared at Chat and scoffed. Carapace tried to move in between them to break up the fight.

"Come on guys, please. You've come so far."

"Chat your just being dramatic, just because I kept our identities a secret doesn't mean I didn't trust you. You're blowing this out of proportion. Okay, you're right you do have a right to know what happened. However, I also have a right to my own secrets and I'm sorry this one I can't tell you." Ladybug felt the sting of tears on the rise. She wished he would just stop talking about it, she just wanted it all to stop. The questioning, the nightmares, the memories. She couldn't go back, she had to keep moving forward it was the only way she could survive.

If she started dwelling on the past, she was sure going to lose it.

"Bull shit!" Ladybug's eyes widened. "You've never trusted me, always running off and doing your own thing. You always wanted to play hero on your own. Sometimes I got the feeling that you treated me more like obligation and less of a friend." She stared at him in shock.

"No, Chat that's not true. You WERE one of best friends. Maybe it didn't seem like it. But I did care about you and I was always your friend. I will admit I had some doubts about you and our partnership in the beginning. But we really worked well together then." Chat snorted and turned away. Once again, she refused to tell him the truth. When was she going to grow a backbone for once and tell him the truth.

"I hate to break it to you Ladybug, but honesty is a key thing in a friendship, relationship or whatever. If you can't tell me the truth about why you left then how do you expect me to ever put my trust in you?" Ladybug was taken aback by his words. Her eyes started to water, she really wanted to tell him but every time she thought she could; she was stopped by the voices. She imagined the look of disgust and hatred on his face whenever she envisioned telling him her darkest secret. Chat sighed.

"I need you to respect my decision Chat, I had my reasons for leaving and they were personal. I don't want to go back, I NEED to keep moving forward."

"Why?" She bit her lip.

"Because if I let myself go to that place, I may never be able to leave it again. Chat…I have tried so hard to put this behind me. To bury it, so please I need you to let it be. This is the one and only thing I ask of you. Please don't bring it up again, I beg you." Carapace was studying Ladybug's body language and the crack in her voice. She was afraid, the question is of what. Her past, Chat? Both? Or was there more to it?

Could she truly be suffering from something serious? She had disappeared right after the Final battle with Hawkmoth. What could all of this mean?

"You have no right to ask me anything. Guess there's no point in this whole therapy repair relationship then. I say that's about it, we tried. But I guess it wasn't meant to be, Ladybug our deal is off. Leave Paris, have a nice life." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Chat!" She cried.

"Until you can learn to be honest with me, then come and find me. Till then don't bother coming to look for me or talk to me." And with that he disappeared into the night. Ladybug stared up at the rooftops, she wiped her tears refusing to cry in front of Carapace.

"He is quite intimidating, isn't he?" Carapace broke the silence. She turned to him.

"He sure has changed that is for sure. I really wanted this to work out so badly not just to save Paris. I'm not sure why, or why I get my hopes up that maybe there's still chance. But it seems like it's always one step forward and two steps back with our relationship now." She sniffled.

"I noticed." He glanced toward the Eiffel Tower then back to her. "He changed after the day you left."

"What?"

"Chat. I guess your disappearance made him into the man he is today. Honestly, he isn't all that bad, but it did make him have a greater perspective on life. It was like a wake-up call for him, like the world was trying to tell him it was time to grow up and be a man. He works himself to the ground sometimes." She looked at him confused.

"Do you know who Chat really is behind the mask?" She blurted out. Carapace shrugged.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But I do know him a lot better even with the masks. You know a mask may conceal what someone looks like but it doesn't change them. You can see through their actions, how to define them. That is what identity really is. I feel like the mask, makes me free to be who I truly am on the inside. It helps me embrace it." Ladybug nodded. He did have a point; the mask did make her feel free and exhilarated.

"Look Ladybug I may not know what happened to make you leave but I do know that our past doesn't define us, it's what's on the inside that really counts. Chat won't talk about it, but he has done some crazy things too, and has even seen things." Ladybug carefully considered his words. "If anyone could understand your past better then you, it's him. Really Ladybug just give him a chance, think about it. I know it may be hard for you, but it might be good for you." She gave him a look.

"How would it be good for me?" She practically snapped irritated that they were still talking about this. She wanted the topic to go away.

"I think whatever your hiding is having an effect on you. You want to tell someone, but you keep hiding it because you are afraid. It's starting to take its toll not only mentally but physically. I believe your suffering." Her hands clenched into fists, she stood defensively.

"You don't know anything!" She found herself screaming at him. She lowered her voice, since she didn't want to cause attention to them. He put his hands up in surrender.

"You're right I don't, so maybe you should clear things up and just tell Chat what really happened all those years ago. So, he can stop coming up with other ideas and reasons why your left." She looked down at the ground. "Just think about it Ladybug." Ladybug sighed grabbing her Yoyo.

"I have to go, goodnight." She swung herself over the rooftops and was vanished into the night.

///////////

Adrien's POV

There was a crash in Adrien's bedroom, as the Black Cat of the night entered through his window. The cat disappeared as a flash of electric green lit up the room. Adrien appeared in Chat Noir's place, not looking very happy.

Plagg yawned and glanced at Adrien. He could practically feel the heat coming from his Chosen.

"Kid…" It was in that moment he snapped. Adrien all but pushed everything off his dresser. Which consisted of books, pictures, paper and various other materials. He shoved the small dresser over letting it crash to the ground. Noticing the medal hanging on the wall, of his bedroom. He grasped it and ripped it off the chain. Taking one look at the medal that the mayor had honored him with on the day he and Ladybug saved Paris. He threw it to the ground, and fell to his knees on the floor.

Plagg blinked in shock, as he stared at Adrien. He was beyond shocked by his outburst. He knew things were difficult for him right now, but he had thought that he could have dealt with it tonight.

He agreed that Ladybug should be honest with his Chosen. It was the only way that they were going to get anything done. I mean hello, his life was in danger here. Okay so maybe his wasn't the only one but still, a threat still loomed over their heads. Plagg flew over to his Black kitten.

"Kid…Adrien do you want to talk about it?" Plagg wasn't necessarily good at the whole 'Comfort thing'. But over the past he had made attempts here and there to show that despite his aloof and selfish personality he would always be there for Adrien when he truly needed him or felt lost. He shook his head.

"Let's just focus on defeating Yao Guai, then I can get back to my ordinary life. Ladybug-free hopefully." Plagg nodded. Adrien turned his head to the side as he noticed the picture face down on the floor.

He picked it up and turned it over so he could gaze down at it. A small smile grazed his face slightly as he brushed his fingers against the photo. The photo was of his late mother.

"Mom," He breathed. "I wish you were here," He whispered. Plagg perched on his shoulder as he gazed down at the mysterious blonde woman that was his Chosen's mother. He glanced to the board above Adrien's desk. Newspapers, pictures, maps and lines that connected altogether.

It was no surprise that Adrien, would desire to find his mother. But that didn't mean over the years he didn't become obsessive with finding her. Even to Plagg it was a complete mystery. He didn't know anything about her, and could not be of any assistance to him.

"Plagg, do you think I will ever find out what happened to her?" Plagg stared at him.

"I don't know Adrien, I really don't know. It's not impossible." Adrien sighed and stood placing the picture on his desk. He turned to take a good look around his room. He was going to have to clean it up, but he waved it off claiming that he would do it tomorrow because it was late now.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Plagg all but flew into Adrien's jacket pocket. Adrien groaned, it was almost midnight. Who could possibly be knocking at this time of night? He was definitely not in the mood for company that was for sure.

The knock sounded again, he huffed and left his room closing the door behind him. He grumbled along the way an "I'm coming, geez hold on." Finally, he grasped the handle of the door and ripped it open. He was considering on telling this person off and going to bed.

But froze when he realized who was on the other side of the door. She stood there, fiddling with her fingers nervously. It was the first time in a long time that Adrien had ever seen her nervous. Not since their days back in school.

"Marinette…what are you doing here? I thought we said we would meet up first thing tomorrow since I couldn't make it today." She didn't answer. His peridot green eyes filled with concern. "Is everything okay?" Her lips started to shake. "Hey, you can tell me anything; you know that, right?" She nodded slowly. "Then what's the matter?"

"It's m-my mother…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I just got home from…work my dad was waiting for me. The doctors don't think that she is going to make it." Adrien frowned.

"Look I don't know why I came here, Alya wasn't answering her phone and I'll I knew is; I wanted to see you." Adrien blinked slightly. He was touched, out of everybody else she wanted to see him. Perhaps there was some hope that she reciprocated his feelings after all.

Okay Agreste, focus this isn't the time; she is here seeking comfort from you. FOCUS. He mentally screamed at himself. Marinette was shaking outside of his door, without another thought he pulled her inside his apartment.

After seating her down on his couch, he went to into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Adrien asked when he returned with a glass of water. Marinette was sitting on his couch, wrapped in one of his blankets. He handed her the glass as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. She took a sip of her water followed by a deep breath trying to calm herself before speaking.

"This morning, she went into cardiac arrest and tonight she had a seizure. The doctors are sure they can't continue to keep her alive with her body as broken as it is. Her body is starting to shut down very slowly. My dad is being given a choice whether to pull the plug or not." She sobbed, she had come home to find her father waiting for her.

When she had walked through the door and saw him she knew that it wasn't good news. Now she wasn't sure what to do, her mother was dying and with everything else in her life. Things were becoming far more complicated for Marinette. She wasn't sure what she would do if her mother died, she couldn't stand the idea of someone else that she cared about dying. She didn't want to have to face that again much less it being her mother.

Adrien was still processing what Marinette had said. Her mother was dying, there wasn't much the doctors could do for her to keep her alive any longer. He hesitantly clasped her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry Marinette, I don't know what to say. Are the doctors sure that there isn't much more that they can do for her? Is there really not a chance?" She shook her head and sniffled. She rubbed away another tear sliding down her cheek.

"According to my father the doctors had made it clear that her immune system is slowly shutting down, that she is losing the battle to live. Oh god, this is all my fault!" She removed her hand from his and buried her face in her hands. "I had an interview at the time with a fashion designer back in Shanghai. And I convinced my mom to come the following weekend instead, because I couldn't find another time to attend the interview. If I hadn't cancelled, she might still be here right now. We could have been in Shanghai together, shopping, visiting my uncle, aunt and my cousins too." I should have protected her. Tried harder at least. Marinette thought to herself.

Adrien watched her hunched over shaking and sobbing in her hands. Without so much as another thought, Adrien shifted to seat next to her on the couch. He motioned to wrap his arms around her but hesitated for a second. She didn't even hesitate or care, she buried her face in his chest as she continued to sob. He taken aback at first but then wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back trying his best to comfort her.

"Marinette, you didn't know that this would happen. It's not your fault, she was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. She was hit by some idiot that ran a red light, he did this to her. Not you. You can't condemn yourself Marinette, it was out of your control and your mother wouldn't want you to blame yourself." She sniffled and removed her face from his chest to glance up at him.

Noticing a stray tear escaping down her cheek; he brought his hand up brushing the tear away with his thumb. Gazing into her bluebell eyes that were filled with nothing but sadness. She gripped his shirt in her fingers as she gritted her teeth almost anger. Anger toward herself, she was frustrated with everything that was happening.

"I can't lose her Adrien, I can't! I don't know what I will do if she leaves me. I can't sit by and watch someone else I care about die, not if there is a chance that I can save her." He wasn't sure what she meant by her words, she wasn't a doctor or healer.

But damn, he hadn't realized how much he really liked her until now. Her bluebell eyes were so beautiful and filled with so much familiarity. He mentally slapped himself, right now this was about comforting Marinette. They were friends after all.

He couldn't help but ponder over her words. Had she lost someone back in Shanghai? She couldn't have lost anyone here that she cared about. Her father was here, her mother was barely hanging on by a thread of life. He really wanted to ask what she meant, but kept his mouth shut not wanting to make her more upset.

"Distract please,"

"What?"

"Distract me please! It hurts too much to think about. Just say something! Anything! I just can't deal with this right now." She tried her best to explain as she held onto him. He nodded then thought for a moment.

"I don't know what happened to her." Marinette wiped her face with the back of her hands as Adrien continued to hold her.

"Who?" She wondered.

"My mother, my dad never told me what happened to her. Just on day she disappeared. The police couldn't find anything, and my father he just became a bit distant and cold after that. He may not have disappeared like she had, but he was never there. Not truly anyway, he buried himself in his work. He refused to talk about her ever. No matter how many times I ask him about her, he wouldn't tell me anything. Just kept saying 'She's gone now Adrien and you need to accept that she isn't coming back. She's not coming son.'" Adrien continued. "That's all he would ever say, eventually I got tired of asking."

"Do you think your father knows more than he's letting on?" Marinette couldn't help but ask. Curiosity getting the best of her, this man who was once the villain of Paris seemed to have so many secrets.

Adrien slowly nodded. "Yes, I think he's hiding something. Which makes me not trust him all the more. After everything he can't even bring himself to be honest about anything. Of all things, I wish he would be honest with about her. I deserve to know, as I am her son." Marinette glanced away. It was clear it was still a sore subject for him. But she was happy to see that he was being a bit more open with her.

"What was her name?" She whispered. The blonde glanced down at her.

"Emilie," Adrien held Marinette for the rest of night. The two stayed up talking for almost the entire night but eventually the both succumbed to sleep. Marinette's head was rested on his chest, with Adrien's arm around her.

As the two of them slept, neither woke when two Kwami's appeared in the room. Tikki glanced around to find Plagg sitting on Adrien's head. She floated over to him just as he was about to stuff a piece of cheese down his throat.

"Psst Plagg," Plagg frowned and turned to look at his counterpart and mate.

"Tikki, didn't think you would be up. But right now I have more important matters." He purred as he licked his lips and opened his mouth again.

"Plagg!" She whispered yelled and flew behind him. Waking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He glared at her while rubbing his hand. "Geez, why are you in a mood right now?"

"Because your Chosen is so selfish and annoying." She claimed glancing at Adrien who was fast asleep. He turned to glare at her. "Why can't he just stop with the questions and interrogating her? Can't he see that she's already in pain." He gave her a look.

"Oh, I'm sorry who's selfish and annoying again? I think that would belong to your chosen right now 'bug'." She folded her arms across her small chest and continued to glare at him. "Tikki, don't act like she is so innocent. She is the one that destroyed their bond. Now the two can't even save the city together anymore. And if this keeps up, pretty soon we will have to find new chosen to fight Yao Guai."

"You don't even know what she's been through Plagg." He scoffed.

"I know enough, sounds to me like she was a coward for running away instead of facing her problems. If she was a true Ladybug she would have confronted her problems instead of constantly running from them."

"Plagg, you know there is always a price to pay for heroes." He gave her look but sighed.

"Yes, but Tikki she broke the one rule about being part of a partnership you cannot leave your partners. Otherwise they are no longer fit to work together. The bond has to be perfect, it was in the beginning but look at it now. It's falling apart, all because your chosen walked away from her sworn duty." Tikki submitted.

"Yes, your right." She said to Plagg. "But I'm telling you Plagg, she has paid for it. And she is suffering for it, Marinette may be an adult woman now but inside she is still a lost teenager dealing with the aftermath of the situation. She is really been through a lot and is trying to put her past behind her, so that she can move forward with her life." Tikki tried to explain.

"Tikki, maybe she did need some time but this isn't how you deal with your problems. You can't just let her keep running forever. She needs to learn how to face the world, with a brave face." Tikki groaned.

"You're right but, what happened that day it changed her life; Plagg. I really did. I fear if her mother doesn't survive Marinette will never be able to move passed this and she will never be the same again. She is always blaming herself for things that happen. She won't be able to handle it." Plagg turned to give Tikki his full attention.

"What did the little bug do exactly?" He asked Tikki. Plagg had suspected something had happened back then to make Ladybug or Marinette leave like she did. He just couldn't pin put what it was, and Tikki had yet to tell him what had happened. Even as her mate she refused to tell him what was going on with the girl. She didn't say anything at first. "Oh, come on Tikki, it's just between us not to mention they don't know who the other is."

"Are you going to tell it to your chosen?" She inquired. Plagg huffed I annoyance but succumbed.

"No, cat's honor I promise. I believe that it would be better if she would tell him anyway." Plagg knew the only way to correct the situation was for her chosen to confess her secret to his Chosen. Otherwise it could make things worse, if they wanted to repair this relationship then they had to learn to be honest with each other about everything. Starting with her dark little secret.

Tikki sighed and conceited. "It has to do with the Final Battle with Hawkmoth. There is more to it than what you may know." Plagg and Tikki glanced down at their Chosen and decided to move to a more private area in Adrien's bedroom. Plagg folded his arms and turned to Tikki, both floating in mid-air.

"Manon Chamack was not the only civilian that was present during the final battle with Hawkmoth."

End of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of another chapter. Phew! That took a lot of work, and was a bit of a challenge with everything else going on right now. So Manon was not the only civilian during the final battle. That leaves the question who else besides Ladybug, Chat, and Hawkmoth. Hmm who could it be...and whats the connection between that and Marinette. Looks like some Adrienette moments in this chapter too. Plus a bit of dark Chat Noir, also Alya is onto the heroes more specifically Carapace. And is Master Fu dying? Stay tuned!
> 
> Next chapter spoilers: Will Marinette/Ladybug finally confront her past and reveal the reason she left all those years ago? Hint hint nude nude what was up with that news channel station? Can anyone pick out what i'm hint at? lol Will we learn more about Adrien's mother? Is Alya going to discover who's behind those masks? Is Nino's duty just beginning? Find out, until next time!


	9. The Meaning of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with a new update. Sorry for the wait, but you know me busy but also trying to write long and good chapters. I like to have long chapters, i find it's worth the wait then. So a lot is happening in this chapter. Only one more chapter till Part 1 ends. And part 2 of the story begins. I'm so excited because I am already starting to work on it. I have so many ideas where I want to take this story further. Well without further adieu enjoy!

Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic  
I do not own Miraculous Ladybug that belongs to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.

Chapter 9 

“Whatever you’ve done before, accept it and let it go. You are not perfect. You are capable of making mistakes. Stop hiding from the shadows of the past. Don’t be trapped in the darkness of shattered memories. Let the light pass through and shine upon you. Forgive yourself because it’s the only way to start again.”  
“Dwelling on the past bad decisions you’ve made only allows those decisions to keep defining you. Forgive yourself and move on.” -Mandy Hale 

The Meaning of Trust 

Marinette’s POV  
As the sun slowly rose into the sky and it peeked in through the cracks of the curtains to light up the room. Marinette groaned in annoyance when she was disturbed by the light. She didn’t remember leaving the blinds open last night. 

With a grunt, she shifted and rolled over to press her face further into the comfy warm pillow that her head was currently cushioned against. She sighed and burrowed herself further hoping to fall back into a deep sleep. She wasn’t ready to face the day. 

Just as she was starting to doze off again, she felt movement and the feel of arms wrapping around her followed by a soft grunt. Her eyes sprung open, slowly she turned her head upward and her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. 

Here she was sleeping peacefully in the arms of none other than Adrien Agreste the son of her once favorite fashion designer turned enemy, model and school-girl crush. If her teenage self could see her now, she thought to herself. How many times had she dreamed about this when she was but a girl. 

She shook her head, and studied him for a moment. His hair was not in its usual look instead he had a messy bed head. Well duh Marinette he isn’t an alien or something. Her teenage-self had always believed he was a perfect specimen in every way possible. She brushed her fingers through the messy uncombed blonde hair. She was startled when she heard a purr, and stared down at him. 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now, Adrien Agreste was purring like a cat. And she thought it was the cutest thing ever. It was then that she finally came out of her thoughts. Realizing the current position that she was in, and the time on the clock next to her. There was something really wrong with this picture. 

Scrambling to her feet fast yet carefully removing herself from Adrien without waking him. What was she doing? This was so wrong on so many levels! She angrily scolded herself mentally. She had to leave, she had to forget this ever happened. It was probably the fact that she was an emotional wreak, seeking comfort that had been the cause of her current situation.

After finding a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled down a note and left it on the coffee table standing in front of the couch that blonde was currently occupying. Gathering her things, she made her way to the door and fled without so much as a glance back. 

Marinette let out a sigh, as she walked down the sidewalk toward her family’s bakery and home. She was just going through her messages, wondering if anyone had noticed her absence yesterday for the rest of the day. 

She looked up at the Eiffel Tower that was in sight, she had always loved seeing it whenever she walked to class. It was a beautiful monument and wasn’t just a monument dedicated to Paris. For her there was so much more to that, but nowadays she had started seeing it as monument of her failure. Her hands clenched into tight fists; as memories ran through her mind. 

That scream still sounded in her mind, even after all these years. Even the display of the memory still lingered. It would always come out to remind her of the past. Being here in Paris was just a reminder altogether what had happened. Leaving had been the only way to deal with those memories, and the tower not being a sore reminder of her failure that day.

She slowly glanced up again, and gasped; nearly dropping her purse. Marinette could only stare, her hands were starting to shake with the purse in them. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and looked back at the tower. 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” The young fashion designer closed her eyes again. Then opened them to glance down at her Kwami peeking out of her bag, her blue eyes filled with concern for her Chosen. Marinette’s bluebell eyes shifted to look back to the Eiffel Tower. She sighed with relief when she found no one to be there.

“I’m alright Tikki, I just thought I saw something there for a second.” Tikki frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Marinette shrugged.

“It’s nothing Tikki, I’m sure there’s no need to worry.” She tried to sway her Kwami to drop it. Tikki didn’t seem convinced.  
“Are you certain?” 

“Positive.” She said immediately. “There’s nothing to worry about, I’m perfectly fine. Promise.” Tikki takes a good look at her, and something clicks.  
“It’s happening, again isn’t it?” She inquired. Marinette bit her lip unable to come up with an answer. “Marinette I’m starting to think this is becoming worse for you. Maybe deep down you don’t want to admit it, but you want to talk to someone. That is subconsciously you want to. This whole thing is becoming psychological, it can be very dangerous.” Marinette put her hand up as she continued to walk. Glancing at the tower occasionally as she walked.

“Trust me I’m fine.” 

“Marinette, you are anything but fine. I know I said I would drop this but for your own sake and health not to mention my sanity I MUST advise you to confide in someone. You can’t keep holding onto this forever, it’s taking its toll on you. I can see it’s a constant battle going on inside of you. Chat-”

“Tikki you promised to drop this!” Tikki gave her a look and folded her small little arms across her chest. 

“I know I did Marinette but I…I can’t keep watching you do this to yourself. I won’t watch you destroy yourself because you believe that Chat will look at you like you’re some-kind of villain.” Marinette cursed. 

“Damnit Tikki! I’m scared of telling him the truth you know this! I’m scared that he will think that I’m-I’m a- She couldn’t even bring herself to say the word.  
“You’re not Marinette…it was an accident….” She shook her head. 

“It doesn’t change what happened Tikki, there was a chance.” Tikki touched her hand.

“Marinette, you saved Paris, you’re still a hero.” Marinette just shook her head.

“No…I’m not, I failed that test a long time ago.” 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aiden’s POV  
Aiden groaned as he heard Plagg’s annoying voice demanding cheese, like every morning. Seriously does Plagg do anything but ask for cheese? He rubbed a hand down his face in annoyance. 

“Plagg be quiet, what if you wake up Marinette and she sees you? How will I explain- He blinked slightly his eyes getting used to the light, noticing that he was in fact alone.

“Your little girlfriend already left, but she did leave you something.” He nodded to the table where a piece of paper lay on top of it. Adrien shifted to sit up and grab the paper. He read: 

Adrien,  
Thank you for your kindness last night. Sorry for falling asleep, I didn’t mean to stay the night. I had to leave because my father asked if I would help him set up the bakery today. Thank you for sharing your story about your mom. She sounds like she was a remarkable woman.  
-Marinette 

Adrien sighed and tossed the note to the side. His eyes glanced to the clock. It was already late enough to be lunch. He decided to make himself something to eat, not just because Plagg was buzzing in his ear still demanding for cheese. (Always) Which he gave just to get the cranky kwami to shut up, he watched his black cat engulf the stinky piece of cheese. His Kwami really was a pig.

Adrien was cooking some eggs, when he noticed his phone had a few missed calls. He listened to one of the messages on his phone.

“Hi Adrien, it’s mywah! Your perfect best friend Chloe calling! You will never guess what?! I am coming home this weekend to Paris for a visit! I know, I know you have missed me, I mean it’s kind of hard not to! I am perfect after all! (One could imagine her flipping her honey blonde hair back) But anyway I was hoping to see you, maybe we could grab some lunch this Saturday. We have so much to talk about, and I have BIG news! ‘BEEP BEEP’ Oh! That’s my ride, I’m heading to the airport right now. Can’t wait to see you! Ciao!” 

Adrien shook his head and chuckled as he turned to Plagg. “Looks like Chloe is coming home from California.” Plagg groaned, he didn’t like her that much because she didn’t know how to stop talking. “I should probably call her back.” Chloe Bourgeois, Adrien’s childhood friend currently lived in the States. She was living in the world of fame, Hollywood. She had become an actress once school had ended. And she was well on her way to the top as a star. 

“It will be nice to see Chloe again,” He glanced at the time again.

“Better hit the shower, or you will be late for classes.” Plagg mumbled with his mouth full of cheese. Adrien just rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

Plagg swallowed the last of his cheese, and sighed in satisfaction. His green eyes glanced to the ground by the trash can. There lay the necklace that Adrien had been going to give Ladybug-Marinette. As much as he disliked Marinette right now for breaking his kitten’s heart and soul. He knew that Marinette was still very special to Adrien. For the boy had seemed to be a bit happier then he used to be. 

He didn’t want to take that away from him, but at the same time his happiness was all built on a lie. Due to the fact, that he didn’t know that the girl he had become interested in was secretly his partner.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette POV  
It was nearly noon when Marinette knocked on the apartment door. She took a step back when she heard voices on the other side of the door. 

“Giovannino Lahiffe! Don’t you walk away from me!” 

“Seriously Alya?! Just drop it already!”

“Then answer my question! Honestly.” 

“I already did, I was working late.” 

“Working late.” She scoffed. “Pfft you’re always working late. You will be happy that I called your company yesterday to demand to know where you were. They told me that you left work around six. So, I will ask you again Nino, where were you?” Alya’s voice sounded through the door. She clearly sounded upset. Marinette felt bad for listening in on the conversation. They must have not heard her knock.

Just then the door opened to reveal Nino. She was about to greet him when he moved passed her without a spare glance.

“Nino! Don’t you dare walk out on me! We aren’t done yet!” Alya screamed after him.

“Well I’m done, I have to get to work.” He left without another word. Alya gritted her teeth in anger followed by tugging on her auburn hair. Why couldn’t he just be honest! Alya was really starting to get concerned with his disappearing act lately. Perhaps he was cheating on her after all? She turned back to look at Marinette who was still standing there.

“Hey,” She gave a little awkward wave. Alya moved to compose herself.

“How much did you hear?” She asked. Marinette shrugged.

“I hadn’t realized you and Nino were having problems.” She began. Alya sighed and held the door open. A gesture clearly telling her to come inside. Marinette entered the apartment. This had been the first time she had been in their apartment. 

So, this was the apartment that Alya, Nino and Adrien had once lived together in. Now it was just Alya and Nino, and Adrien had gotten his own apartment; due to ‘privacy reasons’. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that, to be honest Nino and I don’t fight a lot. But recently things haven’t been easy between us. He’s constantly out late, and when he is, he doesn’t return my phone calls. Sometimes, he will come home after midnight. I demand to know where he’s been, but he refuses to answer and makes an excuse about work or something.” Alya sighed and sat down on the couch, putting her face in her hands in frustration. “He’s so secretive, and won’t be honest with me, can you believe it? His girlfriend! I feel like this has put some strain on our relationship.” Marinette watched as tears sparked in Alya’s eyes.

It was the first time she had ever seen Alya in need of comfort. She always thought Alya was much more emotionally stronger than her. It really took a lot for her best friend to cry. Marinette took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. 

Marinette may not know what her friend was going through right now completely. But she did know a thing or two about keeping secrets from a significant other. Of course, in her case it had always been necessary, as she couldn’t have had anyone figuring out her secret identity. It was for their own safety. Even though she had never transformed in Shanghai, not really anyway she never brought up her past. 

Especially with Shan, the two had known each other for nearly two years now. He had been a family friend to her Uncle and her older cousin Shen. Alya glanced at Marinette. 

“Perhaps you should try telling him how you feel about this. That you really value both trust and honesty in a relationship. Tell him how this is hurting you, because you’re in a relationship based on mutual trust. If that doesn’t work, then hell I’ll talk to him.” Alya sighed. 

“I’ve already tried talking to Adrien, but he tries to persuade me not to worry. That Nino wouldn’t ever give me reason to think that he would be unfaithful to me. But this isn’t how I want our relationship to continue to function, it should be based on trust and honesty. I should be able to trust him without suspecting betrayal when he doesn’t tell me where he’s been. Maybe it’s selfish, but we’ve been together for nearly five years now. So, can you blame me for wanting to tell each other everything?” Alya shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “To think I was starting to think he might have been the one.” Marinette glanced at her.

“You mean?” Her best friend nodded. 

“I’ve thought about spending the rest of my life with him. In fact, at first I thought that was what this was.” Alya groaned, had she been that silly or stupid to think that Nino had been preparing to take the next step in their relationship. “I thought he was going to propose to me.” She laughed and sniffled. “But I guess I was wrong,” Marinette rubbed her arm.

“You don’t know, maybe he’s trying to surprise you.” Alya turned to her.

“Marinette it’s been a month, I doubt that planning a proposal can’t be that hard.” The designer gave her friend a look.

“Well think about it Alya, it takes a lot of courage for a man to ask the woman that he loves if she will spend the rest of her life with him.” Alya shrugged. 

“I don’t see how it is, it’s simple. Just ask.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I think there’s a little more to that don’t you think. I’m sure you would want to be impressed and feeling special if he was to propose.” Alya raised an eyebrow.

“And how do you know so much about marriage proposals hmm?” Alya smirked. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng are you engaged?!” Marinette’s eyes widened and started shaking her head.

“What?! No!” She protested waving her arms around. “My- A friend of mine got engaged to her long-time boyfriend a year ago and they married, three months ago. I happened to help plan the wedding with her, and even designed her dress. So, I know a bit about the whole ‘Marriage thing’.” She explained. It was true she wasn’t engaged but she didn’t happen to mention that the friend of hers just so happen to be the sister of her boyfriend. 

Yes, Marinette had never mentioned it but she was seeing someone presently. Now it was currently long distance. Alya studied her, there had to be more to it than that.

“Marinette, are you hiding something from me?” She inquired with her eyebrows raised suspiciously. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well you did say you weren’t interested in Adrien, which I am still processing but you also might have mentioned you were currently off the market right now anyway.” Marinette stayed silent. “Oh my god girl! Spill right now!” 

“Alya, it’s complicated.” Alya smirked. 

“I’m not going to stop pestering you until you tell me girl. Now talk.” Marinette groaned. 

“Fine, perhaps I have been seeing someone for little over a year.” Alya grinned as if proud of herself.

“I knew it! Who is he? What’s his name? What does he do for a living? And how did you two meet?” Marinette put her hands up trying to calm Alya down.

“His name is Shan Li Zhang, we met through my uncle. He happens to work closely to my family.” Alya blinked.

“Wow, Marinette has a boyfriend that isn’t Adrien Agreste.” Marinette was about to roll her eyes once again but then paused. Alya noticed her off expression. “What? What is it?” Marinette bit her lip unsure of what she should say.

“I may or may not have been at Adrien’s apartment last night.” Alya stared at her. “And I may or may not have fallen asleep there.” Three, two, one-

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng you little tramp!” She punched her shoulder playfully. “That should have been the first thing you told me since you got here. Not listening about my relationship problems. Did anything happen?” Marinette gave her a look.

“Nothing happened we just talked…about my mom she’s not doing so well. And you weren’t answering your phone yesterday. So, I went to see him instead. I was seeking some comfort. And we ended up talking almost all night before we fell asleep. It was an accident! We were both really tired!” Alya nodded but chuckled.

“Oh girl, I wish I could have seen your face when you realized where you were. I would have loved to get that reaction on camera.” Alya snickered but paused for a moment taking into account what Marinette had informed her of her mother’s current condition. “I’m sorry to hear about your mom by the way. It may have been pretty late, but you could have come over still even if I wasn’t answering my phone. I had gone to bed early so that I could confront Nino before he went to work.” Marinette gave her a small smile.

“Thanks, but I don’t regret seeing Adrien last night. He was able to comfort me, but it was interesting getting him to open up about his family. Did you know his mother disappeared?” She questioned her friend. Alya hesitated. 

“Yes, I did.” Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Alya continued. “He really mentioned his mom to you though? I’m sorry it’s just surprising because he doesn’t like to talk about her. It’s a very sensitive subject for him even more than his father being Hawkmoth.” Marinette looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” Alya sighed. 

“The only time the subject ever came up was when Gabriel Agreste was arrested for being Hawkmoth. After that day, Adrien never seemed to be the same way again. Nino and I were there for him, as things for him began changing. People didn’t want to associate with him anymore, they even accused him of knowing that his father was Hawkmoth and that he was part of the attacks. Since people thought it was weird he hadn’t ever been akumatized.” Alya paused. 

“You remember the night at the club, right?” How could Marinette forget, the Moni Cheng second attack. “Well that guy that was being rude to Adrien, he is just one out of many other people that have treated Adrien like that. I think overtime that mixed with all the emotions that he had bottled up inside of him for so long exploded. He’s even had his fair share of outbursts in class, when someone was either talking about him or mentioned his father-family. At one point, he was actually sent to the principal’s office.” Alya looked away.

“Adrien may seem somewhat okay now, but that’s just his mask a tough exterior to get him through the day. But he’s still very vulnerable then what he says. He even confessed to Nino he didn’t believe his father ever really loved him.” She remembered quoted words of Adrien Agreste:

“Why couldn’t he ever really love me?” He had told Nino one day after watching his father being convicted guilty and sentenced for a decade in prison. But was released earlier for good behavior after his lawyers negotiated out of it. In Adrien’s mind, he made up that there was nothing he could do that his father would see right in his eyes. 

“Slowly Adrien became depressed and he felt more alone than ever really. I mean could you blame him, his father was in prison, his mother gone. Who else did he have? It had come to a point where Adrien became obsessed with finding out what happened to his mother. But he never did find anything. He stopped going to school and failed some classes.” She shook her head. 

“Nino and I made a promise that day, we wouldn’t let our friend suffer. We never gave up on him. We supported him, we showed him that we were not only his friends but his family. It was hard work during the junior year, but after some time and healing Adrien got back on track with his life. Since then we have been a real close trio of friends.” Alya finished. 

Marinette nodded. She hadn’t realized how hard Adrien’s life was after his father was arrested. Sure, she knew it probably wasn’t good at first. But to hear that his life had started falling apart and that perhaps all those years ago when she knew him, that friendly kind boy that she once loved; was just a mask. 

“Was it really that bad?” She couldn’t help but ask. Sometimes it was hard for her to imagine Adrien being cold. If her teenage self, had been there to witness this dramatic change in Adrien, then he wasn’t what she had made him out to be. Constantly had her teenage self, put him on some sort of pedestal of perfection. But the aftermath is what broke his mask into revealing how lonely, depressed and angry he was. 

Perhaps Adrien had been angry almost his entire life, but never showed it till then. Maybe the trigger had been the discovery that his father was the infamous villain, Hawkmoth. As Alya seemed to have described it, that is what set him in motion. 

“You and Nino did a great job being there for him. He’s better now-

“Don’t be deceived Marinette there are still times that Adrien has to fight. The pain will always be there. He just had to learn a better way to deal with it without bottling it up. That’s why Nino and I are here for him. We listen to him, he tells us his problems, thoughts and feelings. It’s easier than having to keep this to himself.” Marinette nodded.  
“He just seemed so normal even now.” Alya nodded. 

“One thing he has a hard time with, is letting people in. That’s another reason that Adrien doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends. At least that he trusts anyway, I’m sure there might be times when you noticed that he doesn’t like to talk about certain things. It’s his way of protecting himself by keeping walls up. I think he’s afraid that like his mother and father he will be abandoned.” Marinette took in her words. Adrien’s life hadn’t been easy either, even if he wasn’t a superhero like she was. 

Like Marinette she was still dealing with the consequences in the aftermath of the Final Battle with Hawkmoth. She was like any solider suffering from her own wounds and seeing the inhumanity of war. As a teenager, not yet an adult at the time, seeing things like that at a young age can have traumatic effect on someone like that. She was still suffering even in young adulthood now. 

Marinette glanced around the room taking in the pictures of the different articles. They all had in common one thing though, was the superhero Carapace. She raised an eyebrow. The fashion designer had always assumed that Alya would be obsessed with finding out the truth about Ladybug. But it seemed that the reporter had found a new target.  
“What’s all this on Carapace?” She asked. “I didn’t think you were a fan.” She teased. Alya rolled her eyes.

“Look he’s just as interesting as Ladybug. It’s just after he saved me, I kind of have this feeling that maybe I know him outside of the mask.” Marinette raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the turtle superhero picture. “I can’t explain it but he seems so familiar somehow. I don’t know...” Marinette studied the image of Carapace. The green clad superhero didn’t seem all that familiar to her even when she was face to face with him almost every day or night it seemed. 

Although she had to admit when Carapace saved Alya he had a rather emotional reaction when she was hurt. There was always a possibility that he knew who she was outside of the mask. 

“Are you sure this isn’t just the result of him saving you? I mean if I didn’t know better I would say he left an impact on you. Perhaps feeling that you were special in that moment.” Alya felt her cheeks burning at the idea of Carapace being interested in her. 

“What? No, of course not. Even with Nino and I in a bad place right now. I wouldn’t even think that perhaps a superhero might actually like me.” She chuckled nervously. Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, this is all just about another story, maybe he knows what happened to Ladybug.” The dark-haired woman froze at her words. You would think that she wouldn’t be surprised by now? Alya had been so very determined to find out the truth about Ladybug. And was even willing to use any connection she had to get close to her and discover the truth. 

“Oh, I hadn’t realized you were still working on that.” Alya raised an eyebrow. “I mean I just thought after everything you would have given up by now. She doesn’t seem to be talking about it.” The reporter shrugged. 

“Everyone is always running away from telling the truth. But I always get it out one way or another. It’s my job to uncover the truth.” Marinette bit her lip.

“But what if it’s something personal. What if it’s something bad…” Alya raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean I’m just saying, under the mask there’s still a person there, right?” The reporter nodded. 

“But she still owes an explanation and I intend to find out the truth. The people deserve to know what happened to their savior. Besides other reporters are competing with me for the story. It’s only a matter of time before someone else learns the truth. And I want to be the one to get that story.” Alya said with determination. Marinette looked away. She should have realized that Alya would have never given up. 

She had always been determined to find out Ladybug’s identity since she was fourteen. There was probably no stopping Alya from trying to learn the truth of Ladybug’s disappearance. 

“So, what does this Shan Li Zhang look like? Is he good looking?” She wondered. Marinette glanced to her best friend and rolled her eyes. But pulled out her phone, and showed her an image. “Damn, he’s good looking. He’s lean yet has a bit of muscle on him.” Marinette nodded. Shan was around 6’0 tall, with dark hair and eyes the color of a dark coffee brown. He wasn’t overly muscled but still lean and toned. It was most likely due to the sports over the years. 

“He’s a swimmer, used to compete in big competitions. Now he’s a business man like his father. Or at least he helps with his father’s company, he wants to go into the army however.” She explained. Shan has always been attractive, and it was hard to believe that he would be interested in little old her sometimes. 

“Why haven’t you talked about him before?” Alya questioned as she handed the phone back to her. Marinette shrugged. 

“It never really came up-

“What about the night that I was planning to get you and Adrien together. You didn’t say anything then, why are you talking about it now?” Alya couldn’t help but be curious. She hadn’t realized that Marinette was not only seeing someone but in a serious relationship it appeared. 

“I was going to mention it, but you should just accept that I’m not interested in Adrien Agreste anymore. I didn’t want you to just think it was because of some other man. That may be true of course, but even before I started seeing Shan, I dated other boys long before that too.” Alya glanced at Marinette. 

“And what about what happened last night?” Marinette looked away feeling some guilt from what had occurred last night. Perhaps she hadn’t done anything that was truly considered unfaithful. But she had spent the night at another man’s apartment in the comfort of his arms. 

“What happened last night, meant nothing. It was just two friends finding comfort in one another.” Alya didn’t seem too sure, but if Marinette was choosing Shan over Adrien then she had to say something.

“Listen Marinette, Adrien has been through a lot. He might get the wrong idea about what went on last night. I just don’t want to see him get hurt is all. He’s been through enough as it is.” Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Alya cut her off. “As much as you would like to believe that there is nothing more than friendship between you and Adrien, that may not be the case here. The roles are reversed now Marinette, I can tell by the way that man looks at you. His feelings towards you run a little deeper then friendship. You need to be honest with him, he’s already been hurt many times.” Marinette nodded. “I know it’s not your intention, but just be careful.” 

“I would never hurt Adrien, even if I do not have those feelings for him anymore. I still would never hurt my friend.” She promised. Just then Alya’s phone rang. She picked it up without a glance. 

“Alya Cesaire, reporter of Paris here.” She murmured into the phone. She paused for a moment and glanced at her best friend. “Okay, alright. I will be right there.” She hung up the phone. “Sorry Marinette, but that was my boss. Apparently, someone spotted Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Carapace last night. He wants me to investigate the matter, see if there’s any information on Ladybug that the witness can dish on.” Marinette nodded. 

“It’s probably best, I have a few things to do anyway.” She murmured standing up and heading over to the door. Alya followed her. 

“Remember what I said Marinette, Adrien has been through enough heartache to last a lifetime.” 

Her walk back to her childhood home, was silent. She could feel Tikki in her purse, she was fast asleep having finished two whole cookies. The little kwami had been exhausted this week from the attacks. 

Thoughts of her mother swirled in her head. The words Dr. Emile had said to her and her father. She still recalled the look on her father’s face when they told her that they might have to consider pulling the plug on her life. She was suffering and each day she was getting closer to becoming brain dead.

The machines were hardly keeping her alive anymore. And Marinette was at a loss, feeling more guilty than ever. She had not even come to visit her mother in Paris and sometimes would only contact her every other month. She had been busy living her new life in Shanghai with her new family and friends. 

Now Marinette might not get a chance to see her mother nor hear her mother’s voice again. Tears started to form in her eyes, raising her hand up to wipe them away; she raised her hand higher to her ears. Her Miraculous stone in the form of earrings. 

As Ladybug, she had the power of creation, a form of light in a way. She had the power of ‘Lucky Charm’ and ‘Miraculous Cleanse’. But Master Fu had mentioned that they had other powers too. She always wondered if there was more that she could do. 

Glancing down at her purse, she peeked inside to make sure that Tikki was still asleep. Closing it, she made a glance around the street. Noticing Master Fu’s apartment across the street. She quickly crossed the street, making sure the street was clear of traffic. 

Grasping the door handle to the building, she opened the door and headed up towards Master Fu’s apartment. Carefully she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked once more. No answer. Removing a hair pin from her hair she positioned it she began to pick the lock. 

After a few moments, there was a ‘click’ and the door opened. The raven-haired woman made herself quickly inside closing the door behind her. She took in the room, making sure that she was indeed alone. Making her way around the room she ransacked different piles of books, papers; anything and everything. 

“It has to be here somewhere,” She whispered to herself. She still recalled the day she found it. It had been Adrien’s, still to this day she had no idea what he was doing with it in the first place. She still wondered if Adrien ever knew that Lila Rossi was the one to steal it from him in the first place. Granted she had taken it as well, but had given it to Master Fu. He didn’t explain much to her about it, all he said was that he would reveal it to her in due time. When she was ready, but he had never brought it up during the time they faced Hawkmoth. 

And she still to this day for the life of her couldn’t figure out his riddles or strange words. Pushing objects around she found old looking scrolls in what looked like Chinese handwriting. She tried to read over it, but the she couldn’t. Perhaps it wasn’t Mandarin Chinese after all. 

She looked through the drawings, what looked to be ancient stones or something. She couldn’t quite figure it out. Rolling up the scroll she placed it back where she found it. She didn’t have time to try and figure out what it was that scroll read. She had to find what she came here for. 

Making her way into what appeared to be Master Fu’s bedroom, she searched around. Trying not to pry in his personal things as it were. Noticing a closet door, she found his clothes. She sighed in defeat and kicked the wall. She froze when she heard a loud tap.

Turning to the wall, she knocked on it once again. Moving her hand to the other side of the wall she knocked it, hardly made any sound since it was a thick wall. But this part of the wall released a sound making it thinner wall. 

Feeling around the wall, she eventually found what she was looking for. Grasping the latch under the shelving to the side, she yanked. The fake wall creaked and sprung open like a door. 

Marinette grabbed her phone from her pocket, be careful not to wake Tikki up. Turning on the light she stepped into the room. She noticed a chest sitting on the side of the room. Placing her hands on the lid of the chest, she slowly opened it. Only to find:

Nothing. Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Master Fu have a secret room with an empty chest in it? What was he hiding? Realizing how secretive Master Fu must have been, she touched the bottom and concluded that it was also fake. Within a few moments she found some sort of button on the side of the chest.

The bottom split open to reveal what she had been looking for. Grasping it she flipped it open, turning each and every page to make sure it was the book. Removing her jacket, she wrapped it around the book, then placed it in her bag. She didn’t want Tikki to wake up and find it there. She would know that Marinette had to have stolen it. But she needed it. 

Just as she was about to close the chest, she noticed that the book hadn’t bene the only thing in the chest. She gasped and nearly dropped her phone when discovered what lie at the bottom. 

Reaching down she picked up the pictures, and newspapers. Staring at the picture, her hand shook. The pictures, the newspapers were all about her. Pictures of her in Shanghai, from the time she moved there to now. He knew where she had been the whole time. He had been watching her over the years. Even little things or references in the newspaper were marked with red pen and the word ‘Ladybug?’. 

She notices an old looking journal too, turning to a page up to date. 

With Ladybug’s return to Paris, I had hoped to reunite and resume her and Chat Noir’s training. I had always suspected that there would be a slight risk, a chance that bond would be stretched so thin that it was at that point barely hanging on. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir are at a dark and dangerous place right now. With these new enemies on the doorstep, they are still too vulnerable. I fear that the bond is hardly holding itself together right now. I realize now I might have to do what I should have done a long time ago. Either way I might need to find a new Ladybug and maybe even a new Chat Noir.

I worry what this new threat brings, it seems like every year now the evil is still spreading like a disease still rising no matter how Chat Noir and Carapace fight it. Even with Ladybug back now to help, I fear that even this threat will surely not be the last. Still I contemplate whether or not I should take Ladybug’s miraculous. The question is, would it be for better or for worse? But to do that would be taking a risk in itself?

I would have to find someone or two people that are compatible once again. And to do that would take time, time that essentially there isn’t with Yao Guai and his Followers still on the rise. 

It will be especially difficult to find someone as compatible as this pair was. It is probably that reason, that is keeping me from finding a new Ladybug or even in a new Chat Noir. To find someone like these two is rare, for it seems as though they were made for each other… 

-Master Fu

May 24th 2022

Marinette stared at his words. He had been contemplating on taking her miraculous back then and even now? And he believed that Chat and her were made for one another. This was all too much, she felt somewhat dizzy at the idea of her and Chat being ‘made for one another’. She had never thought of Chat in that way. But she knew that strangely enough he did in the past. 

Now he hated her, and could she deny even now that she might have felt something more for him perhaps. She shook her head she wouldn’t even think of it. Staring at the pictures again of her, and her time in Shanghai. She realized perhaps she had never truly escaped from her past. And yet she still tried to outrun it. 

When she hears the front door open, she quickly closes the chest and leaves his secret room. Shutting the wall door behind her. She hastily glances around the room looking for an escape. Looking out the window, she sees stairs in case of emergency. 

Opening the window, she exits and shut it behind her quickly making her way down them. Once on the ground, she’s about to race out of the alley and to her family’s bakery when she finds herself frozen in place. Yet again, she was faced with the being in front of her. 

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” She sneered. The figure just looked up at her but instead of her bluebell eyes, they were tinted red color. They were no pupils or white specks, just red. It’s red eyes narrowed as it stared at her long and hard. 

But it did not speak, just stared at her. Marinette gripped her purse in her hands slightly shaken. 

“Miss? Miss?” She blinked twice and looked to the face at the end of the alley way. An old man looking at her with concern. “Are you alright miss?” She stared at him and then glanced back to the being…it was gone. Had she been seeing things? 

“Ah…yes sir I am fine.” She proceeded to her parent’s bakery. Praying that she wasn’t going insane. She had clearly been alone, the man hadn’t seen well whatever she had saw back there. 

She hated to admit it, but the figure had looked familiar. It was a girl, a girl that perhaps she once knew. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdx

 

Adrien’s POV

Adrien punched the bag a few times, he panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“That bad really?” Nino who had been holding the punching bag for him, nodded.

“Yeah, dude it’s never been this bad. I hate lying to her, even if it’s for her own safety. This is what I get for trying to maintain a normal life with my superhero one.” Nino sighed and sat down on the bench. “Tell me does it ever get easier?” Adrien took a sip of his water as he sat down next to him.

“Not really,”

“Did you ever think to tell Olivia?” Adrien gave him a look. 

“No. Actually I didn’t. That’s probably why she broke off our engagement.” Nino frowned. “Don’t worry man, I don’t think that will happen to you. The difference is that I also didn’t want to tell her. I think it took me a while but I understand now that maybe it wasn’t just the fact that I couldn’t tell her for her safety. But the fact that I didn’t really want to or care to. Whereas, you want to tell Alya, but you can’t; knowing the truth will only make her become a target.” Nino turned to him.

“So, is that your way of saying that what Olivia and you had didn’t mean anything to you?” Adrien shook his head. 

“Believe me I cared about her, but I think at the end of the day we both knew we weren’t as in love as we thought we were. So, in the end it was a mutual break up. She just put it as we were trying to make the other be someone they weren’t.” Adrien continued. Adrien had once been engaged for only a matter of a month to Olivia Duterte. She was the daughter of another famous fashion designer. 

One might think that his father wanted him to marry her for benefit of business. But surprisingly his father hadn’t played any part in it. The two had dated for almost a year, and one expected by then to pop the question. So, he did, however things were becoming too complicated between the two and eventually they both decided it was best to not go through with it. 

Olivia had admitted she felt that there was a lot pressure for them to tie the knot. And she only said yes, because of her mother’s insistence. Both felt that it was way too fast and forced. So, the two broke it off, but still remained friends. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. On the one hand, I can’t tell her the truth but on the other I don’t want her to break up with me over this. I wish I could figure out what to do.” Adrien touched his shoulder. 

“The best thing that you can do now, is give her time and space. Maybe then can you try to explain it in a calming matter that this is just something that she is going to have to accept but know that it’s for the best because at the end of the day it’s to keep her safe.” Adrien tried his best to advise. He knew how much his best friend loved this woman. He may or may not have hinted that he might have been thinking about possibly proposing to her. 

Nino stood and took a sip of his water as he turned to the weights. Over the years since becoming superheroes Adrien and Nino had tried to maintain staying in shape over the last couple of years. It was a great way to improve their stamina, strength and speed. 

“Psst,” Nino glanced over to his bag, where Wayzz was peeking out. He waved his fin for him to come over. “Master-er Nino I have strange senses that something appears to be wrong.” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” 

“My old miraculous user, Master Fu, I can sense something wrong even if we are no longer bounded together.” Adrien peeked behind his shoulder to notice the turtle kwami and his words. 

“You think he’s in trouble?” He asked. Wayzz shook his head. 

“I know he’s in trouble.” 

Adrien and Nino glanced at one another in worry. That is how they found themselves running on top of the rooftops of Paris in hurry heading towards the old Master’s home. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chat swung himself down and holding on with one hand he used the other to open the window. The two superheroes swung themselves inside. Carapace turned his head to look around the room. 

They heard a groan coming from another room. Chat and Carapace pushed the door open and found Master Fu lying on the floor. His cane was across from him, too far for him to reach. He was barely able to even push himself up, Master Fu’s whole body was shaking. 

Chat and Carapace quickly acted, they picked him up and moved him to the bed. Master Fu, coughed and panted as he gazed up at the two heroes provided him with help. 

“Master Fu, are you alright dude-sir?” Carapace asked in concern. He nodded and pushed himself to sit up. Chat and Carapace moved to help him but he waved his hand and shook his head. 

“Yes, I am fine. Just getting old.” He grumbled as if sounding like there was gravel in his voice. Carapace nodded. Master Fu rubbed his arm, as if in pain. He turned to Tortue. “Carapace I have some herbs in my kitchen would you please make me a remedy in my book that will help with the pain?” He asked. 

“Of course,” Carapace had been learning a lot about becoming the next Guardian, and it appeared that he also had some healing abilities and could make remedies as such. He glanced at Chat as he left the room to make the remedy for Master Fu. 

Master Fu breathing becomes soft now. Chat realizes that he must have fallen asleep. He had noticed that Master Fu hadn’t been as strong as he once was. He wondered if living almost three hundred years was hard, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Nino would live that long too. Now that he was sure to be becoming the next Guardian. As he watched over Master Fu, he looked around his room.

Finding some old books, some interesting objects and a series of journals it seemed. He looked at the spines of the books, each one had a year on it. Some had gone as far back as the early 1900s. He noticed besides the most recent years such as 2016-2017. There was one dated 1998. He grasped the journal, and flipped through the pages out of curiosity. 

It was probably wise that Master Fu wrote everything down, as to recall his recent or older events. He paused as he was reading a passage that he wrote, shaking his head he re-read a sentence.

I had warned her to not go prying into the future. But she was too tempted, she obviously suspected that her wishes for Adrien to not be part of this world were undermined by fate. Emilie was angry when she discovered that I had been keeping her son’s destiny a secret from her. 

He stared at the words, Mom? He continued to read: 

I can understand as she is a mother and a Miraculous Holder, she would not want this life for her son. Years of being a hero for Paris alongside her teammate, friend and husband “The Champion”, the things that they faced together…she didn’t want to risk her son’s life nor for him to suffer a hero’s curse. 

When Emilie discovered that he would not only be a Miraculous Holder, but he would be chosen to wield the most powerful miraculous of all. She wanted to change his fate. With the Cat Miraculous, her son would be more powerful than her but vulnerable to its power, its abilities and the darkness it holds with the stone.

I warned her tempering with the future was dangerous. And there was no guarantee that her attempts to change Adrien’s fate would even stop what is meant to be. But she was determined, Emilie used her power and searched for ways to change her son’s fate. But with her discovery she made a fatal error, the news of her son being a potential miraculous holder and to wield the most powerful of them all. Word got out to the Otherworld. She was desperate to protect her son. 

Emilie, Lady Peacock came to me today, she had begged me to remove Adrien’s memories. That he would not remember or recall her identity as Lady Peacock…  
A battle began that day, the Otherworld had released some demons. I knew she would fight them off, but then she just disappeared. 

I have searched and searched. And “The Champion” pesters me for information. I believe these events will set everything in motion…

As for Emilie, Lady Peacock there was no sign. Even Wayzz couldn’t find a signal to her kwami. They both have disappeared without trace. 

-Master Fu

“Your mother was a very strong and compassionate woman.” Chat turned to Master Fu, who was awake now. “She only wanted a better life for you. But sometimes we can’t rewrite fate or what is meant to be.” Chat stared at him. He was feeling so many different emotions in this moment. Sadness, anger, betrayal and need to know more. 

“You knew.” Was all he said. Master Fu didn’t say anything. “You knew! You knew this whole time!” He yelled. The Master nodded. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I made a promise to your mother. I was going to tell you one day when you were ready.” Chat shook his head. 

“I can’t take anymore; of these riddles, ‘when I’m ready’? It has been almost seven years, how much longer were you going to wait to tell me.” Master Fu looked away.

“I know how this looks, but trust me. If I were to tell you back then or even now. You would stray from the task at hand. You’re need to find out what happened to her, would distract from your destiny.” Chat chuckled humorlessly.

“So, I’m just a weapon or means of fate. You wanted me to fight, because you couldn’t.” 

“No! It is your destiny, along with Ladybug’s as much as you dislike working with her now. I gave you the miraculous when the time was right, when the evil emerged. Maybe I didn’t know it would have been from another miraculous holder, corrupted and obsessed with getting his wife back. But that was your calling, I knew when the fates would summon you. I am simply the messenger as well as a Guardian that only does what is best for the world.” Master Fu tried to reason. 

“You knew this whole time, well maybe now I don’t want this burden. My whole life has been hell, and now you tell me this. How else am I supposed to feel? My family- he shook his head- has fallen apart because of this.” He pointed to his ring. “You should have told me.” 

“I wanted to tell you when the time was right, when you were no longer distracted by your duty as a protector and a hero. Maybe I didn’t do it right. But it was necessary.” Chat threw the book on the ground. 

“No, you did what you thought was best. My mom is the last good memory that I have. And you didn't think it was important to mention that my mother also happened to be a Miraculous Holder?!” Chat tried to calm himself. “What happened to her?” Master Fu shook his head. 

“I don’t know.” Master Fu said honestly. “It is still a mystery to even me. I have tried to know what happened. All I knew is that a very powerful demon was released from the Otherworld. And she went to fight him herself. But she just disappeared. I had to in way spell the city to forget what happened. It’s another reason that I am getting weaker much faster now especially without my miraculous.” He informed him. 

“The Otherworld?” 

“It is world where monsters and demons come from. Originally what the miraculous stones were for in the very Beginning. Over time the portal was closed, but sometimes the vale thins to have a few demons freed to cause chaos on this world. I believe what ever happened to her might have something to do with that. She had to fight him alone, without your father.” Chat’s hands clenched into his fists, of course his father was a part of this. He must know what happened to her after all. Perhaps it is connected to the reason he tried to steal his and Ladybug’s miraculous. 

“You should have told me the truth! From day 1, you knew! I had every right to know the truth. She was my MOTHER! And you kept that knowledge from me so that I could be the savior of Paris with Ladybug. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you for this.” Chat turned to storm out of the room.

“Chat Noir-Adrien wait!” Master Fu tries to move off the bed but only falls to the ground. Struggling to push himself up, he feels a sharp pain in his heart. Pressing a finger to his wrist, he could feel himself losing consciousness. 

“Oh god,” He says as he collapses to the ground. Carapace rushes inside after he hears the yelling. 

“Master Fu!” He moves to him placing the herbal remedy to the side. “Oh my god,” Grabbing the phone, he dials the number. “Hi, I need an ambulance right now. I have man here who is having a heart attack!” Master Fu gripped his arm, staring up at him. 

“Hang on…” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette’s POV

Marinette sat in her old bedroom with the ancient book known as the “Legend of the Miraculouses”. She opened the book, and page after page was a different miraculous stone, different illustrations of people who had possessed the stone.

She couldn’t believe how many there were. She paused when she stumbled over the Fox miraculous having recalled Lila Rossi possessing the stone. The tail pendent, she still disliked not only Lila but the Fox itself. It represented so much, betrayal and lies. Turning to the next page, she noticed a miraculous with the illustration of the bee. Pausing on that page for a moment, she studied the weapon in the illustration’s hand. 

Almost looked like some sort of top, but also like something could be unleashed from this spinning top. Something powerful and deadly, of course it was probably no ordinary top that is for sure. 

Continuing to flip through the pages, she came across her miraculous that she wielded. The Ladybug Miraculous, the illustration or design of Ladybug there was much older but did seem resemble her in a shape or form. The illustration of the woman was Chinese that was for sure. Even if Marinette herself was only half. 

Brushing her fingertips over the writing she tried desperately to read the information. It appeared to be Chinese, but perhaps like the scrolls an older version. Grasping her laptop, she tried to decipher the language as much as she could. 

It was no wonder she couldn’t read it herself, even with her knowledge of the Chinese language even she could not read ancient Chinese. Hopefully if she did her research right she could figure something out with her miraculous. Perhaps something to save her mother. She didn’t care the price she would have to pay, she just wanted to save her life. 

She paused for a moment when she heard movement. Slowly she looked up to her roof top ceiling. She gasped taken aback by the sight. Through the windows she noticed her standing there once again. 

It was almost like she was taunting Marinette, to come outside and face her. She shook her head, not sure what to make of this. The man didn’t see her, so was she real or not? 

But the girl, mirage whatever refused to stop staring down at her with its glowing red eyes. She could still see the purple veins descending from her cheek to her ear and down her side. The memory caused Marinette to touch her right ear. It didn’t appear that they were going away anytime soon. 

“Okay this ends now.” She muttered. “Spots on!” She heard Tikki’s cries of shock having not expected to be swallowed into the miraculous stone. She had been peacefully asleep. 

Ladybug swung herself outside her window and came face to face with the ghost or mirage whatever it was. She glared at the girl that stood before her. 

“I don’t know what you want but stop following me.” The girl lifted up her head to look at her directly in the eye. She almost seemed zombie like really, she wouldn’t speak but her movements made her seem less human or something. 

She swung her Yoyo at Ladybug, easily she dodged and swung her own at her. But the girl was quick and seemed to move in a blur, as she cartwheeled to her side wrapped her Yoyo around Ladybug’s leg and threw off the roof. 

Ladybug screamed as she fell off the roof, then quickly flung her Yoyo to the nearest lamppost to catch her before she fell to the ground. She forced herself up and onto the lamppost. She crouched as she noticed the other Ladybug imposer stared down at her. 

In the light now she could see more clearly. Her dark hair was loose from her pig tails. Her suit was ripped and tattered holes, with some cuts. But her eyes, her eyes were still the same red. She walked slowly to the edge of the roof and looked down at her. As if to say ‘You won’t escape that easily’. 

The Yoyo was thrown yet again towards her, using her agility and flexibility she did a quick back flip to lamppost that had been behind the one she had been crouching on. She found the other Ladybug to be charging towards her, jumping on each of the lampposts. Ladybug kept dodging her attacks, swinging her Yoyo back at her. But she kept easily maneuvering out of her attacks. 

It was like she was a blur moving so fast that she couldn’t even land a blow. Finally, Ladybug found herself with the Yoyo wrapped around her waist as the Other Ladybug swung her into a wall. So hard that she could have sworn the impact left a dent behind. 

She fell to the ground with a thud, groaning Ladybug desperately tried to get herself up. The Other Ladybug was yet again on her trail and chasing her. Ladybug never felt more useless then in that moment. No matter how many attacks she used against the other they easily dodged or side stepped. They were too quick, so quick it was almost inhuman.

She was starting to find herself on the other side of Paris, when she missed her footing and slipped gripping onto the roof. Her hand was gripping the top of the building so hard that it was starting to become painful. She struggled to get herself up. 

Noticing the movement from the corner of her eye, she saw the other Ladybug. She watched her swing the Yoyo not before it wrapped around her ankle. Just as she was starting to push herself up, she felt the tug. 

She cried out, her mind was in a panic. Ladybug was afraid, for the first time in a long time she felt true fear. She cried again as she was tugged, her hand was losing it’s grip. Glancing to the other Ladybug she was starting to fade into the roof pulling her along with her. 

“Help!” She cried to no one. Ladybug gritted her teeth desperately trying to hang on. But they were too strong and Ladybug fell, but in the process closer to the window. She crashed through it and landed on the ground with a stab of pain from the glass. She panted and groaned in pain. As she felt some of the glass cut limbs. 

She tried to move but she had exhausted herself. Darkness filled her eye sight and she lost consciousness. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person POV

Alya got out of the cab and raced toward the end of the street where an old man was being taken away on a gurney into the ambulance. Police cars surrounded the place, as civilians looked on. 

Alya glanced around and found the person that she was looking for. Carapace stood there surrounded by the press. But he didn’t look particularly interested, as he watched the old man be taken away. 

Carapace looked as though he was about ready to leave. Alya was not going to let this chance up if she had anything to say about it. 

“Excuse me,” Alya pushed through and called over to him as he was preparing to jump the building and leave. “Carapace!” She called. After a few moments, he seemed to freeze at the sound of her voice. She noticed that he tensed slightly. Turning to face her in confusion.

“Alya,” He said. She blinked twice as she stumbled in front of him. She kept forgetting that he knew her name. He seemed to process what he had said. And tried to rephrase that while deepening his voice. “I mean Mademoiselle Cesaire, it’s nice to see you again.” She nodded. 

“It’s nice to see you as well. But enough chit chat, mind giving me the latest scoop on what has happened here.” Carapace seemed conflicted. 

“This man named ah Mr. Fu had a heart attack in his home.” He explained. She began writing the information down as she also pressed play on her phone recorder. A reporter must have evidence. 

“How did you know Mr. Fu was having a heart attack? And how do you know him?” She inquired. 

“Ah I happen to be nearby and heard commotion. I am not a doctor as I didn’t know what to do other than call an ambulance. It probably would have been easier for me to bring him there. But I was trying to do anything I could to keep him alive. I just felt it might be more beneficial then trying to race against time through the city of Pars.” But Chat might have known was to do if he had been around. He thought to himself. He noticed Alya seemed rather distracted, she hardly seemed like her overconfident, sassy self. Just as she was about to ask another question he interrupted her. “Are you alright?” 

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one asking the questions here.” He chuckled as she pouted. 

“Come on, what’s wrong?” She sighed and just shook her head.

“I had a fight with my boyfriend today.” He frowned and looked away, he still remembered it too. It had been bugging him most of the day but he tried to ignore it and go  
with the rest of his day. Seeing as there was nothing that he could really do. 

“That’s really messed up, I know what you mean-she raised an eyebrow- I mean I can relate to it because of experience in my past and all.” He quickly added. She nodded. 

“Lately my boyfriend is just so secretive. He keeps disappearing and he will be gone for hours. He won’t tell me where or why. I just wish he could be honest with me. I don’t know what to think, whether he’s cheating on me or that maybe he doesn’t want to be with me anymore.” Carapace stared at her, seeing how much this affected her. He caught a glimpse of a tear sliding down her cheek. 

She had never really cried in their past fights. Then again, they always made up and they were never that serious. He didn’t mean to make her cry, but he couldn’t tell her not even he wanted to risk her life. He didn’t think just acted, he cupped her cheek and brushed away the tear. 

She was caught off guard by his actions. She looked up into his eyes, they were so familiar like she had been looking into them all her life. But she couldn’t pin point them, they were a feature that she could not decipher. They were filled with concern and did she see love? No that probably wasn’t right. 

“I know how it looks, but I’m sure there has to be a good reason. From what you have mentioned it doesn’t sound like he would be the type of guy that would cheat on you. Has he ever given you reason not to trust him?” She shook her head as she couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face. “I know this might be painful for you but talk to him again tonight, whatever his answer is please believe him.” She stared at him confused.

“What do you mean?” 

“Because I once had a conversation with the guy. And trust me all he talked about is you. How you’re the only woman for him. I’ve never seen any guy talk about a woman like that.” She gazed up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

“Really?” He nodded. 

“He thinks you beautiful, smart, confident and talks about how much of an extraordinary girlfriend you are to him. He’s crazy about you, and he knows he would be a fool to break your heart.” He paused. Did he just say that? Alya blinked twice, did Carapace just imply that he might like her or perhaps just find her attractive? He coughed and dropped his hand. “Sorry I got a little carried away.” She took a deep breath.

“No no, thank you. I don’t know why but I think I believe despite that I don’t know who you are under the mask. Your words comforted me.” She looked up at him. “Nino really said that about me?” He grinned and nodded. She blushed. 

“Perhaps I was too quick to think that he is cheating on. I shouldn’t just jump to conclusions without giving him a chance to speak. I don’t know if he will tell me the truth but I feel reassured that whatever he’s keeping from me isn’t another woman.” He chuckled. “Or at least it better not be or I will destroy her and break his DJ set.” Carapace stopped laughing to look down at her. She grinned out how serious she was. 

“You are a cruel woman.” She smirked.

“Thank you very much, I try.” He rolled his eyes. Someone was feeling better now. “If I know you outside of the mask, why won’t you tell me who you are?” Carapace cleared his throat and looked away. 

“If you knew who I was underneath this mask, you would be in danger. I couldn’t do that to you. That’s why it’s important. The mask is to protect the people I love.” She pouted.

“Danger please, I’m always in danger and I come alright I think. Besides it wouldn’t you want people to know appreciate you and know that you are the one that’s risking your life everyday.” Carapace shrugged. 

“First, I would like to keep my normal life and superhero life separated. I definitely like some privacy thank you very much. And secondly, wouldn’t it be better to not know who is the hero by their true name. With no one knowing who they are, it just means they could be anyone. In a way, I’d like to think that without people knowing our true identities, we are symbols of justice and represent that anyone can be hero.” Alya stared at him speechless. She had not been expecting that. And now she realized she didn’t have anything to argue with. His bracelet flashed and he turned to Alya.

“I’m sorry but I have to go,” She nodded. “I hope to see you soon Alya.” She smiled. “Talk to him.” He said with a wink and then took off into the night without so much as another word. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette’s POV

Ladybug groaned and opened her eyes to discover that she was on someone else’s couch. She sat up and glanced around wondering where she was. 

“You’re awake,” Ladybug turned to the voice and suddenly become tensed. “I made you some tea, it might help you feel better Ladybug.” She handed it to Ladybug. 

“What happened? How did I get here?” Ladybug demanded. 

“You tell me, all I know was I was watching TV then in you came through my family’s window. Which by the way is broken, I’m going to have to find a way to explain it to my uncle.”

“Sorry,” Ladybug mumbled taking a sip of her drink. The girl came to sit next to her watching her. “Yes?” She asked slightly irritated by her staring.

“I was wondering when I would ever see you again.” Ladybug gripped the teacup in her hand and started to shake at her words. “I thought you were gone forever. I’ve been wanting to talk to you since that day.” There was an uncomfortable silence. Ladybug couldn’t handle it, it was too much. She placed the tea down on the side table and stood. 

“I think I should go.” 

“You’re still suffering aren’t you.” Ladybug froze. Why didn’t she hate her? Why wasn’t she yelling at her to leave, insulting her? She should be telling her that she isn’t a hero.  
“Go on,” The girl looked at the superhero confused. “Yell at me, tell me how much you hate me for what happened that day. It’s okay, I know I deserve it.” Ladybug told her. The girl studied her, realizing that the hero blamed herself for what happened that day. She shakes her head.

“I don’t blame you Ladybug.” Ladybug’s bluebell eyes widen and she turns to face her in amazement. She doesn’t blame her for what happened? She couldn’t believe it, how could she not after everything that happened that day. “You have suffered with this for so long. She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened.” 

“You really don’t blame me?” She asked softly. 

“I never did, but I was sad and angry with everything that happened. I was just a child, but I knew you weren’t the one to blame. I forgive you for what happened even if I never blamed you. I think that’s what you want to hear-no what you needed to hear.” Ladybug felt tears in her eyes. 

“You forgive me…” Her voice cracked slightly. “Manon…I’m so sorry.” The sixteen-year old nodded and gave her a sad smile. “I should have tried harder, I should have been quicker. If I had been more active and attentive I could have…” Manon shook her head. 

“What happened, happened. There was nothing to be done.” A tear fell from Manon’s eye. “She did what she thought was right, she knew the consequences and did it anyway.” Ladybug nodded. 

“She was as much of a hero, maybe more than I am.” Manon nodded. 

“You’re still a hero Ladybug, you saved all of Paris. You fought Hawkmoth with Chat Noir. You helped save me.” Ladybug felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. “Please don’t blame yourself any longer. Don’t suffer for something that was out of your control. It wasn’t your fault or your burden to bear.” 

“Thank you, Manon.” She watched the red clad hero leave out the broken window and disappear into the night. 

Manon hoped that Ladybug could only move on now. She prayed that the superhero stopped living in the past. And that she would heal, for Manon Chamack didn’t blame her for what happened that grave day in Paris. She touched her green eight pedal flowers pendent. I miss you. She thought staring at the picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien’s POV

Gabriel sat at his desk, going through some paper work along with some designs that he had been working on. It was late, and passed dinner time. For him, it was just normal. Sometimes he would go the night without eating dinner. 

“Sir,” He heard Natalie’s voice paging him. 

“Yes,” He said as he continued to work seeming a bit disinterested. 

“It seems fair to warn you that-

Just then the door slammed open, causing Gabriel to look up from his work rather annoyed. However, he frowned when he found that it was Adrien. His son stormed into the room. 

“Adrien, I wasn’t expecting you; if I had I would have-

“We need to talk.” Adrien said, his tone of voice was filled with ice as he closed the door behind him. Gabriel sighed. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t talk right now, I am busy putting together the show it will have to wait till morning-

“It can’t.” Adrien’s green eyes flashed in anger. He folded his arms across his chest. He stood defiant against his father’s wishes. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“If this has anything to do with modeling my collection, I already told you that you didn’t have to-

“When we’re you going to tell me that you and mom were miraculous holders and heroes of Paris?” Adrien demanded. Gabriel blinked twice, trying to process his words. Fixing his glasses, he stared at Adrien in shocked. “Well?” 

“How?” 

“Is it true?” Gabriel cleared his throat. 

“Adrien, I-

“Is it true.” 

“Yes.” Gabriel gripped the desk and sighed. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation. It was just far too painful to talk about knowing where this was about to lead to. 

“I guess that explains how you had your miraculous then.” His father nodded. “You were a hero of Paris.” 

“Once I was, during my youth. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter. Being a hero is honorable and selfless, everything good. But that doesn’t mean there isn’t a price to pay when it comes to being a hero. You are constantly in danger, having to make choices for the greater good. You pretty much don’t have a say, just what the world wants. And then there is suffering involved when it comes to the scars from each and every battle.” Gabriel shook his head. There were many reasons that he was at least free of the hero life now. 

“So I’ve been told.” Gabriel studied him for a moment.

“Master Fu.” He grumbled. “He told you didn’t he after he promised to keep it a secret.” 

“He didn’t have to, I read it in one of his journals. The fact is that neither of you told me. And out of everything you didn’t tell me about her.” Gabriel realized he had been backed into a corner. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of this one. “So I am going to ask one more time. What happened to my mother?” Gabriel took off his glasses and rubbed his face. He should have known this confrontation was bound to happen someday. But he had wished to avoid a bit longer. 

“Adrien, trust me it’s best if you don’t know. It won’t help or make things easier for you. It will just lead you to more unanswered questions and pain.” Gabriel tried to sway him. But Adrien didn’t back down.

“What. Happened. To. Mom.” He repeated. Gabriel sat down in his chair and took out his pocket watch with the image of Azura inside it. Brushing the his thumb against the image of his wife. 

“It was my fault.” He admitted. “I was caught up in my success, my career. I slowly started to pull away from my sworn duty as both a hero and a miraculous holder. Your mother, also known as the Lady Peacock started to become the sole protector of Paris. She kept trying to warn me, that she believed monsters were coming. That the Veil that separated the Otherworld and our world was opening and the city along with the world was in danger. The Veil is a barrier that separates the two worlds; our world and the Otherworld. I didn’t believe her having known that the Veil had been closed for a thousand years and has never been opened since then according to Master Fu and his knowledge. 

“Your mother wielding the Peacock miraculous had this ability to foresee beats and pieces of the future. Usually it was an ability used when fighting, predicting an enemies’ attacks seconds before they happened as if on instinct. But grow to have other uses as well. She constantly had nightmares or premonitions of a monster or a demon or something was coming to reign havoc on Paris and the world.” Gabriel shook his head. 

“I didn’t believe her. But it happened, when I was busy with business. You wouldn’t remember because your mother and I had agreed to keep you out of it. Even if our attempts were in vain and we couldn’t stop you from your destiny. In the end you still were chosen to wield one of the most powerful Miraculouses on the Earth. 

“I was informed by Master Fu, that your mother had gone to face the demon alone. The problem was that it wasn’t a normal demon. It was a very powerful one, that Master Fu had tried to explain that she couldn’t handle it on her own. I attempted to aid her against the powerful demon. I could see her from a distance, fighting the creature. But before I could reach her, something happened…” Gabriel trailed off remembering how hard he had raced across the city to get to her. The beating of his heart, as if it were a race against time.

His best friend, teammate, love, wife he had failed her. He had tried to save her but had failed in doing so. He not only failed as a father but as a husband. 

“What happened to her?” Gabriel looked at him.

“There was an explosion, bright light. I was thrown back into the riverine by the force of the blow. By the time, I reached surface and raced to the bridge she was gone. There was no trance of her, except her miraculous.” He struggled with his next words. “And trances of blood… But it was inactive, her kwami was gone. She was gone. I searched and tracked for many days and many nights. But there was no trace of her. With the devastation of the city, losing the Lady Peacock…your mother was the hardest thing I have ever had to do to make the right choice. And I didn’t want to. I wanted to blame Master Fu, the people for her disappearance…for her death.” Adrien shook his head. 

“But you don’t know if she’s dead-

“Adrien, I have looked since then, I became obsessed with trying to find out the truth. I believed if I had the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, together I would have been able to do anything. To find out the truth about what happened to her, to-

“You wanted to bring her back.” Adrien took a deep breath. “You believed she was dead. You knew with the power of both Miraculouses you could have done it. Of course, if she was dead.” 

“She is dead, I’m certain after these years. I know hard, it took me so long to accept it.” Adrien didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to believe that not only was his mother gone but she was dead. 

“Don’t be like me Adrien, I buried myself in my work. I couldn’t have been good father to you because I wasn’t strong enough. Losing your mother had not only forced me into despair but corrupted me into believing that I could get her back. So, I activated my miraculous again. This time I become the villain, I hurt so many people; but what kept me going was that I believed my reasons were justified. The sole purpose was to get your mother back. And I realize now how selfish I was. She wouldn’t have wanted that. If she were here, she would have never forgiven for what I did and what I had become.” Gabriel looked at Adrien.

“You have every right to hate me, to resent me. For all that I’ve done, I don’t deserve happiness. I know now I can never win you back as my son. I have never hated myself as much as I do now.” He looked up at Adrien who had taken everything in. Anger and hate still in his eyes. “I realize I will never be able to earn your forgiveness.” Gabriel stared at Adrien waiting for an answer. Something! 

Adrien stared at his father long and hard as if contemplating something. He didn’t say anything as he turned and left the room. Leaving Gabriel behind with his thoughts. Sitting back in his chair, he stared at the image of a young Adrien. A tear slipped down his cheek. 

“No matter what you think, I do love you my son. I loved you both.” He said gazing at what were once his two most prized possessions. Until he had lost them both all because of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette’s POV

On the Dupain-Cheng’s house balcony, Marinette leaned against the railing staring up at the stars deep in thought. She kept thinking over Manon’s words. She doesn’t blame you for what happened that day. She forgave her, so that she could try to make Marinette see that she isn’t angry with her or despises her for what occurred that day. She sighed. 

“Rough day, princess.” She jumped slightly and turned her head to see the famous leather clad hero. 

“Yes, and you’ll have to excuse me I am in no mood for company especially you with your annoying puns.” He gasped and placed a hand over his heart as if wounded. 

“You wound me princess, my puns are the cat’s meow.” She groaned, even after almost six years he was still commenting with those ridiculous puns. She was just happy that they weren’t as frequent. He came to sit next to her on the balcony. “But I will play nice, I haven’t exactly had a better day either. What has princess so down?” 

“Life I guess. My friend was upset today because she suspected that her boyfriend might be cheating on her. Even though I strongly believe that he wouldn’t cheat on her, because he’s never given her reason to think otherwise. And then I can’t help but think about trust. How do you know when you can trust someone? Why people keep secrets? Maybe keeping secrets is better because it doesn’t ruin anything or- She placed a hand over her mouth. “Sorry I’m babbling I just have a lot on my mind. What about you?” Chat nodded. 

“Having some issues with my father and a friend. Let’s just say they kept something from me. That I had every right to know. But at least we have a similar topic to discuss. Honesty, trust, loyalty etc.” He shook his head. If only his family believed in it. “Trust is a big thing, especially in any sort of relationship. Whether it is friendship, parents, siblings, even teammates; it’s healthy. And it shows who your real friends are.” 

“Sometimes we have to put ourselves out there or we will never know who our friends are. But also by not telling them or trusting in them you are judging them yourself. Which could be seen as they would not trust you either. It’s good to talk to someone, there is no problem with letting someone. Someone who has always made you feel safe with them both physically and mentally.” Marinette looked up at Chat his cat green eyes staring down at her. She felt heat in her cheeks and looked away quickly trying to get control of her body.

“But what if the truth changes the way they feel about you?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“If you can’t accept what happened and tell someone, then how can you expect to know what they really think of you without giving them a chance.” Chat paused. “I would say that person would be standing in their own way, the only way to move on is by talking about it and accepting what happened. You have to take responsibility for it and move on.” 

“Wow,” Chat turned back to her.

“What?” 

“I didn’t think you were this smart.” Chat gave her a look.

“Hey! I am smart,” She rolled her eyes. 

“Occasionally, but your words were very wise. Which is still kind of annoying.” He laughed.

“You wound me princess,” He fell silent then spoke. “I confide in my best friends because it keeps me sane. I’ve learn it’s better to talk about things then to keep them bottled up inside.” He said seriously. Marinette processed his words. Chat had always protected her when they were young, even now when he was angry with her. Maybe it was to show her that there might be a part that still cared for her. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?” He shook his head.

“I’m afraid that is a story for another time. Not anything against you princess, but it’s a bit personal and as a superhero I can’t have people prying too much into my civilian life.” She nodded. 

At every turn Chat had put himself out to let her know that he not only wanted to know the truth about what happened. But he was willing to listen. She knew he deserved to know the truth. She just feared how he would feel about her and what he would think of her after. 

“I have to go, I’ll see you around Marinette.”

“Night Chat, thanks for advice.”

“My pleasure, stay safe princess.” He gave her a wink, then did a flip and began jumping over houses. Marinette still thought of his words. She contemplated what he had said. Chat had always been good to her in the past. But the present, that had been another reason she was hesitant to talk about it. He already hated her, if she told him would it make a difference. She didn’t believe it would or it would be ten times worse. 

Maybe she just didn’t give him the proper chance, that he had mentioned. But was she ready? Was she ready to put herself out there? To show him how truly broken and unclean she was? Voices echoed in her head. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Tell me the truth Marinette, why did you leave? Give me an answer!” Alya demanded.

_______________________________________________________________________

“Maybe if you told him the truth, I’m sure he would understand-

___________________________________________________________________

“NO! He can’t know, no one can know, Tikki. Please Tikki I don’t want to talk about it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

“But it might help, if someone knew the truth-

________________________________________________________

“No, I’m sorry Tikki! I just can’t…” 

_____________________________________________

"Yeah, where were you when I was dealing with other deadly enemies?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh that's right you weren't there, instead you disappeared for the last five years and expect me to just accept this and make up. I'm sorry things don't work like that. Care to explain where you have been for the last five years?"

"Why'd you do it?"

__________________________________________

"Why? Why would you leave? Just for once answer the damn question. Can't you be honest with me for once in your life." 

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I can't,"

"Can't or won't?" 

"Chat listen please, I can't talk about it. Not just because I don't want to. I can't talk about it with anyone not even my family or friends. It's complicated, even if I wanted to tell someone; it's hard. It brings back memories that I don't want to think about." 

"Look Chat, there many different reasons why I left, but all were driven mostly by one emotion. Fear. I was afraid." Confusion flashed across his face.

"What were you afraid of?"

"Many things, you were one of them."

"Me?"

"Yes, but I wasn't truly afraid of you-no that's not what I mea-

"Oh no I see perfectly, even that long ago you truly didn't trust me. Were you afraid that I might use cataclysm on you or something. Because I have news for you Ladybug that would have never happen." He grumbled folded his arms across his chest and turning away from her.

"Well I mean during the akuma attacks sometimes-

"I meant when I am not being controlled by an akuma or something. Then I am in control of my body." Ladybug nodded.

"No, I know that, Chat that's not what I meant-

"I don't exactly like you that much right now and were not friends Ladybug that you can be sure of. So now you have nothing to hold you back, so answer the question. Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give you the answer you are looking for. But just know that not once did I ever fear that you would try to harm me."

"So, whatever you are hiding, I'm sure that you have told me back then it wouldn't have changed anything between us. I would have followed anywhere, not because I had to but because I wanted to."

“If anyone could understand your past better then you, it’s him.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She forced the voices out of her head. She had made a choice. She was going to tell Chat the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Clip hanger for you. Lol I know i'm cruel, but it had to be done to leave you guys in suspense for the next chapter. The finale of Part 1 you could say. Tell me what you think the psychological battle that Marinette was having with herself was very difficult for me to write. Like I said it can be pretty dark sometimes. And it's about to get a whole lot darker in Chapter 10 for reasons you probably already know or suspect.
> 
> Some of you might think that Chat was little to calm around Marinette, but let's call that another mask or keeping up appearances. She doesn't know who he is, and like he said it's a bit too personal to talk about at the moment. Which might question if he will talk to anyone about his discovery right now. Adrien just had a lot of information about his mother's disappearance dropped on him. Especially about himself. What did you think about the story of Emilie's, Adrien's mother story. Do you think she disappeared or is dead?
> 
> Do you think Marinette will be able to translate the book and find out if there is a way she can save her mother using the power of the Miraculous stone? Could it be that there is blooming romance between Alya and Carapace who we secretly know is Nino. Haha
> 
> Do you think Gabriel told the truth? Or is there more to it?
> 
> And who wants to see a grown up Chloe Bourgeois? Question is will she still be a brat or well a bitch for that matter. Perhaps someone picked up on some hints though. Hehe


	10. Mending the Bond Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this was way overdue! I had another family emergency, and this is no excuse or joke. My family and I lost my grandmother over the last few months. It has been an emotionally roller coaster these last few months, only a month or two before that my grandfather passed away. So you can imagine it wasn't exactly easy to get back into things, not much time in between deaths to heal.
> 
> In other news, I have also been getting ready to move. I am headed down south to finish getting my bachelors degree, so I have been preparing to leave for a while now. It's been one crazy passed three months really, between work, family loss, college, and preparing to leave home so yeah that's what's been going on. Plus the fact that you guys know I like to write long chapters for you guys, kind of way to make it worth the wait.
> 
> Yeah so, let me stop talking about depressing things and life! So this chapter is only part 1, it was going to just be one chapter. But there was so much that I needed to touch base with this finale, so it is a two part finale chapter I guess. Let's just the whole thing didn't fit as one chapter so broke it off into two parts. Don't worry! I have already been working on Part 2, so the wait should be less of it. I am REALLY shooting for this Thanksgiving weekend to post this part 2. That's how close I am, and don't want to make you guys wait for a part 2 of technically one chapter. So, if you guys are say wondering why the ending to this part 1 is a cliffhanger and still unanswered questions then don't worry cause there is a part 2.
> 
> Alright! Enough talking, I'm sure you guys just want to get to the chapter or i'm sure by now scrolled passed this. But without further delay, enjoy!

Chapter 10 (Part 1 Finale)

"Unity is strength…when there is teamwork and collaboration wonderful things can be achieved."- Mattie Stepanek

"Whether it's a friendship or a relationship…all bonds are built on trust…without it…you have nothing…"-Unknown

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mending the Bond

Marinette's Pov

The room was still dark, as it was only four in the morning. Tikki was fast asleep, snuggling into a small pillow. But not Marinette. For she lie awake staring at the ceiling, as she could not sleep. She was afraid to close her eyes and the nightmare would return. But most of all she was becoming anxious about seeing Chat Noir again. She had finally decided that she was going to tell him truth, but she was slightly nervous. Scared. What would his reaction be? What would he think of her? She had been trying so hard to bury this for so long.

She had thought if she could forget and act as if it never happened, everything would be alright. Marinette just wanted the pain and the memories that haunted her every night to stop. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do, running away from her problems. But it had grown to be a habit. A habit, that had gotten out of control.

The heroine had always told herself that it was for the best. She didn't deserve the praise or the honor of being a hero. And in doing so, stepped down from the position. She still recalled her cold words, "You're supposed to be a hero, but you let her die! You are no hero, you couldn't even save one person's life! It's all your fault!"

Marinette shut her eyes, tears threatening to rise to the surface and her hands clenched into fists. She had never felt so much pain and guilt then in that moment. She had let her icy words get to her, 'she' had won. She-Ladybug-Marinette had listened to her words, and blamed herself over and over again for what happened that night.

How could someone be a hero if that can't save one person? One person that had a life, a daughter, a family, friends. She had failed to not only save her but them. From the pain and anger that they had faced. If she had only been faster-no if Marinette had only stopped her from helping her then she might still be alive. But it was her fault, she had made one stupid mistake in her life and it cost her.

Marinette couldn't stay and be a hero, she was no hero. She didn't deserve to be a hero. A hero wouldn't have let someone die.

By the time the sun came up, Marinette gave up trying to fall asleep and brewed a pot of coffee instead. It wasn't long before Tikki found her.

"Marinette what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep,"

"That's the first, you always sleep late. What's on your mind?" Marinette took a deep breath. She hadn't mentioned to Tikki, that she had finally decided to tell Chat the truth about her disappearance. The truth about everything…

"Chat,"

"Did something happen?" The small red Kwami asked her face scrunching up in concern for her Chosen.

"I've decided to tell Chat Noir…the truth." She didn't need to say anything more. Tikki instantly knew what she said and what she was implying.

"Are you sure?" Marinette turned to look at Tikki in the eyes.

"No. No I'm not." She admitted. "But I think your right, I keep trying to run away from the past. From my problems..." She trailed off. "But I can't, I need to be honest for once. And I think if there is anyone I truly owe the truth to, it's Chat." Tikki gave her a small encouraging smile and placed a small paw on her cheek in comfort.

"I am proud of you; Marinette, I know this isn't easy. But you're doing the right thing, relying on others for support isn't a bad thing. In fact, this is a very brave thing that you are doing. I know you are scared now, but I think you will feel better when it's out in the open." Marinette nodded.

"But what if Chat thinks I'm a monster. What if he cuts ties between us completely?" She tightened the grip on her mug. "I don't know if I can live with that. I know it's selfish, but it was easier when I made the choice. The difference is I felt safer cutting him out of my life, because I would never have to face the possibility of him hating me. Of him-looking at me with utter disgust; as if I were nothing more than a monster a...villain.

But I knew that I would never cut ties with him completely, if there was a serious emergency then I would contact him. Now, I don't know. What if he hates me forever?" A tear slid down her cheek at the thought of her true friend hating her forever and thinking she was anything but human.

In China she had been strong, and kept her walls up. It made her feel safe and secure. She had forced herself to move on, in a way she tried letting go of her feelings. She became a bit cold and worked most of the time. It was all a distraction, to keep herself together. And it had worked, but it didn't get rid of the memory or the guilt that followed with it. But back at home, the old Marinette was trying to surface.

She felt as if her real emotions, feelings were awakening for the first time since her departure from Paris to Shanghai. Tikki tried her best to console her Chosen.

"You mustn't think like that Marinette, you have to stay strong. You have to put your faith; in Chat. That he won't look at you with disgust, that he will listen to you, accept what happened and hopefully forgive you." Marinette glanced at her Kwami, who gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Just then there was movement coming up the stairs and to the door. Tikki disappeared just as her father pulled open the door. He glanced to her quite surprised to see her up. Even though she was older her habits hadn't died out much, so this was a rare occasion to see her up this early in the morning. He knew that Marinette was not a morning person. Kind of like her mom was when she was younger…Tom paused then spoke.

"Morning Marinette, I don't think I've ever seen you up this early." Marinette shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep," She replied looking down at her cup of coffee. Tom closed the door behind him and made his way over to the table where Marinette sat. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is about your mother isn't it." She nodded, it wasn't a lie. Things had taken a turn for worse for her recently. Her mother was dying and wasn't showing any signs of getting better. She was scared and refused to even consider the thought her mother being dead. Of never hearing her mother's loving voice again, or seeing her…alive.

And the fact that the city was under attack by a group of Terrorists wasn't helping either. Chat Noir and her were still having a hard time getting along not to mention their enemies were stronger at the moment. And then it all came back to her secret, that she had been hiding for the last five almost six years now. She hadn't told anyone, not even a single soul (Unless you count Tikki) and she was preparing to tell Chat Noir as soon as she saw him again.

"Papa…s-she's really not going to…" Tom looked down at her having a hard time finding the right words. He settled with a different answer.

"I don't know Marinette," He hugged her to him, the two wrapping their arms around one another trying to find comfort. Marinette held onto him tighter afraid that he might disappear too.

She glanced to the stairs that led up to her childhood bedroom, where she knew the book was. Marinette thought for a moment. If things were to get any worse than they are, then she was going to take that chance. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not going to give up and let her mother go. It was not her mom's time to leave, and she was sure of it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien's POV

"Dude, are you serious! Your mother was a miraculous holder too!" Nino muttered turning to his best friend with a surprised look on his face. Adrien nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "So, do you think he was telling the truth? That your mother is dead-er gone forever?" Adrien shrugged as he leaned against the wall of a building.

"I don't know, I just can't believe that my father is still hiding things from me, I know shouldn't be surprised. I mean it's not like he ever trusted me with the truth or cared to let me know about my own mother. What really surprised me was that, the fact that Master Fu knew my mother and her past. He didn't even bother to tell me about her. Just kept me in the dark, he chose not to tell me." Adrien snorted and tossed his coffee into a trashcan.

"I am getting so sick and tired of people lying to me, thinking they know what's best for me. When they really don't! It's not their decision to make, it's MINE!" Adrien's hands clenched into fists thinking about everyone that had been close to him that kept the truth from him. His father, Ladybug and now Master Fu. It almost felt like Adrien's entire life had been a lie. People he trusted, didn't trust him and didn't care about his feelings.

Nino placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he felt bad for Adrien. Everyone who was important to him had lied to him and hid the truth from him. He was right, Adrien didn't deserve this. No one did, but he also wondered still if there was more to the story. Adrien had a right to know, but he also tried to consider both sides to every situation. It was the only way to solve things rationally and the right way.

Since Nino had been bestowed the Turtle Miraculous, he was being trained by Master Fu. Master Fu explained that there was more to the Turtle Miraculous than just protecting humanity alongside other Miraculous Holders such as Chat Noir or Ladybug etc. Nino had been training for the last five years in order to become the next Guardian. In many ways, if Nino wasn't called upon by Adrien or aka: Chat Noir then he was to remain neutral and keep the Miraculous safe while also containing its secrets as well as the secrets of the Order of the Guardians.

It appeared that even though the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous were the most powerful and perhaps important. The Turtle was just as important, as it represented Wisdom, Spirituality, Earth, and as the Guardian he is to guard the Miraculous as well as their secrets.

When being Chosen, these attributes that he had to develop never came easily to him. Especially the Spiritual side as the wielder of the Turtle Miraculous. In fact, it was a miracle that he did develop it since he never was a very spiritual guy to begin with.

"It seems like I can only trust certain people now. I am grateful for you and Alya after all these years. You are the only true friends that I have left." Nino gave him a small smile.

"Were best friends, brothers. And Alya and I, we got your back." Adrien smiled. You would think during a situation like this, Adrien might question Nino or even Alya's loyalty. But they had already gone through so many tough times together. Adrien and Nino were teammates, best friends, brothers for life. And Alya had been the glue in their friendship trio. As if the boys got into fights she would straighten them out for sure.

They had been with him through the hard times, and that's the only reason Adrien didn't call them out. Nino and Alya had helped him not to close up his walls entirely and to never shut people out completely.

"Adrien!" Adrien and Nino froze at the sound of his name being called by a very girly voice.

"Uh except this time, sorry man I'm uh late for the office!" Nino fumbled coming up with an excuse as he turned to take off in the opposite direction.

"Seriously man! So much for the bro code!" Nino shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile then took off down the sidewalk. Apparently, Nino could fight off akumas, criminals, paparazzi and even terrorist's groups but he'd flee when a certain blonde came to town.

"Adrien! There you are, didn't you hear me calling you!" Adrien whirled his head around to face the infamous Chloe Bourgeois. She stood there with her phone in one hand and a bag slung over her forearm. The blonde was dressed in a high-waisted yellow skirt. That flowed down from her waist to just above her knees with a thick black belt wrapped around her slim waist. Her white mid-sleeve blouse tucked into the skirt, put together it made it look like a dress with a set of black high heels. Along with a black Selma Michael Kors bag on her arm.

Her thick long blonde locks were pulled into a cute side ponytail. Her golden hair curled into one thick elegant curl and draped down the side of her right shoulder. Reaching up she grasped the white sunglasses and pushed them up onto her head; revealing her sapphire blue eyes. She grinned at the sight of Adrien, it had been a long few months, close to almost a year since the two had seen each other last.

Chloe had moved to Los Angeles, California since their days in grade school. And Adrien having decided to stay in Paris. Even if she lived in the States officially now, she was constantly on the move with her career as an actress. She was quite the busy woman these days, gaining many parts in various TV shows and even some big movies too.

"Hey Chlo, it's great to see you." She scoffed.

"Of course! How could you not, I mean it is me after all." Adrien rolled his eyes, but the two moved to hug each other. Chloe kissed the sides of his cheeks a greeting. (Pretty sure that's the typical greeting of the French, but I don't know)

She wrapped her arm around his and started to drag him over to the restaurant across the street. "We have so much catching up to do, luckily yours truly has made a reservation for us. Exclusively at one of your favorite restaurants in Paris, Les Apotes de Pigalle." She pressed her hands together in excitement. "I can't tell you how much I have missed real French cuisine. As much as I enjoy the States they just don't seem to have good French food."

"Can't say I'm surprised, even in New York City. The food was great but nowhere near like the real thing here in Paris." Adrien recalled visiting New York City during his younger years before graduating. It had been just before the defeat of Hawkmoth…his father. He had arrived in New York City to model some his father's designs. It was a great adventure, he happened to meet a few people down there or should he say some heroes.

Adrien and Chloe made their way inside the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. As the employees were familiar with the Mayors daughter, and knew it was best to not keep her waiting. She did have as Alya liked to call it, "champagne taste". It was no mystery that Chloe enjoyed the high-class life, like Adrien she was born into it. She was used to getting whatever she wanted when she wanted it.

It was part of this that had contributed to her becoming a bully and a spoiled brat at that. But towards the end of their days in school, and Adrien's problems she had changed somewhat for the better. She tried to be more considerate to others, and to show Adrien that she really was his friend at the end of the day.

She had regretted what she had did…kind of really. It wasn't easy at all to change, but she tried and did it for Adrien's sake. By the end of their days at school, she had less people hate her then when she started. But who was perfect after all, and most of those people she didn't care what they thought of her anyway.

She merely cared what Adrien thought of her, as he was her friend after all. That day she learned the true meaning of friendship, and treasured her friendship with Adrien.

Adrien noticed the waiter return with a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. He raised an eyebrow at his blue-eyed friend. "What's the occasion?" She grasped the glass in her hand.

"Didn't you get my message, I have some very big news! You did know that most of this lunch date was to celebrate this wonderful news I will be sharing with you." Adrien coughed. "And of course; you too, but my news is bigger I'm sure of it and more important not to mention way better." She said as she sassily flicked her wrist. Adrien chuckled and shook his head but lifted the glass of wine with her.

"So, let's hear it Chlo! what's this big news that you wanted to share with me?" He inquired. Her smile widened.

"Adrien for the next few months, you are looking at the star who will play the lead role in a new movie that will be directed here in Paris!" She proudly announced.

"Really?!" He grinned. "That's awesome Chloe! I knew you could do it! So, you're going to be staying here in Paris then." She nodded, the smile on her face never ceased. She could see it now, her face plastered on every building and nominations for the Oscars. "What about Tyler…er-your boyfriend?" Chloe had been dating an actor named Tyler Evans. Just like Chloe he was a rising star in the Hollywood business.

She shrugged as if uninterested in the subject.

"I broke up with Tyler." She informed him. Adrien was taken aback, he had not expected this as the two had been dating for almost a little over year.

"What? Why?" Chloe shrugged.

"He was becoming a bit to clingy for me, he had plans and things he wanted to include me in. Saw us settling down together, getting married, having kids…" The young man just stared at her confused.

"And what's wrong with that?" He didn't see the problem with settling down with a partner, someone you loved and starting a family together. In fact, he always had those life goals and ideas. He wanted that life, but at the moment it didn't seem like the right time for him. More along the lines in his future.

Chloe huffed in irritation and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not ready to settle down just yet, I feel as though I'm just getting my life started. My career is really starting to take off, I'm enjoying where I stand right now. We are just in different places in our life right now." She sighed and stared at her glass of wine. "Besides maybe it's also because I don't see a future like that with him. He wasn't 'the one' or whatever, I wanted to commit and spend the rest of my life with." Adrien thought about it for a moment, he could see where she was coming from. But he was sure she really loved that American Actor at some point.

"Honestly though, I am young Adrien! I don't have to worry about settling down any time soon. I'm twenty-two for Christs' sakes! There's no need to rush or hurry, I'm just living my life right now. And right now, I just want to focus on me." Sure, that was understandable but then again this is Chloe. Everything was technically in her mind about her. But Adrien suspected that perhaps there was more to it. The idea of getting married and having children had never really been in Chloe's best interest.

At least when it came to Chloe's own childhood. One thing that Adrien and Chloe had in common was an incomplete family. But whereas Adrien didn't know what happened to his mother (until recently), Chloe knew what became of hers. And that is probably what contributed to how Chloe turned out in the end. Being raised by only one parent was hard on any child but to have the knowledge of knowing what happened to the other is what hurts the most. The thought of being unwanted...by your own parent.

"Ugh, where is that waiter and our appetizer." Chloe grumbled taking a sip of her wine. Adrien knew her well enough to know what she was doing. When things got a little too personal or when the conversation started to go towards a sensitive subject she would change the topic or avoid it. You would have to know Chloe as well as Adrien did, to pick up on the little things that she did. Being harsh and mean towards people or even complaining was Chloe's way hiding her vulnerability. It was her mask and a shield she used against others.

The difference between Adrien and other people was he could see right through it and sometimes call her out on it.

"Chloe, do you want talk about it?" She glanced to Adrien and snorted.

"What's there to talk about Adrikins, it just wasn't working out." Adrien stared her down with a stern look. She groaned and gave in. "I-she shook her head. "I just can't do the relationship thing right now. I just…can't." She mumbled under her breath as she took another sip of her wine. "Speaking of relationships, it's not like I questioned you when you broke your engagement off with that girl, Olive."

"Olivia, you mean-

"Whatever, it's not like it matters now seeing as you two didn't tie the knot. I believe that's the best decision you have made in a long time. She was too sweet in my opinion, and it's those types of people that they say have dark sides." Adrien rolled his eyes as she went on how she disliked his ex-fiancé, how she was too fake and had no style whatsoever. To be fair Chloe had never really liked any of the women that he dated but she made it known that she didn't like Olivia all the more.

You could have thought she was jealous, maybe still liked Adrien. But that wasn't it actually at all. Chloe was very territorial about her friends, and seeing as Adrien was her only friend, she was very judgmental of the women he dated. In fact, Chloe never really had a crush on Adrien when they were kids. She just happened to like the idea of being with him, as he was classified as the perfect specimen of boy at the time.

During their final school year together, she had discovered the difference between attraction and love. And actually developing real feelings and perhaps even love for another. That last year had most definitely been an interesting and great one at least till it ended.

By the time the waiter brought them their food, Adrien was quiet and looked a bit distant. Chloe couldn't help but pick up on it.

"Are you okay?" She broke the silence. Chloe had noticed Adrien had been slightly off since they met up; but she figured he would tell her if something was wrong.

"It's nothing Chlo, don't worry about it." Her sapphire blue eyes narrowed.

"Adrien Agreste, don't you dare lie to me." Her voice turning back to its usual bossy tone, she crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. Establishing that she wasn't going to let him talk his way out of this one. "Has someone hurt you? I swear I can make one call to my lawyer and I- she had just about pulled her phone out when Adrien reached across the table to stop her.

"Chloe calm down it's nothing serious! Just having some issues with my father." He informed her with a sigh. The fight with his father was still bothering him, but he was mostly thinking about the possibility that his mother could still be alive.

"What happened? Are you two fighting again? I swear after almost two years this is getting you two nowhere, and it isn't healthy!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "What was it about this time?"

"My mother," This silenced Chloe, Adrien had always mentioned his mother here and there but never discussed much about her. Adrien's father, Gabriel on the other hand had always refused to talk about her or her disappearance. So, to hear that the two had been arguing and that it had been about his mother had been quite the shock to Chloe.

She had met Adrien's mother when she was very little. But never saw her much, now it seemed like a memory that had long faded away. She didn't remember what she look like at least without a picture that is.

"I can talk to him for you, if you would like- Adrien shook his head.

"Please I would really rather not speak of my father," Chloe wanted to protest but the look on Adrien's face made her reconsider. She wouldn't push it, for now at least. Just then Adrien's phone buzzed, signaling a text. He opened his phone and read over it.

"Is that Nino, texting you to tell me he's sorry for running off without at least a descent hello." She scoffed. Chloe had seen the boys talking, she had never particular liked Nino but they didn't hate or dislike each other either. More along the lines of tolerated one another. But were rather civil, and she did respect him seeing as he had been a good friend to Adrien all these years. (Better than she had)

"No, it's Alya actually. She's asking if I would like to come with her to visit Marinette's mother in the hospital today." Chloe nearly dropped her glass when she heard that name that she hadn't heard in almost five years.

"Marinette?" Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, you remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng right?"

"Yes, the bane of my existence…was the bane of my existence back then." Chloe rephrased.

"She's actually returned to Paris, and has been living here for almost a month." Chloe blinked twice still processing his words. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was here. In Paris, France? She had returned from her adventure in China?

"I thought Marinette was living in China?"

"She was, but she returned home because her mother got into a serious car accident. According to Marinette, she has been in a comma ever since and her condition has been getting worse." Adrien said sadly. "Alya wants to visit and comfort Marinette, I guess the doctors are thinking about pulling the plug. As there is nothing left they can do for her, and she doesn't seem to be getting any better." Adrien informed her.

"So, you have met up with her?" Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, were working together at the company and have been hanging out lately. Along with Alya and Nino, it's great to catch up and she is really talented too. Honestly I regret not getting to know her much back in our school days." He murmured happily. Chloe noticed the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hmm sounds like you have been spending a lot of time with her lately." Chloe inquired. Adrien just shrugged.

"I guess," Chloe smirked.

"Adrien, do you like Marinette?" He frowned at her.

"Of course I do; Chloe. She's a really sweet friend." He forced the last word out. He really didn't like the term, damn he really needed to get his feelings under control. He almost felt like some teenage boy again with uncontrollable feelings.

"No Adrien, do you have feelings for her?" Adrien felt his face heat up. What was it with everyone putting him on the spot all the time?

"What makes you say that?" He ignored her question with one of his own.

"Adrien," She gave a knowing smirk.

"Honestly is it really that obvious." He murmured rubbing his neck shyly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, not at all." Sarcasm staining her voice. "It wasn't the way you smiled when speaking about her, or how your eyes seem to brighten or the fact that you were practically dazed while talking about her." Adrien huffed in annoyance.

"I do not do that," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you don't," She muttered.

"I do not,"

"Keep telling yourself that," Adrien folded his arms and looked away stubbornly. Apparently, everyone knew he was interested in Marinette but Marinette herself. She always brushed off his attempts to flirt with her, but other times they had some moments where there seemed to be a possibility or a chance that she might feel the same way as him for her. He could honestly say that she was giving him mix signals.

"So, you going to ask her out or what?" Chloe asked as she took a bite of her meal. Adrien gave her a look.

"Please don't start, Nino has been pressuring me already to ask her on a date." Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"Unless you want someone else to steal her away." She warned him. Adrien frowned.

"It's not that, she just…also has every intention of going back to Shanghai. She's not staying here, and I'm not sure how it would work out between us then." Chloe studied him for a moment.

"She makes you happy, right?" Adrien nodded. Chloe sighed, chastised herself that she had to be the better person. Even if she still kind of didn't like Marinette. But she would blame it more on the fact that they were currently acquaintances. Part of dislike of Marinette had been the fact that she could make Adrien smile. A real smile, it was hard for her to get Adrien to smile, like really smile. But easy for Marinette at least back then. "Then you should try, it can't hurt to try." She advised. Adrien gave a shy smile and brushed his fingers through his hair almost sheepishly.

"You think so?" Chloe nodded. Adrien thought for a moment then nodded. Implying that he would think about it. He was surprised to see her encouraging him.

"Just one thing," Adrien paused as he had been about to take a bite of his meal and looked up at her. "If she hurts you, I will destroy her." She said in a Chloe like fashion that implied that she meant it.

\----------------------------------------------------

Marinette's POV

A hand reached behind the book shelf to retrieve the large book. Marinette glanced over to Tikki, who had passed out after eating a chocolate chip cookie. Moving quietly over to her laptop, she sat down at her desk and pried the book open. She flipped it to the page with the Ladybug miraculous.

She studied the letters and searched for Ancient Chinese on the internet. She knew it was a long shot to try to decipher this with little knowledge of the old language, with the use of the internet; but she was going to try anyway.

After about ten minutes she had decipher a sentence. 'Object' 'Place' 'Red' 'Key' 'Flower'. She stared at it for a few minutes and groaned. This wasn't working, none of this made any sense. And she doubted she had even one word correct.

She remembered how frustrated she had been when she took Alya to the museum to see the Egyptian exhibit. Talk about trying to decipher Ancient Egyptian or to even find one mark with history about Ladybug's origins. Marinette froze.

"The Louvre! That's it!" She grabbed the book and quickly put it into her book bag. Unfortunately, her outbursts had startled Tikki from her nap.

"Marinette? Are you alright?" Marinette moved to where Tikki lie on the sofa. Holding her hand out for the Kwami, she spoke.

"I um have to run a few errands before I head out to the hospital." Tikki nodded.

"Okay Marinette let's go!" She went inside Marinette's purse, thankfully not her bookbag. Marinette hated keeping secrets from Tikki, but if there was a chance to save her mother she had to take it. She knew it was wrong, but she was sure if Tikki discovered that she had the book than she would stop her, tell her to return it to Master Fu. Then there was a chance that her mother would die, she wasn't willing to lose this chance.

Racing down the stairs, she headed to the door.

"Marinette! Where are you going?" Tom had just finished grabbing his things. "Remember were heading to the hospital to visit your mother today." He reminded her. Marinette cursed she forgot, had lost track with the time. But this was important, as she could find a way to save her mother's life.

"Uh I will meet you there, I just have to run a few quick errands. Don't worry I won't be long." She smiled and left without giving her father a chance to respond. Marinette raced downstairs and headed outside. Her phone dinged, letting her know that her ride was there. After a few minutes her ride pulled up and she wasted no time getting inside; mumbled the address.

When she arrived, she headed straight into the Louvre, she made a quick glance around the large building. She recalled many times she was here saving the day. The Egyptian exhibit definitely brought back some memories. The day she discovered Ladybug's origins.

She paused and stopped in front of the sarcophagus, she stared at it for a long moment. Marinette could remember the time when she had forcibly stuffed Adrien inside of the coffin in order to protect him from Riposte, or Kagami. She had been a transfer student, that was a master fencer like the rest of her family. She had gotten particular upset when she was defeated by Adrien or thought to have lost a dual against him.

But later was able to get into the school, and attend fencing classes. She wondered what became of her. She and Adrien seemed to have gotten along so well, and it had always been hard for Marinette to dislike her because of her relationship with Adrien. Kagami was independent, calm, stern but a good person. Kagami had once called Marinette a friend.

Back then she hadn't known if Adrien or Kagami were interested in each other since Marinette always worried he would fall for someone else. But looking back on it, she could see that their relationship was anything but romantic. Their relationship was rather platonic with respect for one another.

Marinette sighed and turned away from the exhibit, as if it stung her. She had forgotten most of her adventures as Ladybug when she left Paris.

"Seriously Jalil, you know how I feel about ancient old junk. Just because you and Dad enjoy old broken or dusty things doesn't mean I do." Marinette could see a short woman with hair a mix of platinum blonde with hints of pink; in the form of a pixie two-block cut. She was dressed in dark grey ripped jeans, black low-cut tee and a pair of black suede lace-up boots. And to complete the look, she wore a quilted leather jacket that clung to her rather fit form.

The older man next to her, she could recognize a bit, he hadn't changed all that much. He was starting to look like his father, who was head of the museum last, she knew. "Come on Alix, check out these fascinating objects that were donated to the Louvre from China." Marinette immediately recognized her in that moment. It was Alix Kubdel, from back in the days of school.

She had changed so much since then, she almost looked like one of those biker women. It was ironic considering her father and brother were historians and looked very proper as well as professional. Even her days in college (French Junior High) she had always been a bit more tomboy, less feminine than the rest of the girls at school.

Alix merely rolled her eyes as her older brother continued to study each and every object, with a look of complete fascination. Alix groaned in boredom.

"Uh excuse me?" The siblings turned to face the half Chinese, half French woman. "Is Mr. Kubdel here today?" She asked. Jalil refocused his glasses as he replied politely.

"Yes, he is in his office." Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, that she wouldn't have to wait to speak with him. "Did you have an appointment?" She paused for a second and shook her head.

"No, I do not. But it's important that I speak to him." Jalil blinked twice then shrugged.

"I suppose I can take you to him then-

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Alix interrupted her blue eyes narrowed. Jalil elbowed her. "You're not one of those Moni Cheng terrorists are you?"

"Alix! You don't have to be rude. Just because she's Asian-I mean-er not everyone is a terrorist." Alix gave him a look.

"Maybe you don't want to be cautions, but I am. I mean the city is practically on high alert. Can you really blame me? I swear some of them are hidden under our noses in plain set, walking around among us." The woman turned back to Marinette, crossed her arms and tapped her fingers waiting for an answer. "What's your name?"

"It's Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She answered truthfully. Alix's eyes widened as she looked up and down at her. Her mouth dropped as she continued to stare at her and pointed.

"M-Marinette?! Is that really you? You're here in Paris, right now." The dark haired woman nodded. "But I thought you moved to China! What are you doing back here?" She didn't say anything at first but then spoke.

"I'm here because of a family emergency." She informed her. Alix looked at her confused.

"Dude, what happened?"

"My mom was in a car accident and is in the hospital." Marinette explained. Alix frowned.

"I'm sorry Marinette, that's just awful I really hope that your mom will be alright." She will be, I will make sure of it. Marinette thought to herself. This made her remember why she was there in the first place.

"Can I please speak to your father? It's rather important." Alix nodded and led Marinette down the hallway to the employees only door. The two headed inside, and made their way down the corridor.

"I never thought you would come back to Paris, but I guess this is really more visiting then staying, here isn't it?"

"Yes, I don't intend to stay here. Once my mother gets better then I will return to Shanghai, China and resume my life there once again." Alix studied her.

"So, you've made Shanghai your home now." Marinette shrugged.

"It's just the place where I live really." Alix's oceanic blue eyes looked at her curiously.

"Do you live with anyone?" Marinette stopped walking. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry, it's just no one has seen you in what five years. Everyone kept saying in class that you were gone for good. Chloe Bourgeois, Lila Rossi and many other people had all believed that you got expelled from school or even were in some sort of witness protection program." The baby bluebell eyed woman stared at her with confusion. "Yeah people made up really crazy stories about your disappearance. Kim came up with the theory that you were kidnapped and the police searched everywhere, but there had been no trance of you."

"Wow they said all that?" Alix nodded.

"And more," Marinette hadn't really known much of what happened shortly after she left Paris to start a new life in Shanghai. She certainly didn't think that people would notice her appearance much. At least in regards to people other than: her parents, Alya or maybe Nino and Adrien. They had been probably at one point or another been the closest to her around that time.

"Here's my dad's office." She gestured to the door with the name on the door.

"Merci." Marinette thanked her with a grin.

"Hope to see you again sometime. Stay strong, I'm sure if your mother is anything like you then she will fight to the end to live." Alix waved to her then turned to leave.

Marinette knocked on the door. She heard a muffled 'Yes?' to which she turned the knob and pushed the door open and proceeded to enter the office. There Mr. Kubdel sat at his desk scanning over different documents. He shifted his head up slightly to take in the sight of the visitor.

"Can I help you with anything mademoiselle?"

"Yeah, hi my name Marinette. I was hoping you could help me." He sat back in his chair and took off his glasses. He studied her for a moment then stroked his chin.

"Hmm Marinette? Why does that name sound familiar?" He pondered studying her. She seemed somewhat familiar.

"It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I was in College with Alix. We had the same classes together."

"AH! Marinette, Tom's daughter. My you have well grown up into quite the young woman. I hardly recognize you without your signature pigtails." He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Zachariah Kubdel, a pleasure to meet you again Mademoiselle, Marinette." She shook his hand and he gestured for her to sit down in one of the chairs across his desk. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me translate some information." He raised an eyebrow as she pulled out her phone. With a few taps on her screen she showed him the photos of the inscriptions on the pages. While on her way to the Louvre, Marinette had thought ahead. It was probably best to not share the book with anyone.

During the time Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped Hawkmoth and saved Paris. They took back the book of the Miraculous and the Peacock Miraculous that he had possessed. Master Fu in turn reacquired these items and continued to keep them hidden. At least the book had been until Marinette successfully stole it. Again. (Recalling the first time she had stolen the book)

"You see the language is not exactly French or English. I do speak Chinese but this isn't exactly Mandarin Chinese." He swiped his finger across the photo to go to the next one.

"Yes, it appears from these images that this is an ancient form of Chinese known as Old Chinese or also called Archaic Chinese. This older variation of the language was around the era of the Shang Dynasty. To be more specific I would say later in the Shang Dynasty as it was coming to an end." Marinette nodded.

"I was hoping you could translate it." Mr. Kubdel tapped his chin as he studied one of the photos.

"You must forgive me, my translating skills for Old Chinese are a bit rusty. Not to mention my expertise lie within specifically the Ancient Egyptian studies. However, I should be able to translate it to the best of my knowledge. I did study the Chinese culture, language and history on the side. I can't promise that I will be of any use though." He zoomed in in one of the photos. "Hmm what exactly is the book of which you retrieved these pages from?"

"Ah…one of my grandmother's old things. I recovered this book from her in Shanghai which is where I live technically." She quickly came up with an excuse. He swapped his finger again across the screen to read the next image.

"You don't say, this is rather interesting." His eyes glazed over the texts. "Were you looking for something specific that I should translate." Marinette shrugged. Grabbing a pen and paper, he studied some of the words and scribbled down information. "It appears these are some sort of incantations."

"Incantations?"

"Yes, like spells." He informed her. "Almost like Chinese Sorcery of some sort perhaps." He continued to read the inscriptions and transfer them down on paper to the best of his ability. "However, if my memory serves well these spells are part of White Magic or well what I mean to say is that aren't necessarily dark." He seemed rather deep in thought as he continued to read. "Hmm these are rather interesting, if I didn't know better these almost sound like spells tying to superheroes like Ladybug and Chat Noir. The Spells are of Creation and Healing or life even light." Marinette bit her lip nervously. "One of these contains the words "Lucky Charm", kind of like Ladybug's superpowers." He recalled years ago when his own son had been akumatized.

"Maybe it's just coincidence." She had really hoped that he wouldn't read that much into it. Mr. Kubdel simply continued on. After another moment he paused and scratched his head.

"This one is rather difficult to make out but it seems like a spell having to do with a life or a spirit of some sort." He paused in his writing as he tried to re-read the last part he was translating. Marinette seemed to perk up at his words. A spell having to do with a life or soul, she prayed that he could decipher it.

"Yīnwèi nǐ de shítou hé nítǔ, yào tīngcóng zhège hū zhào, qǐlái tīngcóng, mōsuǒ fánrén de mén, jùjí ròushēn, zàicì xíngzǒu." Marinette paused as she listened to the Old Chinese words. "For thou in stone and clay…heed this call-

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes?" The door opened to reveal a woman dressed in a blouse, black blazer and pencil skirt. She must have been a co-worker.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but the last shipments of the Qin Dynasty of the Chinese collection have arrived. We are getting ready to set up the exhibit. I thought you would want to join us to make sure everything is in proper order." Mr. Kubdel nodded.

"Very well, I shall be out shortly. Give us a minute please." The woman nodded and turned to the leave the room. Mr. Kubdel glanced back to Marinette. "Forgive me but I have a few matters to attend to. I have finished translating most of the incantations and have written them down." He handed her the piece of paper with most of the translated incantations. "Feel free to call the museum if you would like me to further translate it, that way we can make an appointment." Marinette nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Kubdel for your help."

"Anytime, now I'd better be on my way. That exhibit is not going to be set up by itself." The two exited out of his office and he gave another wave then sped down the hall. Marinette lifted the paper to view the translated information.

Her phone buzzed nearly making her jump. She pulled it out to glance at the text.

'Where are you?'-Alya

'I'm on my way to the hospital now just had to run a couple of errands is all'- Marinette.

She hit send and in the next few seconds she received a quick text back.

'K, I'll meet you there.' -Alya

\--------------------------------------------------

Nino's POV

"Here he is, he is responding well to the treatment." Nino was led into the room with the doctor. Master Fu was propped up on the bed with some pillows. His brown eyes shifted off the TV to where Nino stood. "He is doing much better," The doctor continued. "I will send up lunch for you Mr. Fu."

When the door was shut, Nino faced the old Guardian. Master Fu raised the remote and turned off the TV.

"Nino, I was wondering when you would come."

"I would have come sooner, but I had few things that I needed to take care of." His mentor raised his hand to stop him.

"It's quite alright, I understand. I assume that Chat Noir told you what occurred yesterday." Nino nodded. "And what do you think on the matter?" The dark skinned young man took a seat next to Master Fu's bed.

"You have always told me to keep an open mind. That I must listen and know both sides of the story, than find a diplomatic answer." Nino glanced up at him. "Why didn't you tell Adrien the truth? You had every chance to, and you didn't. Don't you think it was his choice whether to know the answers or not." Master Fu sighed.

"I know how it sounds, but I wanted to tell him at a time when he was at peace." Nino looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? At peace? Adrien has had a hard life, when do think he will really have peace? How do you expect him to handle the truth if you don't tell him it?"

"Perhaps, but you have seen what can happen to someone who uncovers a dark secret. I didn't want Adrien to follow in his father's footsteps." Nino glared at his mentor.

"Adrien is not like Gabriel at all." Master Fu simply shook his head.

"No, he is just like him but with some of his mother in him. You remember what happened to Adrien when Ladybug and him defeated Hawkmoth. To discover that his father was the behind the mask, behind the attacks, harming him and his friends. Gabriel's motive had everything to do with his wife, someone he loved very passionately. Sometimes people can't let go, can't move on. They are trapped in their in mind holding onto memories that will never reoccur again." Nino blinked twice taking in his words. Adrien's reaction to the news of his father being Hawkmoth had really changed him.

Everything with it just added on to push him over the edge. If he and Alya hadn't been there for Adrien, perhaps he could have spiraled out of control like his father. Being raised in by a neglectful father, having no say or control in his life not to mention losing his mother, it was bound to make someone unhappy.

And perhaps it had been occurring even longer then when he was fourteen years old. Sometimes as Chat Noir or even Adrien, Nino had noticed his cold and distant behavior. Some could say it was similar to Gabriel's. Maybe he was right and not tell Adrien, at least not at that point. That would have surely screwed him over for sure. He had been in a dark place then, but Master Fu most likely should have told him eventually instead of finding out this way.

It was bad enough that Adrien had to be around Ladybug again. She like Gabriel had also seemed to make an impact on Adrien personally.

"Okay, so maybe I get what you're saying. But like now, Adrien isn't a bad guy, sure he isn't really getting along with his father or Ladybug. But he is a lot better than where he was four or five years ago." Master Fu nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. But with this new threat looming in Paris and Ladybug's sudden appearance. There wasn't really anytime to tell him of his linage or his mother's disappearance for that matter."

"Do you think that Adrien's mother is really gone?" Master Fu just looked away.

"I may not know the answer but with what happened that day and based on the fact that there hasn't been any trace of her, one has to assume the worse. I believe it is better to accept the reality and move on otherwise it will make things a lot harder." So even he believed that Adrien's mother was gone for good. That she was most likely dead, but Adrien didn't believe that. He was sure that she was still out there. But that could also be because he was still processing the information or is in denial.

"Nino, there is something that I must tell you." The young man turned to look at him and waited for what he had to say. "I should have told you and Chat sooner but it appears as though I am running out of time." Nino stared at him confused.

"Running out of time? Running out of time for what?"

"My body is starting to shut down." He confessed watching his apprentice's face. "My time in this world and as a Guardian are coming to an end."

"What?! But the doctor he said-

"He's right, I'm fine now. But each day my body is starting to wither away. Especially now seeing as I have passed down my Miraculous stone to you. With my time coming to an end, you will take my place as the new Guardian." Nino looked away trying to process everything that the old master was telling him. He was dying, and Nino was going to have to take his place. He knew this day would come but he hadn't assumed that it would any time soon.

"But there is so much I don't know, I'm not ready yet." Master Fu smiled.

"You are ready, and you will learn more in time." He shook his head, not believing what he was telling him.

"But how?! With you gone, who will be there to teach me."

"I have taught you enough, the rest is up to you. You must finish this journey now. You still have Wayzz to guide you through, but you must discover your own destiny and the role you play." Master Fu gave a weak smile.

"But what about Ladybug and Chat, their relationship is barely holding itself together. How are we going to be able to defend the city from these terrorists?" Master Fu touched his shoulder.

"I have faith that Ladybug and Chat Noir will do the right thing. As well as do what is necessary in order to keep balance in the world and protect the city." He squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "And they have you to keep them in line." Nino looked away. This was really happening, he hadn't wanted to believe that Master Fu would die anytime soon. Always thinking that he must have been some sort of immortal or at least aged slowly. He thought there had still been more time.

Master Fu coughed slightly trying to catch his breath. He may have been fine for now like the Doctor had said but he was still very weak.

"Master Fu, why did you choose me?" When Nino did not receive an answer, he looked up. Master Fu had passed out, he breathing but dead asleep. Nino figured he must have been tired and that was the signal that he should take his leave.

Exiting out of the room quietly without making a sound, he turned and started heading down the hallway. He had to get a hold of Adrien and tell him about Master Fu. Especially since it didn't seem that he would be around much longer. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts till he reached Adrien's name.

"Nino?" Nino paused, his finger just hovering about the screen of his phone. He looked up and was met with a very disappointed looking Alya Cesaire. She was wearing glasses, and her brown hair was down in waves. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her eyes glared daggers at him. If looks could kill Nino would probably be dead. Shoving his phone back into his pocket he turned to face her.

"Alya." They both could feel the tension raising in the atmosphere. He knew that they hadn't talked about yesterday. She was probably even angrier that he didn't come home last night and bunked with Adrien.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold. He winced hearing the anger behind it.

"I was uh…just about to visit Marinette's mom. What brings you here?" Before she could answer, Adrien strode up behind Alya with some flowers.

"Hey Nino, didn't know you were also coming to visit Marinette's mother." Well that answered that, he thought. Adrien glanced between his two best friends, he definitely sensed the tension in the air. He was very aware that the two were going through a bit of a rough patch right now. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, uh should we head to Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's room?" He started trying to break the tension. They both simply nodded and started down the hall. He really hoped that Nino and Alya would work things out. He knew things were definitely a bit tense right now between them, but they had always managed to work through their problems before. He didn't want to lose his best friends and their trio.

The trio noticed Mr. Dupain-Cheng standing by the door having a conversation with the doctor. His eyes noticed the movement, and turned his head.

"Alya, Nino, Adrien. Marinette had mentioned that you might be coming." The rather large man was able to hug all three of them in a giant bear hug. Even as adults, they felt like they were being suffocated by him. He was still rather large and intimidating as he used to be. The only difference was a few grey streaks in his hair and his mustache. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot to us. I'm sure Marinette will be happy to know that she has such good friends."

"It's no problem Mr. Dupain-Cheng," Adrien assured.

"Yeah, Sabine was always like a second mother to us." Alya continued. The four were led into the room. Sabine, still lie on the bed. Motionless, lifeless and paler than ever. She was hooked up to a different number of machines now, trying to keep her body from shutting down completely. Alya felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, she knew things weren't well but that was an understatement.

Adrien could only stare and felt sick, with all the needles and tubes attached to her body. He couldn't believe how bad things were for her. He could see why Marinette had been hysterical that night. It appeared that Sabine didn't have much longer, and there was very little the doctors could do. Alya had confessed to him that she wasn't sure how Marinette would react if her mother died.

She didn't seem convinced that Marinette would be able to leave Paris and return back to Shanghai if her mother died. Alya had expressed that Marinette had always been rather close to her mother. If her mother didn't live, Marinette might not know what to do after that. Unable to accept the reality of the situation.

"Has she made any little progress at all?" Alya asked. Tom simply shook his head. He was trying to keep his eyes off his dying wife, he knew that if he looked at her he would lose it. He loved his wife, and now she was coming to the peak of death and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt weak, despite how strong he was. If he lost Sabine, he wasn't sure how he would coop and move on.

They had been together so many years now, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. They had made a vow, a promise to spend the rest of their lives together. He was looking forward to those happy years but it appeared that he wouldn't have those last years with her.

Adrien moved to place the flowers on the table by her bedside. He could see where Marinette got most of her looks from. Sabine's hair used to be as dark as Marinette's. Now it had lost its color, becoming greyer. Her body was starting to become shriveled up.

"There's really nothing else they can do for her?" Nino asked. Tom shook his head.

"They have done all they can, she's in God's hands now."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Marinette's POV

Marinette was running across the city, trying to get to the hospital. Racing down the sidewalk, she made it to the bus stop. Following the other people boarding the vehicle, she took a seat in the back. She pulled out the paper that Mr. Kubdel had given her with a few of the translated spells. Her glazed over the notes that Mr. Kubdel had made. She read over the spell, this one appeared to be some sort of resurrection spell.

Suddenly she was faced with a very angry looking Tikki floating in front of her face. Her tiny arms were folded across her chest and she gave Marinette a cold stare.

"Tikki! You need to stay in my bag-

"You stole the Miraculous book!" Marinette flinched. It was very rare to ever make Tikki mad. But it clear right now, that Tikki was very angry.

"Tikki I can explain-

"Marinette I told you not to. You mustn't interfere with balance!" Marinette pointed to the paper.

"But Tikki I might have found a way to save my mother. Why wouldn't I take that chance!" Tikki flew closer to her face.

"Marinette haven't you been listening, the miraculous is not to be used this way. It's dangerous, you are playing with life and death. Balance must not be disrupted. You may have the power of creation and life but it is not meant to be use in this way. I'm sorry Marinette, I know you love your mom. But this isn't the right way, you don't know what you're asking for." Marinette shook her head.

"Tikki you don't understand this is my mother were talking about! Not someone dying from a disease, what happened to her wasn't supposed to happen. There's still a chance and I refuse to give up like that. She's not meant to die." Tikki frowned.

"Marinette please, you don't know what would happen if you do this. There are reasons, why some of these spells are forbidden from being used." Tikki pleaded. "Because they are far too powerful and dangerous. Trust me Marinette, everything comes with a price." Marinette frowned taking in her words.

All of sudden, the bus stopped abruptly. Causing Marinette and the rest of the people on the bus to jolt forward. Marinette pushed herself up and turned her head to look out the window of the bus. They were at City Hall, but that wasn't what caught her attention. And that's when panic erupted.

People were shoving passed one another, scrambling to get out of the bus. Marinette stood and raced to grab the emergency exit door in the back, unlatching the door she forced herself out. Marinette found herself faced with many people running and screaming. They were running for safety for their lives.

She tried to make run to find a place to transform, but was cornered by three Moni Cheng. Marinette's hands clenched into fists, she raised them in front of her. From the corner of her eye she saw movement, she was able to block their punch with her arm. Another made a move, and she easily dodged. Countering their attack, she swung her leg around and hit them square in the chest.

Another fist flew towards her head, she shifted her body slightly dodging then grabbing their arm, she jumped with their trapped arm and twisted it around their back. She pulled until she heard a crack, she heard them cry out in pain. Marinette quickly jumped back to her feet and turned to face the other two.

Sadly her victory was short lived, when she felt the burning pain at her back. Electricity hit her an in an instance she felt it spread across her body, paralyzing her with pain. She gritted her teeth, and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She struggled, to keep herself awake but could not. Darkness overtook her, and she dropped to the ground.

\-----------------------------------------------

Adrien's POV

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down, I don't want Alya scoping around." Nino began frantically glancing. If Alya overheard anything she was sure to pester him with questions. One of the disadvantages of dating a reporter. You always had the feeling of being underneath a microscope. It was bad enough that Alya was becoming suspicious of him, he didn't want to give her anymore reason to doubt him. He especially didn't want to drag Adrien into their problems.

"Are you sure?" Adrien lowered his voice. Nino nodded. "I supposed I better check on him, why didn't you tell me he had a heart attack yesterday?"

"Need I remind you that you had closed yourself up in your room last night. You made it quite clear you wanted to be alone." The blonde huffed in annoyance.

"I don't think that was nothing Nino, I mean you could have told me this morning." The music producer shrugged.

"Figured you already had a lot on your mind to deal with, not mention had to hang out with Chloe. Speaking of which how is the Drama 'Queen'?" Nino always called her that. It seemed that she could blow up over any situation. He remembered the time, Max Kante tripped and spilled water on her head. She became so frantic and angry in an instant. He swore that she was obsessed with it that's for sure.

"Nino."

"What?"

"I don't understand, if Master Fu dies there goes the knowledge of the Miraculous and their secrets." Adrien mentioned.

"Master Fu has named me as the next Guardian of the Miraculous." Nino folded his arms across his chest and stared at the floor. "I will be taking his place, when he's gone." Nino still wasn't sure if he was ready to take on the full responsibility. And he didn't like that Master Fu time with them was almost up. He still was having a hard time processing everything he had told him today.

"The next Guardian? That is so-er wow what an honor, but you don't seem all that happy about it." Nino shrugged.

"I'm more worried than anything, I mean I don't feel like I am ready or worthy of such an honor. I mean you and Ladybug were given the most powerful miraculous, but I have a title and responsibility now. Even if my miraculous is inactive." Adrien realized in that second that Master Fu was to be gone and Nino his best friend was to take his place. "Dude, do you think I will live as long as Master Fu did? I mean what was he like two-hundred and forty-six years old or something."

They were interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off. Doctors and nurses were scrambling around. Paramedics were racing down the hall towards the door to the ambulances.

Alya and Tom ran towards them. Alya held out her phone to them.

"City Hall is under attack by the Moni Cheng, the whole city has been placed in a state of emergency." Adrien grasped the phone in his hand staring down at the screen.

"This just in, City Hall is under attack. People are being rounded up by the terrorists organization known as the Moni Cheng. The police are under way as we speak. Still no word from the mayor, sources claim that the Moni Cheng have forcefully invaded City Hall-

"Wait what's this? The mayor has been captured…the terrorists are taking control of the city! Chat Noir, Ladybug, Carapace where are you?!"

"I have to go this is a major story." Nino stepped in front of her with a stern look on his face.

"Really? The city is in a state of emergency and you're still going to go out there." Alya glared back and tried once again to move passed him but again he blocked her path.

"This isn't the time Nino, I have a job to do. This is just something that is a part of my job." Her boyfriend didn't look very happy with her response. She moved around him again, but was stopped by his hand gripping her arm.

"So, you are just going to put your life out on the line then!" Alya gave him a nod and turned to face him with her arms folded. He could see in her eyes that she was prepared to challenge him on this argument. He hated when she would get into risky situations, and excuse it by saying that it was part of her job. "Alya do you remember that you got hurt last time?" Gesturing to the brace on her arm. Her hand clenched into fist in irritation.

"I know! But if that's what it takes to get the info I need, then I will do whatever it takes. It's my job to tell the truth and report valuable information. This is my job and my life Nino, you don't get to make those decisions for me." She snapped. She didn't give him a chance to respond as she turned and sprinted down the hallway to the exit.

Nino sighed and turned to Adrien as if for help. But his best friend wasn't exactly sure what he could do. As once Alya made up her mind, it would take a miracle to change it. She was always so stubborn when she was passionate about something.

Tom huffed and dialed Marinette's number once again, only for it to go straight to her voicemail. He cursed and turned to the other two men.

"Marinette is still out there!" Tom informed them. "She hasn't been answering any of my calls or texts. I have to find her, I won't let something happen to her too if I can help it." He made a motion to leave. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head toward the side to make a glance at Adrien.

"Sir, Nino and I will head out to look for her. Besides we have to make sure that Alya doesn't get hurt. And just in case Marinette comes here, one of us will be here." Tom didn't seem too convinced but nodded. He grabbed the collar of Adrien's shirt and forced him to look at him. Adrien was taken aback by Tom's sudden look of desperation. He was so very intimidating by his strength. You would never guess that this man was just like an overgrown teddy bear at heart.

"You have to promise me that you will bring her back. Promise? Promise me!" Adrien gulped noticing the fear in Tom's eyes and how serious he was. Marinette was all he had left, and he didn't want to lose her too. He wouldn't know what to do with himself.

With his wife in critical condition and fading fast, Marinette was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. He couldn't lose both these women, they were important to him. And he wouldn't forget the promise he made to Sabine, the day their daughter was born. Marinette would come first, as she was their most important priority.

"I promise," Tom breathed a sigh of relief and released him. Adrien gave a reassuring smile. He had always been envious of his friends and their families. Especially Marinette's, her parents were there for her. Always praising her and showering her with affection. Adrien had been deprived of that, his father had been cold to him most of his life. His mother was the only one that he felt truly loved by. Until she disappeared that is, and with it all the warm and good memories died with her.

He sometimes wondered if he would ever find unconditional love like that in his life?

"I'm putting my trust in you, don't make me regret it." With that he walked back to his wife's hospital room. Adrien and Nino glanced at one another and nodded, almost like a telepathic understanding. They ran out of the hospital, to find ambulances leaving as well as hearing the sounds of police and fire trucks speeding down the streets of Paris.

Adrien pointed over to an alley way, and the two of them raced over to the hidden alley. Making a quick glance around to see if they were alone, they let their kwami's out.

"We've got to find Marinette and Alya, fast." He couldn't help but feel slightly worried about his friend and the woman who he was developing strong feelings towards.

"I don't care what Alya says, I'm getting her out of there one way or another. Even if I have to throw her over my shoulder and carry her out." Nino promised.

"Knowing Alya she is bound to be in the middle of it. Seriously doesn't she have any sort of self-preservation?" Huffing in frustration Nino gave him a look.

"Oh what? You don't think I've tried. I may be her boyfriend but that doesn't mean she listens to me." He grumbled under his breath. How many times had Nino tried to convince Alya not to do something for example always running into danger. Too many times to count, he thought.

"That woman has a mind of her own, that's for sure." Plagg commented. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," Wayzz noted lowly in monotoned.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Wayzz, transform me!"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Marinette's POV

The sounds of screams and gun shots echoed in her head, she groaned groggily. Trying her best to reach the surface of consciousness. Her eyes fluttered as she desperately tried to open them.

Finally, light appeared, it was blinding at first. Looking around she discovered that she was tied up next to two other people who were unconscious.

She noticed the Moni Cheng standing onto of the stairs leading to City Hall. What was happening? She had to get untied.

"Tikki," She whispered. She was relieved they hadn't taken her purse away. They didn't seem interested in any of their valuables. The red kwami poked her head out to peak up at Marinette under her eyelashes.

"Marinette are you okay?" She asked her voice lacing with concern for her chosen. Marinette groaned.

"Other than still feeling a little tingly, doing fine. Can you untie the rope?" Tikki studied the rope then nodded. Tikki flew to the rope to examine it. After a few tugs, she felt the rope loosen slightly. Giving Marinette the advantage of untangling herself from it.

Standing up she quietly ran to the side of the building having not been far from it. She peaked her head around to notice that the Moni Cheng appeared to be waiting for something or someone.

"What could they possibly be up to?" Tikki shook her head as she hovered over her shoulder. Marinette continued to analyze her surroundings trying her best to figure out what was going on. Why they were rounding up civilians but not taking them captive?

"I don't know Marinette, but it seems like this is more than just an attack on Paris." Marinette gasped when she noticed two Moni Cheng terrorists dragging Mayor Bourgeois outside of City Hall building. He was being detained, his hands chained behind his back and a gag over his mouth. His cheek was red and their was a small cut on his forehead. Something tells her that he had put up a fight against them but too little success.

"They've captured the Mayor!" Marinette was horrified they had managed to pretty much overthrow him in almost less than an hour. "I have to transform now!"

"Marinette listen!" Tikki pointed up toward the sky. After a few moments she heard it, the sound of some sort of aircraft coming. The wind started to pick up, and the aircraft came into view. A helicopter appeared over City Hall, Marinette and Tikki watched as the door opened. A rope descended from the aircraft and a man slide down it followed by two other Moni Cheng.

Marinette grabbed her phone and raised it. She used he phone to it's advantage zooming in on the specific man. He seemed different from the others, but she couldn't see his face or his front. His back was to her, as he walked up the steps and moved to the podium. And ever so slowly he turned to face the city itself. Marinette felt her mouth drop.

"I-is that him?" Recalling the announcement that he had broadcast over all of Paris.

"I believe I have your attention people of Paris…Ladybug, Chat Noir, Tortue…Miraculous Holders of the world," He began, his voice was deep and raspy. It seemed to send chills down Marinette's spine. What made it seem more frightening was the fact that he was wearing a full mask. A very dark and depicting mask, she had sworn that she had seen a mask similar to this before. Almost in Chinese culture perhaps. "You know it seems fitting, not long-ago on this exact day; you Parisians voted for this man to serve the people and the city. You celebrated him as the new mayor of your city." He made a slight pause.

"But what if I told you, that everything you thought you knew about this man was a lie. Politicians and government are one of the main types of people that are corrupted, all caused by greed and power. Once a person has had a taste of power, it tends to take control of them until they don't want to give it up. It is a disease that spreads, and sometimes is impossible to cure. And in doing so they tend to abuse it by crushing those beneath them; all so they can remain in power." He nodded his head, to one of his Followers that restrained Mayor Bourgeois. The terrorist's shoved him towards the masked man. "This man, you see before you; is a criminal. Not only has he embezzled funds from government taxes in the past, as well as conspiring against those who would try to take this power from him. This man has lied, stole and conspired his way to the top and has even destroyed people's lives who have threatened to expose him for what he really is." With a push, Mayor Bourgeois tumbled down the stairs of City Hall.

"And yet you still rejoice for those with sinister and dark power. You're heroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir Carapace all possess Miraculous stones. These ancient stones that they wield are dangerous and evil. It is only a matter of time before they are corrupted with the power of these stones. Ladybug and Chat Noir's stones are not like the others, they are more powerful. Thus making them even more dangerous. You recall the supervillain Hawkmoth, you remember the time he brought fear and chaos to the city. That will be nothing compared to what will happen once the stones take control of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Mark my words people of Paris, eventually just like the others they will be corrupted. They will bring the end."

Marinette looked at him in confusion. This had to be some sort of lie, propaganda. There was no way, she, Chat, or even Carapace could be corrupted. They weren't bad people, he was just trying to make the people turn on them. However when Marinette made a glance at Tikki, the Kwami didn't seem to scoff or laugh at his explanations about them and the Miraculous Stones. Instead Tikki stared at him with eyes wide as if she wasn't expecting this.

"People of Paris, trust in me for I am one of you. I was once like you wanting to believe in a hero. Someone to look up to, an idol a symbol of good in the world. I had met one of these miraculous holders, and like Hawkmoth they became corrupted with the power that they possess. It is the reason that I am forced to wear this mask, I couldn't even fight back to save myself from the pain and the scar that would never leave my face. It was mark that they would leave on me only after they destroyed the rest of my family. Look at what Ladybug and Chat Noir have brought to the city; chaos, fear and more suffering of enemies over the years. In order keep humanity safe, they must be destroyed." His voice grew rougher to establish his point.

And those of you who would stand in the way of what is necessary will be treated as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Don't be surprised if they somehow miraculosly vanish." Marinette's eyes widened, he was not only threatening her, Chat and Carapace anymore but anyone who supported them, believed in them.

"Now to my Followers, for centuries even thousands of years, the Miraculous Wielders even the stones were said to be indestructible. Until now…I have now found a way to destroy the Miraculous stones, permanently." Tikki gasped as his words hit her life a knife being plunged into her.

"Tikki…" Marinette shifted her head to look at he Kwami perched on her shoulder. The Ladybug Kwami of Creation, actually looked scared.

"The world has entered a New age, the end of the Miraculous; it has begun!" He raised his fist as he trailed off. The Helicopter hovering over them started to lower once again. Yao Guai was escaping! Marinette immediately took to the offensive.

"He's not getting away that easily, Tikki spots on!" As soon as Tikki was sucked into her earring, she was immersed in magic. Just as soon as the magic appeared it disappeared to reveal Ladybug. Grasping her Yoyo, she sprang into action. Swinging herself up on top of City Hall, she noticed a Moni Cheng Follower grabbing the Mayor and dragging him toward the rope that led to the helicopter.

Racing across the roof, she grabbed her Yoyo once again preparing for a fight. That is until something zoomed into her line of view, something so fast that her eyes could barely comprehend what they had seen. All she had seen in that split second was yellow?

In just a split second an object in the shape of a teardrop, with the point aimed down was thrown to the ground. Like a top it spun straight at the two Followers that were holding the mayor prisoner. And as soon as the speed of the top picked up a burst energy exploded as soon as it made contact with them.

The force of the energy was able to knock them down the stairs. Ladybug gasped as she took in the sight of the spinning trompos, with the yellow and black stripes it almost reminder her of a bee stinger.

In the next second a black thread similar to the one that attached to her Yoyo, wrapped around the trompos (top) once again and tugged it back. It was sent behind her, she couldn't help but follow the direction of which the top went. Turning around she was met with a yellow and black striped suited woman.

Her hair was pulled back up into a high ponytail and she wore a mask. But that wasn't what drew her attention. It was the comb that was in her hair. Somehow she just knew, that this not any ordinary person, but a Miraculous Holder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So there is the end of Chapter 10 Part 1 of the Finale. So look who decided to FLY in. She sure left a good sting on those Terrorists...okay okay I'll stop with the bee puns, I couldn't resist. But yeah, looks like someone just joined the battle. If anyone could see the hints that I have been dropping throughout this part 1 of the Finale. What did you guys think of Chloe? I wanted to really kind of keep her character but establish a bit more maturity and a bit of change of heart in her. But still very bossy, upfront and feisty as ever.
> 
> So...I bet I am going to receive hate reviews for the whole Master Fu dying situation. Please don't hate me...lol
> 
> Yao Guai, what do you guys think of him? His introduction to the fanfic, I had to make him have a very dramatic appearance in the story to establish that he is a big threat at the moment. I mean he pretty just took over the city, but capturing the mayor. Question is who is? And what's his backstory to this Miraculous Holder or is anything he says really true?
> 
> Marinette, has been a naughty woman. She's got the book and now a few spells, one of which appears to be something that she could potentially use to save her mother or so she thinks. Tikki is trying to sway her decision, but it doesn't seem promising.
> 
> Hmm is Adrien going to ask Marinette out on date? (Cause I mean fangirling about Adrienette right now-but wait does she have someone back in Shanghai?) Questions, questions and questions. I'm sure the biggest one is "WHEN IS MARINETTE/LADYBUG GOING TO TELL CHAT THE TRUTH?!" Lol were getting there guys, I promise you will just have to stay tuned for Part 2 of the Finale. Sorry it wouldn't fit if it was in the first part of the chapter. I feel it's more promising in the second part, see you guys then! Hope you enjoyed the first part of the Finale!


	11. Chapter 10 Mending of the Bond: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the three week delay, as you can see though it is a pretty long chapter. The particular scene that you are all waiting for took a while to write. I wanted to make it perfect, and still full of some unanswered questions. But at least the big question has been answered I can assure you. Lol So thank you all for being patient with me as I tried to finish this during Finals week in class. So here you go! Mid season finale complete!
> 
> Enjoy!

I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, it belongs to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.

Mending the Bond Part 2

The blonde superhero landed gracefully in front of two Followers. A baton infused with electricity made a jab at her side, the other two made a motion to tackle her. However, the black and yellow masked woman seemed to be expecting their moves and was ready.

In one swift move she stepped forward and swung herself up; kicking the baton from the Follower's hands. She caught herself in the air in time; back flipping, and landed behind the other two. "Oh, hell no, you are so not messing my hair up again with those electric sticks of yours. I am so not in the mood to deal with a bad hair day." No way were they electrocuting her again, she was not going to let them ruin her hair as they had before with those weapons of theirs.

She headed in for the kill then, with little hesitance; only oozing with confidence. The black and yellow striped woman side stepped, ducked and shifted with ease through the attacks. Ladybug watched in awe, as the woman proved to be quite skilled not only dodging her enemy's attacks with ease but also in providing a good use of counter attacks.

Her defense was quick and clever, almost cunning. And yet her attacks, seem to paralyze or sting them. She swung her leg around and kicked the final Follower in the chest, so hard that he was sent flying into one of the pillars of the building, the force of the impact left a dent in the structure.

Ladybug stood there for another moment, watching as the other masked woman kneeled down in front of the mayor and released him from his bindings. As soon as the mayor was freed, the masked woman gave a hurried order. Stating that he should leave. The mayor didn't wait another second and took off away from City Hall. This action seemed to have gotten notice by the rest of the Followers. And they began to round up and circle her.

It was at this moment that Ladybug decided to make an entrance. The red spotted superhero sprinted across the roof and swung her Yoyo to a pillar, watching as it wrapped around the cylinder like structure, she tugged on it and swung across City Hall.

Releasing her Yoyo with ease, she landed right beside the black and yellow striped hero. The masked woman regarded her for a moment as she stood in a defensive position, readying her weapon preparing to strike. Ladybug spun her Yoyo in a circle in front of her using it as a shield.

"Well I guess the tabloids were right the infamous bug superhero has returned." The blonde, her ponytail moving side to side as she shook her head. "How wonderful, seems you have perfect timing. Where were you four years ago when the city was almost at it's knees?" The woman snapped. Ladybug was taken aback by her words, this made two superheroes that disliked her now. And she only just met this person, how could she judge her so easily. It's not like she knew anything anyway.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked ignoring the obvious jab in her direction. The Moni Cheng continued to circle them, as the two women were forced back to back. A few of them were pulling out chains and handcuffs. Preparing to capture them, but the two female superheroes kept focused as they continued their conversation.

One made a motion to grab them, Ladybug shifted her body to the side to evade their attack. With their arm still stretched out having been motioned to grab her. She tugged with all her might and pulled them toward her. With one swift move, she kicked them in the chest sending them back. Glancing to the masked woman, she watched as two other Followers were also forced back across the street from the force of the blow that she nailed on them.

She scoffed. "Excuse me? Seriously? Have you been living under a rock for the last five-six years now?" Ladybug glared at her as the two continued to fight off the rest of the Followers one by one. "Guess that answered that question," Ladybug turned to give her a look of confusion.

"What?"

"You know I'm pretty sure all of Paris knows me. However, you don't. Which I think implies that you weren't or aren't even living in Paris anymore. Which gives me reason to suspect that you not only turned your back on your superhero duty, but have also turned your back on your own people." Ladybug glared at her as a Follower in the gut and proceed to beat him until I felt safe and secure. The blonde stumbled back when a foot came in contact with her side, causing her to lose her balance.

"Not to mention, broke your promise that you made to the people of Paris." Ladybug glared at her.

"You don't know anything." Ladybug ground out. Could she be anymore rude? She didn't know her at all. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Aww did I hit a nerve? I'd apologize but I'm not sorry." Ladybug did a backhand spring to avoid another attack. She landed next to the other female superhero.

"What? Do you hate me too? I don't even know you." Ladybug watched her blue eyes flash with slight anger at her words. Ladybug's eyes widened when her clenched fist aimed toward her. Instead of hitting her, the fist flew to the masked face behind her. The Follower grunted as it lost it's balance due to the impact and fell to the ground. Ladybug glanced between the fallen Moni Cheng and the superheroine.

"Oh, but I do, or at least I thought I did." Ladybug was confused by her cryptic words. "Back in the days when Hawkmoth was terrorizing the city, before I had received my miraculous." Ladybug stared at her, curious as to who this person really was. Even though she knew that as a superhero you could not reveal your identity unless you wanted to put yourself and your loved ones in danger.

They were separated by another Follower trying to land a blow on the heroines, thinking they were distracted. Ladybug moved back swung her Yoyo, it instantly wrapped itself around the Follower's leg, and with a tug she flung him back, so hard that he landed in the Seine with a splash.

The other super heroine quickly caught herself, performing a rather elegant back handspring. Landing gracefully on her feet, she advanced on the attacker, spinning the top then letting it loose. As soon as it was released it increased speed and struck the attacker back across the street. Ladybug was entranced by the spinning top of doom, the thread from the trompos was thrown and instantly caught the top. Then sprang back to the woman's open hand.

She caught it in an instant and turned to face Ladybug with a look of annoyance. It seemed as though the woman was rather annoyed, but Ladybug wasn't sure whether it was because of her or the fact that she didn't know who she was. Talk about a superhero with an ego, Ladybug thought to herself. She guessed that it was a bit of both.

"Listen here bug, from here on out you are to call me; Queen B. Not Queenie and not Blondie. And let's get one thing straight, I don't like you anymore. In fact, just because were superheroes don't think that we will ever be friends." With that Queen B flipped her blonde hair back and punched a Moni Cheng Follower in the face. Ladybug was taken aback by her honesty. Not to mention how blunt she was, it seemed as she had no problem telling anyone what she thought of you. "Now enough talk, I believe there is a terrorist on the loose and he is soo going to pay for destroying my favorite boutique that's close by."

Queen B turned and ran head first toward the remaining Moni Cheng, grasping her trompos in one hand.

Ladybug turned to face another group of Moni Cheng advancing towards her. This time however instead of those electrified batons, they had daggers in their hands. She moved as quick as she could to dodge each of them. She started spinning her Yoyo in front of her in a circle, so fast that it started to produce a distinct red glow to it from the speed. Each time they would attacked, the Yoyo would block it like a shield keeping her from being touched by the blades.

Ladybug side stepped and did a quick aerial to the side. She then met them head on. Dodging each attack, they threw at her she continued on. Her eye set on the helicopter, with the demonic masked man escaping to it. The spotted heroine swung herself up, her hands grasping the rope, as she spun herself around and kicked a terrorist in the face.

Turning her head up, she stared at the top of the rope, where Yao Guai was escaping. Grasping her Yoyo once again, she tightened her hand and focused. The Helicopter was already gaining momentum and starting to glide across. They were halfway towards the bridge that merged the city.

With all of her strength, she threw her Yoyo up. It was as if everything was suddenly in slow motion, as the Yoyo started to make contact with the masked man, it didn't.

Instead the man had simply reached out and grasped the Yoyo in his hands at the right second. Ladybug gasped in surprise, it appeared that this man-Terrorist whoever he was under the mask had strong reflexes. She was sure that even with his mask covering her face they had made eye contact.

Yet again she was taken by surprise by the last second when he tugged her Yoyo so hard, that she let out yelp. He had taken her off guard and while grasping her weapon. He had spun her off the rope and let go.

Ladybug screamed in fright as she was thrown through the air. She was thrown so hard that she fell toward the bridge. She crashed down onto the bridge, bouncing slightly as she came into contact with the hard stone.

Crying out in pain as fell to the ground. Groaning she began trying to push herself up on her hands and knees. Ladybug grasped her leg in pain, though it hadn't been broken most likely thanks to Tikki's magic; but it still hurt. She was sure she would be bruised after this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nino's POV

Carapace and Chat scurried across the rooftops of Paris, the sun already beginning to set. Chat stopped on top of a rooftop and grasped his staff in one hand. Tortue landed next to him, and turned to face him.

"What is it?" Chat showed him the screen on his staff.

"This just in, a terrorist under the name of Yao Guai has taken control of the city. He is holding the mayor hostage, as well as Civilians."

Carapace turned his wrist over and pressed his finger to the bracelet stone. He unlocked his screen and scrolled down then tapped the first video that appeared.

"This is Alya Cesaire filming live, at the scene of the terrorist attack taking place right now. A mysterious man wearing a strange mask has taken over City Hall with the help of his Moni Cheng Followers. Many civilians and even the mayor have been taken captive. Yao Guai the terrorist leader has delivered a terrifying message to the people of Paris and our loyal heroes of our great city-" She moved her camera to focus on the masked man in question, as the sound became quite difficult to interpret with the helicopter in the background.

"This isn't good, Alya is at the scene and this mad man has taken captive not only people in the crossfire but the mayor himself."

-Wait a minute what is that?!" Chat and Carapace focused on the screen as the camera zeroed in on the explosion in the background. A familiar black and yellow striped figure stepped out of the smoke. "Is that…Queen B! It is! The Bee hero has also made an appearance after almost three years of absence in Paris." Chat raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Huh looks like were having one interesting reunion." Chat noted. It had been almost three years since Queen B's departure from the city. Unlike Ladybug, she had given notice that she was leaving the group. She insisted that she wanted to go solo. She had been noticed a few times all over the States when there was trouble.

Even after her departure she also kept in contact with Chat and Carapace over the years. But they had yet to meet face to face since then.

"Tell me about it, hmm you don't think this is fate, do you?" Chat glanced at his comrade.

"Man, I think your taking this whole fate thing a little too seriously. Honestly Queenie could have heard about the attacks even in the States." Carapace shrugged.

"Ladybug has also appeared on the scene! The two female superheroes have never met but this should be one interesting fight. Question is where are Chat Noir and Carapace-

The camera cut out just then, but voices could be heard in the background. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Zònghé zhīchí zhě,"

"Alya!" Carapace felt as if a hand was wrapped around his heart and started squeezing it. Chat extended his staff and turned to him.

"Well we better not keep the ladies waiting," Carapace nodded as the two of them started racing over the rooftops of Paris once again. City Hall was just in sight, he felt his whole body screaming to find her.

A few minutes later, Carapace landed on the street of city hall. He made a quick glance around at his surroundings. Trying desperately to locate Alya, cars were abandoned some had crashed.

Chat landed on top of a lamppost, and scoped his surroundings. People were either tied up or running for their lives.

"We need to get citizens to safety now." Chat and Carapace raced over to the captured civilians. Carapace quickly undid the ropes around a few civilians.

"Thank you, Chat Noir and Carapace. Paris is forever grateful for superheroes like you." One woman said. Carapace stepped closer to the woman.

"Ma'am, listen closely please. Have you seen the reporter Alya Cesaire?" The woman stared at him a bit taken aback by the superhero's reaction.

"No, I have not sir, Those terrorists rounded us up and captured us. I believe they wanted to try and scare us. But I refuse to be broken and believe they are trying to save us. Though with the speech that, that man whoever he was made warned that if they find any people that support or are loyal to the heroes of Paris then they would be dealt with." She explained. "Please I need to find my daughter, we were separated when the Moni Cheng attacked." Carapace released her.

"We will find her, and make sure everyone will get out of here safely." The woman gave a small smile of relief. "Get out of here now and I find a safe place." Carapace turned and raced over to where Chat was freeing more citizens.

"Any sign of Alya?" Chat asked when he was beside him. Carapace shook his head.

"And Marinette?"

"No,"

"Maybe she wasn't here, she could be back at the hospital right now." Chat didn't seem to sure.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Carapace knew that voice anywhere. His head snapped in the direction from which the voice had come from. He really wished that this woman had some form of self-preservation.

There across the street where commotion was taking place, said woman was marching over to where a Moni Cheng Follower had been holding a mother and her son captive. The Follower didn't seem to know what to expect when Alya kicked them in between their legs. They dropped to the ground grunting, and all but punched them square in chin causing.

The woman and her little boy ran away as Alya seemed to provide a good enough distraction for them to escape and find a safe place. The man seemed to regain his strength and stand up once again capturing Alya's fist that had been directed at his face. She gritted her teeth and glared at the masked man.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her away from the attacker. In the process the man was met with a shield colliding with his body which caused him to fall backward from the force.

"Why am I not surprised you would be out here trying to take down criminals by yourself. Seriously woman do you have any self-preservation whatsoever." Alya looked up at her rescuer, she was not shocked to find that he had saved her yet again.

"Please I was doing just fine," He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's why he got the upper hand on you." She scoffed and folded her arms.

"I may not have a mask, but I am definitely a force to be reckon with I will have you know." He shook his head in one swift move he scooped her up in his arms. She gasped in surprise not expecting his actions.

"Believe me I know, but you aren't protected like Chat Noir or Ladybug and I are." She blinked staring into his eyes, was she actually blushing? And did she feel her heart flutter slightly at the way he held her. Carapace raced across the street and leapt up onto the roof of City Hall then jumped on the other side of the bridge. He landed gracefully, and gazed down at the woman in his arms. Who had been staring at him since he had lifted her into his arms.

"Can I trust you go straight home?" He asked. Alya frowned.

"I'm a reporter, I need to report the latest news." He gave her a stern look.

"Can you at least wait until the situation is less dangerous?"

"Look I wouldn't expect you to understand but-

"Being a reporter means that much to you, because it's your passion. Look I'm not telling you to stop but just think of your safety. If you get hurt, you can't report can you?" She opened her mouth to protest and till he gave her look that shut her up. "Promise me you will try to be more careful please. Your life is just as important." She seemed dazed for a moment staring into his eyes. He lowered her to ground and grasped her shoulders in an authoritative manner. "Alya, promise me."

"I-I promise."

"Do you mean that?" He asked a bit in disbelief.

"Yes, okay I will try to be more careful and stay out of harms way. Satisfied?" He shrugged.

"Quite," She rolled her eyes. Without thinking Carapace pecked her cheek. Both of them froze, when they processed what had just happened. Carapace looked as if he were a deer in headlights. His brown eyes were as wide as saucers. What the hell did I just do? He thought to himself. It had all been on instinct. Alya stared at him as she raised her hand to touch the cheek which he brushed his lips against.

"Uh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I-I ah-

A scream interrupted their moment, causing them to come back to reality. Carapace followed the sound and found a familiar red and black polka dotted superhero fall through the sky. She landed on the other side of the bridge with a thud. "Go get out of here now!" Alya didn't seem to sure until an hooded partly armored man appeared in front of Ladybug. "GO NOW!" That finally was enough to make the woman make a run for her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug's POV

Pushing herself up on her hands and knees. She shook her head and attempted to stand. Ladybug wasn't aware of the man that had followed her down from the helicopter. He landed in front of her with ease, crouched down. As he rose up till he stood at his own height. He was pretty tall around 6'1 perhaps, with broad shoulders. His torso and arms were covered in armor. But he wore a hood that covered his head.

Ladybug noticed a flicker of light that caught her attention. He unsheathed a sword from behind him and swung it slightly in front of him. Raising the sword, he positioned himself, preparing to strike. Ladybug motioned to grab her Yoyo, and that's when he advanced. She had just about grasped it, when a blade entered her vision. She stepped back attempting to evade the sharp point. However, she wasn't prepared for his next move.

It wasn't even a full second till he swung the sword at her again. This time she felt the blade make contact with her skin.

She stumbled back with a gasp, her hand touched her cheek. Pulling it back she stared at small bit of blood that had surfaced from the wound. A flash went through her mind in that moment.

A body lie on the ground before her, battered and broken with blood pooled around it. Her hands were no longer bright red like a ladybug but a dark red color. Ladybug's mouth quivered as she stared at her hands in horror. She didn't dare look down at the body, or at their face.

The vision faded and she was back to the present. Ladybug cried out in fear when she noticed the blade coming at her again. She raised her arms to shield herself and closed her eyes.

She could hear Tikki's voice.

"Marinette!"

But there was nothing, instead the sound of two objects coming into contact echoed. Opening her eyes; she turned her head in time to a familiar green suited figure in front of her. Ladybug noticed the position he was in front of her. He was holding ground using the shield and himself as a barrier.

His iron turtle shell shield had not only deflected the blade but as soon as it made contact with it; it shattered into a million pieces. The shield must have been practically indestructible.

Ladybug felt her mouth drop as she watched the pieces fall to the ground. Carapace glanced back to her and gave her a nod. With force he shoved the hooded man back, then advanced on him. Ladybug pushed herself up as the man countered one of Carapace's attacks, and threw him across the bridge. It shocked Ladybug at how strong he was, because he threw Carapace a good distance across the bridge. The shield that he had thrown at him instead hit the railing and landed on the ground a few inches in front of where he had landed.

"Carapace watch out!" Ladybug cried to her teammate, her voice filled with panic as the hooded man unsheathed a dagger. Carapace rolled to the side just as hooded man's fist came into contact with the street instead A dent emerged from the of his fist, cracks descending from it.

Tortue continued to roll until he reached for his shield and quickly moved it in front of him. Blocking another series of attacks. Scrambling to her feet she raced toward her discarded Yoyo. She heard a grunt followed by a thud, and snapped her attention back to her comrade.

The hooded man unsheathed a second sword from behind him then and raised it ready to face the Black Cat of Paris. Ladybug watched as the two battled with one another, it appeared as though Chat had met his match. She had always known that he was a good fencer, it helped him excel as a superhero. And she was sure since the years had gone by; he had continued to master them.

The staff and sword clashed against one another, both men trying to find a weakness. Chat jumped back then charged forward and swung his staff as hard as he could. Hitting the hooded man square in the chest, causing him to fly back against the railing. The man huffed and looked up at them. His face was covered by a black balaclava concealing his identity.

Chat raised his staff ready to go another round against the hooded man. Ladybug was at his side, along with Carapace and Queen B had just arrived. Without warning, the man turned and jumped off the bridge. The four heroes ran to the bridge but were surprised to not hear a splash or ripples in the water. He just seemed to vanish without a trance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person POV

"Well whoever he was, he certainly proved to be much more dangerous than those Moni Cheng minions or whatever." Queen B noted as she sat on one of the edge of the roof of City Hall. She was combing her fingers through her hair as it had become a mess during the fight against the Moni Cheng. She groaned. "Anyway, we have more important problems, like how they ruined my hair with those electrical bats! I mean I just went to the salon this morning," Carapace rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Ladybug just stared, seriously how self-absorbed could someone be? How did she become a superhero again? If she wasn't smart, she would have thought she might have been Chloe Bourgeois. But only an idiot would give her a miraculous, so there was no way that it could have been her.

"It's good to see you too, Queen B." Carapace gave a small smile.

"I have to say I didn't expect you to come back, almost thought you decided to go solo. Were you too much of a busy bee that you couldn't call or leave a message for us." Ladybug eyes widened as she turned to stare up at Chat. He seemed rather relaxed and was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She had to do a double take, he almost seemed like his real self for a moment.

He was cracking puns and teasing the other female superhero. She felt saddened and a bit a jealous by this. Queen Bee, however was not amused. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"I actually try to be nice and lend a helping hand. And this is the thanks I get? How many times have I told you whiskers, one more pun and I swear I will toss you into the Seine again." She hissed, Ladybug stared at her. Whiskers? Seriously? Well at least she wasn't calling him 'Kitty'. Chat raised his arms in surrender but chuckled. It was always amusing to rile up the Bee superhero. Carapace took this moment to speak.

"It's great to have you back, B. I missed the little lady that would constantly threaten this guy." Chat rolled his eyes. "Still remember the time she did throw you into the Seine. You may not have been an actual cat but boy you looked like a drowned one." He snickered at the memory of Chat emerging from the water after Queen B had thrown him in.

"Haha very funny," Chat grumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

"Uh sounds like fun times." Ladybug commented awkwardly. Queen B glanced at her, while Chat didn't even look at her. Carapace cleared his throat.

"Ah yeah they were." He told her. The turtle hero decided that it was best to change the subject before things got even more awkward. He could feel the tension in the air. It was no mystery that; Chat and Ladybug weren't exactly on the best of terms right now. And Chat had gone back to ignoring her most of the time, he was sure that they were weakening every day.

Master Fu always did say that even if their miraculous were the strongest, their weakness was separation. The stronger their relationship is, the more powerful they are; together. However, if they didn't maintain a good relationship, the bond that would grow to make them stronger would fade with time. That is why it was so important for Ladybug and Chat Noir to have a strong bond.

It also represented or symbolized balance in the world. Creation and Destruction, light or darkness, and even good or evil. They were two parts of a whole, and Master Fu had mentioned to him how powerful they could become. Some cultures like the Egyptians or Chinese often depicted them as gods that walked among mortals. He often wondered what would happen if Ladybug had never disappeared. How powerful would Chat and her be if their bond had not crumbled.

Now he was worried, time seemed to be of the essence and Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't made much progress when it came to, picking up the pieces of their shattered bond. He knew if he didn't help them mend the bond between them back together then balance could be on the line. And thus meaning he would have to be the one to choose two new superheroes that were compatible with one another. But even that was a risk in itself, as it would mean starting over again.

The threat was already here, and there was no way that a new Ladybug or Chat Noir would be ready for the task. He looked up at the two of them.

Between Ladybug being stubborn and Chat being passive aggressive, things couldn't get much worse. "Anyways, I think it's best that we head home for tonight. But let's meet tomorrow night and discuss further about this situation." Carapace attempted to change the subject. Perhaps if he and Queen B left them alone, this would give them time to try and attempt to fix this. He knew that Ladybug was going to have to be the one to step up. The ball was in her court now, he knew Chat was done trying. And he didn't blame him, Ladybug had to be the one to make the move. He hoped she would do it soon as time was running out.

"I'll continue to research more on our mystery terrorist." Chat informed. Queen B flipped her blonde locks back and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, but the meeting can't be too late I have work the following day. Sound me the location and the time." Queen B stretched then turned back to them. "Ciao!" And with that jumped off the building and headed across the rooftops into the night. Carapace made a glance at the two. He best leave first, so that they might not have a choice to run. He yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Well I better be getting going too, I have to make sure that my folks are okay. I'll work out a time for all of us to meet tomorrow. See yah!" He gave a salute and ran across the roof, leaping to the next.

Leaving the two heroes by themselves, Ladybug rubbed her arm and glanced to the flashing lights coming from down below. The police had arrived and were questioning some of the civilians and the mayor. As well as there were paramedics attending to the wounded. She was relieved that no one had gotten severely hurt. As the Moni Cheng had only rounded them up to listen to a speech that would ignite fear in them.

Ladybug bit her lip unsure of what to say much less how to start. She felt so nervous and scared, this was actually happening. She was going tell someone her deepest and darkest secret.

"Chat…" She said softly. No answer, she slowly moved closer to him. "Chat…" She tried again and reached out to touch his shoulder. But thought better of it and let her hand drop. He moved to the edge of the building before she could speak. "Chat wait! T-there's something I need to tell you…"

"Ladybug I'm really not in the mood to chat with you right now." Ladybug frowned. She noticed his staff had extended, making her realize that he was about to leave.

"Chat it's important, I'm sure you will want to hear this-

"Not right now, I have to make sure that someone is okay." She wanted to protest but couldn't her find her voice.

"The only time I will actually talk to you, is when your ready to tell me the truth." He turned around to face her.

"I-

"Whatever you have to say will have to wait, I have someone I need to check on." A part of her wanted to ask who this person was and why they were so special. But she bit her tongue, it wasn't her place to ask nor did she have a right to be jealous. Chat motioned to leave, fearing that she would never have another chance like this to finally speak about this again she grabbed his arm.

"Meet me tonight at the Eiffel Tower by midnight," She paused. "I promise you what I have to say is important." With that she dropped her hand and took hesitant steps back. She gave him one last look, her eyes pleading for him to take her seriously. For once to just trust her, even if it was so very little. Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, she decided it was best to leave.

As she took off across the rooftops of Paris once again, she couldn't help but wonder if he would come. If he would hear her out, that she had stopped trying to run from the truth. And was finally being honest with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien's POV

Adrien sprinted down the street of City Hall, he had yet to find Marinette but from the text that Nino just sent to him she had not yet shown up at the hospital.

"Are you going to meet Ladybug tonight?" Plagg asked from inside his jacket.

"Plagg now is not the time-

"I'm sure your little girlfriend is fine, Nino said that she wasn't at the hospital. Maybe she just went home to eat dinner instead." Plagg groaned. "Speaking of food, I'm starved! I feel faint, I will die if I don't have my Camembert soon!" Adrien rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of the cop cars that were blocking the street.

He could see Mayor Bourgeois being questioned by the cops. He wondered where Chloe was, he had yet to see her. He hoped wherever she was, she hadn't gotten caught up in the crossfire. It was bad enough that he couldn't find Marinette.

"I'm sorry sir, but this a crime scene you cannot enter the perimeter at this time. With the city still in a state of emergency, I will have to ask that you return home now." Adrien made a quick look around the area, ignoring what the officer had said. His eyes narrowed as he noticed movement in the distance. He breathed a sigh of relief when they came into view under the lighting.

"Marinette!" He called, the person in question, froze at the sound. The officer didn't stop him as he took off toward the young woman who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Adrien?" Before either of them could react, he enveloped her in a hug. Marinette's eyes widened when she processed that she was being hugged by none other than Adrien Agreste. Her teenage self was practically screaming, she bet that if this happened back then; she would have fainted.

Marinette was taken aback by his sudden display of affection. Not that she minded, but she hadn't expected it. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. His actions finally catching up with him, he pulled back and looked down at the woman of he had come to care so much about. He was worried what her reaction might be. But she didn't seem to mind, if he was reading her correct.

"Dieu merci! You are alright! I had been looking everywhere for you." Marinette blinked twice, Adrien had been looking for her? "Nino, Alya, your dad and I were all worried sick that you got caught up in the crossfire." Marinette opened her mouth to speak when Adrien touched her cheek. "You're hurt." It wasn't a question. She pulled back and raised her hand to her cheek. She was still bleeding; the cut must have been pretty deep.

Adrien pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Here, I don't have any band aids, but this should help. Keep pressure on it, there are some paramedics over there, they can take a look at it." Marinette nodded and together walked over to one of the ambulances.

After a few minutes, a nurse was successfully patched her up. With a quick cleaning, antibiotics and a band aid she was as good as new. Touching her right cheek again, to feel the bandage, she sighed. She couldn't help but subconsciously touch her ear.

"There you go, she will be just fine. Just might need to change the bandage tomorrow, the cut was deep but not anything life threatening." The nurse assured. Adrien smiled at her words.

"Thank you," Marinette stood and walked to Adrien's side. "Ready to go? I'll take you home." She nodded. Adrien took notice that she was shivering. She may have been wearing long sleeves, but the temperature had dropped. Being the gentleman that he was, he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She raised her eyebrows in confusion and turned to question him.

"You two make a cute couple." The nurse commented as she placed her things back in her first aid kit. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, Marinette covered the side of her cheek with her hand.

"I-

"Uh-

"WE'RE- The two glanced at one another.

"No, were not really a couple." Marinette explained. The nurse looked at them and gave them a smirk.

"Really? That's a shame, you two would look adorable together. Anyways have a good night and stay safe." The nurse gave a wave then left to attend to other wounded civilians.

"So, I kind of left my car at the hospital, would you like to go home with your dad or I can drop you off?" Marinette had forgotten that she had been supposed to meet her dad at the hospital to visit her mother. Her hand instantly grabbed her book bag. "Actually, I'll head home with my dad, I would like to see my mom at least. I don't know how much time I have left." Adrien nodded in understanding. It would make sense that she would want to be with her mother right now. If he had the same chance that she did he would have done the same with his mom.

"Let's go, I'm sure your dad wants to make sure your okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alya's POV

The sound of a timer going off was heard. Alya made her way over to the coffee maker and poured herself a glass. It was nearly half passed eleven now, but she was not going to go to bed. No, she was going to wait until Nino walked through that door.

She was sure that he had been avoiding her. Last night he didn't come home until late again by which time; Alya was already in bed. And this morning he left for work rather earlier than normal. No way was Nino Lahiffe going to avoid her for much longer. She hated that her feelings were all over the place right now. With everything that happened today, perhaps it was what motivated her to stop this petty little game between them.

Alya wanted to see Nino, today Carapace had gotten her to see that she was being selfish. Nino had always cared for her, he only didn't want to lose her. With what happened that day at the Heroes Appreciation day she could see why he was worried. Perhaps she should try to take care of herself more, she had one life and she wasn't ready leave the world just yet. And she couldn't imagine leaving Nino either, or him leaving her.

She heard the sound of a key turning the lock followed by the sound of a door open and close. She waited listening to his footsteps, as they came toward her. She could feel his presence when he entered the kitchen. She didn't turn around, not yet. She was still collecting her thoughts on what she was going to say to him. The room was filled with silence, as if waiting for one of them to start. Alya gripped the mug in her hands.

"Alya I- He didn't get to finish those words, when she placed the mug down and next thing he knew his arms were full of her. She had wrapped herself around him, and buried her face in his chest. Nino was taken aback by her display of affection. He had not been expecting her reaction, but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to be close to her again. He slowly raised his arms and held her close.

They had missed this, the last few days had been full of anger and pain. But after today, they just needed hope. Hope that their relationship would survive. This secret had really cut Alya deep, that Nino couldn't tell her where he would disappear to or give her a valid answer. And Nino couldn't tell her, even if they both knew that he deep down he wanted to. One could patch up the wound, but it would certainly leave a scar.

Alya slowly pulled back, and Nino gazed down at her with pleading eyes. A clear message that he didn't want to fight with her tonight. Alya seemed to understand and nodded her head in agreement. Instead she gripped Nino's hand and tugged him along out of the kitchen. She continued to drag him by the hand down the hallway until they reached their bedroom.

The last few nights hadn't been easy on either of them. Sleeping on separate sides of the bed leaving space between them. Last night had been the first night that Alya had actually started to cry. She had hated the space between them, but she was too prideful and refused to break first.

Now Alya dragged Nino over to their bed, and removed his clothes and his shoes. Until he was only wearing his boxers, he reached across to remove her robe that she had been wearing. The robe fell to the floor leaving her in sleep shorts and a tank. Without speaking, they laid back on their sides facing one another. Slowly they threaded their fingers together.

They were still far from okay but after the events that had taken place today; they needed each other. Tomorrow they could fight again but tonight was about comfort. Being in each other's arms, knowing that they were there; that they were safe and together. And a silent promise, that they would try and work things out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marinette's POV

The walk back to the hospital wasn't long. If it was any constellation, Adrien hadn't changed much over the years. Despite what he had been through, he remained kind to her and a gentleman. Even if she no longer had feelings for him like she once did, she loved her newfound friendship with him.

However, that being said, on some point he seemed familiar. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like she had already been his friend once before. Getting to know him more, she had noticed they did have some sort of connection. Whether it was romantic or simply friendship she was not sure. All Marinette knew was there was definitely something different about their friendship. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it didn't seem ordinary. Since being back she was starting to feel like her old self again.

With Alya, Adrien and Nino it felt like old times. Still she knew that she would be returning to Shanghai to resume her life. She might consider remaining in contact with them, even inviting them to visit her in Shanghai. Adrien would have no problem visiting. He knew the language well, and seemed to have a thing for both Chinese food and the culture.

Maybe that wouldn't be a such a good idea. They both had different lives, and she couldn't have Alya getting any closer to her. She was afraid that she might find out her secret, whether it is her superhero identity to then discovering the reason behind her leaving Paris. Perhaps she should keep them at arm's length, she didn't want them to know the truth. There was a chance that they would hate her and leave her still.

"Marinette!" Marinette was pulled out of her thoughts and turned to him. Adrien's green eyes narrowed as his face showed concern.

"What?"

"I was just asking if you wanted me to walk inside with you." Marinette stared at the door in front of her. It was the room where her mother was currently staying in. This seemed to have saddened her. She shook her head.

"No, no I will be just fine. Besides it's late, I'm sure you have work tomorrow anyway." They both knew that they didn't have to work tomorrow. But Adrien could see that was Marinette's way of being politely asking to be left alone. It didn't help that they could hear Tom and the doctor down the hall.

Adrien grasped her hand in his causing Marinette to jump slightly. She looked at him and then at their intertwined hands. He squeezed her hand in comfort. She read his expression, he was letting her know that he was there for her if she needed anything. "I'm here for you Marinette," She nodded and felt his hand leave hers.

She watched him go, then turned to face the door. Marinette took a deep breath, listened to the voices down the hall.

"Tom, I know this is hard for you. But there's nothing left that can be done. Sabine…she's gone. She's been unresponsive for sometime now and there is hardly any brain activity left. The only thing that is keeping her body alive are the machines." The Baker's large hands were gripped into fists, and a tear slide down his cheek. Marinette felt her heart shatter, no. She couldn't be too late.

Turning back to face the door, she all but gripped the door knob and practically shoved it open. She could only stare at her mother's now lifeless body, the machines were the only things that kept her body running. But it was only her body, her mother was gone…NO! Marinette eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. She was too late, she had failed to save her mother in time.

Raising her hand toward the pale and lifeless one she attempted to reach for it. "Mama…" Weaving her fingers through the cold ones of the hand; she held onto it. "I'm so sorry," A tear slide down her cheek as her eyes focused on her mother's frail and thin face. She didn't even look like herself anymore, her mother's beauty and kindness had been replaced by a lifeless form with her face.

She shook her head, remembering the last few memories that they shared. "I should have visited more. I should have told you…who I am." All those times, that she had a chance to visit. All those chances to tell her the truth, to tell her why she ran away.

Perhaps if she had never been chosen, none of this would have happened. Marinette paused for a moment, a thought occurring. The Miraculous, she thought touching her earrings. She stood up quickly and ran to the door. Closing and locking it. She moved back to her position at the side of the bed.

Pulling out the book she began flipping to through the spell book till she reached the Ladybug Miraculous. Tikki emerged at that moment and flew in between Marinette and the book.

"Marinette! You mustn't do this! It will only end badly if you go down this road. You don't know what you would be asking for. If you break the laws of Nature then balance will have to be restored and you could pay the price for it." Her chosen shook her head and pushed her out of the way.

"If it will take my life in exchange for hers, then so be it." Tikki's eyes widened.

"Marinette, you are not thinking straight! I am begging you, please! Please don't do this! There will be consequences if you do this!" But Marinette was too far gone, everything that happened tonight, the past and her mother dying. It was too much, if there was anyone who didn't deserve to live it was her.

"Tikki Spots on!" Ignoring her protests, Tikki was sucked into the earring without a choice. After a few seconds, the magic faded, and Ladybug remained. Staring down at the piece of paper, she read over the translated instructions. "Wǒ piáo chóng, yuányǐn chuàngzuò de lìliàng,"-'I-Ladybug, invoke the power of Creation.'

"Píngzhe chuàngzào de lìliàng, wǒ dǎkāile duìfāng de dàmén, zhàohuànzhe tǎng zài wǒ miànqián de sǐzhě línghún. Bìng bǎ tā guīhuán gěi tā de zhēnrén xíngshì. Qǐlái, xǐng lái!" – 'With the power of creation, I open the door to the Other Side and summon the soul of the deceased that lie before me; and return it to it's Mortal form. Arise and awaken!' As she chanted these words, her earrings started to emit a distant red hue from them. A sign that the stone of Creation itself had been activated.

Ladybug concentrated on the power and slowly reached out for the cold hand that lie lifeless in her grasp. Closing her eyes; she attempted to control the power of her Miraculous Stone to her will. After what seemed like a ages, Ladybug gasped; she held the hand tightly feeling as though she was transmitting the power from her miraculous stone into her mother's lifeless hand. Slowly her transformation fell, leaving behind Marinette.

Tikki fell to the bed unconscious, and Marinette struggled to keep her eyes open. She felt drained, it was as if she had used her own life force into the spell or perhaps transferred her own life for her mother's. She closed her eyes, not able to keep them open anymore, and was met with darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Marinette slowly regained consciousness, her cheek was pressed into the sheets of the hospital bed. She noticed the jacket covering her shoulders. She recognized it instantly as Adrien's, she forgotten to give it back to him. Marinette groaned and rubbed her eyes in that moment she recalled everything that had happened.

Quickly she turned her head hoping to see her sitting up and smiling at her. With her arms wide open and welcoming her into open arms. Instead she was met with the sight of her mother lying there on the bed. The syringe was no longer in her arm, and there were no longer any tubes attached to her.

She felt the prickling of tears on the rise as she began to understand what had happened. Her mouth began to move but no words came out.

"Marinette," The raven-haired woman spun around to find her Kwami sitting on the bed. She seemed paler in comparison and looked slightly weaker. Tikki attempted to crawl over to her. It appeared as though Tikki was too tired or weak to really fly. Marinette cupped her hands around her Kwami and lifted her up. While keeping her cocooned in her hands.

"Tikki I-I don't understand, why didn't it work? And are you alright?" Tikki huffed.

"You activated the Miraculous stone itself, and summoned the power of Creation. It has drained a lot of energy from me, more so then if you were to use your super power 'Lucky Charm'." She said weakly. "I don't know why it didn't work, perhaps you didn't say the incantation right." Marinette felt a few tears slip down her cheek.

She had failed, even with the Miraculous Stone; she could not have saved her mother in time. Tikki noticed her wiping her tears away. Trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Marinette, but some things you can't change. This isn't anything that can be avoided, death happens. It's a part of life, Nature and Balance. No one, not even I can interfere with it; there is no telling what could have happened." Marinette just stared at the body of what once was her mom.

The worse part of it was that she didn't even get to tell her the truth. Even to say goodbye, the last memory that she had of her was almost 4 months ago. Her mother had asked her to come back to Paris with her for the Holidays. She had wanted to celebrate Christmas as a family like the old days for next year.

But Marinette had refused stating that she was celebrating Christmas with Shan Li Zheng and his family this coming Christmas. As the son of the chairman, how was she to refuse especially since his family wanted to meet her. Also, Shan had asked her earlier because his family was already starting to plan. As they were deciding to throw a ball of some sort. She had invited her mother to join, but she had initially refused for some unknown reason. Even her father wasn't what her reasoning was.

The argument had taken a bad turn, and caused a bit of a drift between them. Sabine had accused her of driving a rift between them. Stating that she didn't know who she was anymore, but she was sure that she wasn't her daughter. Marinette had regretted her next choice of words. She had told her mother that she would never ever set foot back in Paris ever again. And renouncing her mother, saying that her aunt Hua was more of a mother to her than she was.

But that hadn't been the truth, it was all in the heat of the moment. And Marinette at that moment wanted to hurt her mother, since her words had hurt her. After that she had been stubborn and passive aggressive. Ignoring her mother's calls, it was only after her uncle intervened and invited her mother to stay in Shanghai. They were forced to reconcile and open up again.

However, it did not resolve the real issues that were still there in their relationship. She knew that a lot of it had been her fault, she had distanced herself not only physically from her family but also emotionally. Sabine had always tried to reach out to Marinette, to get her to open up. She didn't understand, she didn't even know who she was and yet she had tried so hard to show her daughter that no matter what she was there for her.

Marinette had almost told her but decided against it. She wanted to spare the pain for her, knowing that her daughter might not have been a who she thought she was after all…

"I actually thought this would work…I really thought I had a chance to set things right. Now I don't know what to do?" Nearly dropping Tikki as she did so, she put her head in her hands and started to cry. Tikki crawled over to her and placed a small paw on her arm.

"Well you can start by doing whatever you think your mom would have wanted you to do. By stop trying to live in the past, and move forward. You know the only way to do this is by confronting your past. In order to find closure, you need to start facing it head on. It's the only way that you are going to be able to go on with your life." Marinette looked down at Tikki and instantly thought of Chat.

"Oh my god Chat!" She looked down at her phone and read the time. She was already almost fifteen minutes late. "Wait, who am kidding. He probably didn't show anyway. He didn't even look at me, let alone want to see me tonight."

"Oh right, you asked him to meet you tonight on the Eiffel Tower at midnight. He's been trying to reach you for the last five minutes now. Better hope he didn't leave, thinking that you stood him up or something." Marinette's eyes widened.

"He's been trying to reach me?! Why didn't you tell me?" Tikki sighed.

"It was hard to tell at first with how much energy you used to try cast a resurrection spell with the Miraculous Stone's power." Marinette scrambled to her feet nearly tripping over her own feet. For a moment she felt like her old self again, she had always been pretty clumsy. Since Shanghai though she had been learning to balance herself more so that she didn't fall down as much. If she did trip most of the time, she would stop herself from falling. Almost like a reflex really.

Marinette scrambled to her feet, then turned to face Tikki. There was no time to lose, if she didn't leave now, then she never would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien's POV

He didn't know why he decided to give her a chance. Yes, he was curious and eager to know what she wanted to say. But he had considered not showing up at all. He was tired of going around in a circle, and getting nowhere with her. So here he sat on 2nd floor of the Eiffel Tower waiting for her to appear. He looked down at his ring, deep down he knew that Master Fu and Nino were right.

If he and Ladybug didn't attempt to work together like they used to. To fix their bond, then those Moni Cheng Followers would win and get their Miraculous. There was a lot on the line as of recently, this enemy was different from all that he had faced. Most of the time, the villains that he had fought were either a supervillain or some sort creature that was terrorizing the city. Hence why the Miraculous Stones and chosen Heroes were needed.

According to Master Fu, they had been the real reason why the Miraculous Stones were created in the first place. Especially the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous Stones, the Power of Creation and the Power of Destruction. There was a reason they were the oldest and the most powerful of the Miraculous Stones.

Master Fu, had given him history lessons on the Miraculous Stones over the years; even Plagg. Most of it had been on his specific Miraculous stone. He learned about past Chat Noirs or Black Cats etc. The battles that they had been in and fought over the centuries.

Chat pulled out his staff to glance at the time. She was fifteen minutes late, he unlocked his staff and tapped the screen. He held it up to his ear as he listened to the ring. He tapped his fingers waiting for her to pick up, so he could give her a piece of his mind. But she didn't answer, and he was met with silence. He scoffed and stood up rather annoyed. This was a waste of time, he shouldn't have come. Of course, she wouldn't show up. He should have figured.

How could he had been so stupid to even put an ounce of trust in her. Some things would never change. He swore that he had tried to meet her halfway, but she wasn't meeting him halfway. They were gonna end up right back where they started.

"Looks like trying to mend this partnership will never work out." He whispered to himself, grasping his staff preparing to leave. That is until he noticed movement across the rooftops. A figure was swinging this way towards him, they swung themselves into the air and flipped onto the balcony of the Eiffel Tower.

He glanced over at her and arched a brow taking in her appearance. She was panting, it seemed as though she had raced all the way over here.

"Huh well I have to say; some things haven't changed." Ladybug gave him a look and placed her hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chat brought the staff behind his shoulders, his wrists holding it in place as his hands dangled off it as he came to face her.

"You were always late coming to any sort of special events that took place back then." She huffed as he raised his hand and pointed to a finger as if counting off the times. "The day we had statue created to honor us or that time that Nadja Chamack interviewed us." He pointed out. Chat paused as he seemed to notice, something was rather off about the polka dotted superhero. Her hands dropped from her hips and her baby bluebell eyes fell to the ground. As if she couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

He wasn't expecting her reaction, but composed himself once more. He wasn't here for small talk, they didn't have any sort of friendship. It was strictly business between them.

"Well?" He prompted. "I don't have all night. Not to mention I have a very busy schedule outside of the mask. And I don't appreciate people who tend to waste my time." He said as he sheathed his staff behind him and folded his arms across his chest. He studied her features once again.

Her mouth seemed to be trembling as if she was trying to find the right words to say. Chat raised his brows expectantly, waiting for her to speak. "This was a waste of time-

"I-I have a confession to make…" She stuttered as she cut him off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ladybug's POV

"I-I have a confession to make…" She stuttered as her voice trailed off. She kept fiddling and glancing away from him. She couldn't believe it. This was really happening, she was about to confess everything to him. She was letting her walls down for him to enter. It was a struggle as she pressed on, the images that came to her mind. Her hands were shaking, she wanted the memories and pain to stop.

She needed to focus, or she was never going to be able to tell him. Chat tapped his foot impatiently, he had only managed to get six words out of her.

"Look Ladybug, I've had a long day, contact me when you can actually tell me what so important that you need to tell me- Ladybug had quickly placed her hand over his mouth silencing him. He gave her a look, his green eyes flashed in warning.

"Will you please for once just shut up, or I am never going to get this out." She whispered so low only he could hear her. Ladybug releases her hand and moves to sit down. He stares down at her, as she motions her hand next to her. A clear gesture asking him to sit down.

For once he obliges, and quietly sits down next to her. She takes a deep breath, mentally and physically preparing herself for what she was about to say. It was now or never, she thought to herself.

"I need to tell you something. Well actually; it's a story. About a girl…a young girl who tried to be a hero. But she wasn't in the end."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback:

May 23rd , 2017

Ladybug had been out scouting the city. She had been working herself to death, trying to locate Manon. But alas there had been no sign of her for two days, neither was the Akuma. They had just disappeared and there was no trance of them.

Ladybug had usually been scouting by herself, if she was being honest she was avoiding Chat. Why? She was afraid to see him, after what she had done to him. She couldn't believe that she let her guard down, and had not only put her own life in danger but also Tikki's, Chat's and even Master Fu. She had been threat to them.

What kind of hero was she, if she couldn't even be strong enough to fight off Hawkmoth's or the Akuma's influence? She doubted herself, how could she protect the city now? When she had been one of those possessed by an akuma.

The truth was she was afraid of herself. She had never lost control of herself like that. She may have been awake for most of what had happened. And what frightened her the most is in a sick twisted way she had almost enjoyed it. Maybe she wasn't herself still or maybe there was a dark side to her.

It had been that night that she promised to never let herself become that vulnerable again. She refused to at Hawkmoth's or anyone's mercy, and to be controlled.

She sighed and pulled out her Yoyo intending to call Chat, and see if he had found anything. The worse part of this situation, was seeing Nadja every day. She always asked about her daughter. Whether they had uncovered anything of where she might be.

Nadja had revealed that Manon had been all she had left of her husband. Apparently he had been a part of the military and had been killed in action. To lose Manon, Nadja couldn't even think of it. In some cases, she even tried to search herself. But with the akuma still out there, Ladybug and Chat thought it was best that she stay safe. She wasn't protected life they were, but Ladybug had promised her that she wouldn't stop until she found her.

Ladybug tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Chat Noir to pick up his staff. "Chat! Would you please pick up? Ugh please call me back." She hung up with a shake of her head.

Ladybug grasped her Yoyo intending on continuing her search elsewhere. When strange sharp blades came right at her, she stepped back and did a quick backhand spring to dodge the weapon.

Like a boomerang it seemed to flit back to the direction of which it came. Her eyes followed the objects and her eyes met a distinct chocolate brown pair. The boy grasped his weapons. She studied them, his hands gripped the handles which were in between the two sharp blades.

She had never seen a weapon such as that, however she quickly recognized them. The akuma had made an appearance, and with that thought she swung her Yoyo at them.

He dodged and ran across the rooftops, and swung one of the twin weapons at her. She blocked it with her Yoyo spinning in front of her so fast that it created a barrier of which the blade could not pass. The weapon returned to the boy, and he jumped from the roof to another. Was he fleeing? She wondered. Her instinct was to chase after him.

She raced across the rooftops trying her best to catch up with him.

"Hey! Where is she? Where is the little girl you kidnapped?!" She demanded as she raced after him, trying her best to slow him down with her attacks. She didn't seem to notice where he was leading her.

She landed gracefully on the roof, but he was no longer there. She glanced around trying to locate him, she didn't know if he was just playing with her or had he truly fled the scene before she could make it in time.

Suddenly she felt movement behind her, she turned and had enough time to dodge the blade of the weapon from stabbing her. However she didn't completely evade his attack, as her shoulder got caught in the crossfire. She cried out when she felt the blade graze her shoulder. She fell to her knees gripping her shoulder in pain, the weapon had been able to slice through her suit and brush against her skin. Blood began to drip down her shoulder.

She watched as Tikki's magic went to work, it did not heal the cut but the suit knit itself back together to keep the wound protected. She glared at him, it was time to focus. No way was she going to let him get another hit like that on her. She took aim, then swung her Yoyo. He side stepped and she advanced on him.

Jumping she did a midair kick, he blocked her with his fists. To which he made a few jabs at her, which she blocked in time. She shifted her body to the side as he made a use of his weapon to stab at her. She used her elbow to jab his arm, causing him to jolt back and the weapon to fall to the ground.

"Who are you? Where is Manon?!" She demanded. He didn't answer but gave her a twisted smile in return.

"Yoddha and I want you to remember that name Ladybug when I defeat you. Maybe I'll tell you where that little girl is if you hand over your miraculous."

"Never!"

She tried once more to advance on him, she believed the was in that antique looking elephant pendant wrapped around his wrist. She attempted to seize the necklace, but he had expected her move. Grabbing her arm he swung her with all his strength and throw her.

Ladybug screamed as she was thrown through the air until she made impact with a window. It shattered from the force, and she fell inside the building. The landing wasn't much better, her whole body ached and felt pain. Groaning she attempted to sit up, she practically was crawling on her hands and knees. Shards of glass pierced were almost all over her.

She noticed a piece of glass standing out of her leg, she grasped the shard carefully and slowly started to pull it out. She flinched and gritted her teeth, with a final tug it was out. She whimpered in pain, and took in her surroundings. She recognized where she was the Notre Dame. She had barely enough time to register her thoughts when Yoddha landed in front of her.

He was twirling his weapons, preparing to strike. He smirked looking down at her. Ladybug gripped her Yoyo in one hand as she pushed herself to stand. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had landed such a devastating blow on her.

"Lucky Charm!" She shouted. She swung her Yoyo up and the power of Creation conjured up an object for her. A bag of marbles appeared and landed in her hands. Just as she started to form a plan, she found herself dodging another strike from Yoddha. He grabbed the bag of marbles from her and tossed them out what was left of the window.

"No!" She made a motion to go after her lucky charm, but he knocked her back. To which she cried out in pain from the glass shards cutting her legs.

"You aren't going anywhere little bug." He told her. "Not unless you want a certain little girl to fall to her death." Ladybug's eyes widened as he held a phone screen to her. Manon was dangling at the top of Eiffel Tower. There were some cuts and bruises. Her eyes were red from her tears, Manon was scared and hurt.

"Manon…let her go!" She tried to tackle him. He simply stepped to the side evading her tackle.

"Ah ah ah, you didn't say please."

"How could you ever harm an innocent child!" Ladybug demanded. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my problem, hand over your Miraculous so that I can get my revenge." His voice made sent chills down her spine. She could tell how serious he was. And by his words his goal must have been worse than the other akumatized victims that she had faced. Ladybug stared at him.

"Revenge? Revenge on who?" Hawkmoth had always chosen who were in sad or angry. He played on negative emotions, but for the most part he had never picked anyone such anger. By the way he spoke, she didn't think he had only had a bad day. He had to have felt this way for a long time.

"The man who killed my mother!" He practically screamed. Ladybug closed her mouth. He wanted vengeance against a man that had claimed his own mother's life? This boy wasn't out to get back at someone, he was out for blood.

"What happened to her?"

"What does it matter? She's dead! And by tomorrow he will be able to walk free. It shows that there is no justice in this world for the immigrants who come here. And if their poor and different, people will turn a blind eye." Ladybug was taken aback by this.

"Yoddha, revenge isn't the answer. I agree with you what this man did to your mother was wrong. But you don't believe taking revenge or killing this man is the answer do you? Do you honestly think that it will make you feel better? It won't bring your mother back." He shook his head, his whole body shaking with anger.

"You don't understand! She deserves justice! He took her life! Why does she get to live and walk away without a scratch! This man took my mother away from me! And he could do the same to others. He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Yoddha, listen to reason! Would your mother want this? Please open your eyes before it's too late, what Hawkmoth is offering isn't the answer. You will become just like him then."

"No! I would be doing the world a favor, I would be saving others from never having to go through that pain of losing a mother. Of watching your mother try to protect you. But you couldn't even save her from the man with a gun pointed at her head. If one kid has to be used as leverage than so be it. I will do whatever it takes."

"If you give up your miraculous she will be safe. If not, then it's your fault if you for not saving her." He turned on the volume to hear Manon's screams and cries. Each one was striking Ladybug, she could see how serious he was. "Well we are on limited time, so you might want to make your choice. As the rope is starting to loosen.

For once she didn't know what to do, someone was in danger. Someone she cared about, and it was Manon a child. Master Fu's words, he warned her to never give up her Miraculous, but she couldn't let Manon die. And she was sure that she wouldn't make it in time

With no other option, Ladybug could see no other way. He had her cornered, she was weak and vulnerable. Not to mention was holding Manon captive, he had backed her into a corner. She was speechless, no one had ever managed to outmaneuver her before. She had always had a Plan B and if that fails a Plan C as well as D, F, G you get the point.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. I'm sorry Tikki, Marinette thought as grasped one earring and began pulling the other out. Tikki appeared in front of her for split second till she handed over her the earrings to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He chuckled and then kicked her in the face sending her flying across the room. She hit a pillar then slide down before losing consciousness.

"Marinette," A voice called to her. "Marinette, you need to get up." She groaned as she surfaced back to consciousness. Opening her eyes, she was met with the face of none other than Nadja Chamack, the news anchor and the mother of Manon Chamack.

"Mrs. Chamack?" She had a cloth pressed to her head.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked. Marinette attempted to move and hissed in pain. Her whole body still ached and was pretty cut up from the shards of glass. It was nothing she couldn't handle but still stung. At least Tikki's magic had tried to protect and heal most of her wounds. However, she still wasn't in the best shape at the moment.

"A bit in pain." She rubbed the back of head recalling how the Yoddha had the audacity to kick her in the face and knock her out.

"He really did a number on you." Marinette stared at her confused. As Nadja placed a flowery band aid on one of her cuts. She assumed that they were for Manon, if she were to ever get hurt. Well, speaking of the little girl she hoped that he had released Manon. She couldn't even fathom, how could Hawkmoth or Yoddha harm a child like that. It almost made her think what happened to mercy? Where is humanity?

Wait, how did she know that she had been here fighting against the akuma? Did she know something that she didn't?

"Yoddha seemed to be quite the deadly foe to handle."

"Wait! You saw what happened?!" Nadja nodded.

"I saw you fighting him on my way home from work. I followed you here, I was hoping to find out where my daughter was." Marinette blinked twice.

"So, then you know-

"It's okay Marinette I won't tell anyone your secret. I can't say I'm surprised, though it makes sense how most of the time you would disappear. I have to say, I am happy that it is you. Who better could I trust to protect and watch over my daughter with?" Marinette gave a small smile but then winced in pain.

"Hawkmoth now has my miraculous, I need to find Chat Noir." Nadja frowned.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Hawkmoth has made his appearance on top of the Eiffel Tower. And he has Chat Noir's ring." Marinette's eyes widened, as Nadja pulled out her phone to show her Hawkmoth had been broadcasting live. She instantly began to push herself up to stand.

"How is this possible? How could he have Chat's miraculous?" Nadja shook her head.

"I don't know, he must have intercepted from him somehow. You two had been separated, that could have been his plan all along." Nadja pointed out. "You are a team, right?" The young girl nodded. "I've noticed that you are weaker separate then when you are together. Hawkmoth seen this too, and must have used this to his advantage." Marinette started pacing back and forth. She remembered Master Fu always encouraging them to work together. That together there was no telling what they could have accomplished. Perhaps he meant that separate they are weaker.

"This is bad, this is really bad! Once Hawkmoth has both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous he can use both of them. And have the Ultimate Power. He could make a wish or bend time and space. There's no telling what he could do once he obtains the power." Marinette gripped her hair. What had she done? She may have saved Manon, but at a price. She had lost her Miraculous and now Hawkmoth was about to claim the Ultimate Power for himself.

"What are you going to do?" Nadja asked. Marinette shook her head.

"I don't know, I can't do anything without my Miraculous. I'm just me, ordinary Marinette. I can't believe it, I failed. Hawkmoth won, I should have known I wasn't the one for this job." Marinette put her face in her hands. Nadja moved towards her and grasped her shoulders forcing her to look at her.

"Marinette, are you telling me that you think just because you don't have any sort of magic that it doesn't make you a hero?" Marinette looked up at her with watery eyes. "Marinette there are heroes every day, they may not have a fancy costume, a mask or superpowers. But they are helping people every day. Hawkmoth may have Ultimate Power now, but he doesn't have the inner strength that you have. You think the most successful people in life, have never failed? Besides Heroes of course, there are many ordinary people that fail all the time. But if we didn't fail we wouldn't learn from our mistakes. So, if you fail, what do you do? You pick yourself up and try again." Marinette processed her words.

"You think there's still a chance that we could stop him." Nadja nodded.

"Anything is possible when you put your mind to it. Don't ever let someone tell you, you can't do something. Because you can, sometimes the path may be longer or shorter. It's different for everyone." Marinette gave her a smile.

"But he has all the power in the world, how could possibly defeat him now?" Nadja nodded.

"He may think he has all the power in the world, and that he unstoppable but that doesn't mean you can't try to stop him." Marinette thought for a moment.

"If we could the miraculous from him, even just one we might be able to weaken him. That way there might be a better chance to defeat him" He could not obtain the Ultimate Power if he only had one. The question was, how would they get the Miraculous from him? She paused and glanced at Nadja. "You really think I can do this? You did say that I was weaker without Chat." Nadja nodded.

"I have faith in you Marinette. You have won many victories against Hawkmoth and his Akumatized villains. You are clever and brave, but most of all you've always proved that you will be there to help others in need. You sacrifice yourself, so that you can protect people." Marinette smiled, feeling a bit more confident. Without the suit she never had a lot of confidence in herself.

"Alright, Hawkmoth this isn't over! You are going down!" Nadja grinned.

"Then let's go!"

"Wait! You could get hurt!" Nadja put her hand up.

"My daughter's in danger, and the only way to save her is to help you. I willing to take this chance, I will do anything to save my daughter. Besides I brought my car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiffel Tower

The Final Battle

A car pulled over to the side of the road, Marinette and Nadja exited the car. Dark clouds were starting to hover and circle over Paris. The wind was also picking up it looked as though a storm was coming in.

Marinette noticed Yoddha. Her hands clenched into fists as she watched him hand over her Miraculous to Hawkmoth. What the Akumatized Servant hadn't realized was that his master went back on his word. Suddenly the villain's form disappeared to reveal a dark-skinned boy, the dark butterfly flew away.

Hawkmoth removed his Miraculous to reveal his true identity. Marinette was somewhat surprised and not; to realize that her guess had been right. Gabriel Agreste was none other than Hawkmoth.

"Gabriel Agreste was behind this all along?" Nadja stared. She hadn't believed that the famous fashion designer had been the Villain terrorizing their great city. Marinette watched as he pulled out the Black Cat ring.

Marinette grabbed her phone, and used the camera to zero in on the Miraculouses in his possession. Gabriel was able to place one earring on each side of the ring, and the items merged with the ring. It was as if it became a ring with three stones. Sliding the new ring that had fuzed like a magnet with the earrings, he spoke.

"Suízhe piáo chóng qíjī hé hēi māo shénqí wǒ xiànzài shēngchēng zuìzhōng de quánlì. Wǒ zhàohuàn chuàngzào yǔ huǐmiè de lìliàng."- 'With the Ladybug Miraculous and the Black Cat Miraculous I now claim the Ultimate Power. I summon both the power of Creation and Destruction. Transform!'

A bright light emitted from around the man. Marinette took off in a run toward the stairs. She had to reach the top and stop him before he gained the the Ultimate power. Nadja ran after her, both moving up the stairs.

The dark figure illuminated, bright light surrounding wielder. His hand clenched into a fist as he felt the power flood through his veins. Marinette had just finally made it up to the top when she brought her hand up to block the light from her eyes.

The young girl tried to fight against the light and didn't think just sprinted across towards him. Ready to try and take the Miraculous from him. Gabriel seemed to notice her, and flicked his wrist. Causing a large crack to be formed between them, in turn making Marinette stumble slightly.

To the side Marinette noticed Manon, huddled up in a corner of the balcony. The little girl had been so tired from the recent events taking place that she had passed out.

Gabriel turned around to face her, his entire body was practically glowing. He was truly emitting power, Nadja helped Marinette up.

"Fools, you think you can stop me." Marinette continued to study his drastic transformation. One might think he was some holy god at first. She remembered something that Master Fu had said, the wielder of the two Miraculous at once would not simply have the Ultimate Power just yet. But instead it slowly merged with the wielder. Meaning that he didn't have the Ultimate Power yet, instead it building.

"He hasn't reached full power yet, so there's still chance that we can try to intercept the Miraculous from him. All we need is to just get one of the Miraculous away from him and then he will be easier to take down." Nadja nodded in understanding.

Marinette took this time to try and distract Gabriel, so that Nadja could try and get the Miraculous from him. Gabriel raises his hand and similar to Chat's power he conjured up dark matter. However, he didn't need to touch anything, instead he shot it her.

She jumped to the side, just before it could make contact with her and instead hit the elevator causing it to turn into dust. But the power of destruction doesn't stop there, and continues to spread like veins starting to spread on the bars itself. The Eiffel Tower swayed slightly, the movement causing both Marinette and Nadja to stumble.

"You might as well give up girl, I have the power now. I have all the power in the world!" Marinette picked up the broken railing and tried to swing it at him. He grabbed it in time, and crashed it with his hand. The remains shattered into pieces, before Marinette could move he raised his hand towards her.

The outline of his hand started to glow and she found herself unable to move instead being tossed to the side. She screamed when she felt her body fall. On instinct she flung her hand out and caught herself. Her hand was gripping the edge of the floor so hard that it hurt. Her whole body was instantly fighting for survival.

She couldn't stop herself from looking down, realizing how high up she was. Lighting flashed in the sky followed by thunder. The dark-haired girl struggled to get herself up. She heard a cry of pain.

"Mama!" Came Manon's voice from the side having must have returned to consciousness. The balcony above erupted with bright light followed by what sounded like Gabriel's cries.

"NO!"

Marinette noticed Nadja falling from the edge. Luckily, Marinette grasped her hand in time before she could fall past her. Now the two of them were dangling off the edge together of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette was struggling to continue to hold the weight of both of them up. Her fingers were slipping, how she wished she could transform.

"Hold on Nadja will make it through this." Nadja stared up at Marinette. However, Marinette was struggling to hold them both and to get to safety. Nadja closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Marinette, you can't hold us both." The girl turned the woman dangling from her hand. "Take care of Manon for me." Marinette stared at her in confusion. Nadja's eyes started to water. She seemed to be trying to calm herself. "Stop him, save the city, save my little girl! And tell her I love her."

"Mrs. Chamack-Nadja don't!" She cried as she felt her start loosening her grip on her hand. Nadja just gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay Marinette, I know what I have to do. I have to do this, or were all lost." Marinette started shaking her head and as her bluebell eyes filled with tears.

"Nadja- She paused when she felt the familiar small circular objects in her hand. The woman had replaced her hand with the earrings. "Nadja! NO!" Her hand was forced closed into a clenched fist. As Nadja released her hand from hers. Marinette could only watch in horror as the woman closed her brown eyes and let herself fall. "NADJA!" She screamed, as tears spilled down from her cheeks at the sight of the woman plummeting to her death.

Marinette could only stare after her, she couldn't bring herself to look away. As she tried to process what had happened. Nadja…she was gone. She had given up her life, so that Marinette could save the city so that her daughter would be safe. She was putting her trust in Marinette, to save Manon.

The sound of voices coming from above is what brought Marinette back from the horrifying scene that she had witnessed.

"Don't you see we would have had her back, if you would just listen."

"No! This is wrong! And you know it, I'm not going to let you obtain the Ultimate Power when the cost is so high. I'm not like you, I won't let you hurt anyone else for your own selfish goals. And she wouldn't want this either. Now that I have my ring back, you are going to hand over your Miraculous. Claws out!" Chat's voice sounded through night. Green light erupted followed by a purple.

Marinette tried her best to focus but it was hard, knowing she just watched someone fall to their death. And she couldn't save her… Quickly she pushed herself up the side of the balcony.

She noticed that now Gabriel had transformed back to Hawkmoth, it seemed that she had not only gotten her earrings back; but Chat had also retrieved his ring. Chat and Hawkmoth were too busy fighting one another to notice. Marinette quickly put her earrings back on and Tikki reappeared before her.

"Marinette!" She cried. Marinette quickly wiped her tears and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. She promised that Nadja's sacrifice wouldn't go in vain. She was going to stop Hawkmoth, and that was that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midnight

May 24th, 2017

*Warning a bit graphic here, some scenes may disturb you*

Rain poured from the sky, as if the heavens above were crying too. Ladybug stood there staring down at the broken and bloody of a woman she once knew. A tear slide down her cheek, as she bent over the lifeless body.

She couldn't bare to look into her eyes, they were glassy and lifeless. She brought her hand up and closed them. Ladybug's mouth trembled unable to speak, unable move.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. Ladybug glanced up at Manon, who was screaming as she was being placed into an ambulance. She could hear the little asking again and again. Where was her mom? But no one could bring themselves to tell her news and what had happened to her mother.

Ladybug watched as the ambulance drove away. A paramedic came by, without speak placed a blanket over the body. He nodded to Ladybug and walked away to gather some help and more equipment.

"I'm so sorry," Ladybug wept.

"You should be," The superhero jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned her head in the direction of which it came. Ladybug stared at the other girl. Her olive green eyes we're filled with spite and hatred. It was no mystery that Lila Rossi hated Ladybug.

"Excuse me?"

"You're supposed to be a superhero." She scoffed and shook her head. "But you let her die." Ladybug was taken aback. "How can you call yourself a hero, if you couldn't even save one person's life?" Her words strike her heart, and Ladybug started to listen.

"I-I tried I…couldn't. I-she let go-I-tried- She tried her best to speak but couldn't seem to find her voice.

"You tried? Pff you're pathetic, a real hero wouldn't have let her fall to her death. A real hero wouldn't have involved her in the first place. It's your fault that she is dead!"

"No-I-it was accident!" She cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I-didn't-I could never…" Lila grabbed the blanket and tugged it back. Ladybug flinched at the sight.

"Look Ladybug! This is what your actions caused. She's dead, and it's because of you! It's all your fault that this woman died. There's your proof! The blood is on your hands, because you couldn't stop this from happening." Ladybug turned her hands over and stared at the drops of blood that had soaked her suit.

She was right. Lila was right, it was all her fault. If she had just stopped Nadja from helping her then she could have been alive. But she didn't, and it cost her, her life. Her hands started shaking as she continued process everything that had happened. Ladybug felt her heartbeat speed up, as voices started shouting in her head. One word echoed in her mind 'Murderer!'

As the paramedics returned, and started to take the body away. Ladybug started slowly moving backwards. She turned and noticed Chat standing there in the rain look at her. A small smile grew on his face as he slowly walked toward her.

"Ladybug-

"Chat I-

Ladybug closed her mouth unable to speak. Chat took this as a gesture for him to speak first.

"Ladybug, we finally did it we stopped Hawkmoth and saved all of Paris." He began. Ladybug swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah…we did." Her voice cracked, as she tried to keep herself from sobbing.

"I'm not sure where this leaves us, whether we will continue being the heroes of Paris or if this is the end of our partnership and as heroes…" She flinched at the word. "Well…I kind of don't want it to end, sure it was an exnihilating experience but," Ladybug wanted to stop him, to tell him what had happened. To tell him what she had done, but she couldn't. She couldn't the bear the thought of him looking at her with at as if she was some kind of monster. "To me…being a hero means nothing without you fighting by my side."

Chat's green eyes flashed with confusion, as he studied her. She watched him reach into his pocket.

"Ladybug there's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time but never seemed to have the courage to; especially when we were always in constant danger fighting Hawkmoth and not being able to reveal our identities. Till now…" She looked up at him in horror.

Reveal themselves to one another? Was she ready? To know who he was behind the mask, or for him to know who she was? Her mind flashed back to the body that lie on the ground beside the Eiffel Tower. No! She couldn't let him know who she was. The person that did this…Fear crept into her. Fear caused her to step back away from him. He frowned in confusion. He didn't know what had happened, and she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Ladybug? Are you okay?" She shook her head. She felt was suffocating, she needed space. She needed to leave. Now.

"I'm sorry Chat but I-I have to go!" Grasping her yoyo at her side she threw it towards a building and swung away. She ignored his calls and shouts for her as she retreated. She ran away, like a coward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present Day

Ladybug stared at him with sad eyes. A tear slid down her cheek, she had confessed everything to him. "Now you know," Ladybug looked away. "I'm not hero Chat, I never was. That's what happened to Nadja Chamick, it was my fault. If I hadn't let her come with me, she would have still been alive today." She paused. "Manon would've still had mom, Paris would have still had their news anchor." She sniffled. Chat still remained silent, deep in thought.

Ladybug took his silence as a sign of disappointment. He couldn't even look at her. She had just bared herself to him, she shouldn't be surprised by his reaction. Of course, he would think differently of her. She didn't deserve to be comforted, she didn't deserve forgiveness either.

"Why?" Ladybug glanced to him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out across the city. Great now he couldn't even look at her.

"I didn't mean to do it, it was accident I-

"No. Why didn't you tell me?" Chat asked once again this time turning to face her. She bit her lip when his face came closer, he was looking her directly in the eye. She looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"I was scared and ashamed. I thought you would hate me and disgust me. Nadja died, she had to sacrifice herself in order for us to defeat Hawkmoth. I couldn't stop any of it from happening." Ladybug shook her head as the tears starting breakthrough her composure. "My actions had not only cost someone there life, but have also caused Manon heartbreak. She had lost her mother that day because of me." Ladybug's voice cracked as she brushed away a tear. She had tried so hard to be strong, to not be vulnerable but she couldn't stop it.

"So, I left the city believing that it was for the best. I stayed with some family over the years, and then pretty much started a new life there after school." She paused. "I only returned because of a family emergency. I hadn't expected to activate my miraculous again, but I did. Whether it was to aid you or to see you again I did." She rubbed her arm as she continuing to look out across the city.

"Listen, I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me now." He didn't answer. She figured that was all the response that she was going to get. "Fair enough," Ladybug stood and took a step to leave.

"I want to hate you." He broke the silence, causing her to pause in mid step. "I don't want to believe you, but somehow I know you're telling the truth. I what hurt me the most, was the fact that you didn't trust me." He sighed and green eyes met hers. "You didn't me enough to tell me the truth. And then left me with no explanation."

"I'm sorry, I know I'm awful person- Chat put his hand up and sighed almost in defeat.

"You're not an awful person. Maybe you did a bad thing, you didn't handle the situation very well. But Ladybug your anything but a murderer." Ladybug stared at him. "What happened, happened. And there's nothing that you could have done to change that. Nadja let go, it was her choice. Things happen, are actions are what put things in motion. Unfortunately, I've learned the hard way. That's something that as people we have to live with."

"And I don't think that Nadja would have wanted you to blame yourself. Her sacrifice is what made her a hero in the end. I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted you to suffer because of her." Ladybug takes in his words. Chat didn't believe she was a murderer, or a bad person.

"How don't you hate me?" He takes a deep breath, then stands.

"Because I can't fault you for something that was out of your control. I just wish you had reached out to me is all. I can't forget what you have done. And to be honest don't think that this confession completely makes up for the last five years. Because it doesn't, you do realize what happened back then between us has faded away. Things can't go back to the way they once were." Ladybug looked down sadly. So, even though she had finally confessed it didn't appear that they could mend their bond back together.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked a bit hesitant to hear his answer. He was right though, and that's what hurt the most. Their relationship was still in tatters. It was hard because they couldn't ignore the past and every that had happened. Chat pinched the bridge of his nose, then let his hand drop down his face. As if he was having a war within himself, a part of him wanted to continue being angry with her. But he found that he couldn't at least not like he once did anymore. Perhaps he now just felt disappointed was all.

"Even though I can't forget what you have done. I can try to forgive you for it. It won't be easy, but…I'm glad you told me." She stared at him. "You haven't earned my trust back yet, but I am willing to start over. But in order for this partnership to work, we can't keep secrets from each other." Chat held out his hand toward her. "Deal?" She stared at it for a moment. Chat was willing to try to move past this, and repair their bond.

"What about our secret identities?" She couldn't agree to this if it meant revealing who she was to him. That was one step that she was still not ready for yet.

"It would be easier if there weren't any secrets between us. Besides knowing each other's identities could benefit us and make us stronger." She frowned and her eyes flashed with horror. "However, I don't believe we are ready to take on that level of trust yet. Baby steps, Ladybug." She let out a breath, she hadn't realized she was holding. She was both relieved and a tad disappointed. Even though she had been the one that always wanted to keep their identities a secret that didn't mean she wasn't curious who was behind the mask of her partner.

She slowly brought her hand up to his and shook it. "Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person POV

A door opened, and a nurse entered the room. She sighed as she pushed the gurney toward the bed. She positioned it so that she could put the corpse on the gurney with ease in order to take it down to the morgue.

Suddenly just as she reached for it, she thought she noticed something twitch. She shook her head thinking that it might possibly be just her imagination. She again attempted to move the body bag onto the gurney.

Suddenly the bag began to move, the nurse yelped when the bag un-zipped itself and a head popped out. The nurse stared both in shock and fright. The woman panted as breathed in deeply. Sighing with relief that she could breathe once more. She turned and found the nurse staring at her.

Excuse me, where am I? And what's going on here? Why did I wake up in a body bag?" The nurse took a few steps back, nearly knocking into the counter. She continued to stumble until she reached the door. She fumbled with the knob, as soon as the door opened she ran. The woman stared at the open door confused. What had she seen a ghost or something?

She made a glance around the room, wondering where she was. She couldn't remember anything of what had happened. She gasped when she felt something in her clenched hand. Opening it, she discovered a familiar pink lily in her hand. A name instantly appeared in her mind. Marinette. Slowly her hand enclosed itself around the flower once again, but this time she brought it up to her chest. She held it close as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hotel Basile, Paris

"Salut, je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plait," The woman at the desk looked up from her computer to the man standing before her. 'Hi, I would like a room for the night, please.'

"What are you looking for sir?"

"An executive suite, preferably." The woman brushed her fingers against the keyboard. After a few moments, she spoke.

"I have an executive suite on the third floor open, shall I book it?" He nodded.

"That will do,"

"Name please,"

"Shan Li Zheng," After a few clicks, she glanced up at him once more.

"You're all set, here is your key card. And I will get one of the bellhops to help assist you with your luggage." She said as she handed him his room key.

"Merci," He murmured with a nod. He set his luggage down while he waited for the bellhops to bring the baggage cart over. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the number. "Mari, it's me; Shan. I know it's late, but I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm here in Paris. I know it's last minute, but I needed to see you. I need to know that you're okay." He sighed and placed a hand in his pocket as he continued. "I hope to see you tomorrow around noon, after I attend to some business. How about we grab some lunch then?"

"I'll take those bags for you sir," The bellhop said as he grabbed his suitcase and placed it on the cart.

"I have to go, call me when you get this message. I can't wait to see you and…I love you." He hung up the phone and turned to the bellhop.

"Right this way sir," He gestured with his hand toward the elevator. Shan swiped his thumb across the screen. A picture of what appeared to be him and Marinette sitting on stone in front of the Yuyuan Gardens in Shanghai. His thumb hovered over the image, and a small smile formed on his face. I can't wait to see you, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Completed! The flashbacks were so hard to write, I wasn't sure if I wanted to give the full backstory or merely pieces to keep it interesting and for the reader or you guys to put it together yourselves. Hence the reason it has now taken two weeks to submit this. I really need to work on time management after this. Haha
> 
> So did anyone pick up on the hints throughout the story. Every time a news anchor appeared it wasn't Nadja Chamack. Ever wondered why that was or what happened to her? Well now you know the answers. Just so you guys know, Marinette is a bit OCC but remember this is a fanfic. Plus Marinette went through a traumatic experience which can really have a negative impact on someone. The only reason that Ladybug or Marinette listened to Lila and her harsh words was because she was vulnerable and shaken to the core.
> 
> It took me a bit to get Chat's reaction to the confession just right. Because of everything that happened due to her actions on handling the situation. Especially after another person lied to him and him trying to coop with that.
> 
> So Marinette-Ladybug has finally confessed. And for anyone who wonders if Ladybug revealed her identity during the flashbacks with Nadja, I can promise you that he doesn't. Merely knows that she did reveal her identity to the deceased news anchor but he isn't aware that she is Marinette. I hope that was clear.
> 
> I feel like everyone's going to be hating me for delaying a possible identity reveal again. But I feel like it's not the right time for them to reveal their identities after that emotional roller coaster. She had just admitted her deepest darkest secret to him. Not to mention Chat doesn't trust her yet. I feel that to reveal their identities is a big step in itself. As in it's a whole other level of trust which I don't think either of them are ready for.
> 
> So who liked the introduction for Queen B? I have to admit her character was somewhat hard to write, why because we have not seen the real Queen B yet on the show. So Chloe could portray herself differently when she's behind the mask just as Adrien and Marinette do. Also her weapon, I had to actually research a lot about the object that will be her weapon in the show. In some cases it is actually kind of similar to the Ladybug Yoyo, however a bit different. But I did have to watch videos on how the toy works and how to make it more of a weapon to fit the hero in question.
> 
> Oh and than there's Carapace and Alya, if I didn't know better I would say a possible romance was brewing between them. Even though ironically Carapace is Nino, it should be an interesting little story between them I think.
> 
> Just to let you know for future chapters, we are going to start seeing more of the characters that Marinette went to class with. And how they turned out in the future. Alix Kubdel is just one example of that. So stay tuned! i am going to try key word 'TRY' to post a chapter by Christmas or at least before I head off to school in January. Then I might not be able to update until a break, as I am heading away to college to study for BA Degree. Thank you to all you guys who have reviewed or just enjoyed the fanfic. It really means a lot, I wouldn't be writing this without all of you. Till next time!


End file.
